The Twisted Wonderland
by RanLei
Summary: When the Head Gamemaker Louise Carrol fell in love with the tale of Alice in Wonderland, the 18th Hunger Games is in for a huge surprise. It's going to be a masterpiece, a masterpiece that's created from the Carrol family's madness.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning.**

"Momma, momma, can you read me a story?" A little girl with blond-with-green-streaks pigtails stumbled to her mother's lap, smiling as she offered her a colorful picture book. "Sure, honey, what story?" The head Gamemaker for the 18th Hunger Games, Louise Carrol smiled to her daughter, Lorraine.

Lorraine giggled as she made herself comfortable on her mother's lap and handed the book to her mother. "It's called Alice in Wonderland!" Lorraine beamed happily.

Louise nodded once and took the book from her daughter's hands and began to read. "Once upon a time, there was a girl named Alice..."

* * *

When Lorraine fell asleep, Louise tucked in her child and walked away from her room. She kept the picture book and examined it once more, smiling as she did so.

The Hatter's Domain... the Castle of Hearts... the Vale of Tears... and the Courtroom. The Wonderland... it was all perfect! Too perfect!

"Honey, are you okay?" Her husband, Allen Carrol sat beside her and grasped her hand. "I know that being the Head Gamemaker for Hunger Games is a huge honor, but you need to take some rest, okay?" The white-haired man said as he placed a kiss on top of her silver-colored locks. "It's nothing, Allen. Ah, would you like to help me? I think I just have a great idea for this year's arena."

Allen looked surprised, but then he smiled a relieved smile. Finally, he knew that Louise hadn't had a decent sleep because she was busy thinking about this year's arena. The deadline was five days from now, after all. "I don't see why not. I'm sure that you will make the greatest Hunger Games yet." Both Allen and Louise shared a kiss and pulled out their laptops to think about the arena.

* * *

"Hmm, interesting..."

"It's an honor, mister President."

Louise bowed slightly to the most powerful man in Panem. She beamed slightly at the fact that her family's idea was accepted by the president. "But... won't it be too wide?" He asked. "No, sir. The only area without buildings is the Vale of Tears, which is the only place they can get water from. The Courtroom is full of hiding places and it's a maze, it's actually the only place they can be safe from the mutts. The Hatter's domain is a huge haunted mansion with mutts all over the place while the Castle of Hearts is full of traps. The Cornucopia is located in the middle of them, this should be interesting... sir."

Louise felt really glad that Allen had been an expert with these kinds of things. And Lorraine was a very intelligent girl with certain interests towards mutations. It was like her entire family was made to be a Gamemaker.

"Very well then, Louise." President Snow nodded and handed back her report. "I trust you to make this year's Games interesting..." The man smiled a pleasant, yet threatening smile. Louise nodded and bow.

"Of course, Mister President."

This year's Hunger Games will be a masterpiece. A masterpiece that was created from the Carrol family's madness.

* * *

_**Tribute List:**_

_District One:_

Female- Katherine Alessandra "Kit" McKinnon, 16

Male- Cly Bove, 17

_District Two_

Female- December Halley, 16

Male- Nate Brenner, 18

_District Three_

Female- Sharon Fortran, 18

Male- Jay Fortran, 17

_District Four_

Female- Kia Leoni, 18

Male- Issac Blackfin, 16_  
_

_District Five_

Female- Kenna Sebastien, 17

Male- Indigo Flux, 13

_District Six_

Female- Angel Semifer, 15_  
_

Male- Jerry Sawyer, 16

_District Seven_

Female- Kalina Ashdon, 18_  
_

Male- Kaiden Sooner, 15

_District Eight_

Female- Jinx Ramirez, 17

Male- Slate Arthur, 17

_District Nine_

Female- Norra Eris, 16

Male- Jarrod Hayes, 15

_District Ten_

Female- Brooklynn Crystals, 12

Male- Tobias Milit, 17

_District Eleven_

Female- Alice di Angelo, 13

Male- Aster Marino, 18

_District Twelve_

Female- Percella Aquarius, 12

Male- Scorpii Aquarius, 18

* * *

_Um, this is my first Hunger Games story... and the first SYOT too. If I do something wrong... please tell me, okay?_


	2. Chapter 2: District Three Reaping

**Chapter 2: Disrict Three Reaping**

**~The Fortran Siblings~**

_District 3-__Sharon Fortran, 18_

I wake up feeling dreadful and miserable. I know what day it is and I'm despairing. Not for myself, since it's my last reaping and all, but for my baby brother.

I look across the room, where he is still sleeping without a care to the world. I wish he could stay like that. Safe, protected, and happy...

The door opened and our mother came to our room to wake me up. "Sharon- ah, you're awake." She smiles nervously and I nod. "How about Jay? Is he awake yet?" I shake my head once. "I'll wake him up." I say as I sit on top of his bed and shake his shoulder. "Jay, wake up. It's the reaping today."

Jay groans as he force himself awake. "Unnnn, Vince?" I flinch. "Naaah, it's just Sharon. C'mon kiddo, it's the reapings today." We won't be reaped. I just know we won't. We're actually good enough so we didn't have to take out tesseare. I know we won't.

"I'll be going first, okay? I think Zero is downstairs." Jay nods slightly before talking to the wall beside him. I frown, but then I smile and change to my simple gray reaping dress before I go downstairs to my boyfriend.

"You look... um..."

"What? No response? How insulting." I say with a cheeky grin. Zero is your average District Three guy. He's handsome in such a nerdy way. He's very awkward though, so he once said to me that he never expected that he'll be able to get the most beautiful girl in District Three, meaning me. He's also our very own librarian though. My god I love this guy.

He is older though, 19. So he has no reaping to be afraid of. I smile. "C'mon, dumb nut. Let's go to the reapings." He looks speechlessly at me before nodding and grasp my hand in his and walk into the reapings.

We arrived a few minutes late because we took a long way. I know that Zero is nervous because he thinks that I might be reaped so he wanted to take his time. I scan the 17 years old male section and found Jay there. I sigh, relieved.

"Okay everyone! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Our escort, Light, beamed happily at everyone. His yellow hair sparks a little as he smiles at everyone. "First things first, let's watch the video from the Capitol, shall we?" He gestures to the huge screen and we were all forced to watch the stupid recap.

Duh, of course I know what leads to this stupid pageant called Hunger Games, do they think of me as an idiot? I remember every second of this video as I remember my own name. Well, not really, I have photographic memory, after all. Meaning I'll remember everything I've seen, heard, or knew once.

After the stupid video is over, I wanted to tap my foot repeatedly because it was getting too long. But then, Light announced that it was time to pick the tributes.

"Ladies first!" He said as he made a slight bow to the girls' section.

"Sharon Fortran!"

"What the fuck?! NO!" That was Zero's voice, and he was voicing my very own thought.

I've just been reaped. What the fuck...?

* * *

_ District 3- Jay Fortran, 17_

_"Jay, your sister's been reaped."_

I looked at my transparent best friend, Vincent. Technically, it's impossible to see this transparent of apparition, but I don't care. As long as he stays and talk to me, I will be fine.

_"Focus, Jay. She's on the stage now."_I look up to the stage and see a girl that was undeniably my sister. Copper-colored hair in side ponytail, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. Definitely my sister. I clench my fists. My sister is a tribute.

That's crazy.

But of course, it's still possible. Even when it's only one-in-three-hundred-chances (not counting people that took double tesserae), it still is possible. I understand that.

But still, I can't help but wonder why. Being a genius with 200 IQ value could do that to you.

"Onto the boys!" I cringe a little at the escort's booming voice. He didn't need to shout. That microphone of his amplified his already loud voice four times its usual loudness after all.

"Jay Fortran!"

"NOOOO!" Four people screamed at the same time.

The first one was my mother, who passed out in the middle of the crowd. Some of the Peacekeepers came to her and carried her to the Justice Building, maybe to the infirmary.

The second one was my sister, who got up from the chair she had sat on earlier. The entire District stare at her in pity.

The third one was Echo Tesla, Vincent's younger sister and the last one is Vincent himself.

After all, he didn't want me to die in the same way he did: in the bloodbath of Hunger Games.

The Peacekeepers come and escorted me, but I stopped in front of Echo, who was in tears. "Don't cry, Echo." I say shortly before I join my sister on the stage.

"O-oh, you guys are siblings..." Light says as my sister and I are side to side. We really do look alike, I guess (I think that's normal since we inherited the similar if not the same chromosomes from our father and mother). We share the copper-colored hair (she in pigtails and I in spiky, short style), the pale skin, and the eyes. Hers were much more brown than mine though. Sharon looks at me with a look of determination. And instead of shaking hands like traditional tributes did, she pulls me into a hug.

"I'll protect you, Jay, it's all right." She smiles, but it looked utterly different than her usual cocky smile. And I feel guilty about it. "No, Sharon, _I'll_protect you." I say determinedly.

"Oh shush, little bro. I'm the older one here."

* * *

Goodbyes

_District 3- Sharon, 18_

As soon as I was shoved to a very fancy room, my parents came bustling from the door.

Mom looked pale and green while Dad looked horridly solemn. They both are crying. I put on a shaky smile. "I'll protect Jay to the best of my capabilities..." Mom gasped. "You have Zero, baby. It's okay if you want to go home." Dad says as Mom went even more hysteric. I smile and shake my head.

"No, Jay hasn't been the same ever since Vincent died two years ago and you guys know that part of it was our fault. We couldn't anchor him to the reality. I'm merely making my atonement." I say with a smile. "But... what about Zero?" Mom says in the intervals of her sobbing.

"He understands." I say shortly. I know he does. If he doesn't, he _will_. My father nods and gave me a bracelet with a lightning bolt inscribed on it. "That's a magnetic bracelet. I bought it for your birthday present along with Jay's." He takes out an identical bracelet. "Good luck." He says. It seems that my parents' time is over as the Peacekeeper came and escort them out. Not a minute later, Zero barges inside the room and pulls me into a hug.

"Screw this, Sharon. I-if you die... I-I..." I know. If I die, he will try to join me. But... he knew that I need to protect Jay. "Zero..." I say his name properly without any insult like I usually did. He touches my face and tears flow from his face.

And then we kissed a long, sad, and passionate kiss until the Peacekeeper came and drag him out.

* * *

_District 3- __Jay, 17_

_"This couldn't be happening."_ Vincent pace around the room in panic. I sit down on the sofa, watching the apparition (ghosts don't exist. They just don't) make the third full circle of the room. "Calm down, Vincent." I say flatly. I know I will die. There are many strong tributes and I figure I should just try my best to live happily until I die. _"But, Jay!"_

"Vince. Just stop it." I say sternly.

Vincent was about to retort, but the door opened, revealing a girl with the same golden blonde hair and emerald eyes as Vincent. Of course. Echo.

"Jay..." She whispers sadly and hugs my torso. This girl is just 8 when Vincent died, and now she had to see me, her 'other' brother, die at the age of 10. Poor girl.

Vincent looks sad and I only hug her back. "I-I love you like how I love Vincent... please try and return, okay?" Echo's face is teary and her voice is muffled because she talks while her head is still buried in my torso. "I don't want to lose another brother..."

I nod simply. "I won't make promises I can't keep, Echo. But we promise you that we'll always be watching you." I look towards Vincent, who nods. "W-we? Is... Is he here?" Echo asked nervously. I nod my head and pointed to the wall where Vincent was leaning.

The little girl then rub the tears off of her face and smile to the wall. "Please take care of him, brother." She smiles. Vincent looks so happy that he might just vaporize into thin air.

But I know her time is over when the Peacekeeper comes. I smile and wave as she reluctantly leaves.

And then my parents came in. My mother came bustling and she pulls me in a tight hug. I only stand there and hug her back slightly. My father smiles a solemn smile. "Do your best, Jay." He says as he handed me a magnetic bracelet. "Sharon's in the Games too, Dad." I say.

"I know. But do your best anyways." It must've killed him to say these words. "We love you, Jay. You and Sharon. We love you both." I nod. Of course they do. They're our parents, there's no reason why they shouldn't love us.

"Please be careful, okay? You're not alone..." My mother smiles and it calms me that she does even when her face looks like she has been hosed down by a fire hydrant. "Don't let me leave with your sad face in my memories, mom. Besides, I got Vincent." I plead honestly, but Vincent laughed in my ears like it was funny. Maybe something like that coming from a guy who has photographic memories sounds funny.

"Yes, yes... we love you. Both you and Sharon. Don't ever forget that, okay?" It was the last thing my parents say before the Peacekeepers escort them out. And I know that it will be burned into my memory forever.

_"Life is so unfair." _Vincent sighs beside me. I nod. "Precisely."

* * *

_So here's the deal. I will write Reapings in an entirely random order in which the District's tributes are already filled. So the next one would be either District 2 or District 5. _

_I will not make Sponsor shops because I want the Games to be entirely my own. But the more often you review, the longer your tribute stay alive.  
_

_If no one submit bloodbath tributes, I will be forced to kill off your character early so please send some (if not many) of them, I will still write them with care up until the bloodbath part :)_

_Sooo how do you think about these two characters? I quite personally like them a lot!_


	3. Chapter 3: District Two Reaping

**Chapter 3: District Two Reaping**

**~The Rebels~**

_District 2- December Halley, 16_

"December I swear! How can you wander around in the holy early morning of the reaping _with only a jeans and a tank top _and have a Peacekeeper drag you back to our house?!" Dad isn't a man who would be mad if I wasn't being unreasonable, but I think... I _am _being unreasonable. But I don't really want to give up my rule-breaking tendency. It's just exciting, after all.

"Sorry, Dad, I was going for a little morning jog." I settle with an apology with a cheeky grin. My father rolls his eyes and sigh. "You didn't wander around the fence, did you?" He asks skeptically. I can't say anything, so I just widen my grin even more.

Dad has his Peacekeeper friends that knew that I often wander around the fence. Why? Because the outside world just sounds so tempting.

Okay, that makes me sound like I'm a Princess living in an outlandish castle. That's just creepy. But I really am intrigued by the life outside of the rocky environment of District 2.

Like all the teenagers here in Panem, I learn all about the history. The Capitol, the Districts, the Hunger Games and so on. I know what each District does, but I still want to know _more_.

"Come on, Deci. Get inside and get dressed, okay? It's a big day for you after all." Dad says as he sports a defeated look. Oh yeah, I like it whenever I won an argument with Dad. And yes! Of course it's a big day for me! Today is the day of the reapings, and the day of my glory!

You see, I'm not your typical rich girl that can get inside the training center with no efforts to spare. My Dad actually has to work double time so I could get into the training center. I'm happy for the thoughts, of course, and I used my opportunities really well.

I entered the training center at 8 and begin formal training at 10 because that's when Dad actually has the money to have me trained instead of _watching _other people got trained. But well, it's fine. Because I already had the entire thing down during the two years I spent watching the others train. And right now, at only sixteen, I managed to be the one chosen to volunteer this year.

I took a quick shower and change into my reaping dress. I'm actually shocked at it, though. My Dad never strikes me as a sentimental person, so I never thought that he'd actually give Mom's short lavender dress and her favorite black flats for me to wear on the day I will volunteer. I smile as I look at myself in the mirror.

I have long wavy blonde hair that reaches my waist that, so I usually keep it in a ponytail, but not today. Not for the reapings where I want to look pretty. I have dark blue eyes, and I have freckles under my eyes and I have a rather fine built for my age. It's perfect.

Suddenly, the closet's door opened and revealed the prick of my life: Alli Halley, my fourteen years old sister. The reason why Mom, sweet lovely Mom, had to die.

"You're volunteering today aren't you, sister?" She asks as she changes to her reaping outfit. I nod, keeping my face completely cool and devoid of emotion. "Good luc-" I slam the door to her face.

"Dad, I'm going to the reapings!" I don't want to see her face. Not at all.

* * *

_District 2- Nate Brenner, 18_

"NATE!" The annoying old man shouts could be heard all the way to the street. I roll my eyes. Yeah, yeah, whatever. Adults are so stupid anyway. "I'm going to the reapings, okay? Can't you just, you know, fuss over Luke or something?" I hastily put on my reaping outfit, just a white shirt and khakis. At the mention of his name, my younger brother Luke came out of the closet with his own outfit, a neat blue shirt and black slacks.

"You shouldn't do that, Nate. Dad's worried about you." The brat is just so cute. I always like kids better than I like adults. They're smarter, cuter, and somehow more intelligent. Seriously, adults can learn so much from children. I grin cheekily at my brother, who laughed. "I seriously don't know why you're so good at almost everything you do." Luke sighs as he fixes my rather untidy shirt. "Luck? Buff physique? Could be anything."

"NATE, LUKE! HURRY! THE REAPING STARTS IN ANOTHER 5 MINUTES AND 40 SECONDS!" I roll my eyes again, seriously, Dad, seriously? "I'll see you at breakfast?" I ask to Luke, who nods. I don't eat breakfast before reapings, I always think that I won't ever be reaped with the high volunteering-rate here in District 2 so I always have time for my breakfast.

I leave the house and walk to the Justice Building just a few blocks away from my house. I hated the scenery though. It reminds me when my mother used to take me in a stroller when I was just 2. She walked away on us when I was 3 though. It broke our hearts, but Dad, Luke, and I pulled the entire thing together and become stronger. Thanks to the lack of one parent, I became skinny, pale, scrawny and all other things you won't ever expect from my current handsome, snake-like brown eyes, spiky black-hair, and my entire sexy physique. I got taller too though. Way taller than what I was from when I was bullied in middle school.

"Can I join you?" My best friend, Brooke Skyebree smiles at me from my side. Pretty girl, this one. We're just friends though, nothing special. But people always seem to think otherwise.

"Yeah sure." And then, the reaping began like a flash. I doze off though. Sure, I like the Capitol. They're cool, their foods are awesome, but the Hunger Games is just silly. I like the fact that if we're Victors, we can get whatever we want, but I don't really like the fact that I have to kill like 23 other kids to get it.

"Ladies first!" Our escort, Thundara says as she cheerfully took a slip from a bowl. "Alli-"

"I volunteer!" A girl with blonde hair and lavender dress shouts even before Thundara finishes reading the slip. But well, it's a very common thing to happen here in District 2 though. "Oh, very well, very well." Thundara smiles as the girl is escorted to the stage. "What's your name?" The golden-haired lady asked the girl. "I'm December Halley." She says with a smile on her face.

I know her. She's the one who'd been chosen to volunteer this year. Oh well, good for her.

"Onto the boys!" She said with a happy end-note. Whatever. Someone else would just volunteer anyway. Can't they just skip this all so I can have my breakfast?

"Nate Brenner!"

Wait, what?

Okay, if anyone wants to volunteer... they should be shouting now.

But no, nobody is shouting. And the entire District is staring at me.

I was reaped. And despite being born in the District with highest volunteer-rate... I was reaped and nobody volunteered for me, or for themselves...

What the hell...?

* * *

Goodbyes

_District 2- December, 16_

I sit down on the sofa, trying to relax after the entire ordeal. The name that Thundara almost said earlier... I know whose name it was. Alli Halley. My sister's.

But I didn't volunteer for her. I volunteered for myself. For my District. For pride and glory... really? Yeah, _really_.

When the door opens, my father enters the room with a pained smile... but also a prideful look. "You can do this, Deci." He says as he grasped my shoulder. "If your mother was here, she would have been proud as well." I nod. "I know, Dad. I'll make sure that the double time you worked for my training center fee won't be wasted." I say with a spunky smile.

My Dad smiled even more and then pulls me into a hug. "Do your best, December. You are my prideful child." I nod as my father left. I feel very confident after his encouragement, so I smiled.

The next person to enter, however, wiped that smile out of my face. Alli.

"I... was the one who's reaped." She says awkwardly as she walks towards me. "I know." I nod, feeling super awkward as well. "Do you regret it? Volunteering for me, I mean." She says as she stand in front of me, face to face. "Not really. I was chosen for this despite the other 18-year-old girls who'd kill for my spot. And besides..." I take a deep breath. "Mom... died for you. I wouldn't want you to die this young."

She nods and rubs her eyes, probably feeling touched. "Um, here..." She takes a dark purple ribbon and give it to me. "This was Mom's. I found it in my baby basket... would you keep it?" I put it on my hair so I won't lose it, and nod. "Good luck, sister..." When Alli turns to leave, I pat her on her head, a gesture I've never done to the sister I resent so much.

"Yeah..."

* * *

_District 2- Nate, 18_

I sit down on the sofa, still feeling shocked. Is this happening? Am I really reaped? That's just crazy! Am I really going to be shipped off to the Capitol now? Great gods...

Suddenly, the door opens and my brother and father come to meet me. Luke looks positively horrified while my father just looks like he was ran over by a truck. "You... are reaped." Dad says as he looks around the room. Well duh.

"You can do this, Nate!" Luke says as he launched to give me a hug. Something he'd never done ever since he turned 12. "You're strong, and tall, and good with axe. You can do this!" He says, but it sounds to me that he is convincing himself more than he is convincing me. My father nods. "I'll try." I say shortly.

They both nod and sighs. None of us really thought of this, after all. But time runs out for both of them. Luke gives me a fist bump and my father just gives me a pat on my shoulder as they left.

The next one to come is my best friend.

Brooke's reaction is just like my father's. She looks like she was run over by a truck. "How come nobody volunteered...?" She asks quietly as she hugs me. "Not a clue..." I say as I hug her back. "You have to come back, Nate. You can do it." With Brooke, I couldn't just say 'I'll try' like I did earlier. I want her to have something to lean on, after all.

"Of course." I nod to her. She smiles and let herself stand in front of me. She takes out a golden-chained necklace with a stone on it. "This, is supposed to be your graduation gift since you're going to be the honor roll student..." She puts it on my neck. "Let it be your token, okay?" She asks, and I can see that she has tears on her eyes. "Yeah, sure." I smile and nod.

The Peacekeeper comes and took her away, but at the door, she turns and smile at me.

"Good luck Nate, and may the odds be ever in your favor." And then she runs away.

I can't help but feel a twinge of sadness in my heart. Why? Because I swear that I can hear sobs just after she runs. I made my best friend cry.

* * *

_That is all!_

_I'm on a roll today! That's just really awesome!_

_Please review and tell me what you think of these characters :D_


	4. Chapter 4: District Five Reaping

**Chapter 4: District Five Reaping**

**~Polar Opposites~**

_District 5- Kenna Sebastien, 17_

"Kenna? You've been working on that thesis for hours now, why don't you take a break?" I look up from the paper full of math and physics equation to find my best friend staring worriedly at me. I smile as I take the cup of coffee from him. "I like doing it, Dave." I sip the bitter liquid and find myself slightly more rejuvenated as the caffeine enters my system. Coffee is definitely a working man or woman's best friend.

"Well, you like doing it doesn't really mean that you should stay until morning just to write it. The matriarch of your orphanage called my father and asked him where you are. He says that you're still working." David rolls his eyes as he sits next to me and sip his own coffee. "Which I am." I reply softly. He laughs.

"Your sister's been asking for you, you know? Come on, I'll escort you back and take you two to the reapings." He drinks his coffee in one gulp and stands up, offering his hand to me. I take his hand and nod. "That'd be awesome, thank you."

No more words are exchanged as we make our way out of the power plant's library. I work here, by the way. David's father, Duke Callahan is the head of this power plant. He gives me the right to work even when I am underage, something I'm thankful of.

After my parents died in an explosion three years ago, I have to step up and take care of my little sister, Kendra. Even if we live in the orphanage, we still need money for various supplies. The matriarch of my orphanage is a strict old lady who manages an all-girls orphanage. She isn't your mean crazy woman who will make our lives miserable, but she _is _very strict.

Nonetheless, my life is pretty tight. I have to go to school at mornings and then go to work afterwards, I'm lucky that my sister is not a bratty type.

"You cut your hair short again..." I try my best not to look shaken. Working in a nuclear environment has its perks, after all. I suffer from a radiation illness, that's why I suck at sport and my hair is cut in a pixie-short style. I only smile, hoping that it doesn't show the fact that I'm hiding it. "I like it this way." David doesn't look convinced, but he doesn't press the matter.

When we arrive in the orphanage, he waves and tells me to change into my reaping outfit as quickly as I could. I nod and enter the lobby, my sister bumps into me. "Kenna!" She says, rather shocked as she collides head-first to my chest. "You're still wearing your lab coat, do you know that?" She asks with a giggle. I nod simply. "I know, Kendra. Can you wait with David outside as I change? I'll be fast." Kendra nods and ran to greet David.

I walk to the room I share with five other girls. They are all already in their reaping clothing, some of them are new and some of them are old. I smile as I look at my own reaping clothing. A simple, knee-length white dress that compliments the fact that I am short and look younger than I really am. I stare at my own brownish green eyes and the short hair, the outfit matches all of them without taking the sense of who I really am. The matriarch really do know what I want.

I change to my reaping clothing quietly and walk back Kendra and David, who looks happy chatting with one another.

I join them and we walk together, I don't join their conversation though. I prefer to be quiet and listen to their conversation than chattering myself away, after all.

"Okay Kendra, you've done this before. Register with that lady over there and head over to the 13-year-old section, okay? I'll see you soon." I kiss her forehead and she runs to the Capitol person who's in charge of the registration.

"You're really kind." David says to me. "She's my sister, Dave, the only family I have left." I answer with a straight expression. "Don't be so defensive, Kenna. I'll see you soon too then." David grins and walk over to the 17-year-old male registration and I head over to my register and stand in the 17-year-old female section.

I hope this reaping ends really soon, I really want to return to my work now.

* * *

_District 5- Indigo Flux, 13_

"Indigoooo! C'mon kiddo you have reaping to go to!" Uncle Cainz interrupted the experiment again today. I flinch. His voice is really loud, he always startles me.

I wake up in my laboratory, which is such a comforting thing to do. I search around in the darkness. Where did I put my glasses again...? "Here's your glasses, Indigo." A soft voice interrupted from behind. I look up and see Uncle Dasher, Uncle Cainz' younger twin brother, and the quieter of the two. "Thank you, Uncle Dasher." I take my glasses and put it on.

The world turns brighter and I check my reflection on the mirror. Messy bright red hair. Short, chubby lightly-tanned body with cuts and burns, and the panicky-looking gray eyes framed with a pair of bright green glasses. I still look like me today.

"Come on, Indigo. Cainz is waiting for us." Uncle Dasher says as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I flinch away, and he smiles kindly at me, asking me to trust him, but not forcefully.

I... was actually abandoned by my parents as a baby with my adoptive uncles. Even when they look the same, they are completely different and that scares me. When I was 8,I actually met my real parents but they turned out to be drunks and drug addicts, as well as abusive .They actually hit me until Uncle Dasher and Uncle Cainz finally stopped them. For a month I holed myself up in my room, too afraid to go outside. But I eventually make it out...

"You guys are so slow! C'mon, the Peacekeeper's here." Uncle Cainz actually lifted me up to his shoulder and ran to the Justice Building. I scream the entire time he runs, not caring that he asked me to shut up. Luckily, the people are already watching a horridly loud Capitol video.

I sneaked in to the thirteen year olds section and I can see my only friend; Mitzi Perthshire the party girl, staring at me with incredulous look. Like she wanted to say 'where were you?!' to me. I only nod in acknowledgement, but then proceed to blend in, though it's rather difficult with my reaping outfit being my burnt white lab coat, red jumper, ripped black jeans, and black boots.

The escort, Electricka, starts to drone about Hunger Games and pick out a slip from the girls' bowl. "Your girl tribute is..." She reads the name. "Kenna Sebastien!" I know who she is. She works in the nuclear plant, the youngest person to do so.

She walked to the stage. She looks calm, but I notice that her knuckles are white and she is biting her lips. She's really freaking out. Poor girl.

What I don't notice is Tricka already call out the boys' name and it had sounded like "Flux" in the end. The Peacekeepers walk to my direction as the entire District stares at me...

I run as fast I could.

* * *

Goodbyes

_District 5- Kenna, 17_

My sister is crying her eyes out and I can't help but feel really sad about it. I want to cry too, but I know that if I cry, it will be even harder for me to let her go. "Kenna...! Kenna!" She sobs miserably to my white dress. I only smile and rub her back in circling motion. "Hush, hush, Kendra... it's all right." I whisper to her, but my voice sounds so shaky and not very convincing. I don't want to let go of her. Not at all.

Mister Duke Callahan stares at me and pull both of us into a hug. "Kendra... your sister is going. You need to let her go." He sounds shaken too, though. I wonder why. "Mister Duke... I know it's too much to ask for, but... my sister-"

"I know. I'll get her adoption paper signed as soon as we leave this building." I nod, feeling rather relieved to know that even when I am not here, my sister will definitely be taken care of. "There you go, Kendra. Be a nice girl and listen to Mister Duke, okay?" I suddenly feel so glad that I worked for him. A sad smile appear on my face as the Peacekeeper warned them that it was their time to go.

Kendra cried even harder and Mister Duke took her away and wishes me a good luck.

And David comes a few seconds later, hugging me in a very tight hug. "You have to come back, Kenna. I know you can." I only look up to him teary-eyed. "One-in-twenty four-chances, Dave..." I whisper. "I don't care! You can do it!" He shouts at me. We only hug one another for a long time until I made up my mind. I need to tell him what I feel. I-if I didn't, I would go out there with a regret. All this time I keep it hidden so I don't destroy our relationship... now, I need to tell him.

A tear falls from my eyes.

"Dave... I'm actually... in love with you..." I say it slow and clear. I look up to his eyes, and see a regret swelling there too. "Kenna, I-"

"It's time to go."

The Peacekeeper comes and drags him away. He struggles, but the man was too strong for David to handle. "Kenna! I too! I love you t-!" The door slammed shut.

I bury my face on the nearest sofa, thinking of how unfair this whole thing was.

* * *

_District 5- Indigo, 13_

I will die.

I definitely will.

I ran away from the Peacekeepers, and they had to sedate me and then toss me into this fancy room, awaiting for my inevitable goodbyes.

I will die.

Even Uncle Cainz looks lost and was really quiet as I cry. He looks at me like someone who's going to lose someone precious to him. I was his family.

Uncle Dasher hugs me and comforts me. He lets me stain his clothing with my tears. We don't exchange words, because we all know that words won't reach me right now. I... I really want time to stop. I just want to stay here with Uncle Dasher and Uncle Cainz.

When they realize that their three minutes are up, Uncle Cainz gives me a gold coin. "It used to be my Dad's. It was my and Dasher's lucky charm. We love you, Digo, please just... do your best." He bites his lips. I can see it.

After they left, Mitzi strides through the door with a sad look on her face.

"You better be going back." She says harshly. And it didn't seem like her. Mitzi is rowdy, a party lover, and she's always dancing and being random but accidentally scares me a lot of times. But she always fends off others who call me weird. I only wipe my tears and look at her. "I'm going to die, Mitz."

And then she does something I don't expect her to do. She slapped me square on my face, making my glasses fall to the ground.

"YOU CAN WIN! JUST BELIEVE IN YOURSELF YOU IDIOT BOY-GENIUS! GET A GRIP!" She looks really upset... and she really is because she burst out crying a moment after that.

She gives me a hug and cries on my shoulder. "J-just... come back, okay?" Mitzi _never _stammers. I only nod.

My friend, no, _best friend _then let go of me and takes my glasses. She places it on my face, making my world brighter. She kisses my cheek and turns to leave. "Good luck, boy-genius." She runs away screaming and crying.

I always think that I'm friendless and antisocial. That I don't need friends to survive. But somehow, Mitzi's crying face makes me feel like I've just been pierced by an arrow on my heart.

* * *

_I will start writing District 1's reaping, but I don't know if it will be finished today. I hope it is..._

_Please review :)_


	5. Chapter 5: District One Reaping

**Chapter 5: District One Reaping**

**~The Damsel and the Killer~**

_District 1- Katherine A. McKinnon, 16_

When I wake up, I feel so sick that I could just puke my stomach out.

It was like my body knew what day is today. My mind, my body, my heart, and even my soul _knows _what day is today.

The Reaping.

I look outside the window and I realize that I'm not in the headquarters of the Mockingbirds, a resistance group me and my boyfriend joined in order to end the Hunger Games once and for all. I'm in my house now, living with only three living members of my family, my stepmother, my son, and my daughter. I know. I'm not innocent, in fact, I'm _far _from innocent.

There is a reason _why _I am so hellbent on ending this though.

My mother actually died in the 3rd Hunger Games when they whimsically decides that older people would be reaped instead of teenagers, it wasn't even a Quarter Quell (a system that said that once every 25 years there would be a special Games), it was just a normal Games but Capitol was being whimsical. And also, I had a twin. Her name was Elizabeth. Yes. _Was_. Because she died in the 16th Hunger Games.

After my mother died, my father remarried to a woman named Gabrielle. She had a daughter. Yes. _Had_. Because Belle died in last year's Hunger Games. Dad is so grief-stricken he lost his mind and committed suicide.

Oh yes, my life sucks.

But I know for one thing what makes my life bearable. And it's my boyfriend, Cole Winters.

I never regret meeting him. We met when we were kids and we became boyfriend and girlfriends at 10, and at 13, we slept together... and that was how I got pregnant with my children, Annabelle and Luke. They are actually three years old, but my stepmother and I faked their ages to be a year younger so they can pass as my half brother and sister. Not that she was ashamed of me, but because of their own safety. And I'm glad that I can prolong the time they didn't need to go to the reaping by a year. I smile.

We are poor though. Gabrielle works as a perfumer, but it barely contains us. I take tesseraes to make sure that we don't starve. Being poverty-stricken is so rare in District One. But Gabrielle and I stick together, thinking that we only have each other to protect Annie and Luke.

"Is my princess awake already?" I can hear Cole knocking at my doors. And judging from a giggle that followed after him, he was already carrying Annie. "Yeah, I'm awake already, my prince!" I shouted a reply. Annie and Luke laugh.

I get up and change into my reaping dress, a rather loose knee-length light blue dress with long sleeves. And it brought me to another problem.

I found out only a few weeks ago that I'm carrying another child of Cole's.

It scares me. Pregnancy was hard for me at the first time, and I certainly don't want to be pregnant again. But, it never crossed my mind to just abort my child. That's just _wrong_. I can't do that.

But... what should I do?

I think I hid it very well. I don't think Cole or anyone knows about it. They _can't _know about it. Especially if I want to do what I need to for the sake of the Mockingjays.

My fighting skills are brilliant. Number one in the group, if I may say. So when the leader asked me to volunteer for the Games, I was ready.

But that was when I haven't found out that I'm pregnant. Oh gods, I am just so lost right now.

I exit my room and carries Luke with me. "Good morning Luke, did you sleep well?" I ask him as I place a kiss on his forehead. He giggles and kisses me on my cheek. "I sleep well, sis!" Cole immediately shoots me a look of understanding. He knew how sad I am if Luke or Annie calls me 'sis' when I'm actually their mother. I show a pained smile as I let Luke down and prepares our breakfast because I notice that Gabrielle still haven't come home yet.

A morning with my boyfriend, son, daughter, and my unborn child. I wish that there was no reaping for me to think about.

* * *

_District 1- Cly Bove, 17_

"I see that you're ready for the Games, big shot." I turn away from my half-destroyed dummy to see my best friend grinning at me. Gabriel, or Gabe, as I like to call him. He's also one of the volunteer-candidates for this year's Hunger Games, but I beat him fair and square so he had to wait for the Games next year.

I grin back at him. "I see that you're not ready for the Games, loser." I say jokingly to him. Gabe laughs and pat my back. "I know that you'll be able to beat me. I'll just try my best again next year." He takes my sword away and put it back on the rack. I smile at him and we walk back to my house.

Mom and Dad are gone already, of course. They're Peacekeepers. Of course they'd be gone early. I know they'll come to my goodbyes though. They'll be so proud. The son they entered the training center at only 6 is now 17 and ready for the Games.

I don't go to school. I don't _need _school. I only need to win the Games and I will be able to live like a King. Who needs school when those stupid Capitol people can help fulfill all your wants just by some killing pageant?

I change to my reaping outfit, a pale blue v-neck shirt with white pants. I look intimidating. I'm 5' 11", I have shaggy black hair, bright blue eyes, and I'm very lean and muscular. I'm also fair skinned and I have a cross-shaped scar on my cheek. I grin cockily and went outside with Gabe, who nods in approval at my outfit.

We arrive at the Justice Building and we both went to register. We both stand at the 17-year-old male section and jokes around with several other kids before our escort comes to the stage and shouts a very merry "Happy Hunger Games!" to us.

I remember him. His name is Firaga and his sister Fira used to be our escort before she got promoted to be a Gamemaker. It seems that he's as clumsy as his sister was because he kept on stumbling his words.

After we watch the video, he smiles to all of us and announces that he's going to take the girls' name.

I try to actually listen to this one. I want to know about my District Partner, after all.

"The female tribute of District One is; Sparkle Ashu-"

"I volunteer!"

As expected. Of course someone else would volunteer. Welcome to District 1, a District with the second-highest volunteering-rate right after District 2. We have lots of Victors too. We're awesome.

A girl with light-blue dress climbed up to the stage with a confident smile on her face. Her each step looks more confident than the ones she took before. She stands on the stage. "What's your name?" Firaga asks her. "My name is Katherine McKinnon," she looks towards the camera and smiles. "But please call me Kit." She's smart. She's already playing the camera. I can imagine the Capitol citizens ogling over her right now. She's quite pretty with that messy, light red hair that looks like a bed head. Her cat eye shaped eyes are light green. Her skin is tan and caked with mud. She has scars on her face and hands. I think she's about 5' 4". Pretty in a very spunky way.

I decide that she's going to be a good ally. I can feel Gabe's hand on my shoulder, like he's trying to tell me something. I only grin to myself as Firaga took the boys' name.

"Now the boy, your tribute is-"

"I volunteer."

I don't even shout. But my voice booms enough for everyone to hear. I can hear Gabe snickers behind me. I grin at him before walking to the stage. "What's your name?" Firaga asks cheerfully.

"I'm Cly Bove." I shake hands with the girl tribute, who looked somehow anxious as she keep resting her hand on top of her stomach. Does she have a stomachache or something?

"Everyone, these are your courageous tributes from District One!"

* * *

Goodbyes

_District 1- Kit, 16_

My goodbyes with Luke and Annabelle was fast and hurried. Gabrielle smiles at me and say that I should do my best for my own decisions. It's hard to say goodbye to my darling Luke and Annie, but I managed.

But I don't know how I will manage with Cole.

He looks angry. And I know he is. I didn't tell him that I would volunteer. The leader says that it should be a close-kept secret. I understand that I carry a huge duty and I didn't tell Cole about it. I frown.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Kit."

Now I know that he really _is _angry. I wonder what will happen if he actually find out that I'm pregnant. I instinctively bring my hand on top of my stomach, thinking of the baby I have inside.

And Cole noticed it too.

"Why do you keep touching your stomach?" I flinch. And I can feel panic rose in my head as I splutter an explanation. "Don't tell me..." Cole grasps my shoulders with his hands so roughly that it shocks me. "Don't tell me you're pregnant?!" His voice sounded so hurt, so angry, and so... _worried_. I choke back a sob.

Upon hearing it, Cole lets go of his hands and looked downwards. "W-why...?" I can feel my heart being crushed as his voice shakes. "Why didn't you just _tell _me?!"

"Cole-"

"I thought you trusted me!"

"Cole of course I-!"

"I... I can't believe you, Katherine..."

When he ran away, I could see droplets of tears on the floor... And I start to cry out loud, startling the Peacekeeper stationed in front of my room.

* * *

_District 1- Cly, 17_

I can hear the loud crying from the room beside me, and it startles my parents and I.

"Seems like she would be easy to kill, Cly." Dad says with a calculating smile. I nod. "Don't joke with me, Dad. _Everyone _would be easy to kill." We both grin at one another, earning an amused chuckle from my Mom. She holds out her arm and I hug her. "You can do this, Cly. We know you can. Don't disappoint us." Mom says as she kisses my cheek.

"Of course, Mom. I'm your son, aren't I?" My Mom nods. "We have prepared you for this, and you've proven yourself to us. I know you will do great." My Dad says as he pats me on my back. "I'll make the reservation to the northern-east part of the Victor Village, it's always may favorite place to patrol at!" My Mom says as she fantasizes about my house in Victor Village.

I smile. "Just leave it to me."The three of us share another laugh and my parents leave.

The next one is Gabe. He was all smiley when he hands my first training bracelet to me, probably as a token. "I heard crying from outside." I nod as I put it on. "Yeah, girls are weird like that." I grin at him. He grins back. "_Do _invite me to Victor Village sometimes, okay?" He says as we share a manly hug. "Are you kidding me? We'll be neighbors by then!"

When Gabe leaves, I sit down on the sofa with a cocky smirk on my face. But the smirk fade as the crying from next door got louder. I wonder what's making my District partner cry that hard?

* * *

_Oooh! I finished it after all! Which District should I do next?  
_

_How do you think of everyone?_

_Please review :)_


	6. Chapter 6: District Ten Reaping

**Chapter 6: District Ten Reaping**

**~The Joker and the Darkness~**

_District 10- Brooklynn Crystals, 12_

"Get up, _young lady_." I can hear her seething from all the way under my wool blanket. If it was the old me, I would have feel so irritated and the huge need to just stomp her on her foot as I get up, but I don't. I resort to a much more elite ways...

Such as pranks, for example.

I always wake up to her seething voice, telling the _young lady _to give up. Stupid governess. Big, fat, meanie life destroyer. I wonder why Mommy and Daddy even hire her. Well, I know that they're too busy to be home for me, but I can manage on my own without her! She's so annoying!

I wake up slowly and take as much time as possible in stretching myself because I know that it will irritate her to no end.

"Ah, _do _come in, Mrs. Callida," I say in my sweetest 'young lady' voice. "I think I need help in getting dressed. I want the best for the reapings, after all." I sneak away from my bed and head to the closet. I take my reaping dress, a simple baby pink knee-length dress with a ribbon tied on the hips, and hide behind the closet's door.

Mrs. Callida then clicks her tongue and enters my room, stomping her way in...

...before she slipped on a soap and had a water bucket wetting her from head to toe.

I laugh out loud and run away as fast as I could. I can hear her screaming something along the lines of "You devil child!" and "I hope the odds are in your favor and you got reaped!" or something. I don't know, or care.

I don't care if she wants me to get reaped, though, because I'm volunteering this year.

Finally. _Finally_. After six years of miserable life with a demon named Mia Callida, I can get away. I'm eligible for Reapings, and I'm planning to do whatever it is to just... get away from her.

I have no life when I'm with her and I always _always _resent that fact.

I used to live a life so carefree that it never came to me that I would miss it. Mommy and Daddy are always home, taking care of me and being such a loving family. But it all changed when they suddenly got promoted to manage an even larger barns than what they did before. Sure, it made us one of the few wealthy people in our District, but for a price.

They got too busy for me... and they ultimately have no time for me and they had to resort to hiring the old donkey Callida. Death seems to a better choice than living with her. Or maybe if I can _somehow _win and live in the Victor village away from her...

That'd be much more spectacular.

I walk into a dark alley, where I will change my pajamas into my reaping clothing, but... I met someone there, talking to himself in such a disturbing manner.

"I want him to die... I want Ace to die... it's not wrong, right? Night?" I clench my fists, but curiosity get the better of me and I press myself against the wall to listen in to the conversation... which was nonexistent.

Nobody replied to him, but he talked again anyways. "I-it's not? But... isn't killing... illegal?" I feel a chill in my spine and I swear I hear him saying with his own voice, only in a much more distorted and cruel one. _"Not if I can help it." _

Sweat matted in my forehead and I run away as fast as I can. I know who he is. He's Tobias Milit, also known as 'the other Milit' because his brother is so famous in school. He's so kind and humble though. I never expected him to have such a... cruel-sounding voice.

I take a deep breath and went to a random barn just around the corner. I changed into my reaping clothing and walk with a smile to the Justice building.

* * *

_District 10- Tobias Milit, 17._

_I can remember it like it was just yesterday. The day my dark-skinned, red-eyed, and black-haired friend appears before me with a mad-looking grin etched on his familiar face... _

_He looks just like me. The only difference we had is the fact that I have gray eyes instead of red, copper-hair instead of black, and slightly tanned skin instead of dark ones. _

_"You should train harder." He says as he throws a very malicious stare towards my brother and his friends. "You should train harder until you're able to kill them off." His lips contorted into a lopsided grin, it scares me. He seems to notice my fear though. "If not to kill them, then at least fend them off. I don't like it when people bully you. C'mon. I'll help you." _

"Are you dozing off again?" I turn to Liam, who stands beside me as we hear our escort, Sundara, drones on and on about the Hunger Games. I only nod towards him with a simple smile. "Sorry." I apologize. Liam shakes his head. "It's fine by me, Tobias, but you need to listen to this crap if you don't want the Peacekeepers to come and sack you."

I nod again as I look at my surroundings. I am in the middle of 17-year-old male sections, standing in the reapings as a normal teenager like me should be. Well, a normal teenager with a bullying bastard as father, snobby woman as a mother, and an arrogant asshole as a brother anyway. I really hate my family. They always shove me into the corner and pretend that I don't exist. And my brother, Ace, bullies me so often until I can fend off for myself.

It's such a long story, but I can get through all of it thanks for my friend, Night.

The said friend is now standing right behind me, leaning his back on mine as he waits for the boring reaping to be over. I don't get it but I think other people, not even Liam, can see him. He doesn't seem to mind though.

"Happy Hunger Games! Now, it's time to pick our tributes! Ladies first!" Sundara practically bounce in her feet as she walks towards the reaping bowl and take one name.

"Mary Ann Summers!" There was a shrill crying voice from the 13-year-old section, but then another voice surprised us all.

"Wait! I volunteer!"

I can hear a shrill voice coming from the 12-year-old section. And a very pretty girl with flaming red hair and blue highlights being escorted by the Peacekeepers. I know who she is. Her name is Brooklynn Crystals, the only daughter of the famous barn managers. She's very famous around the neighborhood for her capricious pranks. Why would she volunteers?

But I don't see any fear or regret as she walks to the stage, looking very cheerful and bubbly. _"Eeeh? I think there's something with that girl that we don't know about, Toby." _Night says as he whistles. I only nod, agreeing.

"Onto the boys!" Sundara grabs a slip of paper from the boys' bowl. I don't think it's me. My family is quite wealthy and I don't take tesseraes. It should be fine.

"Tobias Milit!"

But, it seems that I'm wrong. It shocked me, and Liam's face practically turn white as I make my shaky steps to the stage. There's only one person who smiles like it was a good thing.

_"Well, at least you can escape your family. If you win, you leave to the Victor Village. If you lose, you won't be seeing them again, right?" _Night says as he walk beside me to the stage. "But... killing is scary..." I say with a frown. Night slips his hand into mine and a maddened grin crept up to his face. _"Not if I can help it."_

* * *

Goodbyes

_District 10- Brooklynn, 12_

My goodbyes went by like how I expect them to.

Mommy and Daddy come in bursting with tears. They ask me why did I volunteer and so on. That is when I have a sad frown on my face and tell them what has been going on in the six years of my life.

Mommy cried harder and Daddy only look stricken. I know they must've not expect that coming from their cute little Lynn. It's just sad, but I don't feel that much anymore. Only empty.

But this guy. This guy in front of me is the one I don't expect to be here. He is the very prime example of the life I lost because of one Mia Callida.

Skip Ryder.

We met when I was 10. I was outside, trying to find some leaves for the Science project. I hate science so it was kind of hard for me. And then a very cute guy helped me until I finish my project. "I'm Skip Ryder. You?" He had said that as he offers me his hand. I smiled happily as I grab his hand in a friendly handshake. "I'm Brooklynn Crys-"

Mia Callida interrupted us and slap his hand off. She drags me by the collar and the lock me in the closet just for 'befriending an unknown person'.

I smile. "I'm Brooklynn Crystals." I say as I grab his hand in a friendly handshake. He smiles sadly at me. "So that's who you are..." He says sadly. "I don't know you enough to ask you why you'd volunteer. But I'm here to say that I'm rooting for you." My eyes widen as he says that. Nobody has said that they're rooting for me. Not even Mommy or Daddy.

When he turns to leave, I call for him. "Skip!" He turns back to me. "Thanks for that science project. I got an A with that." He nods. "You're welcome, Lynn." But he looked really sad when he says that.

* * *

_District 10- Tobias, 17_

Liam and his parents barge into the room, shoving the Peacekeeper out of the way, looking like they want to cry. I smile at them as I sigh. "Please don't be sad..." I say with a certain amount of reassurance in my voice. "I'm happy about this. I'll escape my family either way." Liam and his parents look positively stunned. They always say that I'm part of their family, and I really think so.

"Goodbye, Liam." I hug Liam, who finally sobs on my shoulder. I comfort him to the best of my capabilities in case that this would be the last hug we ever share.

Night scoffs, telling me that he won't ever let me die that easily. I ignore him and tighten my hug around Liam. "Thank you for being there for me." I say, directing my gaze towards Liam's family. "In case I... die. Please bury me near your house..." They nodded sadly. Liam's mom hugs both me and Liam and Liam's dad nods sadly.

When their three minutes are up, Liam reluctantly leaves with his parents, still crying and screaming "Good luck!" to me.

The next one to come is... my family. I don't expect that, neither did Night.

"You better win." My father says as he stares down at me. "I would be able to do so much things if I gain the status of a Victor's family." More like he could bully more people.

My mother chimes. "Imagine me, living in a Victor village in riches! My friends would be sooo jealous!" She says with shrill voice. "Yeah, _Toby_, you better win." Ace says mockingly.

I laugh. "I disowned all of you a long time ago. Who are you guys? You're not even my family. If I _do _come back, I'll ask Liam's family to move in with me and you guys could all just die in a gutter!" I can feel Night cackling at the sofa as my rage and anger goes vivid.

My family is silent, so I continue my rage. "I should've fucking yelled at you guys a long time ago! Thanks for ignoring me, Mother and Father. Thanks for bullying me my entire life, Ace. Now get the fuck OUT OF HERE!" I make a very rude hand gesture with my fingers and then slumps down in the sofa as they leave, not sparing them another glance as Night compliments me with a very mad grin.

* * *

_I had a life I need to do yesterday so I couldn't update, sorry._

_And these two characters are so... interesting to write. Are they interesting to read as well? Please review to tell me about it :)_


	7. Chapter 7: District Eight Reaping

**Chapter 7: District Eight Reaping**

**~The Hell Angel and the Misunderstood~**

_District 8- Jinx Ramirez, 17_

"Wake up." I stir, but I don't actually wake. "_Carajo, _wake up Jinx! It's the reapings today and being late isn't something I want to do and attract attentions to us!" I groan myself awake the moment Seth says 'us'. He's right, as much as I don't like to admit it. Being late to the reapings is a sure-fire way to get those meddling Peacekeepers notice something about us.

"Shut up, _pendejo_, I'm waking." I snap to the most handsome person here in District 8. I roll my eyes at this fact though. Seth and I are the youngest among 'us'. And by 'us', I mean the Hellfire, a really famous underground gang here in District 8.

We're not really a resistant group. You know, rebels and stuff like those. All of us in the gang hates the Hunger Games, but we don't really fight to end it. Hellfire's business leans more to drugs, territories, and all those things that was once known as mafia.

"Come _on_, Jinx. Breakfast's ready." Seth throws a leather jacket to my face. And from that leather jacket, other pieces of clothing also fell. This is my reaping outfit for the year, huh? A black singlet, the leather cropped jacket with Hellfire's flame symbol on the back, and flared jeans. Not bad, not bad at all.

I change to them, totally ignoring the fact that Seth is still in the room. And then we walk downstairs.

All of us live in the Victor's village because our leader, Daemon, was the Victor of the 14th Hunger Games. He was broken beyond all measures, but thanks to Tae, Cass, Seth and also me, he found something else he wants to do. He created Hellfire solely because he wants to do _something_. He's really wise though, and he also supplies us with weapons whenever we deem necessary.

When we reach the dining room, a man with pale-skin and rather slanted eyes is sitting on the chair just beside the head of the table with a silver-sleek katana on his lap. "Ah, _ohayo_!" Tae, or Taejo, greets us in Japanese, his native tongue. The co-leader of Hellfire grins at us as if he knew that we fought again. "So it's 10-8 for Jinx, right? You gotta crank it up, Seth." He says as he laughs. "Don't encourage them, Tae. You know Seth won't ever admit that he actually lost against a _girl_." Cass, short for Cassidy, puts the breakfast down on the table.

Cass and Tae are partners. Cass makes the plan, Tae approves of them. They are the absolute tag team, just like how Seth and I are both front-liners. "Shut up Cass!" Seth says as he sits down on the chair in front of Tae. "Where's Daemon?" I ask to Cass, who gives me a plate of bacon. "He has people he needs to kill before he can join us at breakfast." Cass says with his trademark nerdy smile. He's the brains of Hellfire, after all.

"After this morning, I'll be free from the stupid reapings!" Seth groans as he takes a bite of his bacon. "Lucky you." I seethe. Seth is 18, this is his last reaping. I still have one more year. Because we're all living under Daemon's wing, we never need to take tesserae. But I still can't help but worry.

I've seen what the Victors of Hunger Games become. They turn empty and traumatized. There are days when I see Daemon, the cool and charismatic Daemon, scream himself awake from his sleep. He won't calm down if Tae didn't help him and assure him that the Games are over. Maybe the reason why he makes Hellfire is to make sure that he always has something else to do and not just sit around and relive the moment he killed all those tributes to survive.

"Jinx? Is something wrong?" A calm and reassuring ask me, and I look up to Daemon's clear blue eyes, staring at me worriedly. There's blood on his cheek, but I don't care.

"I'm fine, Daemon. You don't need to worry." I don't want to be reaped. I don't want to go to the Hunger Games. I don't want to be a shell of a person like Daemon is.

I'm fine being who I am, the cruel and sadistic Hell Angel of Hellfire. I don't need to be a Victor.

* * *

_District 8- Slate Arthur, 17_

"Here's your ball, little guy."

"MOOOM! IT'S A MONSTER!"

I sigh as the little blonde-haired guy runs away, crying his guts out. I don't get it... I never mean any harm to them. I'm just giving a cute little kid a ball he just dropped, and yet he calls me a monster. How is it possible that a monster looks like your average pale-skinned and black-haired District 8 guy? Seriously. The only difference I have with everyone else is the fact that I have gray eyes...

I sigh and put on my sunglasses, it's cloudy, but I still wear them. I need to. I don't want to scare anyone with these slate gray eyes I was named after...

"Slate? Dear? Come inside please, I have your reaping outfit ready." My mother calls weakly from inside the house. I put on my best smile so I won't worry my mother. She has her illness to fight, so I will try my best to not put more pressure on her fragile little body.

My mother looks sick and frail, which she is. But I remember when she used to be so strong and healthy. Even when my father died, she still stand strong and raise me all by herself. It all went well until that illness got her. We don't even know what illness it is because we don't have money to have her diagnosed. Nowadays, I do everything I can do to make sure that she's healthy.

That's why... that's why I'm considering to volunteer. If I become a Victor, I can ask for those Capitol people to heal my mother. I hate them for living such a luxurious life on top of the Districts' suffering, but if they can heal my mother, I'll do whatever it takes...

But what chances do I have? I don't know anything about killing people. I don't know if I can do it. And most of all... I wonder if my mom would _want _to be healed with the money I get from killing 23 other people...?

I quietly change into my reaping outfit. Mom went inside her room, trying her best to not pass out today. I smile and help her walk. "Come on, mom."

We walk to the Justice building and I ask the Peacekeeper to escort my mother to the crowd. I kiss her forehead one last time before registering at the 17-year-old male registry and goes to stand in the line.

Soon, a very cool-looking man with green-hair, green eyes, and green outfit comes into the stage and drones about the Hunger Games. I think his name is Verde something.

We watch the rebellion video and et cetera et cetera until two bowls are brought up and he declares that it's only a courtesy that lady's name are to be pulled first.

"Jinx Ramirez!" My blood run cold as an athletic tanned girl with black hair and blood-colored highlights is escorted by the Peacekeepers. Jinx Ramirez is the one and only female member of an infamous gang that controls the underground world of District 8. She looks shocked, and I can see the Peacekeepers behind her smile like something good just happened.

Whoever her District partner is, I will feel bad for him. Why? Because the Hell Angel is very famous for her sadism and cruelty.

Jinx stands stiffly on stage, her black eyes scanning the crowd and it makes me shiver. She's so scary...

"Your boy tribute is Roman Grace!" Verde's voice sounds so flat and emotionless, even when the entire District stares at a short, blonde-boy with clear blue eyes.

Oh my god. It's that kid whose ball I picked up.

He'll be facing off against Jinx Ramirez?! I can't let that happen!

"Wait! Wait! I volunteer! I volunteer!"

The words left my mouth so easily. Was I thinking of the consequences? _No_, I wasn't. As Jinx Ramirez's eyes met with mine, I can feel my entire body turn into lumps of meat.

What have I done?

* * *

_District 8- Jinx, 17_

It's the first time I've seen Daemon cry, and he's crying for me.

The others pretty much look the same, if not, angrier. The playful smile I always think as a permanent expression on Tae's face is gone, replaced with an angered look. The cool and calculating look disappears from Cass' face and he looks really sad. And Seth just looks like he's ready to kill some Peacekeepers.

"It's okay, Daemon." Tae says as he rubs circle on Daemon's back. "Jinx is strong. She won't die so easily. She'll come back." Surprisingly, Daemon snaps to his best friend. "I know that! I'm confident that Jinx can return! But... but what if she becomes like..." _Like me_. We all know the unspoken words that Daemon is trying to say. I know it all too well.

"You can do it, Jinx. Hurting and killing people isn't something new to you. You'll make it." Cass says as he gives me a hug, something that he'd never done before. Sad as I might feel, I still feel really happy.

I don't know who my parents are, and I still have everyone as my family...

"I know, Cass. And don't worry, Daemon. Just trust me." I say shortly.

Daemon tightens his hug, refusing to let go. "C'mon, leader, let's calm you down. Good luck, Jinx. We love you." Tae gives me a peck on my cheek and Cass does the same. The three of them leave the room, leaving me with only Seth.

"Seth-"

"_Mierda! _That's just _loco! _Of all names, Jinx, why did it have to be _yours_?!" I can't resist a smile appearing on my face. Typical Seth. _Of course _he'll throw curses at my face when I'm going off to the Hunger Games.

"So it's 10-8 for me, right?" I say with a smile. "Shut up, _perra_. You better come back so I can settle that score." I smile. "Of course I will." But then Seth pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead. "You're my best friend the Hell Angel, Jinx. You _have _to return. Don't make Daemon worry his head off." And he's ordering me now. Stupid Seth.

"Yeah, sure." I say as he lets go of me.

"Good luck." He says as he leaves. I only nod and slump down to the sofa.

_"Carajo."_

* * *

_District 8- Slate, 17_

I don't have any friends, so I don't expect anyone at my goodbyes at all.

Anyone except my mother.

She looks broken and shocked. I know that she must feel betrayed because of my volunteering. I really expect that she's going to shout at my face, telling me off about how stupid I am. But... she didn't.

She just looks sad and shocked and broken. But she pulls me into a warm hug, whispering words of soothing to me.

"Mom..." I almost frown. "Mom, I-"

"It's okay, honey. I know." And she really knows. She knows that I really didn't think of it. She knows that my decision was that of impulse, that I never really wanted to leave her alone to fend for herself. She knows that I did it for that little boy.

Mom lets go of me and touches my face with her frail and bony fingers. "Do your best, sweetheart." She says with a kind, yet sad smile. "I... I will, Mom." I nod. "Don't lose yourself in the arena, okay?" I nod again.

And then a Peacekeeper comes and escort her away.

I think that it's over, but it's not... That boy I volunteered for, Roman, I guess, comes with his mother.

"Thank you for saving my son..." The lady says with a shaky smile. She's really glad that her son is saved...

"It's no problem." I say with a smile. I can feel tears on my eyes, so I take off my sunglasses and rub it away.

Roman then comes to me and hug my torso. "You're not scary at all, big brother. Your eyes are so pretty... thank you... for saving me."

I fall down to my knees and sob to the Roman's shoulder. Nobody ever tells me that my eyes are pretty, and it's really... warming to know that my impulse had saved a life of this young child...

* * *

**Translation (Spanish - English)****:  
**

Carajo - Dammit

Pendejo - Bastard

Mierda - Shit

Loco - Crazy

Perra - Bitch

**Translation (Japanese - English)**

Ohayo - Mornin' (as in greeting)

* * *

_Finally! All spots are filled!_

_What do you think about them?_

_Please review :)_


	8. Chapter 8: District Twelve Reaping

**Chapter 8: District Twelve Reaping**

**~Parts of the Same Star~**

_District 12- Percella Aquarius, 12_

"SCORPII! PLEASE STOP IT!"

"SCORPII! _PLEASE!"_

I huddle in the corner as I watch my eldest sister, Capri, and my eldest brother, Leo, struggle with my second-eldest brother, Scorpii. He's holding a knife and he looks ready to kill our father. Saggitari and I hug each other in fear, trying to soothe one another. "I-i-it's okay, Agga, d-don't be scared..." I whisper to him, trying to sound as quiet as possible.

It's really scary to see him like this. In our dysfunctional family, The eldest male, Leo is 20 years old. He's always cold towards the second-eldest male, Scorpii. But he's always loving towards me and Agga. Same goes for my eldest sister, Capri, who is 24. Unlike Leo, she actually steps up to be an authority figure for Scorpii. She substitutes for our quiet mother, who never actually speaks for herself.

"Look at him! He's mental!" Our father shouts in fear as he clutches his heart. His only leg is propped on the table as he rambles on about how Scorpii should have died because he's creepy. "Dad! You're not helping!" Capri yells.

Agga and I look towards each other. We are the youngest in this family, so we usually stick together.

There were eight people in the Aquarius family. The first one is Dad, Aries Aquarius. He once worked in the coal mines before an explosion took one of his leg. Nowadays, he just sit around in the house being bitter and hating towards the world.

The second one is Mom, Gem Aquarius. She sells homemade clothing because she's really good at weaving stuff. She never talks and always look sullen.

The next one is Capri. She's the oldest of all siblings and the actual mother-figure of our family. And then there's Leo, the oldest male. He's the one working now instead of Dad, that's probably why he's almost never home...

And then there's Tauro. But he's dead... and I-I don't want to talk about his death. Because it's a taboo in our family, and one of the main reasons why the entire family is afraid of Scorpii...

He killed Tauro with his bare hands, snapping his neck with only fingers...

Well, it was Tauro's fault though. We told him to not tease Scorpii about the fact that he often snaps to people around him. But he refuses to listen and Scorpii literally snaps at him, snapping his neck and effectively killing him.

I hug Agga even tighter, trying to hide the fact that I'm scared that _I _might be the one whose neck got snapped next.

After Tauro, there's my kindest sister, Canceer.

Canceer is the reason why I still hope that Scorpii can still be saved from his mental condition. She once took me to Scorpii in one of his good days. At first, I was skeptical and afraid. But she convinced me otherwise and we went to play with Scorpii.

It turns out that he's actually a kind and nice person. I can go as far as to say that he's actually afraid of himself for being what he is...

"Ella... will he k-k-kill us?" Agga sobs to my shoulder, and I shake my head. "No, he won't, Agga. He's just... not himself right now." I slowly let go of our youngest brother and stand up. "Ella? Where are you going?!" Agga asks, clearly panic. But I only put on a brave, nervous smile and walk towards my raging brother.

"Scorpii!" I call as I launch myself to his torso. "Please stop!" I can hear Capri, Canceer, and Leo panic behind me as Agga's cry turned louder. But, I'm somehow... confident that Scorpii won't snap my neck into two.

Luckily, I was right. He drops the knife he's holding as our eyes connect with one another. "P-please... stop..." My voice begins to shake and tears start to gather in the corner of my eyes. I don't feel _that _upset, but somehow, I think it's necessary.

I burst into tears.

As I burst into tears, Scorpii looks around guiltily. "D-did I... snap again?" I can't stop my sobs now. It was just an act, but then, it really upsets me... I want to have a nice, normal, and happy family! I want to sit around in the meadow with my brothers and sisters! I cry louder.

"I-I..." Scorpii says as he looks around the faces of our family member. "I'm sorry!" He runs away.

When he runs, Canceer is the only one who shouts his name. Leo is stunned in his place as Agga hugs his leg, still afraid. Capri runs to me and pulls me into a hug. "Ella... are you okay?" She asks shakily.

I nod, still speechless at the entire ordeal.

The whole house is silent for a few minutes, until Canceer clears her throat and takes a neat dirty white dress shirt and simple loose black trousers from the table. "This is his reaping outfit, right? I'm bringing it to him. Capri, can you please ready Ella for her first reaping? I'm about to do that, but..." She trails off. But I know Capri understands. "Yeah, sure..."

"This way, Ella." I frown as I look at Canceer's retreating figure. Thinking that it's impossible for me to have a nice family life as my father starts to ramble about 'stupid insane kid'.

* * *

_District 12- Scorpii Aquarius, 18_

"I'm such an idiot..."

I throw a rock to the meadow beyond. I wish I can just run away and start a new life where people won't know who I am. Preferably alone, and somewhere away from Panem.

I hate being snappy and... so easily angered like I am now. It's just that I'm so angry at Dad for not caring at the fact that today is my last reaping _and _Percella's first reaping. I wanted him to come, just to show support towards her and not me. But he refuses, telling me that 'that bitch and you can just die anytime. There'll be less mouth to feed'.

And then I lost myself to anger, only coming to reality when Ella literally burst into tears in front of me.

I'm such an idiot.

"Scorpii? Can I join you?" I look up and see my second-youngest sister, Canceer, standing just right beside me with clothing in her hands. I nod. "Yeah, you can." She sits down beside me and put her hand on top of my back. She is silent, but she's comforting me in a way that only Cancer can do.

"You need to change to your reaping outfit." She says as she hands me the clothing. "Don't bother. It's the same clothing as my usual ones anyway." I point at my own dirty white shirt and black trousers. Canceer sighs. "That's true too..."

We sit beside each other quietly and Canceer's hand never leaves my back. I'm so glad that she always seems to understand me.

When we hear a loud booming voice of a microphone being adjusted, we both flinch. "That must be the Capitol. Come on, Scorpii, we need to go." I take her hand and we leave the meadow, stalking quietly to the Justice building.

She goes to the 15-year-old female registry and I go to the 18-year-old male one. This is my last reaping, and after that, I will try to find a work in the mines and try to leave the house and live on my own.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Our escort this year wears a really large hat. Her hair is green and is tied into a low ponytail. She has sky-blue eyes and she has a yellow tattoo under her right eye, I think her name is Luche or something. "Let's watch the video, shall we?" And then the disgustingly horrible video about rebellion and Hunger Games starts playing.

I doze off, trying to not make myself feel angry by watching.

Time feels like it's been fast-forwarded until Luche takes a name from the girls' reaping bowl. "Our female tribute this year is..." She opens the paper slip and shouts a name. "Percella Aquarius!" My face turns paper-white.

What...? Ella's birthday is just two days ago, she hasn't taken any tesserae yet! Her name's only been there once!

Nevertheless, there she is, in a hand-me-down dress with black cardigan that Capri once wore to her reapings. I can feel my knuckles turn white as she ascends to the stage with tears flowing from her eyes. She doesn't cry though. Percella can be really tough, after all.

But I was so busy watching over her that I don't notice like five Peacekeepers surrounding me, intending to bring me on stage.

What...?

"You've just been reaped." One of the Peacekeepers says as he close in on me. I instinctively knock him out in one, swift move. But it seems that someone else got to me because my world starts to turn dark.

* * *

Goodbyes

_District 12- Percella, 12_

I can't stop crying.

It's over. I'm really going to die before I can see my family having a happy life. I'm going to die in some unknown foreign land. And worst of all, I could be dead in my brother's hands...

I don't notice when the door opens, all I know is Agga's crying as he hugs me like I'm his lifeline.

I understand him. Agga and I are always the closest among our family. We're only kids in the middle of a very wrecked family... I start to sob at his shoulder and we sob with each other.

"Agga... Ella..." I look up and try to rub my eyes, but the owner of that voice already rubs it with her sleeve.

It's Capri... and she looks so sad and broken.

She doesn't say anything and pull us both to her arms, hugging us as tight as she could. No words are exchanged between us. But when I realize that it's the last time I can say anything to my family, I bite my lips and look towards Agga.

"Agga, promise your big sister that you'll listen to Capri and Leo, okay?" I ask him seriously. Agga begins to wail, but hushed him. "Shh, Agga. I might not return," A sweet little lie for sweet little Agga. He doesn't need to know that nobody twelve ever won the Hunger Games. "So promise me, okay?" I kiss his forehead. "If I return, let's play tag, okay? I'll be the 'it'." Agga beams at me. He loves playing tag and nobody is usually around for him to play with, after all.

I face Capri with a sad smile as I hug my brother again. "Say my goodbyes to Leo and Canceer, okay?" Capri nods while biting her lips. I smile sadly as the Peacekeeper takes them away. "Good luck, Ella." Says Capri as she shoves a necklace to my hand and takes the crying and wailing Agga away.

She looks really sad. I wonder if she has the same dream as me? I wonder if she also wants to have a nice family with all eight of us loving one another?

* * *

_District 12- Scorpii, 18_

"You need to come home!" Leo sounds like he's furious at me, but I can't be too sure because he looks like he's ready to burst into tears. Canceer hugs me and whispers 'it's okay, it's alright' to my ears, but it seems to me that she's soothing herself instead of soothing me.

I can only nod numbly at both of them. How could this happen? How could I be reaped in my last year of reaping with my sister in her first year of reaping? I don't know what else I can say. It's... hard. And it's depressing. I can't feel a thing, I can't hear a thing they say to me.

When I realize that their three minutes are over, I can feel Canceer's cold hands touching my back for one last time and she puts an opal jewel that I'm familiar with.

"This was Tauro's," she says with a sad smile on her face. "Please keep it, okay? Please remember that you still have us, have _me _and Leo. Capri, Agga, and I'm sure Ella too. All of them." When both she and Leo leave, I can't help but punch the wall in frustration.

What would they say if somehow, _somehow, _Ella died because of me? When I killed Tauro, they become a stranger. And if Ella dies and I'm alive... Can they say the same about staying family?

* * *

_This is a chapter I wrote when I'm feeling sleepy..._

_Please review :)_


	9. Chapter 9: District Nine Reaping

**Chapter 9: District Nine Reaping**

**~Similarities Attracts~**

_District 9- Norra Eris, 16_

"Norra honey, can you please... come here?" I look towards my frail mother sitting on her bed. She looks thin and sick. I manage a small smile and sit on top of her bed, trying my best to not add any pressure that might harm her.

"You look beautiful, darling." I nod. I know that I would look beautiful today, since today is the reapings. Unlike the usual drab outfit I put on everyday to harvest the grains, I'm wearing a light-blue shirt and white knee-length skirt I got from my friends, the twins Vivienne and Blaire, who says that it actually compliments my pale skin. My usually messy black hair is now in braids. All in all, I look presentable.

My mother coughs, and I instantly panic and tattle at her. "Mom, are you okay? Do you need anything? Water?" I run around, but mom grasps my hand slightly and she shakes her head slightly. "I'm fine, Norra. Please just... just go. I will see you after the reapings." She says with a sad smile that she rarely ever shows anymore.

Of course. Of course she'd hate the reapings. Because... my third reaping is the day Dad left us.

Only a week before that day, Mom started to get sick. Both Dad and I began to worry about the fact that she has caught a very common illness to be had here in the slums of District 9.

While we aren't crazily poor like District 12, we aren't the best District out there. People still die of hunger and sickness. It's just... sad.

Maybe that's the reason why Dad left us. Because he couldn't take the risk to take care of both me and her if she's sick. It's hard to feed a healthy mouth, I wonder how hard it is to feed a sickly mouth...?

"Get..." I say, trying to put on a smile I never put for the last three years of my life. "Get well soon, okay?" I kiss her forehead one last time before walking away from my house.

It's not like I'm resentful at the fact that I have to take care of her. But taking care of Mom takes many things from my life. One of them is... romance.

Okay, I might have sound like a bratty girl here, and I assure you that I love my mother as much as the girl next door, but still... I'm only a teenager in my sixteenth year. Of course I yearn for romance.

But I shake my head at the chances. After all, I can't risk it. Mom has always been my top priority, and I don't think that it will ever change. Maybe the reason I never manage to talk to all those cute guys in school is not because of my shyness, maybe it's because of the fact that I don't want to risk the fragile stability I have with my life...

"Norra! C'mon, you're-"

"-almost late!"

My best friends, Vivienne and Blaire calls to me, completing each other's sentence. They do that really often, and sometimes, it irritates the hell out of people. I smile though. They're really fun to be with.

"Vee! Blaire! Wait for me!" I say as I run to them. Unfortunately, I trip on a cable that's used to supply the electricity for our grain-processing machine. "Oh my g-!" I am ready to die at the embarrassment of tripping down at something we should have known when to jump at, but my face never hit the ground.

I'm saved.

"Um, t-thank you..." I say to my savior, who smiles like he's holding a bag of feather instead of my entire body.

He's... _unique_. He has black, short wavy hair. And his eyes are colored like dark, black, and a very exotic obsidian. He's also tan, although he's quite shorter than myself, but he's strong despite his medium built. His face has this small and adorable nose and a _really _hot, and kissable lips.

Oh my gods, he's so hot.

"Careful there." He says with a small laugh. I smile sheepishly at him. "Y-yeah, sorry." He shakes his head and touches my face for a bit. "Are you alright?" He asks, looking genuinely concerned.

"F-fine...thanks." I'm no stranger to literary romance. And this encounter... this encounter could mean _so _much if I follow the appropriate steps...

But I mentally shake my head, disagreeing with myself.

From the blue plaid shirt, jeans, snap back, and cool-looking shoes, I know that he resides in the better part of the town. I absolutely have no chance with this guy, so I only smile at him, bow, and then ran away from a romance I've been craving my entire life.

* * *

_District 9- Jarrod Hayes, 15_

"Jarrod, who's that?" My 12 year old brother runs to me and slip his hand in mine as I dumbly watch the girl I just helped run away from me.

She looks pretty. And I slightly resent the fact that she's taller than me. It could be such a letdown! But I smile and turn towards Gavin, who's still staring at me expectantly. "My new crush." I say to him with a cheeky smile.

Gavin rolls his eyes as we walk to the registry. "Falling in love is always so easy for you." He says as he nonchalantly leaves me and walk alone to the 12-year-old male section.

Gavin isn't like many other 12 year old kids, who practically looks scared when their older siblings (or parents) guides them to the registry. Our family is quite wealthy, so we don't take tesseraes. And both Gavin and I are confident that we won't be reaped. That's why, for my family, reaping is an occasion we can eat and dress nice without looking a rich snob to the entire District.

I walk to the 15-year-old male section, still searching intently for the cute girl I just rescued. She's blushing hard, and her face was red. Could it be that she's never been touched by a boy before? Like a virgin or something? That's just endearing.

When I spot her in the 16-year-old female section, I smile slightly. So she's older. That's kinda hot.

"Whose face are you staring at, Jarrod?" Suddenly, my two best friends grab me from behind and grins cheekily at me. "Let go of me, Brett. And don't just stand there, Jive! Help me!" I roll my eyes at them as they make an offhanded joke about my love life.

Being rich... doesn't always mean that you'll get what you wanted. With me, for example. I think I look hot. But I never manage to get girls. But that's all right, I have my sights set on a new target. That braided sixteen-year-old will surely be mine...

I'm not a playboy though. I just want to have someone I can _really _treasure. Like how Dad treasures Mom. I envy them so much, that's probably why I'm so hellbent on finding _that special someone_. And this time, I'm sure that this girl is the one.

Brett, Jive, and I walk and stand in line with the others who're also 15. We joke around about the Capitol in a nonsense language all three of us created. And we didn't realize that the escort, Katja, has pulled up a girl's name from the reaping bowl.

All three of us went silent, trying to notice if we know whoever it is who got reaped.

"Norra Eris!" Oh, it's not any name I know. But when the owner of the name is escorted by the Peacekeepers, I can feel my heart sink to my stomach.

It's that girl. It's my crush.

She looks pale and horrified. Norra, that's her name, looks positively scared as she stand on the stage, slightly shivering. I should go to her goodbyes. I'll comfort her, maybe tell her a couple of soothing words or two.

"Jarrod Hayes!" I can hear my name being boomed to the entire District. I thought that Katja is shouting at me because I haven't been paying attention. But that's not it.

She calls my name because that's the name of the male tribute of District 9 this year.

* * *

_District 9- Norra, 16_

Vivienne and Blaire comes barging from outside the door. They start to splutter with one another, completing each other's sentence in panic. "That's not possible!" Vivienne says as she tackles me into a hug. "That's true! Out of all names, Norra! We're so-"

"-worried!" They both chime together.

I smile sadly at them. I won't ever get to see these faces again. And Mom, oh Mom, who's going to take care of her if I'm gone? My smile turns into an upset frown, and my best friends then ask what is going on.

"It's my mother..."

They both share a knowing look. "We'll-"

"-take care of her!" Vivienne and Blaire says with confidence. "We can do it! Dad's wealthy enough to have one more person to feed!" I nod. I know that for a fact. In fact, Mr. Zerx has always offer me to take his money, and I refuse him each time. But this time, this time is different. I would have to accept his help.

Three minutes went by fast, _too _fast to my own liking. Vivienne, Blaire, and I share one last hug before I was left alone. And it brought me to my other problem...

My District partner is my savior from earlier, whom I possibly got a crush on...

* * *

_District 9- Jarrod, 15_

My family looks like I just got ran over by a truck.

Well, Hunger Games is like, three hundred times worse than being hit by a truck though, so I kind of get their point. Dad looks absolutely stricken and Mom is crying on my shoulder. They both think that it's unfair that I have to get reaped. Of course it is. _Everyone _thinks it's unfair if their family got reaped.

"It's okay," I say with my best reassuring smile. "I'll do this, somehow." I have the physical built and I can run fast. All I'm missing is some training, and hopefully, I'll be able to do that during the Training Days. My Dad nods, getting my point, but Mom still insists on crying her guts off on my shoulder.

I heard my brother passes out when he heard my name being called. So I ask my parents to give him my best regards before the Peacekeepers usher them away.

The next one to come is Brett and Jive. Not surprising at all.

They both look like they don't want to believe this though. It seems like only yesterday we joke about how hot girls from other Districts would be, and now I actually have the chance to see the them... in a killing pageant.

That sucks.

"Dude, life is just so..." Brett begins. Jive looks like he's about to say something, but he throws me a sad smile and didn't say it. "Bitchy?" I joke to Brett, who then looks like he might burst into tears and pulls me into a group hug. "Don't die, Jarrod. Promise us!" Jive says with sobs.

I only sigh. "Yeah, sure, I'll also give your regards to District 1 girl. I know she'll be hot." They smile. I thank god that I can still joke around like this. I don't like goodbyes, and I really dislike sad goodbyes. Jive then gives me a plain-chained necklace. "Here, the gift you bought for your first failed confession." He says with a sad, yet still mocking, grin.

I put it on with a grin on my face as well. "Gee, thanks. I'll give it to some girl in the Games later so it'd be a successful confession gift." We sit around and joke with one another until the Peacekeepers tell them that their time is up.

I slump down to the sofa and take a careful look towards the necklace.

And I can't help but think that it might end up in the hands of the girl in the next room, Norra Eris, my latest, and possibly the last crush I might ever have.

* * *

_Before you guys can say "Unrealistic!" in your review, please let me explain myself._

_Crushes are so easy to gain as it is easy to lost. I get crushes like many times, and all of them are for really simple reason. I first have a crush on my boyfriend because he stands beside me while I'm waiting for bus. That's really __**simple**__. That's just how crushes are._

_They're not in love yet, but they both strive for romance, and right now, when they're about to die, an opportunity presents itself to them. I'm sure that it unconsciously make them feel intense about their feelings. Kind of like the kind of fear that intensify if you're about to die. Normally, you don't even feel fear, right?_

_Okay, I'm rambling now. Please review and tell me what you think :)_


	10. Chapter 10: District Four Reaping

**Chapter 10: District Four Reaping**

**~The Witch and the King~**

_District 4- Kia Leoni, 18_

"Miss Kia, you look... _stunning_." I can see the dazed look on the mayor's face. Of course. I know that this long strapless black dress with a pink Hawaiian flower pattern would compliment my soft olive skin, dark green sparkling eyes, my waist-length jet black hair and the flower in my hair. Nothing, not even my tattoo of a pink Hawaiian flower on my lower left arm, can blemish my appearance now.

Of course.

"Oh, of course. I want to look the best for our District when I volunteer, _dear _mayor." I let my voice drawl with grace and suggestiveness, furthering swaying the mayor away from reality. "Now, about those extra money you say the Capitol sent you..." A sickeningly sweet smile spread on my face. "Of course, some of it will go to my family, yes?"

I tilt my head gracefully, letting my words enchant him even more. The mayor look confused, but dazed nonetheless. "_Please?_" I push one more time.

The mayor nods enthusiastically. "Of course, Miss Kia. Your words are my command!" He says with a smile on his face. This time, I smile slyly. "That's very good. I shall be expecting them as soon as the reaping is over, yes? My mother will pick them up." The mayor nods again and I leave the room.

The sun is blazing today, and coming from District 4 still doesn't make me feel okay with the scorching heat. A couple of boys start to follow me around, but I block out all their voices from my head.

I let out a gentle sigh. "I wish I have an umbrella and a glass of lemonade. It would be... _spectacular_." Three out of the five guys who's following me around run away in the speed of lightning and return with a green umbrella, a glass with ice cubes, and a pitcher of lemonade. I beam at my slaves, _oops _the boys. "Thank you boys!"

They escort me to the Justice building, trying to keep me entertained. I laugh slightly at most of them, trying to let them know that I'm amused.

"Kia!" Two voices call me at the same time. And I quite know who have them. Ransom and Xena walk towards me. I look towards the boys and pull my best apologetic look. "I'm sorry boys, it seems that our time is over. Let's play again sometimes, okay?" They all disperse at my command, looking dazed and satisfied.

"Hypnotism again? You should know the rumors you caused!" Xena then launches into hottest and newest fad of the District. I listen to them, interested, but I also notice Ransom's hand snaking around my waist.

Ransom is pretty much the only boy who I never charmed. I always adore the way we meet each other.

Sometimes, my words can be too powerful and much more forward boys would come and attack me. There was that one time that I was just too exhausted to fend for myself. A boy with red hair came to my rescue, telling me not to worry.

From then on, I always have a thing for him. Ransom is now my boyfriend.

"And there're rumors that Maylene Bato from the sunny beach area is going to volunteer! Can you believe that, Kia? That's just _horrible! _I don't want to have such an ugly girl to represent our District!" I laugh at her and shake my head. "Of course I won't let that happen!" I beam at Xena, who laughs.

Of course I won't let that happen, because the one who will volunteer is me, the Bewitching Mermaid of District 4, Kia Leoni.

* * *

_District 4- Issac Blackfin, 16_

It's still 5 minutes before the reaping actually starts, but I've registered to the nice Capitol lady over there (oh, sarcasm) and stand in the place 16-year-old males will stand. I always _hate _being late doing pretty much _everything_. Some people even say that I'm OCD because of that. But, guess what? Who cares? As long as I'm Issac Blackfin, nobody can get in my way.

Four years ago, my brother is reaped and nobody volunteered for him. Those miserable peasants, but I know they must think that he can fend for himself. And he proved them well. He lasts until the final two.

My little sister, Calypso and I are literally speechless when the arena only has him and another. A District 8 boy. The boy has a rather huge sword and my brother has his spear. My brother threw his spear, and we're confident that it'll hit, but he missed and the District 8 boy stabs him with his sword and was declared Victor. I can still see the look on my brother's killer face. Along with an emblem of fire embedded on his necklace. I hiss begrudgingly. I'm _not _going to make the same mistake.

I can see other people are starting crowd this place. The reaping must be commencing soon. I keep standing on my place, not budging for a second as the others flood the place.

Soon, the entire District is present and the escort, Colonnello, starts to ramble about the Hunger Games.

We watched the video, yadda yadda, and then soon, the reaping bowls are brought up. That's just stupid. I actually think that there isn't a _need _to have a reaping bowl in Career districts. Because people would just volunteer anyway. But the Capitol people is not as smart as me, so I let that pass.

"Ladies first, hey!" The yellow-haired and blue-haired man says as he takes a name from the girls' reaping bowl. "Maylene Bato!" Oooh, I recognize that name. It's that peasant from the sunny beach area who's rumored to volunteer. Guess she got reaped, huh? That's fine too.

"Please wait," a very sexy-sounding soprano chirps enchantingly from the crowd of 18-year-old female. "I volunteer." I know who she is. Her name is Kia Leoni, the heartthrob Mermaid of our District. She looks so sexy in that outfit.

Well, that's really good. She'll definitely be a good ally for me.

That's why I didn't let Colonnello say the name of the boy who would be reaped and volunteer. It's just easy, right? I'm Issac Blackfin after all.

* * *

Goodbyes

_District 4- Kia, 18_

The Justice building has never been so crowded before.

I never expect my goodbyes to be emotional. After all, I'm a Career, I'm _meant _to do this. The room only has me, my mom, my trainer, and my best friend. But the outside room...

I think two-thirds of our boy population is out there, trying to bid their goodbyes to me.

Mom looks sad, but proud at the same time. I guess the fact that my Dad died in bloodbaths even when he volunteered still saddens her to this day. But it's all right. I know that I won't be like my Dad. He's 16 when he volunteered and apparently Mom is already pregnant with me by then. I'm 18, I'm trained by the best trainer in the entire District. I'm ready.

"You're ready, Kia," Corina Wavelle, the victor of the 11th Hunger Games and my trainer, says to me with a smile. "Just focus on your surroundings and adapt to the arena. You can do this." I nod. I know that I am ready. Xena hugs me with a broad smile on her face. "When you come back, I'll supply you with everything you've missed." I like that she uses 'when' and not 'if'. Because that implies that she _knows _that I will return.

There's a huge commotion when they try to leave. I can hear some of them shouting my name, some I love yous, and also good lucks. But there's a certain yell that's very familiar.

Ransom, my knight in shining armor.

He yells for all of them to leave and enter the room, looking hot and anguished.

He puts on a flower ring on my ring-finger, kind of like engagement ring. No words are exchanged between us as he pushes me to the sofa, murmuring incoherent good lucks and we kiss one another like we never did before.

* * *

_District 4- Issac, 16_

Another part I really like for being a Career: there are no sob stories in our goodbyes.

Our family _knew _that we are destined for this. Heck, some families even _pressure_ their kids to do this. My family doesn't, though. Both Calypso and I are free to choose whether or not we want to volunteer. And I _do _want to. Why? Because that glory is mine. Rightfully mine.

Not to any other kids out there, not even the other Careers.

"Good luck, bro." Calypso hugs my torso and pulls me down. She kisses my cheek and return to my father. Both Mom and Dad look proud and expectant. I smile. "I'll do better than Neptune, guys. I promise." To do better than my brother means being a Victor. They understand this implication and nod.

When they leave, I can't help but let a cocky smile spread on my face. "Hunger Games, here I come."

* * *

_Please review :)_


	11. Chapter 11: District Six Reaping

**Chapter 11: District Six Reaping**

**~The Princess and the Civilian~**

_District 6- Angel Semifer, 15_

I stand in front of my parents' graveyard with a smile on my face. "Mother, Father, it's the reapings today." I then kneel down on the grass and stare at them. "Please watch over me and make sure that I can get whatever the best for me." I clasp my hands together and pray.

I can feel drizzle of rain falling on top of my head and I look up to the cloudy gray sky. What bad luck. Double bad luck, I guess. Today is the reapings and it's raining. We will be soaked to bone while waiting for two of our names to be called and be shipped to the Capitol to be killed for entertainment...

It's all wrong. Horribly wrong.

"Angeeeeel! C'mon! We're going to be late!" I can see Emery and Lark runs to my place as they shout. Their reaping outfits are already soaked. But I can see that they have tints of mud on their reaping suits. I stand up from my kneeling position and smile in a rather reprimanding manner. "Did you guys do something today?" I ask.

Emery is the first to look guilty.

"Eh? No, of course! Not at all!" He says as he flails around. I look towards Lark, who then averts his gaze away from mine. "You did something, didn't you?" I ask, this time to Lark.

"Nothing, Angel." He says, rather stiffly. I smile at both of them and hold their hands in mine. "Come on, let's go to the reapings." They both nod and we walk to the grimy looking Justice building, fully enjoying the rain that soaked the entire District.

Rains always remind me of the day I first enter the orphanage, and therefore the day my parents died. That day, my dad finally dies after his long illness. He asks me to be strong and to take care of mom. I, of course, oblige to him. But when I went to find mom, I saw her hanging on the door with a rope around her neck. She must've been unable to cope with the fact that we'd be homeless without dad.

Nonetheless, life goes on. A Peacekeeper then found me and shoved me into an orphanage just near my house. And there, I found my friends; Emery and Lark.

Emery is a daredevil who loves challenges and making problems. He loves audacious pranks and both Lark and I try our best to keep him out of trouble. And Lark is a much more serious one out of the three of us. He could be stiff and stubborn, but I know that he always has our best interest in his mind.

For me, life has been ordinary as long as I can remember. I have my adventures with Emery and Lark, but that's pretty much it. I hope it stays that way. I'm content with the way things are, after all.

We go to the Capitol lady who will put our names in the reaping bowls and then go to stand in our respective sections. 15-year-old female for me, and 15-year-old male for them. I whisper them a 'see you later' and goes to talk with some other girls, trying to comfort the others who looks horridly afraid of the reaping.

A few minutes later, our escort appears with an umbrella on her hand. "Happy Hunger Games!" She says with a certain amount of happiness in her voice. "Despite this weather, let's just enjoy this year's reapings, okay? Now, I have a video for you guys brought all the way from the Capitol!" I appreciate the way her voice shakes when she says 'reaping'. She knows that reapings aren't an happy occasion in Districts, even when she _does _enjoy the Hunger Games.

I smile at the prospect of having a kind escort for this year. Whoever the tributes from our District are, they can still feel safe if it's this woman.

When the video is over, the rain still haven't gone up. The entire District is now soaked, but we all keep silent.

"Let's start with the ladies' name first." She says with a smile. I wonder what her name is. She's new to our District and she haven't been introduced yet. Maybe I can try and know her better if we aren't in this world, where she's a Capitol citizen and I'm a District citizen.

"Angel Semifer!" My eyes widen for a bit. I wasn't expecting this...

But I take a few deep breaths and smile the most charming smile I can ever manage. When I stand on stage, I can't help but feel glad that it's raining. Why? Because I can feel my tears fusing with the rain drops that falls into my face as I see Emery and Lark's stricken face.

* * *

_District 6- Jerry Sawyer, 16_

I can see tears glistening on the face of that nameless girl. No, she _was _a nameless girl until just a few moments ago. Angel Semifer. It's quite a fitting name for someone as pretty and young-looking as she is. I can't help but feel pity towards that girl who looks like she's just 12.

I look around the crowd and see two 15 year old boys look so sad and stricken. One of them looks like he's ready to kill the Peacekeepers who dared to escort her up to the stage. I don't say anything, though. I'm just a bystander, someone you see in the middle of the town and yet know nothing of. Just a perfect stranger doing his own life.

Pitiful girl. She looks like a princess who just got torn away from her knights. How poetic of me, huh?

"Now, onto the boys!" Our new escort's voice resounds in the entire District. Her hands starts to move around the reaping bowl, singling out one name from the others.

I think she knows very little about the fact that her hand movements could determine someone's fate so dramatically. Capitol people are always like that; content and nothing to fear.

"Jerry Sawyer!"

Panic instantly rose in my head as my name is called. But... I should have seen this coming. Nobody will be sad for me like those two boys for that girl. I will just... die alone, maybe leaving my parents. But it's okay, because I'm just another bystander, a civilian in the middle of a very vast amount of people.

As I'm escorted to the stage, I'm confident that only the Peacekeepers behind me can hear my sobs. But I'm glad that nobody can see my tears amidst all the rain.

* * *

Goodbyes

_District 6- Angel, 15_

When Emery and Lark enters the room, I feel really glad that I've cried back there on the stage, because if I had hold it in, their expressions now would have make me burst into tears.

The cheerful look on Emery's face is replaced with a look of pure sadness, like how Lark's normally stone-cold face now contorts into that of sorrow.

Emery keeps stalking around the door, telling me words of encouragement with his shouts. Lark comes closer to me and gives me a warm hug. "Just..." he whispers with a shaky voice. "Just let the Capitol pamper you and try to think happy until the end, okay?" I nod. I know that Lark would stay real instead of deluding me with thoughts that I might survive like Emery.

I appreciate Emery's thoughts, of course, but sometimes... the reality would soothe me better than lies.

"Lark! Why do you say that, idiot?! Don't listen to him, Angel! Do your best and try to stay alive!" Emery yells at Lark and he has his hands on Lark's collar. "Emery, please stop!" I almost cry. When Emery and Lark looks at me, they know that they shouldn't send me off with fighting.

They both say their goodbyes and pulls me into a group hug.

A Peacekeeper barges inside, signaling that their three minutes are over. I frown sadly, but then I realize that Emery and Lark are avoiding one particular spot on the door. I wonder why...

But when the Peacekeeper got stuck into that spot, I instantly know what Emery had hid for me earlier. It's a super glue, and now the Peacekeeper is stuck to that door.

I can't help but laugh as huge commotion ensues.

* * *

_District 6- Jerry, 16_

I wipe the tears away from my face as my parents leave the room. Mom is still sobbing and Dad has lost his hope on my survival. It should have hurt, but it doesn't.

After all, how could a bystander like me win against the Careers out there? It's an impossibility. That's why my parents have already accepted the fact that their only son won't ever return back to District 6.

When I lay myself on the sofa, I can hear a huge racket being made on the room next to mine. That girl. Is she alright? Does those knights of hers wreck so much havoc that it requires the Peacekeepers to create such a commotion? I don't know, but I'm kind of glad that it made the Peacekeeper in front of my door go away as well.

I slowly let myself slip away from reality and into the dreamland... sleeping the fact that I might die in another two weeks away.

* * *

_How do you think of them? I really like writing Jerry. He seems so... soothing to write._

_Please review :)_


	12. Chapter 12: District Eleven Reaping

**Chapter 12: District Eleven Reaping**

**~The Fallen Angel and the Outlandish Career~**

_District 11- Alice di Angelo, 13_

"Up."

With only one word from the 'Mother', the entire room shift to wake. Why? Because if you don't, you will-

"I SAID 'UP', STUPID!" _**SLAP!**_

See what I mean?

Life in community house, in my opinion, _is _as hard as they make it out to be in story books. I, Alice di Angelo, resident of District 11's local community house for 13 years now, approves.

"It's the reapings today." There was a little disdain in 'Mother's' voice. "I expect all of you to be in your _best _clothing and _best _behavior. Is that understood?" There was a chorus of 'Understood ma'am' from around the room. What best clothes? More like a hand-me-down from a hand-me-down that happens to be a hand-me-down. Everything is a hand-me-down here.

I get up from my bed and walk towards the girl who was slapped earlier. I sit on her bed and rubs a circle on her lap. "It's okay, it's all right." She doesn't sob, but I know very well that if we let her be, she will cry and bring even more trouble. So I smile and comfort her. Even her name escapes me, but I know that I want to comfort her.

"Doing useless thing again, _angel_?" The 'Caretaker' says from the door as she brings in the our reaping outfits. I don't like the way he uses the word angel. "What use is there to comfort a weakling? Only the strongest survives here, Alice the Fallen Angel." I put on my sweetest smile and tilt my head. "Is that so, Miss Caretaker? I'm _so _sorry. I will never live up to my namesake again." The 'Caretaker' laughs at my sarcasm.

"I wish all of you stupid girls can learn to be as witty as this one instead of being a crybaby like that one. Go change." She drops all of our reaping clothing on the floor and turns to leave.

After giving the crying girl another smile, I head to the pile of clothes and grab whatever I can grab, it turns out to be a fluffy white dress that's a little too big on me, I manage to get a good one this year.

I change into them and go outside by myself. I bow to the 'Mother' before announcing that I'd like to take a short walk before the reapings. The 'Mother' agrees and then shooed me away.

The community house is located near the Victor Village, as if it wants to remind me of the life I never got to have. You see, my Dad is the Victor of the 6th Hunger Games. He and my mother got reaped when they are 18. I was given into the care of the mayor when I was a baby, who will gladly take care of me as long as my parents return to win this.

People say that they both uses a very unorthodox strategy: protecting each other until the very end. They say that it was the warmest love story in the Hunger Games. Apparently, Mom and Dad made it until the final two, where Mom killed herself so Dad could live. They say it was such a sweet sacrifice... but it's actually not.

And then came the Victory Tour. They say Dad is never the same after that. He finally committed suicide right in the middle of the town, just outside the Justice building, because he was unable to continue on living without his true love... but ultimately leaving me, his only daughter, alone in this world.

The mayor then threw me off to the community house, where I live my life to be what I am now.

Some people still whispers my Mom and Dad's name when I pass, but I don't care.

After all, what good does it have? Victor's child? Victors are dumb. Why don't they just stop wallowing in their despair and look into the future? If my Dad had done just that, I might not be Alice the Fallen Angel... I might have been just Alice the Angel.

* * *

_District 11- Aster Marino, 18_

I swear that I must have been born into the wrong District.

At first glance, I could pass as a typical career tribute. I have the good looks, the confident personality, the training, and the crazy parents driving him hard to succeed. To hell of it all, I think that I _could _easily pass as a Career... only trained by the local Peacekeeper instead of Career academy.

I can say that I'm an easy-going guy and I get along with most people. Unlike the other District 11 boys, I _really_ love to flirt with girls and tease them. I can pretty much get any girl that I want, but for some reason, I don't feel happy. Maybe it's because I don't need a girl yet.

I've been training ever since I'm old enough to hold a sword and I spend many afternoons at the Peacekeeper's headquarters to get trained by Dad's friends.

My parents are very wealthy and well known throughout the agriculture industry and we also own the biggest (and only) packaging company in the District, the one who's in charge to send things to Capitol.

My Dad, especially, has worked me to become a golden boy between getting A's in school and becoming top in almost everything in our horridly poor District... including candidacy to be a possible Victor in Hunger Games.

I'm not a bloodthirsty killer though. In fact I've never killed anyone or _anything _before, it's just that it's all I know how to do, and is normal. My father always tells me that I _have _to win the Hunger Games. And to survive, I just need to do whatever he tells me to do. And I believe him. I don't know _why _I really really have to win the Hunger Games though. I just want to live a normal life here in District 11. But, if Dad orders me to do something, I should do it.

That's why I don't complain when Mom tattle on my reaping outfit, a nice white shirt with a tie and a pair of khaki pants. She wants me to look the best on my reapings, and so do I. I laugh when she says that I should have been born in District 4 instead of District 11. I kind of agree though.

I have a blonde hair and deep green eyes instead of the usual black hair and black eyes. And I also have a perfectly tanned skin instead of the usual dark skin citizens of District 11 have. I kiss my mother and bid her adieu as I join my best friend, Hollie Asher.

Like me, she's 18. But unlike me, who still has my parents and my little brothers, she lives with her father who was a holder of an important position in Marino Packaging company. But he was weak minded so he couldn't handle everything that happened in work and is now an alcoholic. She just refers to him as "the drunken bastard". I worry about her sometimes, but we're just friends.

"I see that you're ready, Aster." She says as she smiles. "I am, Hollie. It's the most important day of my life." I nod.

The reaping starts rather fast this year. I stand by myself, like how I usually would during the reapings. But this year is different, because I will volunteer.

It seems that I'm too caught up in my own train of thoughts that I realize that our escort, Fong, has already pull out a name from the girl's reaping bowl. "Alice di Angelo!" He says loud and clear.

di Angelo? I know that name. It's the name of the 6th Hunger Games' Victor from our District. Michael di Angelo. The girl that was captured by the camera looks surprised, but then it turned into a pissed of expression. It's like she's saying _'seriously? Mom and Dad and me too? Why do all of the di Angelos got reaped?'_

She walks to the stage, still looking pissed off. She looks somehow adorable though. Dark skin, brown eyes, and two braided black hair. But I can't let that distract me. She's someone I might need to kill so I can do father's order.

Before Fong even gets to the boys' reaping bowl, I shout and volunteers, with the entire District looking at me like I'm sort of a lunatic.

* * *

Goodbyes

_District 11- Alice, 13_

I touch my ears, glad that I still have that angel wings earrings I got pierced with when I was a baby. I guess this is it. I really am going to the Capitol. I really am going to die.

Nobody visits me, of course. I might be known to the entire District as that angelic little girl who lost her parents in a tragic Hunger Games yadda yadda. But... that wasn't really it.

But, well, I don't care anymore. Capitol and Hunger Games. I wonder how bad they are. I wonder if they're as bad as the community house?

Thinking of the only memory I have of my parents, unfamiliar smiles on unfamiliar faces, I try to get some sleep.

* * *

_District 11- Aster, 18_

I don't really understand why Hollie, Finn, and even little Caspian would cry in my goodbyes. I mean, we're practically _trained _for this. Finn, me, and eventually so will Caspian. This is what expected to do from us, the Marino children. I know that this is my destiny.

That's why I put a smile on my face as I hug Hollie, Finn, and Caspian in a large group hug. "I'll be fine, guys. Don't you trust me?" I smile to them.

Finn was the first to wipe the tears off his face and show me a proud smile. "O-of course you'll come back, brother!" I know how much Finn looks up to me, and I know that he's well on his way to be an outlandish Career, a Career that doesn't belong in District 11, like me. Now, I smile to Hollie and Caspian.

"I'll come back. Right, Mom?" My mother, Lily Marino, is a very beautiful woman. She nods at me proudly. "Of course." She says without missing a heartbeat.

After my Mom's proud confession, Hollie seems a little bit more convinced. She gives me a peck on the cheek and smiles. "Good luck, Aster." She says as she runs away. I can see that she's crying, but I'm puzzled as to _why _she's crying.

Suddenly, my father enters the room. Finn and I both straightened our standing figure out of habit. The best behavior from the best people, it's always what Jaxon Marino wants, from people or family.

"I'm proud of you, Aster. I have prepared you for this. Do _not _disappoint me." There's a chill on my spine when my father says that I can't disappoint him. But I smile and nod. "I won't, father." I say with a smile.

"Finn, please take example from your brother." He says to the 14-year-old, who nods. "I expect the very best from you, my prideful son." He says as he brings the entire family home with him, leaving me alone to be shipped off to the Capitol...

...fighting for his approval. Because that's all I need to survive. I need to please my father.

* * *

_The creator of Alice... Miss __**StellaCastellan**__, you can't choose a more appropriate name for my arena. Thanks to that, I already have so much scenario playing in my head. Amazing. Thank you very much._

_Let's make a bet. The next chapter and the last reaping. Will I finish it today or tomorrow?  
_

_Please review :)_


	13. Chapter 13: District Seven Reaping

**Chapter 13: District Seven Reaping**

**~The Lady Lumberjack and the Snake~**

_District 7- Kalina Ashdon, 18_

"Get inside, Kalina." I put the down the axe on the grass and turn my face to my father, who's standing upright in front of our door.

I try to stare him down, telling him that I'm not afraid of him, and I really have no reason to obey him.

Once my age turns into that of legal adult, which is 19, I'm going to take my last living sibling and go away from this house.

I will still live in these area, though. You see, District 7 is clearly divided into three huge, separate areas.

The first one is where we live now, the Lumber. Like the name suggested, it's the most forest-y area here in District 7. People who live here are mostly Lumberjacks... and that includes me too. So long story short, people who live in Lumber are the poorest people of our District.

The second one is the Processing. Industrial areas, such as paper factories and such, are located there. They are the middle class citizen who works a lot, but doesn't swim in riches or poorness.

The third and the final one is the City. Where the arrogant rich snobs who thinks they're better than the rest of us just because they run the entire District. Honestly, I think that without the Lumber part, they'd still suffer.

If the Lumber part refuses to work, there would be no lumber to process, and if there are nothing to process, there would be no money. If there aren't any money, there won't be any District to run.

I sigh.

"Kalinaaaa!" I instantly broke into a smile and run inside the house, ignoring my father.

I smile to my last living sibling. Ky is 12 now, and today is first reaping. He looks like a male version of me with brown hair and brown eyes. "Aw, Ky! Look at you, you dashing little twerp! You can pass as a City person now." I say as I ruffle his hair.

Ky smiles, and it always reminds me of the good times in our family.

The times when Mom and Nalin, my other brother, are still alive. Dad's iron fist rules are considerably less than what it is now, when he actually hit us if we misbehave. I know that after Mom and Nalin's death, Dad is desperate to keep us alive, but it doesn't mean that he can hit us if we don't do as he says...

I take a deep breath and shake my head. "Kalina?" Ky asks as he looks up to my face. "It's nothing, kiddo. I'm just going to change to my reaping dress and then we can go visit Mom and Nalin, okay? How does that sound?" I can't help but let my smile widen even more when Ky beams happily at me. This is the least I can do to make him comfortable with his first reaping, after all.

I change to my reaping dress, a green dress with patterns of leaves on, and take Ky's hands. We walk out the doors and father calls to us. "Kalina, Ky, you should be heading to the Justice building, and not the graveyard." I don't turn to see him and tug Ky along with me. I hate it if father's running away from the fact that our family won't ever return to what it was.

But in our way to the graveyard, I see something that I don't expect to see. There's a boy with hood, running away from the direction of the City. He wears a snake mask and has such a mysterious-looking mute green eyes.

But our encounter was fast, and he disappeared into the woods.

* * *

_District 7- Kaiden Sooner, 15_

Somebody saw the Snake.

That's really bad.

"That girl with green dress saw you, Snake." Suddenly, a hooded girl with a bird mask appear in on top of the tree I'm leaning on. She sits on the thickest branch. I look up to her and nod my head. "I know. But she lives in the Lumber, so I don't think she knows who I am." I open my hood, leaving me almost defenseless with only my mask on. My partner, Flight, dangles her feet.

"Be careful, Snake. Don't get elated." Her voice chirps like a bird. I nod. "You don't need to tell me, Flight." I take off my mask and shake my head, rubbing the sweat off my face.

"It's been such a long time since I see you without a mask, Snake." Flight says as she gracefully jumps from the tree. "I don't believe that your parents didn't even notice you gone out of the house for long. You're going home to take your reaping outfit, right?" I shake my head. "No. I've got it with me." I take out black pants and a clean white shirt. Flight turns around and I change to it.

It's been such a long time since I feel like Kaiden Sooner.

Dark brown hair, muted green eyes, unnoticeable, plain, just your typical quiet City kid.

Flight smiles to me and open her mask. "Why hello there, Robyn." She shows me a cheeky grin.

Robyn and I are partners. I'm the quiet kid whose parents never notice from the City, while Robyn was part of an orphanage in Lumber. But she ran away (making the orphanage declare her death and she becomes an illegal citizen) and eventually become thieves with me.

Lots have been happening in our thieving career, but the most remembered one is always the reason why I have a scar running on top of my palm.

That scar serves as a reminder. Reminder not to get too cocky, reminder to always have my guard up.

I've never got caught by anyone, anyone but one person who was my first kill, Stadki Sato.

That man is a bastard spy who poses as my governess. He's working with the local Peacekeepers to find out the identity of the Snake. He was always so close, and he found out eventually.

He beats me up until I was so sure that I was going to die. But then I kicked him on the nuts and shouts for Robyn. We both killed him and bury his body in the forest. We blackmailed one of the governors in the City to replace him with another person, and it worked well. My parents never found out.

I take a deep breath as Robyn whistles at me.

"I'll hide at one of the nearby buildings, okay? Since they all think that Robyn Ornito is dead, I don't think I should show up for the reapings." She smiles at me and jumps upwards to the tree, leaping stealthily from one tree to another like a ninja.

I walk to the Justice building and notice that it's already crowded. I slip into the crowd as the escort starts to babble about Hunger Games.

I stand in the 15-year-old male section and look towards the building to the left of the square; Robyn is there, hooded and cloaked perfectly in the shadows. We communicated with sign language, a thing we found useful if we need to communicate during the quietest thieving.

And suddenly, I can hear a horrified gasp from the 12-year-old section and I look up to the stage, where a girl with confident smirk is standing now.

But I can see from the fact that her hand is shaking that she's utterly terrified.

Oh well, at least it wasn't anyone who'd break down and embarrass our District. I wonder who the boy tribute will-

"Kaiden Sooner!"

-be?

Wait, what? Why does the entire District stare at me?

Oh right, yes, I'm not 'Snake' now. I'm Kaiden Sooner. I look towards Robyn, who looks like she has just fallen from a tree.

I threw a smile to her and walk up to the stage.

* * *

_District 7- Kalina, 18_

"Don't cry, Ky."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know."

"Come and give me a hug, you little twerp."

I smile as Ky literally tackles me into a hug until we both fall onto the sofa.

He's not crying, but his entire body is shivering in either fear or sadness. I sigh. "Dad's still at home, Kalina." I frown and nod. I know that coward won't come to my goodbyes. After all, he didn't come at Mom and Nalin's funeral too.

"I wish we can travel back in time. I wish you never got reaped. I wish Mom and Nalin is still here." Ky looks so hopeful, so I shake my head and let my lips form a sad smile. "You know that it can't happen, Ky..." I breathe out. He nods.

"I know. But... won't it be nice?" His stormy eyes reminds me of the cute and innocent Nalin. I smile and kiss his forehead.

"Yeah, I know it will." But that's impossible.

* * *

_District 7- Kaiden, 15_

8 years.

I've been friends with Robyn for 8 years. I've seen both Robyn Ornito _and _Flight, but... I've never seen her cry.

But here she is, crying under her hood. I try to give her a comforting smile, but they can't form. They just _couldn't _form. I don't know why. But I can't smile like how I want myself to.

There are no words. She hugs me tightly, staining my white shirt with her tears. I hug her back slightly, rather shocked at the fact that she would do this.

She then slips a scale from my Snake mask to my pocket and smiles. "Don't get too soft in the Capitol." She says sadly, but she pulls out her best grin. I laugh and nod. "Never. I'm there to steal lives, right?" Robyn nods, still with that sad smile on her face.

When she leaves, I can't help but feel a little lonely inside. In the District, I always have Robyn to watch my back when I steal something. But out there in the Capitol...

Who do I have?

* * *

_FINALLY THE REAPINGS ARE OVER! __**WhiteLightersEatCookies**__, you're right. Reapings __**are **__boring to write T_T_

_And there won't be any train rides. Why? Because I think they aren't really important. And they're so tedious to write. After this would be he Chariot rides._

_But here's the gist of what happens in the train rides:_

_All of them watches the reaping recaps, Nate and December writes down the name of the tributes they think will stand out. Cly and Kit thinks about which ones are Careers. While Issac freaks out at the emblem on the District 8 girl's back, Kia soothes him with her words, and therefore making Issac swoon at her every words. Sharon and Jay are silent the entire ride, with Jay speaking to Vincent about the other tributes. Sharon frowns at the fact that her brother is slipping away again. Kenna and Indigo remained quiet the entire ride, taking mental notes to avoid many other tributes._

_Angel is worried because Jerry doesn't say a single thing. When she asks him if he was alright, Jerry only nods and says that he's okay, that she doesn't need to worry herself about a bystander like himself. Kalina are hostile against Kaiden because he comes from the City, but she thinks that his green eyes resembles the ones she saw in the woods. Slate is anxious in the entire ride, he keeps thinking that Jinx might decide to kill him first because he volunteers. But Jinx doesn't seem to mind, she only asks him why he volunteered. Slate answers, and Jinx only hmm'd at him. _

_Norra and Jarrod sits across one another as they both decide not to watch the reaping recaps. They keep stealing glances at one another. When Jarrod caught that Norra is blushing, he laughs and tells her that she's adorable. Brooklynn is wondering around the train after she watches the recaps. And she caught Tobias speaking to himself again. She thinks that it's very creepy. _

_Alice and Aster are civil towards one another, but Alice doesn't know what to think about the guy in front of her. He's so nice and all, but he volunteers like a Career. And she doesn't like it. Finally, Scorpii and Percella is sitting next to one another awkwardly. When Percella says that she doesn't mind getting killed for her brother, Scorpii snaps and tell her to shut up and leave him alone._

_Okay, so that's all of it. I hope you like it._

_Please review._


	14. Chapter 14: Chariot Rides

**Chapter 14: Chariot Rides**

**~Lorraine Carrol~**

Lorraine Carrol has always been outside of her peers. She's currently 8 years old and attending the Capitol Elementary. She's in the 3rd grade.

From her not-so-stylish clothes (she prefers the old school Harajuku style, a style that almost nobody use anymore because it's too plain) to her not-so-stylish hair (only her natural blond with a couple of green streaks here and there. It's always in pigtails), she's considered as a weirdo.

But all of that... all of that is traded by how obsessed she is with the Hunger Games.

Both Louise and Allen have been Gamemakers for a few years and only now her mother got the honor of being the head Gamemaker while Allen is the head of traps division.

Since Louise created the 18th Hunger Games based on Lorraine's favorite story, Alice in Wonderland, she pulls all the strings she could to make her daughter the head of mutations division.

The President had been the one most interested at this proposal, and had been the one to demand a meeting with her. Lorraine kept her head high the entire meeting and he told her that he expected a lot from her.

And she will do anything she can to not disappoint the President, make him proud, even. She will prove that even when she's just a little girl, she's the best one there is.

* * *

"First chariot on my count,"

Lorraine can hear her mother's voice on the intercom and she literally fidgets on her seat. She, along with the whole Capitol, has been waiting for this moment ever since the tributes stepped on the lands of Capitol.

When her mother reaches the number '1'. Lorraine shouts herself out, along with the rest of the Capitol.

The District 1 chariot got pulled up and two people arrived in such a beautiful outfit. Kit and Cly, according to Lorraine's note, are dressed in a white linen material with gems embedded on their clothes.

That part is ordinary, but what's extraordinary is the fact that half of their clothes were embedded with red roses. Luxurious in a very classy way. Cly looks like a smug warrior after coming home from a battle he just won. While Kit looks like a very gentle warrior, ready to kill off anyone who dares to intrude her homeland.

When the District 2 chariot rolls in, Lorraine almost fell from the balcony if not for her father's hold on her torso. They were dressed like knights... Knights in the Wonderland.

They were dressed like Knave of Hearts and Lorraine almost loses herself over it. She, along with the crowds, shouts the names of the District 2 tributes, Nate and December.

Nate looks proud as he waves gracefully to the crowd as December smiles around beaming.

District 3 filed out and the cheers lessened considerably, because their outfit is just a black jumpsuit with nothing else. But when Jay and Sharon hold up their hands in the air, surges of electricity light out their jumpsuit and everyone could literally see the electric surges crackling on their jumpsuit.

Everyone's cheers got elevated all of the sudden. Sharon grins while Jay keeps his cool and distant demeanor. It's a good year for District 3 this year.

When District 4 comes out, everyone can't help but feel even more hyped up. Instead of the usual carriage, their carriage carries a huge clam and two tributes sits on it with a beaming proud looks on their faces.

Kia is dressed like a mermaid princess. Her breasts are covered with yellow seashells and her feet has been transformed into green tails. It was so beautiful and breathtaking.

Issac too, is a mermaid. But he seems far too busy ogling Kia instead of paying attention to the crowd. He's shirtless with green tails as well. He looks stunning.

District 5 comes in and the crowd can't help but sigh. Indigo and Kenna looks really cute with those christmas light coiling around them. It was nice, but it's ordinary.

When District 6's chariot rolls in, the crowd laughs. Jerry and Angel are dressed as train cars. But they still try to play it nice because Angel is smiling at the Capitol people like a dainty princess while Jerry stands perfectly still, absorbing everything around them.

Lorraine can't help but coo at the sight of wood nymphs appearing from the District 7's chariot. Kalina seems like a huge tree fairy as Kaiden looks like a very cute wood nymph. They are really cute in their own ways.

District 8 comes in and Lorraine has high expectations of them. Why? Because they're the District in charge of textiles, they have the freedom to be whatever they want to be. And this year... they choose to be magicians.

Jinx looks really daunting. Her make ups really contributed to the fact that she's already such an intimidating person. She stares to the crowd, looking like a magician queen. Slate is all-smiley besides her. His slate gray eyes really caught Lorraine's attention. It was so... beautiful. Many bought contacts to have such eyes here in Capitol.

District 9's chariot rolls in and their outfit is every children's wildest dreams. Chocolate cereals made of wheat was embedded on their bodies like it was a dress for Norra, and a handsome suit for Jarrod. But... they seem really inattentive to the crowd. Jarrod is busy stealing glances at Norra's figure and Norra is also stealing glances at Jarrod. Lorraine smiles. Romance? That's an awesome thing to have in the arena.

And District 10 chariot comes in and the crowd is in for a good laugh again. There they have both tributes dressed in a cow outfit that shows their midriffs and their barely-covered thighs.

Brooklynn still enjoys herself though. She smiles to the crowd and blow them kisses. As they all stopped laughing, they turn to shout her name as she waves to all of them. But Tobias is shivering in shame and anger. He hated the Capitol already, huh? Lorraine knew how embarrassing it is to put on clothes that doesn't match what you want. After all, her friends once did that to her.

As District 11's chariot rolls in, Lorraine turns her head to one tribute she's been curious of ever since the reapings got shown before school. Alice. That girl's name will definitely bring her the craziest misfortune in the arena. Lorraine grins wickedly before she actually notice what they're wearing.

They're both dressed as Mockingjays. Quite unusual for District 11's agriculture, but their stylist must've been reading a lot of book regarding District 11 to know that most of the Mockingjays in Panem lives in District 11.

Alice looks stunning and very angelic while Aster looks very calm and serene. They both wave gracefully to the crowd.

And finally, the last chariot of the night rolls out. District 12's tributes are siblings, but unlike the District 3 tributes who really make sure that everyone sees that, they don't even glance at one another. But Lorraine can see that the girl, Percella, try to steal glances at her brother, who looked incredibly menacing in that black jumpsuit with coal powder all over his face. She herself wears the same outfit, but she doesn't go for the menacing look. She waves to the crowd who cheerfully wave back at her.

Finally, Lorraine smiles as President Snow gives his speech. But she doesn't listen to the annual speech because her father's voice chimes that it's time for her to go to bed.

* * *

_That's all. How do you think of it?_

_And I'm opening a poll of your favorite tributes in this SYOT in my profile. There will be up to three votes, so please also choose tributes that aren't yours :)_


	15. Chapter 15: Training Day 1

**Chapter 15: Training Day 1**

**~How to Form an Alliance~**

_District 10- Brooklynn, 12_

"Um, Lynn? Can you wake up now? The training's about to start."

Waking up to a very nice-looking Tobias leaning on my door is not what I expected. How did he get in here? Did Mia let him-

No.

I rub my eyes sleepily and stretch myself out of the bed. I'm not in my house. I'm in the 10th floor of the Capitol's lodgings for tributes. Thinking that there have been 17 others that slept in this bed and died makes me feel somehow awkward, but I brush the feeling off me and smile at Tobias.

"I'll be up in a minute."

To be honest, being nice to him is kind of weird considering that I caught him talking to himself for so many times. That's really creepy. Is he schizophrenic or something? That's just ridiculous. But hey, this is Panem, the nation where people can starve to death in safety, lots of things can happen.

He smiles back at me before leaving me alone to change. I know that Tobias is weird. Like there are two sides of him. The nice one that I've been seeing often, and the bad one that talks to him all the time. Creepy.

I get up properly and take a quick shower, not really in the mood to mess around with the various taps. Maybe tomorrow. I still have another two days of Capitol luxury, after all.

I put on the clothes that sits nicely on top of my bed. Sundara, our escort who's as cheerful as the sun, must have put it. It's a nice and simple short-sleeved gray jumpsuit that lasts to my knees with the number 10 plastered on the sleeves. My training suits.

Still yawning, I walk to the table and sit in front of Tobias, who looks to the empty seat beside him and talking. I roll my eyes. How creepy can this person get? But I smile towards the others and take the food in front of me.

"I'm wondering..." Tobias asks to Sundara and Canyon, our Victor from the 10th Hunger Games. "What are the strategies?"

Canyon laughs out loud as he takes some of the bread in front of him. I know what Tobias must have felt. I feel it all the time with Mia the Demon-Lady. I take the milk in front of me and pretended to drop my spoon. "Ah!" I exclaim, alerting the entire table.

I go under the table and spill the milk on the floor where Canyon would be standing.

"Sundara, is it time for us to leave?" I ask with a sweet smile. Sundara checks her sun-shaped watch and beams. "Why yes it is, Lynn! Let's go before we're late, okay?" She stands up and the rest of us follow her example. We all stand and smoothly head to the door... all of us but Canyon, who slipped on the spilt milk and hit his head on the table.

I laugh out loud. "So, what's the strategy, Canyon?"

* * *

_District 5- Indigo, 13_

We all stand in a circle according to our Districts, so the huge and buffy male from 12 is directly beside the somehow gentle-looking girl from 1. The only tributes we are waiting for are the ones from District 10.

A few minutes earlier, a Gamemaker asks us to gather round for briefings before the training. Kenna and I have been on time and we immediately joins the circle. I fidget around nervously, but the girl from 6 smiles to me and tells me that it's alright, that she won't hurt me. I... I then calm down.

Suddenly, the two from District 10 runs in and joins the circle in the only empty spot. We all look at one another nervously.

My eyes flit to the ones from Career Districts. The girl from 1 seems kind and gentle, in contrast with the smug expression the boy has. The girl from 2 looks somehow spunky as she talks quietly to the boy from her district. The siblings from 3 stare at each other, but then the girl flicks her brother on the forehead and laughs.

The girl from 4 is having a polite conversation with her District partner, but... I can't help but feel amazingly soothed by her every word. I wonder what's going on with her words. Because I can't help but feel panic rising in my head as I feel myself losing against her enchanting words. The boy from 4 looks thoroughly dazed and happy. It's abnormal.

The two from 6 is sharing a polite conversation, but the girl is the one talking and the boy only nods at her. The two from 7 looks hostile, but I can somehow see that the girl is curious. The two from 8 doesn't even glance their District partners, unlike the two from 9 who clearly have _something_. The boy is smiling and... _flirting _while the girl only blush.

The two from 10 is panting because they were late, and the two from 11 don't really interact. And the siblings from 12 is silent, not talking to anyone.

And suddenly, the Gamemaker's balcony open and a girl with blond pigtails with green streaks slowly descends the stair. She wore a simple leather jacket and leggings with stars on them. She... I don't think she's even 12 yet. Maybe 7, or 10 years old tops.

"My name is Lorraine Carrol, head of the mutations division of the 18th Hunger Games. Allow me to brief you guys, okay?"

I couldn't believe her.

* * *

_District 9- Norra, 16_

"Hey Norra, is your mother a florist?" Jarrod asks as I tie some knots on top of the grass. I shake my head. "No, nothing that luxurious. Why?" I ask in return. Jarrod quickly ties some knots (his speed is unbelievable, I tell you) and gives me a flower-shaped knots.

"Because you make flowers grow in my heart." He says with a cheeky grin.

I can't help but laugh out loud at that, startling the girl from 12 who's also in the knot-tying section. "Jarrod that's so corny!" I say to him, still giggling. "But you love it, right?" He says with a smile that should have been illegal to have. I can feel heat and blood rush to my cheeks and I turn bright red. "Y-yeah..." I stammer an answer.

Jarrod smiles as he tie some knots again.

My eyes can't help but wonder towards the girl sitting just beside the exit. Lorraine Carrol, I guess. She looks like a Capitol person, but the way she briefs us about survival is just abnormal. Judging from our escort, Katja, I can of get the impression that all Capitol people are happy-go-lucky and always so content, but she was different.

And she wasn't even 12 yet.

I sigh, feeling low all of a sudden. Jarrod seems to caught that and he places his hand on top of mine. "You're curious about her, huh? Me too. Does she make you feel inadequate?" He asks, whispering to my ear.

I can't help but shiver and blush as Jarrod's face is close to mine. I nod. "Y-yeah..." Jarrod chuckles, and he sounds undeniably... hot.

"Let's be allies, Norra. I'll protect you in the arena." I know that words mean nothing in Hunger Games because ultimately, there's only one Victor. But... I can't help but trust him. Trust his words, and trust him with my life...

"O-okay..." I stammer. And then he did something I never imagined he would. He kissed me. Square on my lips, right in front of the District 12 girl and the District 6 girl.

From then on, I feel something. Something really odd whenever Jarrod laughs or smile at me. I wonder what that feeling is...?

* * *

_District 2- Nate, 18_

To say that the training session is tense would be a major understatement.

There are currently six of us from the Career Districts, and there's a power struggle for who's the leader. Traditionally, it's always the male from 2. But I'm not even a proper Career who goes to Career school. So the moment the question arise, I only put my hands in the air and shake my head.

"I'm okay with any of you guys being the leader, really." I say as I take a sit between December and Katherine. "Oh shut up, any of you will do just fine." December snaps at both Issac and Cly, who looks like they're ready to murder each other with the trident and the sword. "I'm fine with it too. You guys are embarrassing us the Careers. Do you want the other tributes to think that the Careers have broken up even before the games?" Katherine says softly, resting her hand on her stomach. I notice that it's a habit she does many times.

"Issac, _please _stand down. We _will _take care of this leadership matter, yes, Nate?" Kia speaks so slowly and so sexily that I can't help but feel dizzy from it. And Issac seems to have caught it because he immediately stands down and lean to the nearest weapon rack. "Yeah... sorry, Kia..." Cly also stands down though. Her words are amazingly attractive.

"When you guys are being idiots, someone else has taken the spotlight." December cocks her head to the knife-throwing section of the training room. There she was, the girl from 8, throwing knifes with an amazing accuracy. They all hit dead center or head, definitely deadly.

"She will be threat, that one." Katherine says as she bites her lower lip. "And that guy too." Issac cocks his head to the sword-station, where the guy from 11 is currently beheading three dummies with one swing. "I will talk to the boy from 11. What is his name? Is it Aster?" I nod absently as Kia gracefully stands and head to the sword-station. But Issac then looks at the girl from 8 with malice in his eyes. "Yeah. We should ally with her. I want to ask her something." Issac is seething, but then I walk to the daunting girl with slow and confident steps.

As I draw nearer, I can see the look on her face as she hits all the dummies. Cruel and cold and the most vivid of all, the wide smile on her face as she probably kills someone. How enchanting. How sadistic.

"You got your ways with knifes." I say as I lean near the railings. The girl, Jinx, I guess, looks to me with the only black eye visible. Her blood-red highlights are really helping the way she wishes to kill me with just a stare.

"What do you want?" She asks calmly, but it sounds so deadly. I laugh and try to relax my tensing shoulder. Screw it. I'm not even the leader of the alliance but I have to talk to someone to get in our alliance.

"Do you want in with the Careers?" I ask in return. It's a golden chance for all tributes that come from outer Districts, so I know that she must be considering it.

She smirks. "Sure. But _know_ that once the tributes are less than the letters in my name, I _can_ and I _will _kill you in your sleep." This girl must've been born into the wrong District, because she's as threatening as hell.

I smile and hold out my hand to her. "I'll keep that in mind. Welcome to the Careers, Jinx Ramirez."

* * *

_District 3- Sharon, 18_

My strategy with Jay is simple: make use of our photographic memory and read as much things as possible. Right now, I can pretty much name all the plants I can and can't eat and also tie knots I've never even heard before.

I sit beside the District 10 boy and the District 7 girl, Tobias and Kalina, in the fire building section as the instructor tells us how to light a fire.

Kalina doesn't seem to be a bad person, although she keeps to herself very much. I don't really care though. If she doesn't want to talk, I'm all for it. But sometimes, curiosity got the better of me and I decide to see who she's looking at with such an intense glare.

And I see the small back of her District partner.

I shut up about it though. And I look towards the boy beside me, who's doing his best to light a fire. But he sometimes mutter to himself, as if he's talking with someone. Could he be... similar to my brother? Is he haunted by someone else's ghost too? Or is he gifted with the ability to see the otherworld like Jay is (even when he stubbornly says that ghosts don't exist)?

I may never know.

But I sigh as I watch the instructor give us direction. And after he gives us demonstration, I copied him perfectly. "Whoa, how do you do that?" I can hear Tobias asks. I don't know if it was rhetorical or not, but I smile anyway. "This is how you do it." I turn and help him until he can manage his fire. Crap. I'm not supposed to do that. But this boy is at the same age as Jay and I can't just let him.

Suddenly, I hear a loud voice of something being tossed to the ground.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, THREE? STOP STARING AT ME!" I turn to see my brother being held up by the choker by the boy from 12.

"Not again..." This is a habit of Jay's that I still feel the needs to roll my eyes on. He sometimes got too immersed at someone's activity (like for example, this boy's skills in using a machete) and people will feel weird at it. I stand up and leave the fire, but I swear that the boy beside me is also standing and running towards where Jay and the boy from 12 is.

"Scorpii! Brother! Please stop!" A girl from 12 shouts, almost crying. I also try to break Jay out of the boy's strong grasp. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for whatever Jay did to you, but please let him go!" I can feel my voice crack. But unexpectedly, Tobias takes the machete and stare at it like a child looking at a toy. "I want to play with this..." He says. It sounds so disturbing.

"Hey, let's play with this!" He points the machete at the huge bulky 12 boy, who then let go of Jay.

Jay, being a detached cute bastard of a little brother that he is, doesn't look shaken at all. He beams to the thin air beside him. "That's interesting... isn't it, Vincent?" I grab his hand and immediately march away from all the commotion.

"That's it. From tomorrow, I'll be in charge of remembering weapon-related skills." I say as I drag my brother, who's talking rapidly to his ghost friend, away.

* * *

_District 11- Alice, 13_

I roll my eyes as the District 3 siblings clear out the room. I wonder what's inside that beefy guy from 12's head? You don't want to make commotions like that in front of the Careers.

I sigh as I quietly continue my lock-picking skills. I don't know why I even learn about this, but it seems useful.

"You know, people don't usually learn about lock-picking in the Hunger Games training." A boy besides me says as he sits down. I immediately flinch. I don't even notice him standing beside me!

"I dunno... it just seem useful." He chuckles, maybe amused. But then he asks to see the lock I've been struggling with. "This one is simple. You just need to tug the lock-pick more." He says as he did it, making the lock open.

"That's amazing!" I beam at him. He nods. "I'm Kaiden." He says as he offers his hand. "I'm Alice." I take his hand.

"You like to blend in with the crowds, huh?" He asks as he re-lock the lock and then open it again in seconds. "Yeah. I don't really think that being loud is necessary." Especially when people already know that you're the pitiful daughter of that Victor who committed suicide even when you aren't being loud. Kaiden chuckles again.

"The same with me. Tell me, do you know what plants to eat and not to eat?" He asks. I nod. "Do you know how to leap from tree to tree?" I nod again. "Like a second walking." I add as an after measure.

He nods, and I caught him murmuring something that sounds like 'Robyn', but I'm not really sure.

"Tell me, Alice, how do you feel about going into an alliance with me?"

* * *

_District 6- Angel, 15_

When I notice that the training is almost empty and it's time for the tributes to retire, I instantly leave the knots I have been tying and search around the room for my District partner.

The last time we separate, he was standing near the exit, a few feet away from the little Gamemaker that briefed us. And when I search the room, I find him, still in that exact same spot.

"Jerry?" I approach him and ask. Jerry looks at me like how he usually looks at everything, calm, tranquil, and mildly interested. "Come on, it's time for us to leave. Is there something else you need to do?" I ask again. "You... don't need to concern yourself with me, Princess." I am quite taken aback. Princess? What Princess?

"Ah, but I'm not-"

"You are. You have people waiting for you back home, right? They're like knights, do you know that?" I don't. He's not making much sense now and I'm worried. "Jerry, are you okay?" I ask, worried.

"You're kind, Angel. But I don't think you princess-like kindness will save you here." He shakes his head and turn away, leaving me by myself in the training room.

"Your friend's been there the entire training, do you know that?" A kind-looking boy from 8 asks as he stands beside me. I nod. "He keeps watching over you. He must've been worried." I can't help but feel even more worried. Oh, Jerry...

"Thanks for telling me, um..."

"I'm Slate." He says as he gives me a comforting smile.

"I'm... I'm Angel."

And then he escorts me back to my floor. He's very kind... But...

The Hunger Games might change that, and I'm really worried about it.

* * *

_The Alliances:_

_01- Careers:_

_Kit, D1_

_Cly, D1_

_December, D2_

_Nate, D2_

_Kia, D4_

_Issac, D4_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_02- Lovebirds_

_Norra, D9_

_Jarrod, D9_

_03- The Tech-siblings_

_Sharon, D3_

_Jay, D3_

_Loners and Undecided_

_Kenna, D5_

_Indigo, D5_

_Angel, D6_

_Jerry, D6_

_Kalina, D7_

_Kaiden, D7_

_Slate, D8_

_Lynn, D10_

_Tobias, D10_

_Alice, D11_

_Percella, D12_

_Scorpii, D12_

* * *

_Alright. So how do you think about this chapter? I quite like it..._

_And creators of tributes, we can talk alliances. With which tributes would you like your tributes to ally with?_

_And the creator of Issac, __**loverman22 **__has started an SYOT. Feel free to check it out and drop a tribute or two :)_

_Please review :)_


	16. Chapter 16: Training Day 2

**Chapter 16: Training Day 2**

**~Re-assorting~**

_District 8- Jinx, 17_

_"Please... __**please.**__" I stand behind Seth as he kicks the old addict on his face. I stare down at him, frowning. "I... I can't pay now. But I swear... I __**swear **__I'll pay it. Please... please..." Seth looks at me and cocks his head. I take out las drogas from my jacket's pocket and dangle it in front of the man who was our Mayor._

_"Do you want this?" I ask with a malice undertone that's not hidden with my sweet smile. "Yes... yes... Please, Hell Angel, __**please!**__" A wicked grin spread on my face. I can feel it._

_"Go and get it then." I toss the bottle of drug to the floor, breaking it into millions of pieces. But the man runs to it like a dog and licks them like his life depends on it._

_Pathetic._

_"C'mon, Seth, let's go home. I don't want to deal with this one. He's pathetic." I say as I exhale deeply, cold from the snow outside the abandoned warehouse. "Mierda! I don't want to deal with him either. Cass' plan says that you're the one who killed him, so go. Kill him." I roll my eyes as I take one of the knifes in my pocket, my 7th birthday present from Taejo and Daemon. _

_"Hasta la Vista, viejo." I say as I stab my knife directly to his heart, making the Hellfire emblem carved to my knife red with his blood._

I wake up from my sleep rather abruptly. It's been such a long time since I had a dream about my own mission. It's always Daemon's mission, or someone else's, or the territory war that earned us the name of the Underworld Ruler of District 8, but never the tasks about _las drogas._

It's quite pathetic that someone who was once a good mayor turned into a mongrel dog because of them. Such a shame.

I take a quick shower and put on the newly set training suits. Judging from how the sun still haven't really risen yet, I still have a couple of time to dawdle. I go outside my room and find someone I don't expect to find.

"Ah, good morning Jinx."

Slate Arthur. I've never heard of his name when I'm underground. That means that he's just a civilian. When we were in the train, I asked him why did he volunteer, but he gave me such a kind answer that I can't help but think that it's a lie. I roll my eyes at him.

"Seriously, Slate, tell me why did you volunteer?" I ask, ignoring his morning greeting. He looks quite taken aback.

Arthur... Arthur... Arthur. I don't think I've ever killed anyone named Arthur. Or anyone else in the gang. Arthur isn't a name we ever encounter back in the underground. So I don't think that he volunteers so he can kill me...

"I told you... I volunteered without thinking. I... I didn't want to see that little kid go into the arena with you and the other tributes..." I frown as I peer mercilessly into his slate gray eyes. When I can't find any hints of lie there, I sigh.

"What an honorable man. You don't suit dying in Hunger Games." I say as I make my way to the table, sitting in front of a very luxurious set of breakfast on the table. I turn to one of the Avox and ask for a cappuccino, Daemon's favorite drink to soothe himself from freaking out.

Slate joins me and he looks quite confused and flustered. He scratches his cheek sheepishly. "Uh, thanks?" He's honorable, kind, and humble. Pity. If he wasn't in the Hunger Games with me, I would have wanted him in my family, in the Hellfire.

* * *

_District 1- Cly, 17_

"Hey Kit, are you okay?" I lean on the wall just beside the door to the girl's washroom. We were just on our way to the training room, but Kit suddenly tells us that she needs to go to the washroom, and I kind of just... accompany her.

Maybe it's my curiosity, maybe it's the fact that she's now a vital part of my alliance at least until she dies, but I certainly want to know the reason why she pukes all of her breakfast out in such a short notice.

Kit goes out of the washroom, looking a little pale, but otherwise healthy. "It's nothing, Cly. I just have a bad broccoli, that's all." Oh yeah. Broccoli, nasty broccoli. I don't even eat them. "Well c'mon then. We still haven't finished the leadership matter yet."

We return back to the training room and see the entire Career alliance sitting just beside the weight station.

"About time." December and Jinx say at the same time. I thought December would want to incinerate Jinx for saying the same thing as her, but they only look to one another and then December proposed a high-five, which Jinx accepted a few seconds later.

Kit apologizes and sit just beside Aster and Nate, the only empty spot left. I reluctantly sit beside Issac, who hisses at my presence.

"Oh please," I can hear Kia murmurs. There's something strange about her. There's a way that she always carry herself with such confidence and grace. And her voice. God, her voice, what the hell is wrong with that? Is she a witch or something? I hear from Firaga that almost everyone in the tributes have gained some sort of a nickname; and Kia's nickname is the Bewitching Mermaid. I won't be surprised if she actually has some sort of a freaky talent.

"So, how are we going to settle this?" Issac is the one who started. I know. The kid is just a brat. I'm a far better choice than him! "I can fight you whenever you want, kid. I'm clearly the better leader to this alliance than you." I say with a smug smile. I can see Kit frowning in disapproval, but she's not my mother so I don't care.

"Hold on, I thought this alliance already has a leader?" Aster says, speaking for the first time in the forum after he joins us. He's a nice kid, really. Utterly obedient and has clear prowess. If he sides with me, Issac is bound to shut his fish-smelling mouth. "That's right, Aster. You know that I'm the leader, right?"

"No! I am!" Issac says petulantly.

"Ugh, here we go again." December rolls her eyes. "_Boys!_" Kia exclaims, warning all of us. "Just let the boy speak, okay?" Issac looks like he wanted to say something, but one sharp glare from Kia, it was all forgotten. "Please continue, Aster." Kit says with a very gentle smile.

Aster smiles at Kit before finally nodding and look towards all of us. "I thought that the leader is Nate." Both Issac and I turn our faces to the one man that haven't been arguing with us all this time. "Whoa, whoa! Do you guys really think that I'm the leader?!" He says with a confused expression. But what surprises me is the fact that all of the girls but Jinx and also Aster says a united 'Yes'.

"Well, duh. He convinces me to come to this alliance. And the others also look up to him for decisions." Issac seethes bitterly. "Of course you've been waiting like a dog to get this chance and get into the Careers, right?" Issac says, clearly making sure that each of his words sounds malicious. "Excuse me?" Jinx asks, looking like a lowly mongrel dog just spoken to her.

"So you can kill us like how that man with the fire symbol killed my brother, right? He was part of the Careers too." None of us know what Issac is talking about. But Jinx's face turned paper white.

"I swear that among the Careers, I _will_ kill you first, Issac Blackfin. Neptune Blackfin's brother, right? I hate you too. I should thank your _dead _brother for making Daemon an emotional wreck that he is now." Jinx stands up and pick up the thinnest and longest knife in the rack and throw it on Issac's direction.

Only to graze him by the cheek and land on the dead center of the dummy behind him. What a scary woman. If she thinks that Nate is the leader, I don't think I should say anything.

* * *

_District 7- Kaiden, 15_

Meeting someone that resembles Robyn here in the Hunger Games makes me feel a little homesick, but I'm not an idiot who will lose sight of my goals just because of personal feelings.

And I also don't feel anything (except a slight irritation) towards this girl beside me, who seems like she's been struggling with that lock forever. I roll my eyes and impatiently pick out the lock. I've picked thousands of lock in my life, and this one is not any different. I solved the mechanism pretty easily.

"That's awesome!" She says. Like it's the first day all over again.

I'm not patient. I know that thieving requires patience, but at least it still has the thrills of avoiding to be caught. Watching a girl picking a lock that I've cracked open since I'm 10 though? Not patient at all.

"So, how do you say, Alice?" I smile to her in the most convincing way I can ever think of. The dark-skinned girl looks up to me with a smile. "Sure, Kaid, I'll ally with you." Good.

Judging from the way she talks and moves, she's a loyal person, someone I can trust with my back. It's all according to my-

"In that case, can I ally with you too?" A voice suddenly asks from the ceiling.

A girl with red hair and blue highlights are lying upside down with her feet tangled between the net used for survival training. I recognize her as that 12 year old who volunteers from District 10. She looks towards me and giggles. "Your District partner is a bit oblivious, isn't she? She didn't even realize that I hide her axe elsewhere." She cocks her head to Kalina's direction, who looks like she's searching for something.

Alice laughs. "You're really good!" She beams at the younger girl, who grins widely.

"Of course! And by the way, can I join your alliance? I'm good with climbing too. At least I climb barns, not trees." She asks me, because she apparently knows that _I'm _the one who initiates the alliance.

A good eavesdropper too, huh? She must've been up there too yesterday. I've never had a team this interesting before. Well, since I only have Snake and Flight, it's not really versatile. I smirk. "Sure thing. What's your name?" I ask.

The youngest girl then let her feet relax and maneuver in the air like a cheerleader or something. She lands perfectly on her feet. "I'm Lynn, from District 10." She offers both of us her small hands. "I'm Alice, from 11." Alice beams at her as she takes the girl's pale hand. I smile as I take her hand. "I'm Kaid, from 7."

Oh well, they're both only 12 and 13. I can always kill them when I don't need them anymore.

* * *

_District 5- Kenna, 17_

The plant stations are always quieter than the other stations, because everyone seems to think that it's not really important.

Coming from the Power-source District, I have no knowledge whatsoever about plants. So I spent two days here (because it's impossible even for me to remember it with only one day of reading) before spending the last day training with knots, fire-building, and the others. I'm confident with my calculating skills, so I'm sure I can throw knifes as well. After all, all you need is calculations to make things perfect.

I look up from my book to observe the other tributes. The only tributes here besides me and Indigo, who also finds solace by surrounded by many books, are the siblings from District 3. There's something extraordinary about them because I swear that the boy has only read that book once and he can recite it word per word. The girl has a book on her lap, but her eyes are watching the Careers training with their weapon like a hawk. Somehow, I'm quite convinced that she can copy what the Careers did perfectly with just watching them once.

The Career pack this year is quite a large group with the two from 8 and 11 joining the others from 1, 2, and 4. They are mostly scattered around the weapon stations, not bothering about survival skills at all. Since they can get all the supplies they wanted from within the Cornucopia, I guess they don't really need to know about them.

The two from 6 are standing just by the exit with the girl reading a book about survival skill. She seems to be talking with her District partner, whom I notice that he only stands there and observes everything instead of training. Almost like the little Gamemaker who's now watching us intently from the Gamemakers' quarter upstairs.

The girl from 7 finally gives up on finding her axe (which the girl from 10 took when she wasn't looking) and pick up a new one. From how she holds that axe and the fact that she seems really comfortable, I assume that she's a lumberjack. She's also capable of throwing that axe with accuracy, but that's about it. She doesn't have other skills that I find useful.

The boy from 7 is grouped up with the girls from 10 and 11 in the lock-picking station. They're an alliance, from the way they speak to each other in quiet and hushed voice, as if they were afraid that others might hear their strategy.

The boy from 8 is in the camouflage section, but I can see that his eyes keep flitting to the girl from 6. Is it attraction? Or worry? I don't really know, but I myself don't have many experiences with romance since I spent my entire life worrying about my sister and just confessed my feelings to my best friend a few hours before taken to the Capitol.

The two from 9 is in the fire-building session, and judging from the way the girl keeps blushing and laughing, the boy is flirting with her with some corny pickup lines.

The boy from 10 is sitting alone in the corner, but he's talking. I can see that his eyes keeps on flitting towards the boy from 12, who's antagonizing pretty much everyone that dares to get close to him... including his sister, the little girl from 12 who keeps on by her brother side, even when she's shivering in fear.

Sometimes, I'm glad that Indigo and I are quiet. At least he doesn't antagonize me or being hostile towards me...

* * *

_District 12- Scorpii, 18_

The training's over and we're all sitting on our chairs, waiting for our food to be served. Our District doesn't have mentors because we've never won any Hunger Games before, so our escort takes care of pretty much everything.

I'm lucky that Luche is a really kind and motherly woman though. She takes care of all our needs, and she even asks us about our strategies and stuff... if only I can answer her without snapping.

"How was your training, Percella?" Ella only nods and muffles 'it's good' in the middle of her eating. It's bad manners, I know it. "How about you, Scorpii?" I nod in reply. I'm a little bit more proficient in handling machete now. In the train rides, Luche told us that there would be some sort of private sessions with the Gamemakers so they can give us score. I can show them that.

"So, how do you want your allies? If you want them, of course." Luche asks with a smile.

I instantly froze in my seat, and I can see that Ella does the same. Unlike the girl from 3, I'm not... hellbent on protecting Ella. I just want to make sure that _I _don't kill her. I'm not a good sibling, I never am. Before... or after I killed Tauro.

"I'm going alo-"

"I'm going with my brother." Ella says, determined.

I instantly look towards her and feel my vision turn red. "Cheeky brat! Do you want me to protect you in the arena?! Stop saying things like we're a nice warm and happy family that'll protect each other until the-"

"I'M DOING THIS FOR MYSELF!" Ella screams, silencing all the occupants in the room. "I..." She whispers, tears leaking from her face. "I... lied to Agga. Nobody 12 has ever won the Hunger Games, brother, I'm not as stupid as to not know that. B-but... I'd much rather die knowing that my life serves a purpose. If I die out there... I can still say in the heaven's door that because I die, my brother gets to live and my family gets to live in riches. A noble sacrifice and a selfish decision on my part. I don't want you to protect me in the arena. I just want to go out there and _know _that my brother doesn't hate me!"

Ella stands up from her chair and rubs her face. She then turn to Luche, still covering her face. "I-I... I'm full now!" She runs inside her room and slams the door. I stand there like an idiot, but my vision turns back into normal.

Luche frowns at me sadly. She gives me a reassuring pat on the back and leaves me all by my lonesome.

Oh, Ella. She's always the happy energy in our dysfunctional family. She keeps Agga, Canceer, Capri, and even Leo happy and amused. She's always the reminder that not all is lost in our family...

I'm such an idiot...

I take a deep breath and exhale as I walk towards Percella's door. And as I expected, I can hear broken sobs from within. I knock the door and let a single tear drop from my eyes.

"I'm sorry..." I breathe out. Not just for thinking that she wants me to be her shield in the Hunger Games, but for all these years I caused her fear...

"I'm sorry, Ella."

* * *

_The Alliances:_

_**01- Careers:**_

_Kit, D1_

_Cly, D1_

_December, D2_

_Nate, D2_

_Kia, D4_

_Issac, D4_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**02- Lovebirds:**_

_Norra, D9_

_Jarrod, D9_

_**03- The Tech-siblings:**_

_Sharon, D3_

_Jay, D3_

_**04- The Sneaks:**_

_Kaiden, D7_

_Lynn, D10_

_Alice, D11_

_**05- The Star-siblings:**_

_Percella, D12_

_Scorpii, D12_

_**Loners and Undecided:**_

_Kenna, D5_

_Indigo, D5_

_Angel, D6_

_Jerry, D6_

_Kalina, D7_

_Slate, D8_

_Tobias, D10_

* * *

**Translation (Spanish-English)**

**Las drogas - The drugs**

**Mierda - Shit**

**Hasta la Vista, viejo - Goodbye, old man**

* * *

_The polls are open until the bloodbaths, so please submit your vote by then :)_

_And also, the alliance talk is still very open. C'mon guys, at least tell me that you don't mind being allied with anyone so it can take a little guilt off my chest when you I ally your characters with someone you don't expect._

_Please review :)_


	17. Chapter 17: Training Day 3

**Chapter 17: Training Day 3**

**~The Unreal Unleashed~**

_District 3- Jay, 17_

_I remember every single detail. Being gifted with the photographic memory, I'm capable to do just that. I sit in front of the television, holding Echo's hand in mine as we watch the camera flashes from tributes to tributes. The sky is red and the metal plate they're standing on is placed right on top of a grave. "I'm scared..." Echo whispers to me._

_I nod. I know. I'm scared too. But... I need to be strong. _

_As the countdown reaches zero, a funeral march is sounded throughout the arena as the tributes run around, trying to grab weapons or backpacks from the Cornucopia. I see one blond-haired and emerald-eyed boy running towards a very close backpack. "C'mon Vincent..." I tighten my hand around Echo's._

_As Vincent reaches the backpack, he kneels to get it and proceeds to run to the direction of the catacomb. But, someone pulls his hair and makes him fall to the ground. "Ouch!" Typical Vincent. He's always such an worrywart airhead who uses his knees to think instead of head. _

_Echo shrieks as the District 2 boy grins. "Where are you going, __**Three**__?" He says as he kicks Vincent's stomach. "Let's have some fun. Don't leave the party so soon..." The District 2 boy tosses Vincent on the ground and kicks his face until he's bleeding. "ARO! DON'T WASTE TIME!" The girl from 4 says as she skewer the girl from 11 with her trident. "Shut up, Sedna. Let me have my fun..."_

_I want to turn my eyes and cry like Echo, but I can't. I sit there frozen as I see my best friend getting tortured by that sadistic Career. _

_And when Vincent's scream actually subsided and I can't even feel Echo's hand in mine, Sharon runs to me. "Don't look, Jay! If you look... IT WILL BE CARVED INTO YOU FOREVER! PEOPLE LIKE US DON'T - __**CAN'T **__FORGET! COME __**ON **__JAY!"_

_But I shove her hand away, still watching my mangled best friend struggles to speak. "Goodbye..." he breathes out. "Ec...ho... and... Ja...y..." And when he dies, Sharon, Echo, and even Zero who's there to accompany Sharon watch the Games screamed. We all screamed when the Career carves the mark of District 2 on Vincent's chest after gouging his heart out._

"VINCENT!" I shout myself awake from myself. I frantically search for my transparent best friend. He's here. He's got to be here somewhere! "VINCENT! VINCENT!" I scream again. And I can hear from the rush outside that Light, Sharon and Micro (our mentor, an awesome old guy who won the third Hunger Games) probably hears me and is running towards this room.

I'm sweating bullets as I recall _each and every detail _I can remember about Vincent's death. From his screams, the way his body twitch, the way he valiantly fought until the end... no. No. No I don't want to lose him yet!

_"Jay, what is it?" _Vincent suddenly appears on my bed, looking worried and transparently intact. _"Oh no. Is it my bloodbath again?" _The blond looks worriedly at me, but I reach for his transparent hand instead. I'm shivering so hard that I think I can just convulse now.

Suddenly, Sharon runs into my room, screaming my name even when she only has towel on. Judging from her still-wet hair, she hasn't finished her bath yet when I scream and wake up. "JAY!" She says as she launches herself to me, still wet and all, and pull my body into a hug.

"It's okay... it's alright now..." I can feel my hand shivering as Sharon rubs circle on my back. I hate it. I hate having dreams about Vincent's bloodbath!

"It... could be me..." I whisper as I feel my blood drains from my face. _"Sharon won't let that happen." _Vincent says as he hovers beside me and Sharon, making himself comfortable in the air.

Sharon takes a deep breath and let me go. But she still hold my hands in her own. "I'm... probably not a good sister for you. I can't anchor you to the reality. And I can't believe that you... my brother, someone who comes from the Technology District, is able to see ghosts. But..." She looks to me with glistening eyes. "But I know the curse of our gift. Photographic memories let us excel in school and in working. But... it also backfires because we can't forget bad memories either." Sharon stands up and looks towards me with a determined look on her face. "I promise that I'll protect you, Jay. No matter what the cost." When she leaves me alone with Vincent, the blond ghost smiles.

_"Sharon's a good sister." _He says with a smile on his face. _"I should have been more like that with Echo." _I rub the sweat off my face and heads to the shower. "Yeah, but it's also accompanied with the fact that she's rude to everyone else." Vincent rolls his eyes. _"Sharon's the prettiest girl in our District, Jay. I don't think anyone cares about how sharp her tongue is."_

I take all my clothes off and stands under the shower, thinking. What if...

_"What is it, Jay? Tell me! I'm a ghost, I don't spill your secrets." _I turn to face Vincent, who then looks at me with a curious expression. "What if... what if Sharon dies in front of me, Vince? What should I do...?"

Strangely, Vincent who never passes an opportunity to look smart, is in the loss of words.

* * *

_District 10- Tobias, 17_

"You don't want to train for the interview, Lynn?" Sundara asks as Lynn as the 12 year old tugs at her yellow sleeves. Lynn shakes her head as she looks towards me. "Nope! I'm going to meet with Alice and Kaid so we can determine what we should do for the private session with the Gamemakers." She smiles sweetly at Sundara, who then turns to me and Canyon.

"Then I'm going to escort Lynn downstairs for a bit, all right? You can discuss about interviews or private session." Sundara then smiles to the both of us and take Lynn by the hand.

I saw Lynn and the boy from 7 and also the girl from 11 yesterday. They look... like _friends_. Something I'm quite envious for, but Night was there to convince me that friends isn't something good to have at all because they always stab your back in the end. How about families? Ace was a huge dick, and I assume that _all _siblings are like him. But that girl from 3 fought so valiantly for her brother... who happens to talk to thin air.

_"It's funny coming from you." _Night cackles.

The thing about Night is... well, he's not a ghost. He's... _me_. But in a way that I never expect myself to be. He carries himself with sheer confidence and sadistic demeanor that I sometimes feel like... _I could be like that._

I sigh. Maybe I really am schizophrenic.

I look up to Canyon and tries to just not punch him on his face. What is wrong with this guy? Why does he keep on laughing at me like I have no chance of survival? When I ask him about strategies on the first day of training, he just laughs at me. I'm so ashamed and angry, and Night has been the first one to whisper his creepily distorted voice at me.

_"Kill him." _He says with a mad grin only I can see. _"It's simple. Pick up the knife, jump over the table, and slit his throat." _I try to ignore him, but I can feel my own hands reaching for the knife. But I managed to not do it because of Lynn's prank with the spilt milk.

I don't know if she does it for me or for herself, but... it's fortunate that she did that. I managed to avoid killing someone who antagonizes me.

"So... what do you think I should do for the private session?" I ask cautiously. Canyon looks at me with his green eyes and burst into a giggle. "They're going to take you as seriously as I take you." Night whistles. _"Very brave..." _He says mockingly. I can feel myself shaking in anger. I shoot up from my seat and bang my fists to the table. "You-!"

"I'm not joking." Canyon says to me seriously for the first time since I met him. "Lynn has that spunk that the Gamemakers will like. And you? You have nothing memorable to show them when all you need to get a good score... is to make sure that they remember you." I look around for Night, but he wasn't there. Why?

Canyon sighs and rolls his eyes. "Loosen up, Tobias. Loosen up and look what's around you. Utilize _everything _you have in your disposal. And..." Canyon takes a loaf of bread and heads to the elevator.

"Don't be so desperate to live. What you need is a survival instinct, not a desperation to drive you into a corner in the Games. Just pray that you're lucky." When he leaves the room, I take a glass and throws it to the door, smashing it to thousands of pieces.

I hate everything.

* * *

_District 7- Kalina, 18_

There are less people in the training room. That is the first detail that I picked up when I enter.

Kaiden wastes no time and meet up with the little girls he has allied with. It's weird, seeing someone from the City not acting like a smug bastard to people who comes from a lower class. District 10 and 11 _are _significantly lower than 7. So, yeah.

I can see that many alliances form prematurely here. The first one I notice is of course, Kaiden, and the girls from 10 and 11. They're learning various stations that nobody visits. Lock-picking, climbing, plants, and none of them went to the weapons station.

And the obvious: Careers. The girl from 1 is training with the knives. But unlike the girl from 8, she really looks like she's dancing with them. The boy from 1 is utilizing the spears like they're the extensions of his hands, and the girl from 2 actually uses two-handed axes in a way that I never see, she's doing some sort of a mixed-martial arts with them. She really excels in hand-to-hand combat. The boy from 2 uses axe in a more straightforward way like me.

The girl from 4 uses a foreign weapon, I sorta know them as shuriken or something. She throws them and they all hit either head or chest area. The boy from 4 uses trident like all other average District 4 Career. The girl from 8 uses almost all kinds of knives and excels with them while the boy from 11 can behead three dummies with his one swing of his sword. Terrifying.

But what surprises me the most is the siblings from 3 and the girl from 5. The two from 3 can actually throw knives like the girl from 8. But I can see that they're _copying_, and not actually learning. The girl from 5 closes her eyes and look like she's solving a math equation. But then she throws her knife with perfect accuracy.

The boy from 5 is nowhere to be seen, maybe practicing for interviews. The two from 6 are standing beside the door, talking. The boy from 8 looks at them worriedly. I know, I'd be worried too if I'm kind. Why? Because they both don't train at all. The girl reads books, yes, but the boy is just standing there, observing the others.

The two from 9 are also nowhere to be seen. And the boy from 10 is panting while leaning on the door, thinking that he was late.

The siblings from 12 are sitting side by side now. The boy looks considerably calmer as the girl shows him something from the book. They're really good together, I almost feel happy.

They all have allies, don't they? Why?

Suddenly, the boy from 8 approaches me with a kind smile on his face. I instantly turn suspicious. This guy _volunteers _I don't know why though. He's not even a Career like his partner. "Hi, Kalina, right?" He asks as he offers his hand. But I look towards his slate gray eyes and feel nothing malicious there. "I'm Slate. I don't want butt in your problem, but..." He sighs. "I think you're neglecting the other stations. You've been in the axe station for two days straight." Who does he think he is? Is he questioning my training method? Apparently, I must have shown my displeasure on my face because he immediately backs off. "I'm... I'm sorry for being worried. Really, I am." He then leaves me alone.

But then I see the others. The only ones who're always in the weapons station are the Careers, who _doesn't _need to know survival skills because they absolutely will take over Cornucopia.

How naive of me.

I place my axe down and sighs as I head to the plant-station and takes one of the books. A bit late, but I hope I can still remember a thing or two

* * *

_District 11- Aster, 18_

"How are you faring, Jinx?" I ask the only girl in the alliance who comes from an outer District, just like me. She looks towards me with a cold face. "I'm... good. Why are you asking?" A smile makes its way to my face. "As part of the alliance who comes from the outer District, I kind of want to know you." It really is my honest feeling though. Jinx is good ally to have and the worst enemy to have, I kind of like that.

Her eyes widens a bit and she murmurs. "Daemon..." But then she shakes her head and looks up to me with her usual Hellish Angel-look. "Same to you, Aster." She says with a smirk that somehow suits her. I sit beside her in silence because I've flirted with a girl like her and I know exactly how her types are. The quiet and independent ones who doesn't need words, but prowess.

"What do you think about this alliance?" We both are outsiders here, the ones who got invited and not the founding members. She nods. "It's pretty good. It's well-balanced. We have front-liners," She cocks her head to Cly and Nate. "The mid-range," This time it was December and Kia. "The defender too," She points at Katherine. "And... the idiot." She hisses as she throws Issac a look of loathe.

"Would you mind if I ask what's between you and him?" When Jinx's face turns paper-white, I know that I shouldn't ask for more. But what I didn't expect was the fact that she pulls her training suit and shows me her collarbone. "H-hey!" I flirt with girls all the time, but I've never actually been in a relationship that shows much skin. But she showed an intricate flame tattoo there.

"His brother's killer... is someone _very _important to me." She says with sheer protectiveness and a look of reverence. "And _anyone _who's related to the one who makes _him _the way _he _is now... is our enemy. I swear by all the fires in hell that I will kill him."

I don't think it's right to have such malice thoughts to your alliance member, but I smile nonetheless.

"Want to have another alliance? Just between us outer Districts." I ask with a smirk. This is a very good idea. I'm sure that she's like me. She _will _strike the others when they're asleep or something. She's _that _sneaky, and that was the very strategy my father always taught me. If it comes down to the both of us, I can kill her as much as she can kill me.

Jinx smirks. "Amazing thinking. I thought you're just the spineless obedient kid, but you're quite sneaky... I'm in."

"Pleased to be working with you."

"Same to you."

* * *

_District 6- Jerry, 16_

"Jerry..."

Angel practically whispers my name, looking completely worried. "At least... _read _something. I can't let my District partner just... go there and die." I look towards her. "I have no one I can return to, Princess. I don't _need _to survive." I say as-a-matter-of-factly. Her expression turns horrified. "Jerry, _please_. Don't say that. Every life is precious. Everyone here is struggling to live."

"_Angel_," I say with my sheer breath. "You have people, waiting- _believing _that you can return home to them. I don't. And... I haven't done anything with my life. That's probably why I have no friends, because I never do anything for anyone." This is the first time I tell people about myself. A bystander shouldn't have any dialogues of their own. That's the way I live my life. I try to avoid everything that might make my life difficult.

But Angel slips her hand in mine. "You warned me." She says without looking at me. "You warned me that my kindness won't save me. You're worried about me. That's something you did for me." She really sounds like a dainty holy Princess right now. But... I can't help but believe her voice.

But I let go of her. "You have someone else who's willing to be your knight, Angel. That boy from 8 hasn't stop looking at you. He's probably worried." Strangely, Angel laughs. "He said the same thing. He said that _you're _worried about me, Jerry."

I instantly look at her, feeling shocked myself. I, the perfect bystander, _worries _about her? I admit that I watch her more often than the other tributes. But that's because she's my District partner. Nothing else.

"She's right you know." The boy from 8 says as he leans besides Angel. "I'm worried about you guys. You can say that I'm an idiot goody-two-shoes and an insufferable butt-in-other-people's-problem, but... I just can't help it." I'm looking at him like he's crazy. I know what this talk will lead to. I _know _from watching the other alliances form.

"I'm Slate Arthur." The gray-eyed boy says as he opens his survival book. "Hi Slate. I'm Angel Semifer, and this Jerry Sawyer." Angel smiles at him. "How do you guys feel about an alliance?" The slate gray-eyed boy says with an undeterred smile.

I can't help but agree with them. The two people who actually _watch _the bystander, and not the other way round.

* * *

_The Alliances:_

_**01- Careers:**_

_Kit, D1_

_Cly, D1_

_December, D2_

_Nate, D2_

_Kia, D4_

_Issac, D4_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**02- Lovebirds:**_

_Norra, D9_

_Jarrod, D9_

_**03- The Tech-siblings:**_

_Sharon, D3_

_Jay, D3_

_**04- The Sneaks:**_

_Kaiden, D7_

_Lynn, D10_

_Alice, D11_

_**05- The Star-siblings:**_

_Percella, D12_

_Scorpii, D12_

_**06- The Inner-Workings:**_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**07- The Worrywarts:**_

_Angel, D6_

_Jerry, D6_

_Slate, D8_

_**Loners and Undecided:**_

_Kenna, D5_

_Indigo, D5_

_Kalina, D7_

_Tobias, D10_

* * *

_Anyone knows of a game called __**Catherine**__? I got hooked up with that and I spent yesterday obsessing over it._

_Next would be the private session, which will be... in Lorraine or Allen or Louise's POV. I'm wondering... how do you guys think of the Carrol family? I like them a lot (probably because I create them) but, yeah, I'm curious._

_How do you think of this chapter?_


	18. Chapter 18: Private Session

**Chapter 18: Private Session**

**~The Journal of Allen Carrol~**

Allen stands up and takes his black-with-red rimmed suit. A silver rose cross-shaped pin is embedded on his right shoulder. Allen always love military-styled outfit, something that makes him stand out in the middle of the Capitol's array of colors.

A simple combination of black, red, and a black combat boots has always complimented him the best. He doesn't like it if his clothes make people miss his face. A backward cross ran across his right eyes, adding some exotic features on his face. He has pure-white hair and looks very young.

In his life, the Hunger Games is not as important as his two angels. Louise, the stubborn-but-playful Louise. And Lorraine, the cute and genius Lorraine. But both his angels seem to love Hunger Games so very much. That is why Allen smiles as he opens his journal.

None of his family watch the training score announcement right now. Because all three of them watch it. Lorraine is sleeping because she will be interviewed late at night, right after all the tributes. And Louise is behind him right now, hugging him and nibbling his ear.

"Is that your observation, Allen?" Louise's silver hair meshes nicely with his own snow-white as she plants a kiss on his cheek. "Yes it is, Louise. Would you like to read it?" Allen asks with a kind smile on his face.

"Of course I want to, darling."

* * *

_**District 1: Katherine McKinnon**_

_**Score: 8**_

_She comes and looks at both me and Lorraine, the only Gamemakers actually watching her performance. She waves to Lorraine, who smiles back at her. And then she took three knives and threw the first knife and it lands on the edge of the neck. She hits the carotid artery and if the dummy was a person, he would be bleeding to death by seconds. The girl seems to pick the quickest and the most efficient way to kill people. She's unwilling to do it, both Lorraine and I can see it._

_**District 1: Cly Bove**_

_**Score: 9.5 (but made 10 anyway)**_

_The boy uses spears. His training session goes like every other Career tributes are. Frankly, I think it's boring. He has skills with the spears though, that alone matters._

_**District 2: December Halley**_

_**Score: 11**_

_She uses two handed axe, something Lorraine and I have never seen before. But to plus that, she also uses a martial arts that involves lots of graceful kicking. Lorraine squeals at the girl, who's startled. But then she shows us a toothy grin and leaves the room. She was incredible. Definitely deserved the 11._

_**District 2: Nate Brenner**_

_**Score: 9**_

_He uses axe in a much more straightforward way than his partner. It was incredible and I can see that he has prowess. But his skills haven't been as polished as the male tribute from District 1. He was really good._

_**District 3: Sharon Fortran**_

_**Score: 7**_

_A beautiful girl with copper hair and snarky look enters the room and bows to our direction. She takes a knife, but she went to the wire station and starts to tamper with them. A few minutes later, she was holding a knife with wires around them attached to some sort of a jacked wire and battery. She then throws the knife (which hit the dead center) and it started to electrify the dummy._

_"Don't give me good score. It'd be annoying if I got them." She says as she bows to us. She was Average. She has skills, but you don't always get wires and batteries in the arena._

_**District 3: Jay Fortran**_

_**Score: 7**_

_A boy who looks really similar with the girl tribute enters the room with slow and distracted steps. He doesn't even see the Gamemakers. He proceeds to do the exact same thing as his sister. _

_This could be their strategy, right?_

_**District 4: Kia Leoni**_

_**Score: 8**_

_The Bewitching Mermaid of District 4 comes in the room and salutes to us. She does brilliant with those shurikens. And she carries herself with so much grace as she handles the trident and the knife. She's not a freaky skillful one, but it was still enthralling._

_**District 4: Issac Blackfin**_

_**Score: 9.5 (made 10)**_

_It was pretty much the same with the District 1 boy, only with tridents instead of spears._

_**District 5: Kenna Sebastien**_

_**Score: 5**_

_At first, she tries to use the knife. And she did it brilliantly. But... it takes like 5 minutes each time she throws a knife. Lorraine and I think that she's not as adequate in using it as the Careers are._

_**District 5: Indigo Flux**_

_**Score: 4**_

_He doesn't do many things. He went to the fire-building station and made a decent fire. Lorraine frowns. She says that he actually knows how to use small crossbows. But I don't see that, so I don't grade him according to that._

_**District 6: Angel Semifer**_

_**Score: 4**_

_Like the District 5 boy, she went to the fire-building station. But I can see her face contorts with sadness and 'this is all wrong' when she glances towards the weapon-station._

_**District 6: Jerry Sawyer**_

_**Score: 2**_

_He... doesn't do anything. He only stands near the exit, leaning on the wall just beside the door. But Lorraine says that he can actually tie knots with extreme speed. And to be honest, I feel pity towards him._

_**District 7: Kalina Ashdon**_

_**Score: 8**_

_She uses her weapon like the boy from District 2, but slightly more... raw. And I can see that she looks slightly regretful to the survival-skill station. Lorraine says that she only started to learn about them at the last day of training._

_Pity._

_**District 7: Kaiden Sooner**_

_**Score: 9**_

_He is amazing and I think he should have been a Career. His lock-picking skills are amazing and he can climb and use a very peculiar weapon that originates from District 7, a Rampuri. Lorraine tells me that he allies with little girls. Very interesting. Very potential._

_**District 8: Jinx Ramirez**_

_**Score: 11**_

_She was amazing. She takes one belt full of various knives and threw them all to the dead center. She uses all of them in a proficiency that somebody from outer District shouldn't have the knowledge to. But it was really good, so she deserves that 11._

_**District 8: Slate Arthur**_

_**Score: 5**_

_He takes a sword and uses them like someone who just learned how to use them a few days ago. It was very adequate and I think he deserves that score._

_**District 9: Norra Eris**_

_**Score: 5**_

_Her knot-tying skills are amazingly sick. Even when Lorraine says that knot-tying skill isn't really something we Gamemakers want to see, I still feel amazed by her speed and concentration with those knots._

_**District 9: Jarrod Hayes**_

_**Score: 5**_

_What is up with tributes using the same skills with their District partners? This Jarrod kid ties knot like he's made of ropes. It was amazing._

_**District 10: Brooklynn Crystals**_

_**Score: 5**_

_She's impressing for a 12 year old girl. She can climb really fast and she can use knives, even when she can't throw them. _

_**District 10: Tobias Milit**_

_**Score: 6**_

_He wasn't crazily good, and he was unfortunate. Why? Because when it's his turn, a beef wellington is served for us. And hey, we the Carrol families can't live without them. But I manage to get a glimpse of him stabbing a knife to the dummy's heart before leaving the room angrily._

_**District 11: Alice di Angelo**_

_**Score: 5**_

_Like so many other girls from 11 I've seen, she's petite and she makes use of that. She leaps from the imitation tree to another imitation tree. It was really an amazing sight to see. And Lorraine seems to like this girl. Why? Because she's named after her favorite character._

_**District 11: Aster Marino**_

_**Score: 10**_

_I thought he was born into the wrong District. Male tributes from 11 are usually very good, but he's seem like a thorough Career. He uses swords like how the boy from 1 uses spears and the boy from 4 uses tridents._

_**District 12: Percella Aquarius**_

_**Score: 4**_

_She experiments with knives, but is nowhere as adequate as the girl from 1, 3, 5, or 8. But it was endearing to watch. She also makes fire, very good._

_**District 12: Scorpii Aquarius**_

_**Score: 7**_

_He uses machete very well. He impales the dummy with ease and he seems to know his ways around the survival skills._

* * *

Louise sighs. "Poor District 10 kid. Put a Carrol and beef wellington, he's lucky you still saw him." Allen laughs merrily.

Louise is now sitting on top of Allen's lap while reading his journal. Allen rests his hands around his wife's waist comfortably. When they're about to do naughty things... Lorraine's voice shocks them to the point that they fell from the chair and on top of one another.

"C'mon Momma, Daddy, let's go and watch the interviews!"

* * *

_How do you think of this chapter? _


	19. Chapter 19: The Interviews (Part 1)

**Chapter 19: The Interviews (Part 1)  
**

**~A Sizzling Night~**

The Carrol family arrives just on time for some paparazzi to come and flood their car. Allen Carrol is in his trademark black-with-red-rim military outfit and combat boots. He smiles kindly to everyone, making his baby face looks even younger, despite the fact that he has a white-colored hair. The purple upside-down cross running over his right eye makes his appearance exotic, even without the Capitol's preferred colors.

"Please step aside, everyone. My angels are coming through." He says to the entire crowd, who immediately makes way for the rest of the Carrols.

Louise Carrol is the second to come down from the car. Her beautiful silver hair is made nicely in a very intricate hairdo which involves lots of braiding and pinning up them up with a white rose in a very nice bun. A glittery silver long dress which exposes her unblemished right leg was wrapped around her body. She was like a goddess who descends from the silvery moon.

"Come on, Lorraine, it's the night you've been waiting for!"

And lastly, Lorraine Carrol comes out of the car, making the paparazzi even more crazier. The youngest member of the Carrol family fancies a very different type of fashion than anyone, after all. Her hair is in her trademark pigtails with green streaks. She wears a black gothic version of Alice in Wonderland outfit, with belt made of skulls as her belt instead of the traditional ribbon. She also wears striped black-and-white socks with a dark-brown combat boots.

The paparazzi gathers around, trying to get more pictures of the simplistic, but chic Carrol family. After all, who doesn't want to get scoops about the most sought-after elusive family in the Capitol?

It seems like there's nobody else that can steal the spotlight from the Carrol family...

Nobody but the tributes, of course.

* * *

_District 1- Kit, 16_

I place my hand on my stomach anxiously. But there's a familiar movement in my stomach that can only be described as butterflies moving around. My little baby is trying to comfort me...

But this is not the day to be myself. I need to seem strong, confident, and play up to my scores. But I can feel my entire body persuades me to just... be as maternal as possible. I can't spoil this. I don't care if playing the cocky-girl card will make people hate me. I need to seem very sure of myself. Yes, that's what I'll do, because that's exactly what I don't feel right now.

I can hear the crowd claps and Caesar is holding his hand out right now. I take it as my cue to enter the stage.

Everything is buzzing right now, but I need to get it. I need to be as secure about myself as possible.

"Fairest Katherine! Or shall I call you Kit?" Caesar asks as we both sit down. I nod. "You should, Caesar." I say with a very confident smile. I can feel butterflies in my stomach again. It was a really comfortable feeling. Just like with Annabelle and Luke, my beautiful children.

"So tell us about your outfit! It's _really _gorgeous!" Caesar practically beams at me. It's rather sickening that he asks me about my outfit while I will go to the arena and die or something. But I show a confident smile.

"I think it's supposed to show my pure and maternal side," _which I don't really want because it'll force me to leave my angle behind_. "And I must say that it's brilliant." _sweet lies for sweet Capitol people._

Caesar smiles. "Yes, it really compliments you! And tell me, Kit, do you have anyone back there in 1?" I can feel my chest tighten as he says that. No, I shouldn't lose my angle. I shouldn't.

"Yes, I do, Caesar..." I say with a breathy sigh. "His name is Cole... and we've been sweethearts for a long time. But..." I intentionally cut it there to leave the crowds begging for more. And true to my deductions, they all fidget in their seats. "But we got into a big fight in my goodbyes..." My shoulders slump a little as I recall his hurt expression.

"Why? He should be proud that you're volunteering for your District, right everyone?" The crowd cheers at him, agreeing. But I only let out a sad smile and a sigh. "No, Caesar..." My time is almost up, just like how I want to end my interviews...

"We got into fight because I volunteered without telling him that I'm pregnant with his child."

I can barely hear the sound of my buzzer as the crowd shouts and wails.

* * *

_District 1- Cly, 17_

I can barely contain my shock as Kit leaves the stage, waving to the crowds who were in tears for her. She's pregnant? And that's why she's been puking out her breakfast all this time? What. The. Hell. Have. I. Just. Heard.

Damn it. She makes a very good impact. And I don't want to lose to her. Or to anyone in that matter.

"Everyone, please welcome Cly Bove!"

I can hear the crowd cheering my name as I enter the stage. I shake hands with Caesar with a confident smile on my face. "So how are you feeling, Cly?" Caesar asks as we both sit down. I let another smile grace my face. "As well as anyone who just scored a 10, Caesar." The crowd laughs and cheers. My smile is wider.

"So Cly. How's life back home?" Here we go. Either the sympathy card or a confident card. Of course, I choose the latter. "It's good. I have my best friend who'd probably be here next year. I'm sure that I'm ready and I'm able to do this." I don't have any sob stories for anyone to hear, and even if I have one, I won't show it.

We spent the entire interviews talking about many things until my buzzer rings. I leave the stage with confidence. But I throw a glance to Kit, who looks like she just regretted something.

"Sob stories isn't what you need to win this thing," I whisper under my breath.

* * *

_District 2- December, 16_

I roll my eyes in sheer irritation. Really, Kit? Bringing up that you're pregnant before the alliance (and the entire Panem) just the night before the Games? If she didn't score that 8, I would have gladly kill her when she's busy killing people in the bloodbath.

I fix my glittery black dress before stepping into the stage with sheer confidence and smile. If it's only sob story, I got one as well. "Beautiful December! It's good to see you again." I smile as I take Caesar's hand. He kisses the top of my hand and I let out a laughter.

We start the interview with the usual talk of outfit. That's until Caesar brings me to the topic that I really want to bring up, and of course, love. "And of course, December, _do _tell us about that 11 you scored!" The entire crowd cheers for me and I let out a huge smile. But before I was about to answer, a small voice interrupted the entire audience. "She was _soooo awesome!_"

"Hush, Lorraine! That's a secret."

The entire crowd laughs at the two Gamemakers that I'm familiar with. The little girl is Lorraine and I remember her literally squealing at me. I laugh. "Well, Caesar. It's enough to make Lorraine Carrol squeal for me." Everyone clap their hands for me and Caesar joins them.

But now, it's the dreaded confident-or-sympathy choice. "The name that's actually reaped for District 2 tribute... is Alli Halley." He doesn't even let me make my choice, huh? "She's your sister, isn't she? How do you feel about it?" _Not much, since I volunteered even before I hear her name. _"I guess I panicked a little, Caesar. There's only one girl in our District named Alli, and she's my sister. Call it a sisterly bond, I guess." The crowd went 'aah' and then the buzzer rings.

I got an 11 and the sob story I don't even need. I think I was perfect.

* * *

_District 2- Nate, 18_

Like everyone else in the alliance, I feel a bit shocked of Katherine's declaration. But unlike the others (December and Jinx looks like they can rip Katherine's head off while Cly just look a tad bit shocked), I actually feel a strong protective urge that can bring me my demise.

I love children. They're waaay smarter than adults are and they're awesome. How come there's a girl in my alliance with a child within her? Lady Fate could be such a bitch sometimes.

When Caesar calls my name, I put on my best smirk and I can hear the ladies swooning over my outfit. Oh yes, instead of being Knight of Hearts, I'm now a super hot sexy boy with a black tank-top which hugs all of the muscles on my upper body. Black dress pants and some glossy black shoes. _Plus _a hint of underwear. I'm smoking hot today.

"That's... certainly different." Caesar says as we shake hands and take a seat. "Indeed it is, Caesar, wanna see what I can do?" I show my biceps and the ladies swoon even more. Caesar laughs and he shows off his nonexistent bicep. I laugh with the crowd.

"So, Nate, tell us about yourself." So I tell them. I don't have sob stories like Katherine and December. And my scores aren't as bright as December's and I don't have a genius Gamemaker squealing at me. So it all went by smoothly.

I just hope that it's good.

* * *

_District 3- Sharon, 18_

Even without going to the stage, I know what Caesar will exploit of me. Jay. The little brother I love so much. The one who shares the gift and the curse of photographic memories. And... even when Jay himself said that he doesn't mind if I use him as an angle, I'm feeling inexplicably torn about it.

I can remember what happened this morning so vividly. Jay, the normally cool Jay, was sweating bullets as he recalled nightmares I can't help him with. I take a deep breath. I can do this.

"The _electrifying _Sharon Fortran!" Caesar says with a certain crisp I like in the word _electrifying_. "Glad to be here, Caesar." I'm glad to have him remind me of my own name too. It must've slipped off of my mind while I'm putting up with these idiots.

We talk about my outfit, scores, and finally, I realize that the camera is shooting at Jay's reapings right now. Which means only one thing...

"When Jay was reaped, Sharon..." Oh fuck, please, god, ugh, don't let him make me play this angle! "I think I say for all Panem that our heart is moved when you literally make your chair fall down and shout with so much desperation." I would have preferred it if he brings out about Zero instead. But no. Of course he'd bring up about Jay... who's currently backstage watching the entire thing.

"Yeah, C-Caesar..." My voice cracks. Bang goes my cocky-snarky angle. "Me too..."

* * *

_District 3- Jay, 17_

I've never Sharon break down in my entire life.

She seems so confident and in-control all the time I know her, which is my entire life. But right here in a foreign land, outside of the District we love so much, she lets her voice cracks.

I can see the crowd sighing and being sad for her. But from this moment on, I already know what Caesar would want from me. He'd want to talk about how Sharon and I are such a loving siblings who's there for each other because we share a hug and swear to each other that we'll protect each other.

That sucks.

_"Sharon's such a good sister." _Vincent says, leaning casually behind my back. "You said that 54 times ever since you... appear before me." Vincent's merry laughter soothes me way better than anything. _"Just say 'haunt'. I'm a ghost."_ But ghosts don't exist. They just don't.

"Sharon of District 3, everyone!"

Caesar's voice booms out and I know that it's my turn.

Everything is spinning. Vincent's transparent hold on my shoulder is the only thing keeping me in my toes now. "Jay Fortran!" He sounds so happy. Why though? _"Maybe because he's doing his job." _Vincent says with a laugh.

We sit down and talk. And of course, it's about Sharon.

And I feel so empty inside.

* * *

_District 4- Kia, 18_

Words are always my virtue.

That is why my interview is going very smoothly right now. I talk about being a Victor is always something I'm ready of. I know that I can do this. I can see that the crowd believes me.

"So tell me, Kia, do you have anyone back at home?" A small smile spread on my face. "Of course I have, Caesar." I can hear the crowd sighs at this, but only this once. Only this once I want to make my boyfriend seem very special in front of everyone. I want to tell him that he is more than the fools back at home and even from the Capitol.

"The one who bewitched the Bewitching Mermaid of District 4... is named Ransom. My boyfriend and knight in shining armor." Everyone cheers at my bold declaration. I just hope that Ransom sees this back home.

* * *

_District 4- Issac, 16_

Okay, I'm so kind of pissed by Kit and pissed because Kia mentioned her boyfriend. I know that I shouldn't be jealous, but I can't help to.

My interview went by like anyone else in the Careers. Smooth-sailing. I tell them about how being a Victor is always in my blood. But of course, Caesar had to mention him.

"So four years ago we had a tribute that was so close to winning the Hunger Games. I believe his name was Neptune Blackfin. Tell me, Issac, is he your sibling?" I hate the fact that Caesar speaks about him in past tense. Neptune was the best brother I could ever ask for. He was strong, calm, caring, and intelligent. Calypso and I practically worship the ground he walks on.

"Yeah. Yeah, he's my brother." I throw a dirty glance towards Jinx, who had a perfect poker face on.

Bitch.

* * *

_District 5- Kenna, 17_

Indigo is shaking hard, and I can't help it but try to comfort him. He reminds me so much of my dear little Kendra back home.

"Indigo, it's going to be fine." I say, trying to comfort him. But he shies away from my hug. "Y-y-you... don't need to comfort me..." He sounds so desperate and... and broken. I sigh as Electricka tells me that it's my time to go to the stage.

I turn to Indigo. "I'm here if you need me, Indigo. Here, or in the arena." Indigo looks up to me, shocked. "Yes. I just proposed you an alliance." I say with a comforting smile as I head to the stage.

"Kenna Sebastien! I must say that you look stunning in that beautiful yellow dress!" I smile, but not a giddy smile. It's more of an intelligent, cool smile. "Thank you. My stylist is a genius, isn't he? He makes me look like a gleaming light-source." Intelligent. I need to come across as that.

And I think I succeeded really well.

* * *

_District 5- Indigo, 13_

It still feel fuzzy to me. Kenna is very talented. She's smart and she said that she could use a knife. And the fact that she's the youngest person to ever work in the nuclear plant is very intimidating to me...

But I can't let that hit me. That talented Kenna agrees to be my ally. She has compassion, I guess. I wonder if that compassion will be the end of her. Particularly in this Games...

"Here comes Indigo, everyone!" I take a deep breath and show them my brightest smile, shedding all of my discomfort behind. "Hello, Caesar!" I beam like I never met my parents the drug addicts. I need to look happy and intelligent. And I remember that Mitzi once said that I'm cute. Maybe I should play up to that.

* * *

_District 6- Angel, 15_

Unlike the other tributes, who wait while standing around, Jerry and I sit on the floor, talking. I'm the one who do most of the talking though, Jerry just sit there and smile.

I've never seen his smile before, and I must say that it's comforting... and I'd like to see more of his smile.

But then I hear Caesar calling my name. I stand up and sigh. I don't want to go out there. I want to stay here and talk to Jerry.

But I need to do what I have to do. I show Jerry one last smile before going out to the stage. "But what I don't expect is the fact that Jerry also stands and takes my hand. He kisses the top of my hand and say with a breathy whisper. "Good luck,"

My eyes widen as I can't contain the shock of Jerry, speaking to me normally without any of his nicknames for me.

He treats me like a princess, but he no longer calls me that because he knows that I'm uncomfortable with it.

It's all I need to make my interview the best that I can.

* * *

_District 6- Jerry, 16_

When Angel goes to the stage, I can feel my shoulders slump, easing back to my usual bystander-mode. If I'm with her, or another member of our alliance, Slate, I can feel that I'm actually part of the crowd. It should have scared me, but it didn't.

"She likes you." I say when Slate comes and sits next to me. "You kidding me? She likes you!" I can see that everyone else in the waiting room (which is now District 6, 7, and 8) look at us like we're crazy. It kind of catch me off guard because I'm not usually the center of attention.

But I find that it's fine, as long as I'm with Slate and Angel.

"Give a round applause for Angel, of District 6!" When I hear Caesar's voice, I stand up. I can feel Slate's hand on my back. "Good luck bro." He says with a cheeky smile.

But when I go up and Angel goes down, I smile to her in a way that I never smile to anyone else. Her soft brown eyes widen and she goes up to the stage again, running. Her flowing white dress flutters as she runs towards me and give me a kiss on my lips.

The entire crowd cheers and sighs for us.

* * *

_I'm sorry but I'll cut it here. Interview is so hard to write... *sighs*_


	20. Chapter 20: The Interviews (Part 2)

**Chapter 20: The Interviews (Part 2)**

**~Sparks Laid~**

A bright smile spreads on Lorraine's face as a beef wellington is served in front of her. "How do you think of things so far, my dear?" Louise says as she lets Allen do all of the socializing for now. Lorraine beams at her mother. "It's good! I'm glad for the dinner though. Those two from 6 is so intense to watch!" Lorraine says as she munches her beef wellington.

Louise smiles. "How about the girl from 1, darling? How does she strikes you?" Louise asks as she finally sits down besides Lorraine and take a piece of her beef wellington. "Momma!" Lorraine pouts. Louise laughs. She loves beef wellington as much as Allen and Lorraine, after all. "Hmm I don't feel much sympathy for her. Maybe because I don't really get those adult stuff..."

"But the two from 6 and the girl from 2! They're sooo awesome to watch!" Lorraine beams happily. Louise smiles at her. "Well, let's watch the others, okay?" Louise ruffles Lorraine's hair affectionately as Allen joins them for the second half of the interview.

"I wish all this pre-Games stuff is over. I don't really like answering questions about our Arena." The white-haired member of the Carrol family picks up his daughter with ease ("Daddy!") and sit on her seat. He puts his daughter on his lap and sighs.

"I know what you mean, Allen."

"Now everyone, let's give it up for Kalina of District 7!"

And then the entire crowd, including the Carrols, turn their attentions to the stage.

* * *

_District 7- Kalina, 18_

"Good luck."

I don't expect to hear the boy from 8 smiles at me like how he smiles for his alliance member. Even when I'm still startled, I smile at him and go out there, in a place that I can't be myself.

I know that I would need to assume an angle that makes everyone like me. And I decide that I'd be sweet. I know I would.

"Lovely Kalina! I must say that you look gorgeous with that golden dress!" Caesar says as he takes my hand. And I look gorgeous, yeah, I've seen myself in the mirror. I was totally _not _the Lumberjack Kalina. I'm a whole new person. I'm the Tree Fairy of District 7.

"Thank you, Caesar. Your red hair is really blazing as well." I say as sweetly as possible. We talk about various things, family, friends, and training scores. And I can say that I did brilliant.

I just hope that people would want me to return and give another interview.

* * *

_District 7- Kaiden, 15_

One of the things I hate in the interviews: they will play the family card and I (technically) don't have them.

I mean, I have Mom and Dad, of course, but they're just... not my family. I don't know what I can say.

When I hear Kalina's name being shouted again, I know that I had to decide on what I'm going to say up there. But there isn't really anything. I can't talk about Robyn because she's "dead", I can't talk about my life because I break thousands of laws already, and I definitely can't talk about my nonexistent family.

When Caesar mentions my name, I only nod. I don't say much. He keeps on bringing on about my good score. Damn, I forgot to hold back at that private session. A thief doesn't need attention on himself. So right now, I'm going to stay quiet and make sure that everyone (but Lynn and Alice) forget that I even existed...

But they don't need to know that I'm watching them carefully.

I'm always watching.

* * *

_District 8- Jinx, 16_

The boy from 7 got a 9, so I think that I should watch his interviews to see if gives something off. But he didn't. And it was frustrating.

When I stand up, Slate gives me a cheeky grin. "All the best, Jinx." He says.

And it reminds me of Seth.

They look like each other, now that I notice. Only Seth is much more of a bad boy type while Slate is the good guy type. And Slate has those utterly unforgettable gray eyes. I sigh. _"Deséame suerte, Seth." _I blink. And before I realize it, I already give Slate a pat on the shoulder, like how I always do to Seth.

Gods. There are so many people that reminds me of the guys back home. Aster reminds me of Daemon in his good days and Slate reminds me of Seth. That's really bad. I can't seem weak. I won't embarrass Hellfire, I _won't _embarrass Daemon here.

I curse at my black and red one-shouldered dress being so tight and my too-high red heels. But when Caesar calls my name, I try to put on my cockiest smirk and walk to his place. "My, Jinx, you certainly looks like a devil clad with red and black." I smile. "Thank you, Caesar. Pretty, don't you think? This color of blood." The crowd cheers at my dry humor. Ironic.

We talk about many things. And I'm glad that he didn't mention Daemon. But when I think of Daemon, my eyes widen. The guys! They're seeing me with a dress! "Can I have quick word with everyone at home, Caesar?" I ask with a rather forceful demeanor. And of course, he says yes.

"Guys, I know you're laughing your asses off because I'm actually wearing a dress DEAL WITH IT!" The crowd's laughter is so deafening in my ears. "I believe our time is almost over, Jinx. Do you have anything else to say?" Caesar asks. I smirk.

"Just a quick warning to the other tributes. If you happen to be the one who kills me and win the Games, watch yourself while you're in my district. Because I guarantee that I have people that are more than capable of avenging me. This isn't a threat, it's a promise."

I know that they will take this hint and avenge me. But something worse could happen.

What if they're broken by my death and turn into Daemon in his bad days?

* * *

_District 8- Slate, 17_

Whoop de doop it's now my turn. I swear that everything went by so fast. It's like I was just here with Jerry a few minutes ago and now I'm the one walking to the stage.

I'm quite worried, but I just smile and be myself, like what my Mom says.

I won't let the Games change me.

"Hello Slate!" I smile as Caesar casually greets me and the crowd begins to chant "Slate! Slate! Slate!" in the background. I wave to all of them and grin. "Hello to all Capitol!" I greet them back cheerfully. The crowd cheers at me and Caesar laughs.

"Tell me, Slate, do you have anyone you like?" Caesar says after many topics concerning family life, scores, outfits, and everything. I know he'd play this card. I take a deep breath. "You know, Caesar, many things could happen in a course of three days..." I close my eyes and sigh. I can imagine Jerry and Angel, watching this interview while holding hands.

I like Angel. She's nice, and I think I have a slight crush on her. But I saw the way she looks at Jerry. It's a budding love and I don't want to interrupt them. Besides, Jerry's suited for her. They're my best guy and girl.

And also, another person who confuses me. Jinx.

She could be cruel, sadistic, and whatever it is you want to say. But she could be gentle and curious. Sometimes, she's like a kid. Curious, but doesn't want to enquire the answers herself. I laugh.

"I don't have anyone that I like, per se. But I have someone that I worry of and someone that I want to figure out." Angel and Jinx. Even their names are as different as heaven and hell. Angel comes from heaven and Jinx is a Hell Angel. They're complete opposites.

But they both intrigues me. So much.

* * *

_District 9- Norra, 16_

"Hey Norra, you're gorgeous. So why don't you stop worrying and go out there with a smile?" Jarrod is laughing at me and I can feel blood rush to my cheeks and ears. "Shut up, Jarrod." After he kissed me, I feel so fluttery when he's near me. I even asked Katja about my feelings. She literally beams at me and hugs me in a very tight hug while congratulating me.

I'm in love. With Jarrod Hayes. My fellow tribute.

My world spinning as I head to the stage. I suddenly curse the fact that my dress is soft-yellow and horridly revealing. I can barely cover myself...

Caesar greets me and I answer him meekly. He asks me about my life back home and I answer him. I talk about Mom, Vee, and Blaire. But when brings up the particular topic about boys... my face explodes into a darker shade of red.

"Oooh! Looks like I hit the mark, right folks?" The crowd agrees with Caesar and they all demand him to ask the reason to my blush.

I count from 1 to 10 in my heart until I found enough courage.

"I _do _have someone, Caesar..." I say, barely above a whisper. "He's the one who taught me about romance. He was... amazing. And he made my life here in the Capitol very colorful." The crowd sighs to me. But then I continue, just in time to finish when my buzzer rings.

"And today, we spent the whole day playing cards in my room. It all ends with a kiss. Thank you for the wonderful times, Jarrod."

* * *

_District 9- Jarrod, 15_

I can't freaking believe it!

Norra just announced that she's in love with me in front of the entire Panem! Take that, Brett and Jive! I actually gotten myself a girl!

Well, I know that it's so inconvenient since I might lose her tomorrow. But I won't. It's all the more reason for me to protect her.

"Norra..." I whisper quietly, still awed, actually.

Suddenly, the girl from 10 is standing beside me, elbowing my ribs with her small elbow.

"That's so awesome. You should pull a stunt like the two from 6. It's going to be hot." The girl, Lynn, I think, says as she sits just in front of the screen. I smile.

"Thanks, kiddo. You're welcome in my alliance anytime." She laughs and shows me her thumbs. "Already got an alliance. But I'll take you up sometime." She says as she runs towards the girl from 11 and chatters about something.

When I hear Norra's name being shouted, a grin spreads on my face. "Go get your girl!" Lynn shouts.

"Now everyone, let's welcome Jarrod-"

Before Caesar can finish his introduction, I ran out of the backstage and grab hold of Norra's wrist. I pull her and kiss her. The crowd sighs and cheers again, just like when it was the two from 6. But when I kiss Norra's neck as well, they all went wild. "I love you so much, Norra." And I do. Finally, I can have romance like what I've been dreaming of almost my entire life.

Who cares if people say that we're copying the two from 6. The love I feel for Norra is genuine.

* * *

_District 10- Brooklynn, 12_

"They're causing so much scene, aren't they?" Alice says when we both watch the interview. I laugh and nod enthusiastically. "Yeah! The interviews this year is soooo awesome!" I giggle at Alice.

When Jarrod's buzzer rings, I stand up and tidy my dress. "How do I look?" I ask to Alice, who then shows me a thumb of approval, a jargon she, Kaiden, and I developed during the course of our alliance. "You look cute. Come out there, Lynn." I smile and show her my thumb.

The crowd greets me so warmly and I feel inexplicably happy about it. I wave and blow kisses to everyone. I can feel that Mia Callida is seething her donkey ass back home.

"Hello Caesar!" I chirp happily. Caesar smiles as he welcomes me to my seat. "Well hello there, Lynn! My dear! You look cute in such a colorful dress!" He says with a wide smile on his face. I giggle to the crowd. "So, Lynn, how do you feel about being one of the youngest tributes this year? And you volunteered too!" He asks. I blink once. Hang on. How many 12 year olds tribute are there again? But then I realize that it doesn't matter because the crowds are cheering.

I let out a sigh.

"Well, it's kind of nerve-wrecking, but I'm fine! Plus, it's so beautiful here and the entire Capitol just leaves me in awe! You all are so lucky to live here!" I tell him and he laughs.

"What is your favorite part?"

"The food, the colors, the TVs, the people, whoaa I can't choose! I like everything!" I keep on talking. I'm bubbly and adorable.

Perfect.

* * *

_District 10- Tobias, 17_

_"She's so bubbly that it just makes you sick, huh?" _Night whispers with an irritated edge on his voice. I nod, feeling so tired and pressured after all this thing. Night actually cackles hysterically and leans on my shoulder. _"Let me take over, Toby..." _He says, his red eyes gleam with malice and distorted sort of cruelty. I shiver.

The last time I let Night be in control, I almost kill Ace's follower. Okay. I hate those stupid bullies, but I don't want to kill either. I mean, killing is wrong, right? So yeah. Of course I won't let Night takes control of me.

_"They're going to take you seriously as I take you." _I flinch as I suddenly remember Canyon's words to me. It had been a huge bruise on my pride because he doesn't take me seriously. But then I remember what happened in the private session.

_"Oh my God! Daddy! It's a beef wellington! Let's eat it now! Please please pleaaaase?" _The only Gamemakers watching my performance was taken away by some chance. I kick over all of the dummies and stab them repeatedly on their hearts, feeling unreasonably angry.

I just hate everything so much!

When Caesar calls my name, I was still in a daze. But I could feel myself walking. When I can't see Night anymore, I realize that he's already here. Inside my head. Controlling me.

"So, Tobias, how are you feeling?" I, no, _Night _grins maliciously and lick my fingers. _"As well as anyone else who would mutilate things to death tomorrow? Hehehe..." _My own voice sounds so distorted and evil. I _know _I could sound like that. But I never actually _hear _it. When I hear the crowd gasps in fear, I turn my head to them and leers all of them into silence.

"That, uh, is good..." Caesar says, trying to get a hold of the situation. "Ah, Caesar, let me introduce my friend, Night."

I can see Night with his red eyes, dark skin, and sheer malicious lopsided grin. But I'm sure that everyone sees nothing.

* * *

_District 11- Alice, 13_

"What is up with that guy...?" I say, feeling the creep of the way his face contorts into such a malicious grin. Aster shrugs and ruffles my hair. "Dunno. He's so creepy though. I've never had anyone who uses creepy as their angle." The thing about me and Aster, we're civil to each other. We're not enemies, and I know that I won't die by his hands, and he won't kill me unless the situation really calls for it.

There is this inter-district connection that makes us people from 11 to think twice about directly killing our District partners after all.

When I hear the boy from 10's buzzer, I stand up and dust my white dress off. I like this dress, it plays up to my name very well. I'm Alice di Angelo. Alice the Angel. Or my more famous nickname is Alice the Fallen Angel. But the Capitol only needs to know the first one and not the latter.

I'm not going to be a fallen angel here in the Capitol.

When I'm about to head to the stage, Aster calls my name. "What?" I ask. He shows me a charming smile. "I probably can't say this in the Games but good luck." I laugh. "Sure, Aster." I show him a smile and Caesar greets me.

"Hello, Alice! Ah..." He trails off, and instantly feel panic rose in my head. What's wrong? "This costume... is the one that Faye di Angelo wore on the 6th Hunger Games." The crowd sighs. Really? Mom was dressed as an angel too?

"Tell me, Alice..." Caesar says with sadness in his voice. "Are you the unfortunate daughter of Michael and Faye di Angelo?" The crowd burst into tears. Somehow, I know that they're crying because they once root for both of them in the Arena.

They're so sickening.

And they don't even let me _be _Alice the _not _Fallen Angel. But well, if it's what I need to get sponsors...

"Yes..." I breathe out. "Yes I am, Caesar."

* * *

_District 11- Aster, 18_

As I wave to Alice, my mind wanders to the problematic member of our alliance, Katherine. She certainly makes an impact and I really don't know what to think about it. But she's the defender of our alliance, and I can always depend on Jinx (or December) to kill her if my conscience somehow decides to get in the way.

But still, she's very smart. If Nate knew that she was pregnant, he wouldn't have wanted her in the alliance, after all.

When Caesar shouts my name, a charming grin worms its way to my face and I wave to the crowd. I keep talking about how my family will be able to be the first family to bring so much glory to our poor District 11. And I keep up my charade like how I'm supposed to; a strong Career.

I hope my father is proud of me.

* * *

_District 12- Percella, 12_

We're no different from the siblings from 3, so I already know what Caesar would ask of me. But... I wonder if Scorpii would mind if I use him as my angle. I know that we just warmed up and I don't want to lose him so fast.

I look at him with a frightened look on my face, but then he turns to me and smile. "What is it, Ella?" He sounds so comforting and I'm happy with it. I take a deep breath and shake my head. "It's nothing, Scorpii."

When Caesar mentions my name, I readied myself and take a deep breath again to calm my head. "Wish me luck." I smile as I take fluttery steps to the stage.

"Why hello, Percella!" Caesar greets me as I take my seat. "Hello to you too, Caesar!" At first, we are talking about the safe topics. My score, how do I like the Capitol, my outfit, but then, came my dreaded topic.

Scorpii.

"How do you feel... when your brother is reaped?" I was thinking to say something that will help Scorpii. Like he's strong so I'm not worried and all. But then I feel tears leaking from my eyes, staining my puffy blue dress.

"I feel like... I was just ran over by a truck." I was crying, but the crowd laughs. I suppose that it's a good thing.

* * *

_District 12- Scorpii, 18_

On the stage, all I can hear is the buzzing noises in the crowd. But then Caesar taps my shoulder, bringing me back to reality. "Let me take a guess, Scorpii. You're nervous?" I'm silent again, but then I scoff and nod. "Yeah." The crowd laughs. "Yeah I'm nervous."

We talk about lots of things and learning from the girl from District 3 (since she's the older sibling) I take a deep breath when I know that Caesar will mention about Ella's reapings.

"When your sister is reaped, Scorpii..." Why is he cutting things in the exact same place as the District 3 girl's question? "What do you feel?" He asks.

I won't answer like how the girl from 2 and 3 did, because I didn't panic when Ella's reaped. "I feel surprised, actually." I answer. But then I notice Luche in the crowd, tilting her head as if she was asking 'why?'. "Ella, I mean, Percella's birthday is two days before the reaping. So there hasn't been any occasion in which she puts her name on and she's only been there once. I'm shocked because we're both reaped at such an unlikely time. She, in her very first reaping, and me, in my very last reaping."

The crowd sighs. I wonder why though. They don't really feel what I feel.

"I'm sure that I speak for all Panem that we wish you all the best, Scorpii."

When the buzzer rings, I feel relieved. My interview is over.

* * *

When the buzzer for the District 12 male tribute is sounded, Lorraine stands up and stretches her body. "Are you ready, Lorraine? The first person to be interviewed from the Carrol family is you, after all." Louise asked her daughter worriedly. Lorraine shows her a brilliant smile before heading out to the stage. "I'll be fine, Momma, I promise you!" She runs to Louise's place and kisses her cheek before running downstairs.

"Everyone, let's welcome the youngest Gamemaker to ever set foot on this stage; Lorraine Carrol!"

Louise claps the hardest, with Allen joining her.

* * *

_Capitol- Lorraine Carrol, 8_

I literally bounce off my feet as Caesar calls my name. My entire face is glowing. Thank god for that afternoon nap that I took before coming here!

Oh gosh, I'm just so excited!

"Welcome to the stage, Lorraine!" Caesar beams as we shake hands. I giggle at him sweetly. "Thank you, Caesar! Oh gosh, I can barely contain my excitement! I wish I could just skip to tomorrow morning!" The crowd laughs.

Many people thinks I'm weird for being what I am, but that's not true. I'm not really weird (and even if I am, Momma and Daddy always taught me that difference is good. That's what makes us the Carrols) because I love Hunger Games as much as everyone else in the Capitol!

"Seeing that you're so excited, I'm sure that you've prepared many things for us?" Caesar asks. I laugh merrily at him. "_Of course I've prepared something!_" My voice turns shrill. "Lorraine baby, don't spoil anything!" I can hear Daddy says from upstairs. But I only laugh. "No, I won't, Daddy! I'm not that eager to tell all of you a secret I spent so much time getting out from Momma and Daddy!" I let my tongue out to the crowd, who laughs.

"All I can say is don't watch this year's Games while you're playing cards! Because, well..."

Momma and Daddy's laughter erupts from the balcony.

"You'll see it tomorrow!"

* * *

_The Alliances:_

**_01- Careers:_**

_Kit, D1_

_Cly, D1_

_December, D2_

_Nate, D2_

_Kia, D4_

_Issac, D4_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

**_02- Lovebirds:_**

_Norra, D9_

_Jarrod, D9_

**_03- The Tech-siblings:_**

_Sharon, D3_

_Jay, D3_

**_04- The Sneaks:_**

_Kaiden, D7_

_Lynn, D10_

_Alice, D11_

**_05- The Star-siblings:_**

_Percella, D12_

_Scorpii, D12_

**_06- The Inner-Workings:_**

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

**_07- The Worrywarts:_**

_Angel, D6_

_Jerry, D6_

_Slate, D8_

**_08- The Polar Opposites:_**

_Kenna, D5_

_Indigo, D5_

**_Loners:_**

_Kalina, D7_

_Tobias, D10_

* * *

**Translation (Spanish-English):**

**Deséame suerte, Seth. - Wish me luck, Seth.**

* * *

_Okay! That concludes the interviews!_

_I'm so excited oh my god. Next would be the bloodbaths! Woohoo!_


	21. Chapter 21: Bloodbath

**Chapter 21: Bloodbath**

**~Chaotic Circus: Welcome to Wonderland!~**

Allen smiles as he waits for Lorraine to finish her breakfast. She grabs everything in her way and she literally tries to stuff her mouth with all essential stuff. Allen laughs. "The food's not going anywhere, honey." Allen says as he tries to comfort his daughter.

But Lorraine gulps down all her milk and puts down her glass dramatically. "C'mon! Let's go to Momma!" She says as she takes of running.

Allen sighs and leaves the snack room just beside the Game control-room. He smiles when he sees Louise carrying Lorraine and smiles to him.

"Ah, honey, you come in the right time. Let's watch the bloodbath."

* * *

_District 7- Kalina, 18_

We're dressed in the strangest arena clothing I've ever seen.

All the boys are in a white comfortable jacket and trousers for boys and shorts for girls. We also have sneakers, but all of our things have black suits of cards for boys and the red suits of cards for girls. Those who come from District 1 until 6 are dressed in the suits of spade and heart while the rest are in clover and diamond. The Cornucopia stands gallantly, serving as some sort of towns square in the shape of golden trumpet with black ribbon over it with goodies overflowing from it.

I see axes, but I know that I can't take them.

_10... 9... 8... 7... 6..._

The arena is weird too. There are four sections. The first one is so haunted-looking and it's a wastelands with lots of dead trees on. But there's a building and it's perfect for hiding. It's a haunted mansion and there's a huge balloon with 'The Hatter's Domain' flying over it.

There are also flying cards on top of a very gaudy-looking pink-and-red castle with hearts all over the place. A huge heart-shaped balloon with 'The Castle of Hearts' is floating casually on top of the palace.

I also turn around before my time is up, there are two more sections. One of them is a huge open valley with a very huge statue of a crying girl... with actual waters. I wonder if that's the water source of this year's arena...? It has the balloon with 'The Vale of Tears' on top of them.

And the last section is a very daunting-looking mansion with countless doors with the balloon 'Courtroom' over it. Even without looking inside, I know that it's a maze inside there. I'm not good with mazes, so I will just stick to what I know.

My gaze returns to the Cornucopia.

_5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

When the cannon sounds. It was all chaotic.

Tributes run over the place, trying to get some supplies in the Cornucopia as a very deafening soundtrack of Circus Theme being played. I can see a blue backpack, lying just beside the entrance to the Castle of Hearts. I know that I will have less supplies if I go after that bag, but it's fine by me.

I run as fast as I could, trying not to watch the chaos that ensues rhythmically to the Circus theme. This people are sick! They're crazy!

But as I see the boy from 1 with his spear running towards me, I sprint as fast as I could and take the blue bag, entering to the castle of hearts.

A very booming voice of Allen Carrol was the one who greets me.

"Welcome to the Castle of Hearts!"

* * *

_District 10- Brooklynn, 12_

Alice and Kaiden are next to each other while standing at the metal plates and I'm a couple of tributes away from them. But I sprint my legs to the nearest backpack and run to where Alice and Kaid are going.

"HURRY LYNN! WE'RE GOING TO THE HATTER'S DOMAIN!" Alice screams, and I shout a 'yes' back to her.

I grab the backpack, but it turns out that the girl from 5 and her District partner got to it first. She kicks me to the ground and sprint to the opposite direction.

I try to not let it bother me and get up immediately. The Circus music is so deafening and it makes it hard to concentrate. As I run, I can feel someone's hand grabbing my wrist and pulls me back.

It's the boy from 2. Nate or something.

He holds an axe with him and tears start to leak from my face. I don't want to die! But, but, this is happening.

"Sorry, kid..." He apologizes as he kicks me down to the ground.

I'm going to die.

He strikes my stomach with his axe, but then he leaves me. He didn't kill me right off.

My vision is blurring and my breath is speeding up. I look towards my alliance. I can see that Alice is shaking and she wants to return here. But Kaid holds her off and drags her to the Hatter's Domain.

"Mia... Callida... sucks..." I whisper. I want to laugh. But everything starts to turn dark...

"Alice... Kaid... good luck..."

I'm sleepy.

* * *

_District 5- Indigo, 13_

I hold Kenna's arm like it was my lifeline, and maybe it is. She already manages to get a backpack and we run to the direction of Courtroom because we both think that not much tribute will go there. I look back and see that the girl whose backpack we took is already dead on the ground. I instantly freeze and frightened.

"N-n-no..."

"INDIGO!"

Kenna screams as she tries to pull me. But it's no use. I was too afraid to move.

I shake uncontrollably and starts to scream. "ARRRGH!" Kenna tries to calm me down, but suddenly, I can see a red stain on her white clothing.

"KENNA!" I scream, forgetting my own fear as I notice that the girl from 1 has thrown a knife to Kenna's back. "D-Dave... Kend...ra..." She whispers as blood starts to dry out on her clothes. The Circus music is loud! I can barely hear her! "I love y..." She never gets to complete her sentence at the same time I'm unable to hear her. Why?

Because the girl from 2 just beheads me with her axe.

* * *

_District 3- Jay, 17_

Sharon and I hold hands as we sprint to the nearest backpack. Vincent is shouting behind me, trying to help me notice all the things that are in my blind spot. We run, grab the bag, and sprint again in the other direction, to the Courtroom.

As soon as I see the arena, I know that I would be able to survive there. I signaled Sharon and she understands. That's how we got our plans now.

The Circus music is loud and disturbing, but that's fine because we're still together.

When we reach the entrance to the Courtroom, the girl from 4 is after us with a trident on her hands. "KIA! YOU DON'T NEED TO CHASE THEM FAR!" I can hear the boy from 2 shouts. But the girl from 4 ignores him as she still runs to us. "No one orders me around!" She says rather angrily as she throws her trident at my direction.

I dodged it, but just barely. It grazed my face too.

"BITCH! NOBODY HARMS MY BROTHER!" Sharons shouts as she takes the fallen trident and throws it like how the boy from 1 throws his spear. But then the trident hits the girl square on her stomach. She screams. "ISSAC! ISSAC!"

"KIAAAA!" The boy from her district runs towards us with another trident on his hand. _"Jay! Get inside now!" _Vincent warns as the boy draws nearer.

"Ransom... Ransom I love you...!" I can hear the girl from 4 desperately trying to catch her breath. But when her district partner arrives shouting her name, she's already gone.

"C'mon Jay, let's-"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! HOW _DARE _YOU KILL KIA?!" The boy from 4 lounges at Sharon, who pushes me inside the building forcefully. As soon as I enter, a very solid glass door appears and I bang on it desperately.

"Sharon! Sharon!" My sister is wrestling with the boy from 4. But no matter how good she is at copying, we _can't _copy physical capabilities.

Vincent screamed beside me as the boy from 4 stabs my sister on her heart. I fall to my knees, shaking. But then Vincent stands beside me, crying and nodding.

"V-Vince...?" I stammer.

_"It's... It's Sharon..." _He says as he tries to bite back his own sadness. _"She asks me to take care of you." _

Sharon... doesn't believe in ghosts...

For her to as for Vincent's help is...

"SHAROOOON!" I can barely hear my own shout over the voice of the Circus theme.

* * *

_District 12- Scorpii, 18_

It was all going too fast. Ella and I are far from one another, so we signal each other to meet up in front of the castle of hearts.

I grab a backpack and just run as fast as I could. But then when I'm running, I didn't realize that somebody has taken an aim at my running back.

"SCORPII!" I hear a shrill voice calling my name over the horrendously loud circus music. I try to call her back. "ELLA!" But she's already standing in front of me, shielding me from the spear that the boy from 1 had thrown.

"ELLA!" I immediately take her by the waist, discard the spear in the moment of panic and take her with me to the courtyard of the castle of hearts.

"Ella..." I breathe out her name. I can feel my vision going red, but the tears on my eyes is just too... unbearable to hold.

I accuse this girl if wanting me to become her shield... but she becomes _my _shield.

"B-brother..." Ella coughs blood to my face, staining my white-jacket. But I don't mind. I don't mind at all.

"I-I love you... tell Agga..." Another cough. "... that I lov..."

My entire body shivers. But then I hug my sister for one last time and lay her under the tree. I kiss her forehead before shouldering my backpack and runs inside to the castle of hearts.

The circus music kind of fit as my sister's funeral song though, she's always the Joker, after all...

* * *

_District 8- Slate, 17_

Angel, Jerry, and I each got a backpack, which is really lucky. But we need to run _now _if we want to survive.

Jerry and Angel are hand on hand, which is really sweet, but I will comment on that later. The circus song is _so loud _that it's actually making my ears ring. But then I persevere and points at the Hatter's domain. "LET'S GO THERE!" I shout, trying to defeat the music.

Angel and Jerry nods. But then suddenly, the boy from 11 takes notice of us and starts to run in our direction.

"OH GOD! ANGEL, JERRY, HURRY UP!" I start to sprint away, entering the misty area of the Hatter's domain. But then I realize that Angel and Jerry isn't following me.

"ANGEL!" I shout, desperate. "JERRY!" The mist begins to envelop me even further, but then I run back to the direction of the Cornucopia...

...only to find Jinx standing right in front of Hatter's domain's entrance.

"Don't." She says with finality.

I'm overcome with panic and see over her shoulder. It's Angel and Jerry's... heads.

Only their heads. Their body is somewhere else.

The sight of their blood makes me panic, desperate to run to my friends' corpse, but Jinx stands firmly in front of me.

"I told you. You're an honorable man that doesn't suit dying in the Hunger Games. So go. You survived the bloodbath." Jinx says with an expressionless face. I shiver and tremble. I scream so loudly, but the Circus theme is even more louder.

"GO! SLATE! LEAVE!" When Jinx told me to run, I scream and enter the huge haunted mansion, thinking that it'd be great if the only friends I manage to make in my entire life haunts this place.

"Jerry... Angel..."

The Circus music was deafening. And it was so loud... and sad.

* * *

_The Alliances:_

_**01- Careers:**_

_Kit, D1_

_Cly, D1_

_December, D2_

_Nate, D2_

_Kia, D4 __**(Dead, killed by Sharon Fortran)**_

_Issac, D4 _

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**02- Lovebirds:**_

_Norra, D9_

_Jarrod, D9_

_**03- The Tech-siblings:**_

_Sharon, D3 __**(Dead, killed by Issac Blackfin)**_

_Jay, D3_

_**04- The Sneaks:**_

_Kaiden, D7_

_Lynn, D10 __**(Dead, killed by Nate Brenner)**_

_Alice, D11_

_**05- The Star-siblings:**_

_Percella, D12 __**(Dead, killed by Cly Bove)**_

_Scorpii, D12_

_**06- The Inner-Workings:**_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**07- The Worrywarts:**_

_Angel, D6 __**(Dead, stabbed by Jinx Ramirez, but beheaded by Aster Marino)**_

_Jerry, D6 __**(Dead, stabbed by Jinx Ramirez, but beheaded by Aster Marino)**_

_Slate, D8_

_**08- The Polar Opposites:**_

_Kenna, D5 __**(Dead, killed by Katherine McKinnon)**_

_Indigo, D5 __**(Dead, killed by December Halley)**_

_**Loners and Undecided:**_

_Kalina, D7_

_Tobias, D10_

* * *

_**Whereabouts:**_

_The Careers - Cornucopia_

_Lovebirds - The Vale of Tears_

_Jay - Courtroom_

_The Sneaks - The Hatter's Domain_

_Scorpii - The Castle of Hearts_

_Slate - The Hatter's Domain_

_Kalina - The Castle of Hearts_

_Tobias - The Vale of Tears_

* * *

_If your tributes isn't mentioned here, then congratulations! They survived bloodbath with no one who's hurt._

_And you guys can see who won the favorite tribute poll now!  
_

_Tied for the 1st place with 5 votes are: Jinx and Slate! Both are from District 8!  
_

_Tied for the 2nd place with 4 votes are: Kit from District 1 and Norra from District 9!  
_

_3rd place with 3 votes is: Jerry from District 6!  
_

_Tied in the 4th place with 2 votes are: Jay from District 3, Kalina and Kaiden from District 7, Lynn and Tobias from District 10, Aster from District 11, and Scorpii from District 12!  
_

_Tied in the 5th place with 1 votes are: Cly from District 1, December and Nate from District 2, Issac from District 4, Kenna and Indigo from District 5, Angel from District 6, Jarrod from District 9, and Alice from District 11!  
_

_And in the last place is the others who haven't been mentioned! Thank you for 18 people who voted!  
_


	22. Chapter 22: First Night in Wonderland

**Chapter 22: First Night in Wonderland.**

**~The White Rabbit, the March Hare, and the Queen of Hearts~**

_District 9- Jarrod, 15_

_Location: The Vale of Tears_

When we were running from all that bloodbath commotion, we didn't really think of which way to go. We only take the nearest backpacks to our plate and sprinted off to wherever.

But I sure am glad that I picked this place.

The Vale of Tears (yes, I noticed the name) is such a beautiful place. It has such a comforting aura about it and if you can climb the steep valley, you can have a good look of the beautiful place.

Even at night, this place is so beautiful. Dominoes made out of blocks are floating in the sky, very serenely. We can see the crying statue from here, and we notice that the entire water that floods this place comes from that statue. And it's already pure. That explains why there aren't any iodine tablets within our backpack.

So here I am, together with my girlfriend under the flying dominoes and artificial stars. The constant sound of water flowing, the beautiful night sky, and the romantic coo of mockingjays...

This is a perfect place for a date.

The fact that the bag only has one sleeping bag is also very helping to the matter. At first, I already say that it's okay if she uses it because I'm a man and all, but Norra just meekly shakes her head and say that she'll feel bad about it.

So I suggested the obvious. I ask her to share with me. Flawless plan.

I sit up as slowly as possible, trying to not wake Norra up. She's really cute, isn't she? I mean, she's older and taller than me, but she's just so adorable and shy and meek and gahhh! I can't explain things about why I like her with words!

I take off my white with black clover suit outfit and make sure that Norra has all the protection she needs. The night is just the right temperature here.

But I know that this peace that I manage to get isn't the reality as the Capitol anthem booms throughout the arena, showing the faces of the fallen tributes.

It shows the girl from 3's face first, and the girl from 4 (she's a Career! What a surprise), the boy from 5, and the girl from 5 too. And District 6 also lost both of their tributes. And then the girl from 10, and the girl from 12. Not quite many. It didn't even reach 10...

There are 16 of us left. And if I know better, if the anthem ends, that means the Careers are going to begin their hunt soon.

I take a deep breath and place a kiss on top of Norra's nose, the most ticklish part of her face. She instantly blinks, groaning. "C'mon, Norra, we can't stay here if we want to stay alive."

The Vale of Tears doesn't have many places to hide. But it's very vast and as long as we keep climbing the available steps, I'm sure that the Careers can't catch up to us.

* * *

_District 10- Tobias, 17_

_Location: The Vale of Tears._

I try to look around as much as possible as I fill my water bottle with the water. I notice that the water's safe for drinking, even when I don't purify them.

I don't have many things because I only take an outskirt backpack before sprinting off to the statue of the crying girl since it catches my attention. Night doesn't say anything. I'm sure that he's also contemplating our choices.

The anthem has been sounded, so we both know that we can't stay here any longer since the Careers are out on their hunt. They'd probably be near the entrance by now...

_"Come on, Toby, hurry up." _I nod and take my filled water bottle. I open my bag and see its content. I have almost nothing. Only ropes, water bottle, crackers, and a thin blanket. But I sigh, trying to calm down.

"At least I survive the bloodbath..." I say to reassure myself.

Suddenly, I catch a movement on my right. True to my deduction, a small rabbit that's wearing a red-colored suit is walking (yes, with two feet and all) while looking at his clock. "I'm late! I'm late!" He says, clearly panicked.

"Hey, you! Can you take me to the courtroom? Oooh, I'm sooo late!" What is that? Is it a mutt? I've never seen a mutt like that before. It seems so harmless and normal. _"Eeeh? Isn't that interesting?" _Night says as he peers at the rabbit, grinning like crazy.

I was about to ignore the rabbit until I hear the girl from 2's voice. "There's someone there!" Crap! It's the Careers! I look towards the rabbit, who's now babbling about a secret pathway that he needs to use so he can get to the Courtroom.

"THE BOY FROM 10!" When I hear the girl's voice, I take the rabbit's small hand. "C'mon! Guide me to the Courtroom or whatever it is you want to go to!" The rabbit then starts running, and I follow him as fast as I can, running from the Careers.

But eventually, after I run at full speed, the rabbit suddenly stops and steps aside. "WHAT?!" The Vale of Tears is very slippery because water floods this place. As the girl from 2's knife stabs into my shoulder, I scream as I fall down a dark hole.

"YOU SAID YOU'LL TAKE ME TO THE COURTROOM!" I can see the rabbit's eyes gleams red, almost like Night's. He grins maniacally. "Oh that hole _will _take you to the Courtroom. That is, if you survive the landing _and _that wound."

I can hear the rabbit laughing, but then he takes out his clock like nothing happened, saying that he's late.

The White Rabbit is late.

* * *

_District 7- Kaiden, 15_

_Location: Hatter's Domain._

This place is a dream home for thieves. It's unguarded, full of holes, and full of treasures. But there's one thing that I can't stand from this place: the temperature.

Seriously, even the fact that Alice and I have been running from mutations known as Jabberwock, Dodo, and Gryphon, the mutts in this place can't compare to how fucking cold this place was. It's even colder than the town's freezer.

This white jacket just isn't enough.

"Just drop it, Alice!" I say for what seems for the thousandth time ever since she saw Lynn died. She keeps on saying that it's her fault that she didn't warn Lynn. But guess what? This is the Hunger Games, so of course there will be deaths in the bloodbath.

"B-but, Kaid! I could've done it! I could've saved her!" I roll my eyes and ruffle her hair with my stone-cold hands. "Look, Alice. Lynn died with a smile on her face. She dies while praying for our good fortune. Do you want to waste that by regretting the fact that she practically saves us?" Yeah. If it weren't for Lynn, the boy from 2 would have seen us running and kill us.

I saw that he looked a little bit regretful when he strikes Lynn, but I'm not so sure he'll feel the same way about striking _me _down.

"I want to kill him..." Alice says as she hugs me, burying her cold face on my torso. "I want to kill Nate Brenner...! I want to kill him for killing Lynn!" I sigh, making cold smoke coming out of my mouth. A 13 year old killing the leader of the Careers? Best joke ever. But I won't say it if it keeps her from being annoying.

"Yeah, sure, I'll help you." I say as I ruffle her black hair with my hands. It's a gesture that I often did for Robyn if she's succeeded in doing something.

Suddenly, there was a mad cackle of laughter coming just in front of us.

"Who's there?!" I ask, literally shouting at the empty and haunted corridor.

"We've been waiting for you! You're _really really _late! Mad Hatter's really _mad!_" A disfigured, skinny rabbit with metallic left foot and organic right foot says to them. He taps his metallic sword-like arm with his other organic hand and he just looks plain creepy with blood constantly dripping from a wound on his ears. A sticker with 'Hello! My name is _March Hare' _is stuck on his midnight blue suit.

"And when _he_'s mad, he takes it on all of us! This is all your fault, Alice, your fault for being late!" Alice turns around and I can see that her eyes widen in fear and shock.

"You're late to the tea party, Alice! And it's my job to escort you there!"

"B-but," Alice looks at me with pleading eyes. "Your friend can come too if you want! Come on, we can't miss anymore time, Miss Hammerhead!"

But then, I follow her. Who wouldn't want to just settle with a cup of tea with a temperature like this? Besides, I can simply observe the situation and leave if my survival isn't guaranteed.

That's just how I've been living my life all this time, after all.

* * *

_District 12- Scorpii, 18_

_Location: The Castle of Hearts  
_

Running away from the Careers turn out to be one of the most tedious part of the Hunger Games. It's tiring and it's boring and it just makes you mad sometimes.

The Castle of Hearts is gotta be the most annoying place ever. It's pink, and gaudy, and really girly, and really deadly.

Almost all of the floor tiles here are colored red, but they say that if you step on the red tile, a spear will come through your skull. So far, I've been running around this place since I entered it on blind rage after Ella died and triggered almost 50 traps. I destroyed almost all the annoying statues of a girl that suspiciously looks like that little Gamemaker I've seen in the private session.

I enter a rather spacious room that reminds me of something like a throne room in picture books. It has the red carpet, the glittery red seat in the back of the room, and a red crown placed on top of a red table. The place _looks _empty, but I'm never too sure about this place. After all, I was just stepping on a red tile and spears literally shot themselves at my head.

I dodge them all, though. Maybe I should try and leave this place. Maybe the Hatter's Domain or the Courtroom is better. Just maybe I ca-

_"Off with his head..."_

I can hear a whisper. It was low and breathy. It's like it came from someplace further away. I keep on walking, trying to see if there's something behind the suspicious-looking throne seat.

_"Off with his head..."_

It sounds closer this time, but it's still faint. I _do _wonder what it means though. Could it be that I'm already having hallucination over one night in arena?

I reach to the throne seat and place my hand on top of the red seat. I was about to sit down before-

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

-a giant axe begins to swing down, nearly cutting myself to two pieces.

My vision turns red, but not because of anger. But because of fear. I run away screaming, trying to get away from this room. I feel as if I might really lose my head if I continue to stay.

Lorraine Carrol's voice chimes in my head. _"Off with his head! Off with his head! Off with his head!" _I scream louder. I don't care if I'm alerting the Careers. I just want to get out of this place.

But when I open the door to the spacious room, a girl with white and diamond suit jacket is standing in front of it, looking really shocked.

Without thinking, I grab her hand and take her away as the axe starts to swing in much wider space. "Hey!" She shouts, clearly annoyed that I just grabbed her. Doesn't she realize what's going to happen if I just keep her there? She'll die! She should be thanking me!

"I just saved your life! Can't you hear it! She's yelling 'off with his head!' the entire time!" The girl looks at me, but she didn't back down. When the room behind us started to crumble by the axe, her eyes widen in realization.

"Thanks for saving me, um-"

"Scorpii, from 12." I say, still panting from all that running.

The girl offers me a shaky, sweaty palm.

"I'm Kalina, from 7."

* * *

_**Whereabouts:**_

_The Careers - Split up to hunt:_

_Kit and Nate - Cornucopia_

_Cly - The Castle of Hearts_

_December - The Vale of Tears_

_Issac - The Entrance of the Courtroom_

_Jinx and Aster - The Entrance of the Hatter's Domain_

_Lovebirds - The Vale of Tears_

_Jay - Courtroom_

_The Sneaks - The Hatter's Domain_

_Scorpii - The Castle of Hearts_

_Slate - The Hatter's Domain_

_Kalina - The Castle of Hearts_

_Tobias - Secret Pathway (current status: unknown.)_

* * *

_Please review :)_


	23. Chapter 23: First Day in Wonderland

**Chapter 23: First Day in Wonderland.**

**~The Mad Tea Party~**

_District 2- Nate, 18_

_Location: Cornucopia_

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, Katherine. " I say as I sit down beside my fellow alliance member. I offer her a cup of warm tea.

Katherine shakes her head slightly. "It's okay, I can see what they're getting at. Thank you for being so understanding, Nate." She says with a small smile as she takes the tea.

Apparently, most members of our alliance had been very displeased by Katherine. Jinx and December literally hiss whenever she voices her opinion and Aster is strangely supporting towards Jinx. Cly didn't seem to care all that much, even when he does spare a glance or two whenever he sees Katherine. And as for Issac, we pretty much let him do whatever he wants to do because we know that he's still mourning for Kia.

When we split up the members to determine which person goes where, I immediately put Katherine on staying guard. And I think it was the best decision, considering her physical capability. But December and Jinx scoff at me. _"You're treating her specially, Nate." _December says as she takes a belt of knifes and leaves with her two axes. Judging from the steps she takes, she's heading towards the Vale of Tears. Jinx didn't say anything, but she looks at Katherine with such a malicious stare before turning back to me.

"I want to go out there and hunt, but I think I'll stay here with Katherine to stand guard." Aster's eyes narrow in confusion, but with one look from Jinx, he stops whatever it is he wants to say. "Cly, I think you should go and hunt in the Castle of Hearts. And as for Issac,"

"I'm going to go after that kid from 3... His sister killed Kia..." I don't understand why Issac is so attached to Kia even when it's as clear as day for me that she's just using him. "And I'm going alone." He throws one glare towards Jinx before taking his trident and leaves to the Courtroom.

"I guess I should be going too then." Cly says, still confused about the entire ordeal. He takes his spear with him and heads off to the direction of the Castle.

"That leaves Jinx and Aster to the Hatter's Domain, I guess." Jinx gets up from her seat and take another belt of knives with her. Aster takes his sword and they both went away from the Cornucopia, but then Jinx turns to me with a very intimidating glare.

"You're not being a good leader right now. But regardless, I'll still follow you until I can't stand you anymore." I was quite taken aback by Jinx's statement, but what surprises me even more is the fact that Aster nods, agreeing with her.

I don't get it. Why does everyone feel that malicious towards Katherine? She's pregnant, but so what? She still has her kills and uses.

But... I can't help but wonder if I'm biased because of my personal attachment to children.

I can still see the crying face of that girl from 10. But I had no choice. I have to kill her if I want to earn any kill at all. Most of our members kill one person, and I don't want to be left behind, especially if I'm the leader of this alliance. That's why I had to sacrifice that girl. For my own credibility.

I'm such a coward.

A coward that's trying to protect someone that I shouldn't try to protect.

* * *

_District 11- Aster, 18_

_Location: Cornucopia - Hatter's Domain_

Despite the fact that she's intimidating as hell, Jinx is actually a good team-player. She still follows Nate's order even when she doesn't like his decision. I wonder if it has something to do with that 'Hellfire' of hers...?

I don't feel anything particularly about Katherine's pregnancy, but if my alliance member Jinx thinks malicious of it, I don't have any reason to _not _think malicious of it. After all, we're going to kill everyone else once the tributes we need to hunt are significantly lesser than what we call troublesome.

Katherine's included in that too.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that Jinx is no longer walking beside me. She stopped dead right in front of the entrance. Her entire body shivers as her eyes widen.

I notice that the temperature dropped dramatically once we enter the Hatter's Domain, but I'm still capable of moving, although it _is _cold. But I don't think Jinx stops because of the fact that the temperature is trying to freeze us off.

"Jinx?" I ask calmly, trying to get what's going on with her. Jinx, the normally fiery Jinx is now trembling in fear as she clutches her head. "I-I don't want to go there..." She says as she takes a step backward. What's going on? Why is she acting like a frightened child?

"C'mon Jinx. It's cold, but it's still easy to move around there. We won't freeze to death." I say confidently as I offer my hand to her. "N-no... I... I don't want to go there..." She replies, still refusing to see me in the eyes.

Realizing that my attempts to calm her with words are futile, I retrace my steps and leaves the Hatter's Domain. Once I return to the soil of the Cornucopia, the temperature returns to normal, although it's still slightly colder than the actual Cornucopia, our shelter. Jinx is still shivering and her eyes keeps on flitting from one thing to another.

I grab her hands and warms them with my own. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

I know that her types won't like talking about weaknesses, but the way that she acts so out of character is actually making me worry. "I-It's cold..." She stammers, making me worry even more. Seriously... what is wrong with her?

I pull her into a hug, knowing that my body actually radiates the heat she actually needs. "Hush, hush, it's okay, Jinx. It's alright..." She mumbles incoherent things, unable to stay silent and unmoving in my arms. I then take her away from the entrance of the Hatter's Domain and let her catch her breath in a patch of grass that's away from the entrance, but still unseen from the Cornucopia.

I stare to her expectantly, like I'm trying to get her know that I'm still expecting her explanation.

"I... I don't know my parents..." She says as she tries to regain some of her fire by sharpening her knives. "I don't know my parents because... Daemon and Taejo found me in the town's freezer when I was just two years old. They were on some sort of a mission that requires them to steal something from the freezer. They say that... I was left there to freeze to my death. That's why I'm..." She hugs herself and curls into a ball. I frown in sympathy.

But then I pull her closer to my arms, my warm arms, ensuring her that I'm not going to leave her to freeze to her death.

* * *

_District 11- Alice, 13_

_Location: Hatter's Domain_

The Mad Hatter is the ugliest _thing _I've ever seen.

He is green-skinned, with a large nose and ears, tiny eyes, and his teeth bear an overbite. His body is made out of metal and wood, and he has a rusted cog sticking out of his back. He talks so fast to the point that I sometimes don't catch what he says. And he's really _really _mad.

"Late again! Always off to that adventures of yours! Never time for tea, is it, Miss Hammerhead?" I wonder if he's talking about a different Alice and he's mistaking her with me. But as long as he radiates all this warmth, I don't really care.

Kaid seems to agree with me too. He sits right across me, just beside a sleeping very skinny human-sized almost-deformed mouse. He crosses his hands, as if observing the entire thing in silence. It's a thing he does often. When Lynn and I are talking or chattering, he always sits back with his arms crossed, analyzing the situation.

"Wake up, Dormouse! Let's serve Miss Hammerhead her long-awaited tea, yes?!" The mouse instantly wakes and beams at me very happily. "Aaaalice!" He says with a long yawn. "Enough of this! Let's have some tea!" March Hare comes bringing five cups of tea. He serves each of us a really warm (bordering scalding hot) green colored tea. How curious. I've never seen a green tea before, not even in my District, where almost all plants in Panem are grown.

Suddenly, a cold shiver run through my body and I instantly put my hand on the silver cup. My hands feel warm. I wonder if I can drink the tea. Maybe it'll warm my insides too.

"To Miss Hammerhead and her friend!" The Mad Hatter says, jumbling words after words. March Hare and Dormouse toast their cups and drink the scalding hot tea in one gulp.

I don't even take a second look towards Kaiden, who's still warming his body with the tea. I immediately drink a sip of the tea.

It tasted really good, so I gulp them down like March Hare and the others. But then... I feel my insides burning.

At first, it tasted really pleasant after being in the cold for long, but then it starts getting hotter and hotter and hotter and hotter.

"IT'S HOT!" I scream on top of my _burning _lungs. "Another tea, Miss Hammerhead?!" The Mad Hatter beams at me, but I can feel my insides melting as the tea makes its way in my digestive organs.

"WHAT?!" Kaiden immediately tossed his tea away. "HE WASTES THE TEA! DON'T WASTE THE TEA! KILL THE TEA-WASTER! KILL THE TEA-WASTER!" The Dormouse runs to tackle Kaid, but he dodges them. "KAIDEN!" I scream, pleading as my intestines starting to melt away.

"ALICE...!"

"KAIDEN! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!

"ALICEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!

It hurts...

* * *

_District 8- Slate, 17_

_Location: Hatter's Domain_

"FFUUUUCCCKKKK!" So here's the story. I'm running away from a very huge deformed black monster that went by the name Jabberwock. I was just mourning for Jerry and Angel. So I tried shouting their names to the empty corridor.

And apparently, it didn't work because a huge black bird-like monster wakes up and chases me for disturbing his sleep.

It seems like I've been running inside this cold and haunted place for hours, but then an ear-piercing scream invades my ears.

"ALICEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Alice? That's the name of the girl from 11... right? Or is it the girl from the Wonderland storybooks?

I run faster, trying to lose the Jabberwock by taking lots of turns. After a few moments, I finally reach the source of the voice.

The boy from 7 looks utterly shaken as he stands there frozen, looking at the girl from 11, who starts to melt from the inside. "Alice!" He shouts, trying to get closer from his relatively-far distance and into the fray. I run to him and grab him by the collar.

I can see that the green-skinned man, the half-cyborg hare, and the deformed mouse singing about it's finally a tea time for them and Miss Hammerhead. "Alice!" The boy from 7 struggles.

But I take him away from the seemingly mad tea party and into another empty corridor.

"What are you thinking? Why are you taking an offer for tea party from a mutt?!" I ask, feeling inexplicably worried. The sight of that girl's blood is upsetting me, but I try to hold it off as I reprimand the boy, who looks shaken...

"She's... she's dead." He says shakily. From the look in his eyes, I can see that he's attached to that girl. They were in an alliance, after all, he and the two girls from 10 and 11. Jerry told me about them once.

I take a deep breath and ruffle his dark brown hair. After all, I know too well how painful it is to see, to _know _that your ally, your _friend _won't ever return anymore.

* * *

_District 3- Jay, 17_

_Location: Courtroom_

I turn right, and then left, but then I turn right again. This place is really huge. And there are so many doors that leads to another room of maze. I can see many pictures of Lorraine Carrol or also known as the Queen of Hearts here. I also see many pictures of Louise Carrol, the Head Gamemaker, or also known as the White Queen. This place is truly an intricate maze.

"Vincent, don't get lost." I say, hearing my own voice echoes throughout the maze. Suddenly, my transparent friend comes flying through the walls and to my side. _"This place is a freaking huge maze!" _He says with a pout across his face. I roll my eyes. "Thank you for stating the obvious, Vincent." I swear that Sharon's sharp tongue has rubbed off on me.

When Vincent starts to chatter about how sharp my tongue has become, I look towards the wall, just under the picture of the Carrol Family, or the White Queen, the White King, and the Queen of Hearts. There's a dent, along with a suspicious-looking red queen card attached like it was a doorknob.

"Vincent. Look at this." Vincent immediately stops his chattering and look towards the strangely-shaped dent on the wall. _"What's that?" _He asks.

I take a deep breath. "Only one way to find out." I push the red queen card and the dent suddenly opens, nearly knocking me out.

But even when I wasn't knocked out by the door itself, a boy who wore a white jacket with clover suits on collided head first to my torso. There was a knife on his right shoulder and he's unconscious.

_"It's the boy from 10!" _Vincent gasps.

I roll my eyes. "Thank you for stating the obvious, Vincent."

* * *

_The Alliances:_

_**01- Careers:**_

_Kit, D1_

_Cly, D1_

_December, D2_

_Nate, D2_

_Issac, D4_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**02- Lovebirds:**_

_Norra, D9_

_Jarrod, D9_

_**03- The Sneaks:**_

_Kaiden, D7_

_Alice, D11 __**(Dead, killed by the Mad Hatter, Dormouse, and March Hare)**_

_**04- The Inner-Workings:**_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**Loners:**_

_Jay, D3_

_Kalina, D7_

_Slate, D8_

_Tobias, D10_

_Scorpii, D12_

* * *

_**Whereabouts:**_

_The Careers - Split up to hunt:_

_Kit and Nate - Cornucopia_

_Cly - The Castle of Hearts_

_December - The Vale of Tears_

_Issac - The Courtroom_

_Jinx and Aster - The Soils of Cornucopia_

_Lovebirds - The Vale of Tears_

_Jay - Courtroom_

_The Sneaks - The Hatter's Domain_

_Scorpii - The Castle of Hearts_

_Slate - The Hatter's Domain_

_Kalina - The Castle of Hearts_

_Tobias - Courtroom_

* * *

_Another chapter from the arena! How do you think of this one?  
_


	24. Chapter 24: Second Day in Wonderland

**Chapter 24: Second Day in Wonderland.**

**~The Romeo and Juliet in the Vale of Tears~**

_District 2- December, 16_

_Location: The Vale of Tears_

I walk around the Vale of Tears, sprinting off just before anyone else but Jinx and Aster wakes up. I seriously don't want to see Kit or Nate's face right now, they're just too... annoying.

The reason why I keep on wandering around in the most beautiful place of this arena is because I spotted three people running to this direction. They were all my targets in the bloodbath, but they all run away here.

The lovebirds from 9 and the boy from 10. I lick my lips at the thought of killing them. I need to have at least one more kill before I can kill Katherine with her own incompetence.

Let me tell you something I notice from our alliance;

Jinx is a good team player, and to her, Nate still has the charisma she can follow even when he's making the wrong decision. Aster seems to like Jinx, so he would probably agree with Jinx's opinion. Issac is the odd-man-out in our alliance ever since Kia died. He didn't seem to mind that he's not the leader as long as he gets to kill the boy from 3. While Cly... Cly is just confused with everything that's going on concerning his district partner, but his hardheaded nature refuses to let him lose his pride to win... unlike Nate.

I'm rather concerned. But Nate is the best in connecting all of us so we still need him to be our leader.

When I try to climb the steep valley, I managed to do it in the third try. That's when I see an empty sleeping bag.

My awareness went up to notch. I try to be stealthier in my steps, trying to find either 3 of my targets. Anyone is fine. I'll be killing two birds with one stone if this kill succeeds.

"Hey Jarrod, I think we-" I throw my knife towards the direction of the voice. It grazes the girl from 9's face. Crap! I'm never really good with knives!

"JARROD!" She shouts as she runs, dropping the fruits she gathered from around the valley. "JARROD! IT'S A CAREER!" It's in these kind of times that I curse my inability to fight long-range like Jinx or Cly or Issac or Kia. I'm _much _better in close combat.

"NORRA!" The boy is here too then. That's perfect. I think it's going to be a climbing contest between all three of us which... none of us has the advantage. I think they're not good at climbing like the girl from 10 and the girl from 11 (they both died though). It's all or nothing now.

"Off with their heads~" I whistle.

* * *

_District 1- Cly, 18_

_Location: The Castle of Hearts._

It's a good thing that Aster suggests each and everyone us to always have an emergency backpack if situation arises that we can't return to the Cornucopia to sleep. Because I _know _that I'm near to those two from 7 and 12.

"Come out come out, _Twelve_." I whisper with a sing-song voice. "Come out come out and _play_." I always make sure to wear my backpack in my shoulder and my weapon in front. Just in case I step on the wrong red tile. Seriously, Allen Carrol? You warned us that if we step in the red tiles spears get sent directly to our skulls but then you colored the entire floor red?

Scumbag Allen Carrol, you are.

But let's not insult the Gamemaker, I can get into a load of unnecessary trap if that happens.

I take out some of my beef jerky and munch on them as I walk around, checking any available paths that might hide them. But then, I hear footsteps.

_"Bingo." _I whisper.

I quicken my pace, but I can hear that they've also quickened their paces. _"Scorpii!" _A girl's whisper was heard. I can feel my smile widen. _"Shut up, Kal. I think he can hear us." _Damn straight I can hear you! Say goodbye to your lives you idiots!

_"Off with their heads..."_

I can hear a whisper, but it's really faint. So I don't really mind them and continue to walk in the same pace.

"OH SHIT!" The boy from 12 shouts as he goes away from his hiding. "KAL! HURRY!" He shouts as he runs away faster than ever.

I can hear another hurried footsteps following after the boy, even when it came from a different direction. Are they that scared of me? So scared of my intimidation? That's amazing...

_"Off with their heads..."_

I keep my place slow and steady. I like watching my prey cornered like rats. I can skewer them. Ah, who should I skewer first? The girl? Or the boy?

But then suddenly, the boy and the girl both run to my direction with pure panic in their eyes. I laugh out loud and ready my spear. "You idiots!" I say with a laugh.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

"MORON! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

It all happens too sudden when a giant axe swings from the direction they're running from, cutting my head and my entire body into two pieces.

* * *

_District 7- Kalina, 18_

_Location: The Castle of Hearts_

The sound of the canon was loud, but Scorpii and I aren't surprised.

In fact, we're rather glad about it. But now, we look into each other's eyes, wandering what we should do next.

Last night, he proposes me an alliance which we both agreed upon that we will kill the Career that's hunting us. But now, the boy from 1 is dead. And our alliance holds no meaning anymore.

I look at him, unwilling to start any conversation, and it seems to me that he doesn't too. I sigh. "For now, let's see what he's got in the backpack." Scorpii nods silently, there's no doubt that he's feeling really awkward right now. Well, me too.

So we rummage the Career's backpack and luckily, the guy has this weird habit on arranging important stuff on the right and less important stuff on the left and separate them in the middle with a rope. So the axe only cut through the rope, which both Scorpii and I have in our backpacks.

So we have a plastic of beef jerky, a sleeping bag, two water bottles, a small bag that contain knives and that's about it. Pretty luxurious, if I may say.

"Is this it then?" Scorpii is the first to talk. I don't smile, I don't react. Because I know that I still need him if I want to survive here. I could always try moving to another section, but to get to either the Courtroom or the Vale of Tears, I need to pass the Cornucopia, which is the Careers' main territory. And the only place that borders with the Castle is the Hatter's Domain, which, I don't want to be in.

Scorpii has a keen hearing. So he can always detect the Queen of Hearts' voice better than me. To be honest, I don't want to break this alliance at all.

I sigh as I take the beef jerky and the water bottle, feeling that I shouldn't take the other supplies because if it weren't for him, I would be dad by now. I stand up and look at him with a frown. "I suppose, Scorpii. But..." I take a deep breath and show him a sad smile. "Even if we don't keep this alliance, I don't think I'll be able to kill you. Since you saved my life and all."

Scorpii's eyes widen in shock. It's a reaction I've rather gotten used to during the course of the night. Why? Because he reacts in the most interesting way in the simplest gesture like pat on the back or a tug on his sleeves.

So I turn my back on him and leave, but then he calls my name and I turn back to him. "What is it, Scorpii?" I ask.

"I don't think I can let go of the ally that I have when I killed one of the Careers. Are you open for an alliance with a violent guy like me?" By violent, I get what he means. He talks to me about how his vision sometimes turn red and he'll do things he'll regret. But I don't mind at all.

"I'm open for an alliance." I say with a smile.

* * *

_District 9- Norra, 16_

_Location: The Vale of Tears_

We thought that the Vale of Tears is nothing but a beautiful valley that has flying dominoes and sometimes playing cards, but it extends way farther than that. As we climb higher, the place turns white and I'm now standing in front of a very steep cliff that has a balloon with 'Pale Realm this way!' floating over it, but I couldn't believe it.

Jarrod helps me in climbing this valley, and he says that he'll catch up soon. He also asks me to find which way to go from the top. But when I am meet with this cliff, I lost all hope.

I walk towards the cliff, but then I decide that I can't do it at all. So I return to the valley that Jarrod helped me climb with and see the situation from the top.

True to all my fears, Jarrod is current wrestling with the girl from 2.

"JARROD!" I shout, hoping that my shaky voice can serve as a support to him. My face turns pale as the District 2 girl discards her axes and takes a knife from her belt.

I slid down from the higher valley, wanting to help my boyfriend, but then Jarrod shouts. "DON'T! NORRA!" I stop dead in my tracks, sweating bullets as he wrestles the girl for dominance. But so far, Jarrod is failing. "Hush, hush, just stay down or I'll kill your girlfriend!" The girl from 2 says as she smiles wickedly to Jarrod, who then froze in his place.

"DON'T MIND ME, JARROD! DO YOUR BEST!" I shout on top of my lungs. I've never raised my voice like this in my entire life. But then I've never been threatened to death, sans by hunger, it's my first time to everything.

And Jarrod brought me all that.

_**BOOM!**_

Suddenly, there was a boom of cannon being sound, and it alerts all three of us. The girl from 2 then takes the moment of Jarrod's silence to stab him on his chest. She does it while seeing elsewhere, though.

"Cly...? No. It can't be."

She then stands up and run away, leaving me and a dying Jarrod alone.

I immediately slid down the valley and hold his hands. Jarrod coughs as I take out the knife from his chest.

"J-Jarrod..." I stammer as I try to rip his jacket off and stop the bleeding. But Jarrod shakes his head. "It's poisonous... Norra..." He says as he touches my face. His hand is starting to get colder and colder. "N-no! Jarrod! Please..." Tears are leaking from my face now. But then Jarrod smiles to me weakly.

"Norra... take the chain from my pocket, please..." I nod, still with teary eyes and take a golden chain from his pocket. He asks me to put them on. "That chain... is the first thing I ever bought for a girl... but then she rejected me... she was my first love..." I can see that he wants to laugh, but he can't...

"Now, you're my last love... do you think you can keep that...?" He coughs badly and blood splutters to my face. I cry harder. "Hushhh, hushh, Norra... stop that..." He says with his last breath.

I look at his face as he rubs the tears off my face. Jarrod smiles to me. "I love you... Norra... it's a short time we have between us... but... it's the best time of my..." And then his eyes went blank and his hands are cold.

"NO! NO! JARROD PLEASE NO!" I scream and shout, trying to shake him back to life.

But when the cannon sounds, I know that I can't do it. That Jarrod is dead. That I'm alone now.

I close his eyes with my hands, so he could look like he's sleeping now. I place a kiss on his already-pale lips and stand up.

I walk slowly to the snow-white cliff and look downwards. It's a bottomless pit, but I don't care.

I touch the golden chain around my neck and jump, heading to the Pale Realm.

* * *

_The Alliances:_

_**01- Careers:**_

_Kit, D1_

_Cly, D1 __**(Dead, killed by the Queen of Hearts)**_

_December, D2_

_Nate, D2_

_Issac, D4_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**02- Lovebirds:**_

_Norra, D9_

_Jarrod, D9 __**(Dead, killed by December Halley)**_

_**03- The Inner-Workings:**_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**04- The Older-siblings:**_

_Kalina, D7_

_Scorpii, D12_

_**Loners:**_

_Jay, D3_

_Slate, D8_

_Tobias, D10_

* * *

_**Whereabouts:**_

_The Careers-  
_

_Kit and Nate - Cornucopia_

_December - The Vale of Tears - Cornucopia_

_Issac - Cornucopia_

_Jinx and Aster - Cornucopia_

_Norra - The Pathway to the Pale Realm (current status: unknown)_

_Jay - Courtroom_

_Kaiden - The Hatter's Domain_

_The Older-siblings - The Castle of Hearts_

_Slate - The Hatter's Domain_

_Tobias - Courtroom_

* * *

_What an emotional Chapter... And two (three) deaths!  
_


	25. Chapter 25: Third Day in Wonderland

**Chapter 25: Third Day in Wonderland.**

**~The Unreal and the Avengers~**

_District 2- Nate, 18_

_Location: Cornucopia_

When we saw Cly's face during the anthem, we all feel shocked. It's true that Cly didn't return back last night, but then we all think that's because he's near to his targets. December pales when she saw Cly's face on the rainy sky, but when the boy from 9's face is shown, she looks towards both me and Katherine.

"So I have two kills now. Jinx and Aster are counted as two too because they work together to kill the tributes from 6. Issac has killed the girl from 3 and is hellbent on getting the boy from 3 so he has his own target. And now, Cly's dead..." She looks angrily at both Katherine and I.

"So...?" Katherine asks from beside me.

"So, I'm asking the two of you why you're still here sitting your lazy asses off while Cly died while hunting. Particularly you, Kit." December raises her axe and point them to Katherine's neck. "Why should we keep you in this alliance?" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Hey, what's Katherine's worth have anything to do with this?" I ask to December, who looks at me incredulously.

"Technically speaking, she's right, Nate." Issac speaks normally for the first time since Kia's death. "She _does _score lower than any of us here _and _she's useless." His eyes gleamed with disdain. I know what he's implying. _Why does she get to sit here in Cornucopia, safe and protected while Kia had to die? _

Kia disobeyed my orders, that's why. But Katherine here is not like that.

"Guys, come on, let's talk this-"

"Nate, shut up. We're not asking your opinion." Jinx fires at me with her usual venomous words. I fell silent to that.

"The Careers this year is an extensive one. I was happy that we actually have a defender and not the usual all-offense type. But you're tying Nate's capability to lead all of us." Hey! Hey! Why is she talking like I'm not even here? I sigh.

"December, I don't think that way." Aster raises his hand like a kid from school. "I think you're severely biased, Nate. I'm sorry, but I think you are." Jinx nods to Aster's words.

"What do you want from me?" Kit finally says as she crosses her arms and pout. I can see December's grin. "Why don't you go to the Castle of the Hearts and kill those who killed your District Partner? Who's the one running there again?" December asks to Aster, who then scratches his chin. "The two from 7 and 12, I guess. Cly's not stupid, so they probably ally up to outsmart him."

December nods. "Okay then, that settles it. We'll all go to hunt again. And since Jinx can't hunt in the Hatter's Domain, I'll go to the Hatter's Domain while Jinx and Aster will go to the Vale of Tears. Issac, you're going to the Courtroom, right?" Issac nods, I know that he's been particularly pissed because he got lost there multiple times and wasn't able to find the boy from 3.

"That settles it, then." December then looks at me as Katherine takes backpack supplies, a belt of knives, and couple of other things before leaving in the direction of the Castle of Hearts. "I'm the leader of this alliance until Nate can see that he's protecting someone useless. Are we all in agreement?" None of us objects, since December is currently ahead in kill-counts.

When Jinx, Aster, and Issac all left to their own destinations, I was left alone with December, who sighs at me.

"We- _I_ still need you, Nate. I really do. I don't like leading an alliance just because everyone else is behind in the kill-counts. I want to be _in _an alliance that has a leader that connects all of us."

* * *

_District 10- Tobias, 17_

_Location: Courtroom_

When I wake up, I find myself in the middle of a labyrinth. How do I know that this is a labyrinth? Because the walls I was leaned to is actually really tall and the way to this place seems to have several turns, and the way I can go from here also has several turns.

"How long was I out...?" I wonder to myself as I examine myself. My jacket's sleeve has been torn to stop the bleeding on my shoulder, but the temperature is just slightly colder than outside, and it doesn't really bother me. I have my backpack with me and it was clear that someone else had been taking care of me.

"Night, how long was I out?" I ask to Night, who's leaning on the wall just across mine. He doesn't look as haggard and exhausted as me, but I notice that his usual thirst of blood has been subdued by _some _exhaustion. _"Brilliant, Toby. I'm you, remember? Of course I was out as long as you are." _My eyes widen in realization. That's right. I'm such an idiot.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps approaching me. Night and I are instantly alert. "You're awake. Are you talking to someo-" I leap from my seat and tackles the source of voice to the ground and place my hand on top of his neck. I can feel a slight breeze (which wasn't supposed to happen because we're indoors) coming from his behind. My spine turns cold. What...?

The boy I was tackling rolls his eyes at me. "I saved you from death and this is what I get?" He asks, but not to me. I'm shocked that he actually sounds _bored_, like I was boring him with some sort of cheesy demonstration of martial artist. I can feel that cold breeze again.

"Vincent, make up your mind. Do you want to laugh or do you want to be angry? And by the way, you shouldn't exert your shoulder now, you might open up the wound again." His eyes immediately look at my shoulder, which I assume was his handiwork. I look towards Night, who's showing a very amused expression.

_"For now, let's just trust him. He's interesting." _Night always has this sense of humor that sometimes beats his cruelty. He shows that to Liam, meek and shy Liam, and now the kid is my best friend. And now, he's showing that amusement to this copper-haired boy in front of me. I think that's his way to determine my friends...

I let go of him and let him untie the sleeve he wraps on my shoulder. I find it weird that he doesn't talk _to _me while doing that. No, he doesn't even talk to anyone as he unwrap the wound, scrub them with the thin blanket I had in my backpack (it's wet now), and wrap them again.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Vincent," he rolls his eyes at the _air _beside him before turning to me. "You collided head-first to my torso almost two days ago, in our first night in the Arena. I take care of you here, just near the trapdoor you fell from because it's a secret pathway to the Vale of Tears, which I notice is the source of water in this year's arena. I try feeding you with some crackers and jerky, but you don't respond so I left them there, in your backpack." And then he fell silent.

I kind of expect him to talk about something else, like my name and my district or how did I end up here, but he didn't. He only sit there in silence, looking at me like I'm an object that piqued his interest.

My eyes went to Night, who's laughing at the boy's demeanor. I look at him awkwardly, trying to start a conversation. "So, um, I'm-"

"Tobias Milit. 17. From District 10. You scored a 6 and you have a friend named Night. But I couldn't see him so he couldn't be a transparent apparition." The breeze is stronger this time. "Uh... transparent apparition...?" I ask dumbly, I can hear Night's hysterical laughter echoing in my skull. Suddenly, the boy's demeanor turned cheerful and he beams at me. "Ghosts!" He says happily.

I narrow my eyes in confusion. This entire time he'd been talking, his tone sounds like a lazy drawl. But then he slaps himself on his face and turns angrily at the thin air beside him. "Vincent! Don't do that possession-nonsense! I don't like it!" There was another strong breeze, I assume that his... _ghost _friend, Vincent, is laughing hysterically, like Night.

He's so weird...

_"That's a funny thing for you to say, Toby." _Night says in the interval of his laughter. I roll my eyes. "Night! Stop that!" He looks at me with wide eyes that's full of excitement. "Are you schizophrenic?" I've never had anyone say that to my face before, so I was quite taken aback. But in my stupor, I found myself nodding.

"Interesting... can I keep you close?"Wh-what...? Am I some sort of a pet...? I can barely hear things that he says because Night's laughter is reverberating in my skull. But then I catch him looking towards the thin air- _Vincent_ - and his face turns into his normal bored one. "I mean, can we have an alliance? There's a Career that's been hunting me in this Courtroom for quite a while now."

"Sure, uh-"

"Jay. Jay Fortran. From District 3."

"Sure then, Jay..."

He's so weird.

* * *

_District 7- Kaiden, 15_

_Location: Hatter's Domain_

"WHAT DO YOU RECKON WE SHOULD DOOOO?!" Slate asks me as we run from a very _slow_ but super _gigantic _cow-headed turtle. It's really slow, but its size makes it that every step it takes is equal to our high-speed running. I swear that this place is so annoying that it actually makes me feel that being chased by Stadki Sato is actually a better life.

_"Heeeeeeeeeeelp! The Queen of Hearts is going to eat meeee! I'm going to be made a Mock-Turtle Souuuup!"_

Both Slate and I hold our breath as we search for the nearest empty ally. Why? Because after it says that, it actually let out a very nasty-smelling breath that lasts the entire corridor. I don't want to afford that.

When the stupid green smoke made its way from Mock Turtle's mouth, we turn left into a very narrow ally. I feel really cold because the walls in this place is 5 times colder than the air, so I hug Slate, who in turn hugs me back.

Usually, I'm not keen for physical affection (having lived a very much ignored life by people who's supposed to show me some affection), much less from a man. But it's so cold that I actually throw my pride away and hug this older boy.

When the Mock Turtle leaves, we step slowly out of the narrow corridor and dust ourselves off. "So, what do you reckon we should do?" I raise my eyebrow at him. We? What we?

"We? What we?" I voice out my thoughts. Slate's gray eyes is now filled with amusement as he laughs, rather loudly, and he puts a hand on my shoulder. "Seriously? We've been running from Jabberwock, Dodo, Mock Turtle, The Mouse and that other stuff and you still haven't consider me an ally? Haaarsh." What's up with this guy? How come he's so kind to everyone? That's just... impossible.

I don't grow up with kindness, that's why it's hard for me to accept that someone as kind as him even existed.

Suddenly, a rather huge sound of snoring echoes throughout the Hatter's Domain. Slate and I look at one another.

"The Mad Hatter's sleep walking."

When we heard sounds of slow but sure footstep, we run again. But this time, I take a deep breath and talk to him.

"I... want to kill Nate Brenner." I say, loud and clear. Two days ago I think that Alice is crazy for wanting to kill the leader of the Career pack, but now I see her reasoning loud and clear. Slate narrows his eyes at me and tilt his hand in confusion. "Why?" He asks.

"Alice had wanted to kill him because he killed Lynn. Now that she's dead... I kind of want to take over the job." Revenge. I know that it usually brings nothing, but in the Hunger Games, revenge is what makes things interesting. And interesting things means excitement for the Capitol. And excitement for the Capitol means we can have a deathless day.

"Revenge, huh?" Slate asks, contemplating his choices, I guess. But then he smiles at me and offer me his hand while still running. "I can't do much. But, can I help? The Careers killed Angel and Jerry too, although I don't know who exactly killed them." I take his hand and shake it briefly.

"Sure, why not?" But we don't have much time as the Mad Hatter's sleep-talk alerts the entire Domain to chase us around.

"IT'S TEA TIIIIIME!"

We'll kill the leader of the Career alliance after we survive another day of another mutt chasing us, I guess.

* * *

_**01- Careers:**_

_Kit, D1_

_December, D2_

_Nate, D2_

_Issac, D4_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**02- The Inner-Workings:**_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**03- The Older-siblings:**_

_Kalina, D7_

_Scorpii, D12_

_**04- The Unreal:**_

_Jay, D3_

_Tobias, D10_

_**05- The Avengers:**_

_Kaiden, D7_

_Slate, D8_

_**Loner:**_

_Norra, D9_

* * *

_**Whereabouts:**_

_The Careers-_

_Kit - The Castle of Hearts_

_Nate - Cornucopia_

_December - The Hatter's Domain_

_Issac - Courtroom_

_Jinx and Aster - The Vale of Tears_

_Norra - The Pale Realm (current status: unknown)_

_The Unreal - Courtroom_

_The Avengers - The Hatter's Domain_

_The Older-siblings - The Castle of Hearts_

* * *

_No deaths today because it's only a plot-setup day._

_Can I just address a few things before I end this chapter? Oh, I will anyways:_

_First: _

_You do not need to be rude to get your point across. I can read long reviews ranting about how you didn't like it and why. But if it's about the plot, I am sorry to say that from the very first reaping chapter that I post, I already state that I don't create sponsor shop because I want the Games to be my own. That means really my own because I have plots, not just some killing here and there. That's why you see many alliances forming in this fic. Because alliances could mean friendship, romance, desire to revenge and many more things that adds to the plot's richness. I don't know about you, but I rather read an SYOT with plots than an SYOT with mindless killings with only like "I kill because it's a Hunger Games." Sorry, but I do._

_Second:_

_If you do not like another tribute, I don't really mind if you decide to state it in your reviews. But please state the reason. Is it my writings that's making him/her look bad? I need to know that, because if it is, it'll be my full responsibility towards the one who submits that tribute. I don't wish to fail any of you in terms of writing in your character's shoes._

_Third:_

_I wish to say my thank you to __**xSellSwordx **__for actually explaining things I don't understand because it's my first time writing a SYOT story. Thank you. Your reply to my PM cheers me up so much when I'm feeling down._

_Okay, I think that is all. And all of you who's curious about Norra, she's already in the Pale Realm, but I won't spoil other details._

_Please review :)_


	26. Chapter 26: Third Night in Wonderland

**Chapter 26: Third Night in Wonderland.**

**~The Knave of Hearts and the White Queen~**

_District 1- Kit, 16_

_Location: The Castle of Hearts_

The Castle of Hearts is probably a place that Annie and Luke would really like. Why? It's huge, it's bright, and it's really wonderful. If only this place isn't a place where my District partner died...

Even though it kills me inside to agree with December, I _do _kind of feel bad that Cly died. He was never the kindest, but he always walks me to the washroom every morning when I'm feeling sick.

Suddenly, I feel the familiar butterfly fluttering in my stomach. I smile. "You want to comfort me too, eh, little Cole?" I say with smile. I don't know if my baby will be a boy or a girl, but I have a feeling that it's going to be a boy this time.

I take a deep breath when I reached the grand wooden red door. A warning was carved beautifully there.

_Step on the red tile and spears will be off with your head._

_-Allen Carrol_

But every tiles I've stepped on is red. Well, that means I would have to be extremely careful in stepping. I take a deep breath again and reach my hand to open the door, but somebody else beats me to it.

"Eh? Who are you, big sister? Why have you come to my castle?" I know who she is. She's Lorraine Carrol. But I remember Lorraine Carrol with her trademark blonde-with-green-streaks pigtails and black gothic clothing. This girl has red hair with pink streaks, although it's also in pigtails. She wears a frilly red dress with a red heart-shaped bow on her head. She looks at me with wide and curious red-colored irises. She's very enchanting.

But then again, all children are enchanting.

"Um, I'm here to find someone..." Uh, yeah. I'm here to find the two from 7 and 12. But this girl doesn't really need to know that I'm going to kill them. She's too innocent to know about Hunger Games. "What a coincidence! I'm also looking for someone! Let's look for them together!" The girl beams at me and hold my hands, she guides me inside the palace while chattering about the entire place.

I smile as I look at her. She reminds me of Annie and Luke so much. "What's your name?" I ask her.

She looks to me with a proud smile on her face. "I'm the Queen of Hearts!"

So that's why she asks me why am I in _her _palace. The Queen of Hearts then ignores my silence and continues to chatter. She chatters about how tarts have been missing from her palace and she's been extremely angry because of it. Oh, that could be a clue... It could be that the two from 7 and 12 have been stealing them to eat! But first... I need to find the one she's looking for.

"Hey, Queen... Who are you searching for?" I ask as we enter what seems like a red throne room. The Queen of Hearts bounces from feet to feet and sits on the heart-shaped red stone that really suits her. "Ah! Perfect timing, he's here!" I turn to my back and find a man in red armor that I remember seeing Nate and December wore during the Chariot Rides.

But, I don't expect _him _to be here... in that armor and red eyes that didn't suit him. But he's _here _nonetheless.

"Cole..."

I whisper as my entire body starts to shiver. In happiness? Fear? Regret? I don't know. But I'm so glad that I can see him.

"Knave of Hearts!" The Queen of Hearts bellows to the spacious room. "Do you know who has been stealing the tarts?!" Cole, _no, _the Knave of Hearts instantly turns rigid. But then he looks to the wall beside him. "The Mad Hatter did it!" He says in panic. The Queen rolls her eyes. "Impossible! Alice came to his place a few days ago so it's impossible for him to cross the borders and miss his tea party!"

The Knave of Hearts turns panic again, but then he looks at me and break to a grin.

"She did it, my Queen! She stole your tarts!" I gasp as he points at me. "No! I've been with you all along and you didn't see me with any tarts, right?!" But the Queen pouts at me. "Big sister... you stole my tarts..." She whispers with sadness.

Oh no... I know what will happen. I turn my heels and try to run away, but when the little Queen of Hearts burst into tears, my maternal instincts lit up like wildfire. I want to comfort her!

"UAAAA! STUPID BIG SISTER! OFF WITH HER HEAD!" She shouts.

The Knave of Hearts runs to me and drives me into the wall. I gasp at the pain, but when I see Cole's face staring right into mine, I can't move as tears welled up on my eyes. "Cole... _please_." I whisper. But the Knave of Hearts' face didn't show any pity. He smiles so wide that it reaches his ears. I don't know that Cole can look like that.

"If the Queen of Hearts wants your head, your head is what she will get." He whispers to my ear.

I close my eyes as tears runs down on my face. "Cole, Annie, Luke... I'm sorry. I love you."

And then the Cole-faced Knave of Hearts sliced through my neck with his sword.

Off with my head.

* * *

_District 2- December, 16_

_Location: Hatter's Domain_

This place is cold.

IT'S REALLY COLD! LIKE SERIOUSLY!

"How come I don't bring anything that can shield me from this freaking cold..." Damn, I _should _have bring something.

But then a silver parachute came to my front with a very thick red-colored jacket that's actually fashioned like what I wore on the Chariot Rides. I'm surprised, of course, but then I put it on and instantly feel warm. I put on a smirk and bow down to the first camera I saw and bow in a princely manner.

"Thank you, _dearest _Capitol sponsor." I also blow them a kiss. They must be loving me so much right now.

I put my two axes on the belt and stride confidently to the haunted mansion.

_**BOOM!**_

When the cannon sounds, I don't really need to see the anthem to know who's dead. See? I was right. She _is _useless. Hopefully Nate will open his eyes now. "Sob stories are not what you need to win this thing, Katherine _honey_." I let sarcasm drip from my words and smile as I enter the Hatter's Domain's mansion.

The mansion is so grand, but it's so rundown and full of holes. Luckily, I have my Knave of Hearts jacket, if not... I don't know what I would do, really.

I walk slowly, examining the long corridors with few turns and alleys. I make sure to not miss any viable alleys in case they decide to hide. The paintings here also amuse me so much. There's one with a green-skinned man eating with a blonde girl. There's also one with a huge, deformed humanoid mouse sleeping on top of a cheese. And my favorite is a half-cyborg-half-hare that's being chased by a red version of Lorraine Carrol after stealing a carrot tart.

But then I smile to myself. I can't be distracted.

"Come out, come out, _Seven_~" I whistle. "Come out and play, _Eight~"_ I yawn, but not because I'm sleepy, but because I'm bored. "Don't you want to know who killed the two from 6? They're your allies, right? I saw Jinx sparing you, so c'mooon let's plaay!" I laugh.

But then, instead of the boys from 7 or 8, the hare I saw from the pictures appeared right in front of me, looking very surprised. "Here you are, Miss Hammerhead!" He says as he beams at me. "C'mon! Let's go to the party! The Mad Hatter's going to be sooo happy that you're here!" He practically bounces at his only organic foot.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I say as I shrug at him. "I need to find some boys. Do you see them?" The March Hare (I notice from reading the Hello! My name is _March Hare _sticker stuck on his midnight blue suit) hums before opening his wide eyes in realization. "You mean the one with clover-suit jacket? Yes! Yes I see him! He's in the tea party!" Clover-suit jacket...?

Oh, yeah. Aster wears clover-suit jacket instead of the spade-suit jacket Cly, Nate, and Issac wore. That must've mean that they came from the outer districts.

"Can you take me to this tea party of yours then? I have some business with him." The March Hare then grab my hand with his organic one and we run into wherever this party is.

"There's 12 of us now, huh? I guess we're going down to 10 then." I smirk at the first camera I saw.

* * *

_District 9- Norra, 16_

_Location: The Pale Realm_

When I return to consciousness, I really feel like groaning. I don't want to. I don't want to live in a world without Jarrod.

"My dearest one, she won't wake!" I can hear a voice that I've heard _somewhere _say in a rather panicky tone. But then there's another voice with a very calming tone answering to it. "Talk gentler, my King. And talk to her gently." The King then shakes my shoulder lightly. "Perhaps a little more gentler, my dear one." I shake myself awake and groan.

When I open my eyes, I was met with white.

White bed white floor white window white door white white white.

A man with snow-white hair blinks at me with his lavender eyes. "Ah, you're awake! That is very good." He retreats from my bed and stands beside a silver-haired lady with a puffy white dress that makes her look like a very dignified Queen. She has her arms on shoulder length and it makes her look very dainty.

But then I realize who they are and gasp. "Louise and Allen Carrol..."

They laugh at me, sounding like church bells tolling across the hills. "No, no. A huge mistake, dear tribute. I am the White Queen, and this is my husband, the White King. We both rule this place, the Pale Realm." I notice that almost everything in this room is white, and if it isn't white, it's bound to pale in color.

"Why am I here? Where exactly is this place? I remember jumping from the Vale of Tears after Jarrod-" I caught myself after speaking his name. I feel like a very huge lid has been dropped to my chest. It feels so painful to know, to realize that he isn't here. To realize that he's... _dead_.

I can feel tears leaking, but I don't have any energy left in me to sob. The White Queen looks towards her husband with a slight frown that marred her face. But then they share a kiss before the King excuses himself.

She walks to the bed and looks at me. "May I sit here?" She asks cautiously. I look at her from head to toe with my bleary eyes. I nod. I don't really care anymore...

"We... found you just outside of our palace. Your jacket is red with blood, I notice. It alerts my people very much. Is my daughter causing you a disturbance?" Is she crazy? Doesn't she notice that this is all just a game? That she lives under the Hunger Games arena? But she calls me 'tribute' earlier, so I assume that she must know something.

"Your daughter?" I ask.

The White Queen nods as she takes a cup of tea from my bedside table and offer it to me. I take a look at it. What if it's poisonous? I could die in a matter of-

-wait, who am I kidding? Wouldn't that be a good thing? I can be with Jarrod if I die.

"My daughter, the Queen of Hearts."

Judging from her name, the Queen of Hearts must've been the owner of the Castle of Hearts. But I shake my head. The Queen of Hearts is not what makes a disturbance for me...

It's that girl from 2.

"Can you please tell me the story?" It's weird seeing Louise Carrol, someone so outside of my reach, asking me for my story. But then I nod and spell everything out to her and I burst into tears.

She pulls me into a very comforting hug. I can smell white lily all over her clothes as she did so.

"So... what are you planning to do now?" I look up to her, feeling rather shocked. That's right. What do I want to do now? This is the Hunger Games, I can always die if I want to. Maybe I should go and be with Jarrod...

"I don't know... maybe I'll kill myself or something." I say as I take a sip of the jasmine tea. It tastes really good. I don't think it's poisonous.

The White Queen sighs, but then she takes a pure white knife from the drawer. The hilt, the blade, and the guard of this knife is all white. "If you kill yourself, the girl from 2 will have two lives in prize of 1. What do you think, dear tribute? Don't you think that you have something to do before dying?" My eyes widen in realization.

She's right. I can't- I don't want to die without avenging Jarrod's death...

The White Queen then smiles at me gently and ruffles my hair. "We've healed you quite nicely. And if you want to take notice, your clothes is clean as well now." I look down and notice that my clothes is already clean and free of blood, Jarrod's blood. I touch the chain on my neck and nod. "I'm ready." I say to her, and she nods in understanding.

"Good luck, dear tribute." The White Queen then stands up from my bed. And suddenly, the bed is gone and I fall down a hole.

* * *

_District 3- Jay, 17_

_Location: Courtroom_

Tobias and I navigate throughout the labyrinth, trying to move away to another room as fast as possible because we both heard footsteps.

I can feel that the Career that killed my sister is getting near to me every day. Vincent tries to convince me that I'm wrong, but I _know _that he will be chasing me and not the other tributes. My sister killed someone precious to him, and he wants to kill someone precious to my sister...

Me.

But this time, my journey in the labyrinth isn't as boring. Tobias is a curious teen with a very vivid-case of schizophrenia. He sometimes look at some of the medieval torture tools that are displayed throughout the Courtroom with childlike fascination. He even sometimes demands his... _other self _(which he named Night, apparently) to come and play with some morning star and iron maiden.

"Vincent, Tobias, Night, come on. Let's move to another room and leave that iron maiden alone." I say as I roll my eyes. I feel like a kindergarten teacher, but it's fun being with someone who talks to thin air.

"Oh, okay Jay. C'mon, Night." Tobias then runs after me while Vincent just hover casually next to me.

But when I look towards the wall on my left, I notice a strange-shaped dent that wasn't there yesterday. It's impossible for me to miss something like this. So I look to Vincent, who then nods. _"It wasn't here yesterday." _

"What's wrong, Jay?" Tobias asks when I stop and crouch in front of a dent in the wall. He stands next to me. "This dent wasn't here yesterday..." Tobias frowns, clearly unable to remember such a small detail.

There's a White Queen card plastered on the dent, it was just like how I found Tobias and the Red Queen card...

_"Only one way to find out..." _I nod, agreeing with Vincent as I push the card and avoid the door.

Just when I'm about to sigh in relief, a girl who wore a white jacket with diamond suits on collided head first to my torso. She holds a knife with her and she looks at me with shock.

"It's the girl from 9!" Tobias gasps.

I roll my eyes, feeling Déjà vu from my first encounter with the schizophrenic boy besides me. "Thank you for stating the obvious, Tobias."

_Why must people collide head first to my torso...? _is what I think before I pass out from the impact.

* * *

_The Alliances:_

_**01- Careers:**_

_Kit, D1 __**(Dead, killed by the Knave of Hearts)**_

_December, D2_

_Nate, D2_

_Issac, D4_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**02- The Inner-Workings:**_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**03- The Older-siblings:**_

_Kalina, D7_

_Scorpii, D12_

_**04- The Unreal:**_

_Jay, D3_

_Tobias, D10_

_**05- The Avengers:**_

_Kaiden, D7_

_Slate, D8_

_**Loner:**_

_Norra, D9_

* * *

_**Whereabouts:**_

_The Careers-_

_Nate - Cornucopia_

_December - The Hatter's Domain_

_Issac - Courtroom_

_Jinx and Aster - The Vale of Tears_

_Norra - Courtroom_

_The Unreal - Courtroom_

_The Avengers - The Soils of Cornucopia_

_The Older-siblings - The Castle of Hearts_

* * *

_I didn't update yesterday because I have a life I need to do... what a rarity..._

_And those of you who want to know about the Pale Realm, the Queen of Hearts, the Knave of Hearts, the White Queen and King, you can read this chunk of paragraph, if you don't, feel free to skip it:_

_The Queen of Hearts, the White Queen and King, and the Knave of Hearts are all humanoid mutts. Of course, they are made based on people mentioned by the tributes. As for the Pale Realm, it's a secret place that's located under the Vale of Tears. Louise created it as a gift for tributes that have courage to jump off a cliff. The get weapons and heals there, kind of like pokemon center, if you play them. And if you haven't noticed yet, all sections of this arena is connected to the Courtroom._

_The next chapter will have two deaths. There, a spoiler so nobody flames me when their character dies XD_

_Please review :)_


	27. Chapter 27: Fifth Day in Wonderland

**Chapter 27: Fifth Day in Wonderland.**

**~A Life-Changing Experience~**

_District 8- Jinx, 17_

_Location: The Vale of Tears_

"She jumped."

My eyes widen when we see the daunting bottomless pit under us. I shake as I clench my fists. When I see the 'Pale Realm this way!' balloon, I was ready to jump and find the girl from 9. But when I feel a really cold chill coming from below, I instantly stop and retreat...

...directly to Aster's arms.

"It's okay, Jinx. We don't have to go there. I really doubt there's anything down there anyway." Aster shrugs and I nod. But then he takes a seat on top of a very much white surface of the cliff.

It's my number one natural enemy: snow.

I hate snow. It's cold and it reminds me of ice. And ice reminds me of the freezer. And freezer reminds me of how cold my death could have been if Tae and Daemon didn't find me.

Seth (and sometimes Cass) also says that it's the reason why I'm so attached to Daemon, because he saved my life. And I sometimes think that it's not true, but now, with Daemon's younger lookalike by my side, I think that they're right...

Because I won't ever let anyone hurt Aster, just like how I won't let anyone hurt Daemon.

"But we've been wondering around this vale for two days and we haven't seen anyone. Not the girl from 9 or the boy from 10. It's so frustrating." I say to him snappily, but Aster just laughs and smiles. "C'mon, you even say yourself that this place is _the _bomb." I roll my eyes at how happy this guy could be. When I'm with Seth, he's always so fiery and sarcastic, kind of like me. But with Aster, I'm the fire and he's the air. We support each other in a way that... Seth and I don't do.

"Let's just go back to Cornucopia, I bet Nate will have new order now that Kit's dead." Aster tilts his head a little, still feeling rather weird at how fast this year's Careers dwindles. "Wait, can we just stay here today? We haven't slept at all and I want to at least have a good rest." Aster's shoulder slumps as he puts his sword on the ground.

"We can sleep all you want in the Cornucopia. I don't want to sit on the snow. Well, if you insist on staying, I'll just see you in the Cornucopia then." When I turn to leave, Aster grabs hold of my wrist and pulls me down. I'm instantly alert, reaching to my knife on the belt, but then he positions me on top of his lap.

"There, you're not sitting on the snow but we can still be here. Come on, Jinx, there's no one we should be afraid of here. As far as I'm concerned, we're the only ones here in the Vale of Tears." I want to retort, but I can feel a really cold wind and I curl to myself.

Aster hugs my waist and put his head on top of my shoulder. I don't know why, but his body is always warmer than mine. "It's alright, it's fine." I frown, but then I relax myself at his hold.

Maybe, just maybe, I'm kind of glad that it's cold. Being on top of the snow with Aster hugging me feels as warm as Daemon and I in the winter when we're huddling up on the sofa with blankets and warm cappuccinos in our arms.

"I know that it's alright and fine, idiot. You're here, after all."

Strange. This is the first time I've ever felt comfortable with anyone outside of the Hellfire...

...except for maybe Slate.

* * *

_District 7- Kaiden, 15_

_Location: The Soils of Cornucopia_

"Why don't you go to the Vale of Tears and restock our supplies? The water you got from your backpack is dwindling and we could use some fresh fruits." Slate looks at me with worry in his eyes. But then he nods, understanding that even if he stayed, he won't be much of a help.

"Run to me as fast as you can after you're done, alright?" Slate offers me a fist and I bumped him. "Sure." He looks at me with a smile and gives me a pat on my shoulder.

"Good luck." He says with a grin before sprinting away to the Vale of Tears.

Perfect. That's my plan.

Not a few seconds later, Nate Brenner goes out from the Cornucopia with an axe. It could be the axe he uses to kill Lynn. I seethe, but I won't let the fact that Slate has unknowingly become a bait for my plan to work go in vain.

I run soundlessly to the depths of Cornucopia and take a Rampuri, a rather curved blade that originates from District 7, or also known as the Snake's fang...

I smile and let out a huge laughter before hiding behind one of the bag of supplies, making sure that Nate Brenner knows that I'm here and let go of Slate.

True to my deductions, I can hear sounds of hurried footsteps coming in my direction. I insert my hand to my pocket and grasp my snake scale firmly, like how I always touch my mask before going to a mission. I bet nobody but Robyn knows what this means. I'm going to kill him.

"Who's there?" Nate asks to the Cornucopia, which remain silent. He must be an idiot.

I don't hear any noise of an axe being dropped, so he must still have them. My heart is pounding at the familiar thrill of hunting. It's just that I'm so used to this thrill from stealing things that stealing lives doesn't seem so different.

I close my eyes. Let's do this. For myself, for Alice, and for Lynn.

We don't spend much time together. But at the times we do, I feel so... _warm_. It's weird. I've never had love (nor do I want them) in my life before. But Alice and Lynn makes me feel like... I have sisters that I never had. They're just like Robyn.

When Nate's footsteps get closer to my place, I jump from my hiding place and tries to tackle him. "Wha-!" He seems shocked, but then he struggles to keep my Rampuri away from his neck and chest and we struggle with one another, rolling on the grassy patch of Cornucopia.

He grasp my wrists and I let out a shriek as I let go of my Rampuri because my hand hurts. I kick him on his stomach, but then he slaps my face with strength of a giant horse.

I feel dizzy, but I bite my lips to keep my consciousness.

"Stop it. You're still a kid. I can kill you with mercy..." Nate says, and I must say that his tone doesn't betray his words. But I don't believe him. He strikes Lynn and Alice died while resenting him, and that's all I need to know.

"Bastard..." I cough and spits to his face. "I don't want to hear anything from Lynn's murderer!" He looks rather taken aback and I take this opportunity to knee him on his crotch and takes the nearest weapon besides me.

"This is for Lynn and Alice you bastard!" I then stab a knife on his stomach before running away.

I don't get to kill him like how I wanted to, but he'll bleed to death if nobody treats him...

I run as fast as I could to the Vale of Tears, wanting to tell Slate that I've done my mission. That I've killed Lynn's killer and the leader of the Careers.

"SLAAAATE!" I shout at my euphoria, but then I didn't notice that the District 4 boy is right in front me, just by the entrance of the Courtroom that's right besides the entrance of the Vale of Tears.

I just hope that Slate didn't hear me.

When a cannon sounds, the boy from 4's eyes widen and he mutters angrily to himself. "Nate... what a fucking useless guy. Can't even kill a kid from outer district."

I turn on my heels and head to the opposite direction, but turning my back away from my enemy is the greatest mistake I could have made because he sent down a spear right on my neck.

Strangely, dying doesn't seem as hard as I picture them to be when Stadki Sato nearly kills me. Because right now, I can see Alice and Lynn cheerfully holding out their hands to me.

I've never thought that Hunger Games could be such a life-changing experience for me. Slate taught me about kindness and now, two little girls, _my sisters_, are with me as I leave my body.

My only regret was Robyn. But I'm sure that she understands when I die with a smile on my face.

* * *

_District 12- Scorpii, 18_

_Location: The Castle of Hearts  
_

Two cannons in a row.

It surprised both me and Kalina. Yesterday, we saw the girl from 1's face on the anthem and it shocked us, now another cannon is fired.

The Hunger Games moves really fast this year.

"It's down to 10 now..." None of us can really believe it. It's only been the fifth day and our numbers have dwindled so much. Kalina and I have been lucky so far. The only Career we've encountered is the boy from 1, who we promptly dub as the moron because we clearly warned him to get away from the Queen of Hearts' axe.

"Well, congrats for being in the final 10, I guess." I say as I search our backpack for waters.

Kalina frowns and I know what exactly she's thinking right now.

It's down to 10 of us right now. That means 14 of us is already dead... Ella is dead and I'm still alive and in the final 10.

"I wonder who died just now...?" I sigh as I take out a couple of ropes, still trying to find the water bottle. "No idea. I guess we'll have to find out tonight. Have you found the water yet? Mine's already empty." Kalina dangles the silver water flask and didn't make any sound, signaling that it's empty.

When I find the water bottle, I toss it to Kalina who drink a gulp and then she passes it on to me.

I only gulp once, but then the water stops flowing.

Shit.

"Our water... we need to restock our water..."

Both Kalina and I pale as we realize that we'd need to go to the Vale of Tears to restock our waters. And to go to the Vale of Tears, we'd need to pass the Cornucopia, and that means meeting another Career.

It's either that, or we starve/thirst to death because our jerky and crackers are also dwindling.

Damnit.

"Calm down, Scorpii." Kalina says as she rubs my back in circle-pattern. "We can do it, we'll go tomorrow night after the anthem sounds. Before that, we can always go to the kitchen and steal some tarts and cranberry juice." Oh, yeah, we catch a man with brown hair and red eyes skulking around with tarts and cranberry juice. But we decide that we can't risk being in confrontation with the Queen of Hearts.

I sigh and take a deep breath, trying to not just burst in anger. Kalina is not afraid of me and she seems to always know when to soothe me so I don't burst. I smile to the tree fairy of District 7. "What's up, Scorpii? Is there something on my face?" She asks.

Whoa. I've never noticed that her eyes are so... _green _and stormy. There's always something spunky in Kalina, but she's nothing like Ella's sweet spunk. She's really... pixie-like. Her hair sticks out in so many directions but she still looks so attractive.

"C'mon, don't stare at me like that." Kalina throws her face away from me, but then I notice that her cheeks turned slightly pink.

That's cute.

* * *

_The Alliances:_

_**01- Careers:**_

_December, D2_

_Nate, D2 __**(Dead, killed by Kaiden Sooner)**_

_Issac, D4_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**02- The Inner-Workings:**_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**03- The Older-siblings:**_

_Kalina, D7_

_Scorpii, D12_

_**04- The Unreal:**_

_Jay, D3_

_Tobias, D10_

_**05- The Avengers:**_

_Kaiden, D7 __**(Dead, killed by Issac Blackfin)**_

_Slate, D8_

_**Loner:**_

_Norra, D9_

* * *

_**Whereabouts:**_

_The Careers-_

_December - The Hatter's Domain_

_Issac - Cornucopia_

_Jinx and Aster - The Vale of Tears_

_Norra - Courtroom_

_The Unreal - Courtroom_

_Slate - The Vale of Tears_

_The Older-siblings - The Castle of Hearts_

* * *

_To answer __**FreeToRun's **__question, there will be another poll once the tributes is in the final 8 (it still includes all 24 of them so you can vote who do you love the most after you saw how most of them fares in the arena). That's when I'm probably going to make a special chapter of interviews of their family with Lorraine going to the Districts to interview the families._

_And now is a bonus story for all of you:_

* * *

_The Afterlife_

_~What's going on with the dead tributes~_

"Kaiden, hi!" Lynn says as she jumps and hug the oldest member of their former alliance as they walk on the clouds. Alice giggles as she looks at how shocked Kaiden was when he had to carry a very bouncy Lynn to the Heaven Lounge.

"Where am I?" Kaiden asks.

"This is where the dead tributes go. We all stay here to watch the Hunger Games." Alice explains as she pushes the door to a very extravagant-looking restaurant.

But instead of a restaurant, they enter a very cozy room with a huge screen picturing the arena they just left. Many couches are laid comfortably just in front of the screen.

Lynn and Alice squeezes to a very comfortable-looking red couch, just across the girl from District 1, who's rubbing her stomach gently. Just under her is the boy from 1 who's munching tortilla chips lazily as he places bets with Lynn.

The girl from 3 is lying on the carpet with some cookies between her and the girl from 12. They both are looking towards their siblings with worry, but they look close to each other.

The girl from 4 is sleeping on the green couch on the corner of the room while the two from 5 is playing trading cards with nuclear and electric symbols on them. They're playing a trading card game that originates from District 5.

The two from 6 sits next to each other comfortably. The girl snuggles her head on the boy's neck, looking really content there. But they both look towards their ally, the boy from 8 on the screen worriedly.

The boy from 9 looks somehow sad as he hugs the red pillow. He sits on the carpet just like the girl from 3 and 12, but he looks so worried. "Don't avenge me... You don't need to avenge me... Norra..."

When Kaiden sits just beside Alice and Lynn, everyone looks at him with a smile.

"Welcome home."

* * *

_Please review :)_


	28. Chapter 28: Sixth Night in Wonderland

**Chapter 28: Sixth Night in Wonderland.**

**~A Plea to Lorraine Carrol~**

_District 10- Tobias, 17_

_Location: Courtroom_

"Can't we just move somewhere? I don't really like to sit right in front of medieval torture tools." I immediately shot the only girl in this place a dirty look. _"Pfffft. We should take our knife and kill her, Toby. One does not simply diss the beauty of these tools..." _I sigh. "We can't do that. At least, I don't want to do that." I roll my eyes as I put a wet thin blanket on top of Jay's forehead.

The poor guy's been starving and tired because he hadn't eat or slept well since he found me, after all. And when he's that starved, a girl with perfectly healthy body collided head first to his torso... not a good idea.

"You can move somewhere if you want to. Jay is the only one who can navigate this place without getting lost, I'm not moving without him." And I don't really want to lose the guy who take care of me for two days just because I passed out (and stabbed by a knife too) right in front of him.

And he understands me. He doesn't think of me as weird or creepy. He calls me Tobias, not the other Milit. He's kind of like crazy and blunt version of Liam...

...only with Psychic ability.

Night chuckles and I join him. And by the indoor-wind that breezes through in my ears, I'm assuming that Vincent is too.

The girl looks at us with narrowed eyes. "What a weirdo..." She says.

I roll my eyes. From the very first time, I already feel like we won't mix. My first impression of her is: I don't like her. She has this certain of misplaced determination on her eyes. She says that she needs to kill the girl from 2 because her boyfriend was killed, but I think she does it for no one but herself.

I mean, did her boyfriend ask her to avenge him? If he loves her, then I don't think he did. I hate people who says that they're killing for someone else's sake just to escape the following guilt.

I don't even feel any sympathy when she tells me her story after she knocks Jay out. So she lost her boyfriend... and what?

Jay lost his sister and the other tributes also lost their precious one. The Career that's been hunting us, Issac, he lost his District partner, the boy from 12 lost his sister too, and the boy from 7 lost his friends in the first 2 days (and he himself died yesterday, along with the leader of the Careers), and the boy from 8 lost every tribute he befriends or ally with.

There's nothing special about her story.

As for me, I could have lost myself in the first day too if it weren't for Jay.

Long story short, if she's determined to kill the girl from 2, I absolutely don't want to have any hands in it. Even if I want to help someone with their quest of vengeance, I'd help Jay to kill the Career who killed his sister. But Jay himself doesn't seem interested in doing that. He's only interested at this labyrinth as a whole.

"Oh for Newton's sake that was one hell of a hard head." Jay groans as he wakes up. I immediately take the blanket away from his forehead as he leans on the wall. "Vincent, how long was I out?" A breeze answers him and he nods. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting then, Tobias. Let's move now."

My eyes widen. No... way. Did he just ignore someone else over me?

"H-hey! I'm-"

"Norra Eris. 16. From District 9. You scored a 5 and you have friends named Vee and Blaire. You were in alliance with your District partner, Jarrod Hayes, but he died 4 days ago and I'm assuming that you wanted to take revenge to the one who killed him. I also assume that it's a Career, am I correct?"

As expected of Jay. Of course he'd remember everything about this girl and blurt it all out like how he did me. Night chuckles in amusement.

"Y-yeah..." the girl stammers, clearly surprised and feeling weird that Jay knows so much about her. "So... I was wondering if you want to-"

"Boring." Jay stands up and walks away from us as he asked Vincent what happened when he was out. Once again, I can hear Night's hysterical laughter within my skull. When I'm about to join him, Jay's usual lazy drawl echoes throughout the labyrinth.

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind, Tobias." I stand up, but when I'm about to run after him, I look at the girl in pity. "We won't help you with your revenge, but you can still follow us. You don't want to get lost, do you? I don't think Jay minds..." I smile to the girl and run towards my... _friend_, and I notice that the girl is following us.

"What took you so long, Tobias. Let's go, the next room has a red-colored iron maiden."

I laugh, feeling inexplicably happy, even when I'm inside the Hunger Games.

* * *

_District 2- December, 16_

_Location: Hatter's Domain_

I didn't return to the Cornucopia last night after I behead the March Hare and Dormouse before running away from the tea party. What the hell? Who serves a melting tea to guests in a weather that's this cold? Most of tributes (ones that don't have coats like me) would probably accept and kill themselves.

Okay, back to the problem, I didn't return because I saw Nate's face on the anthem last night, along with the boy from 7.

Crap. I should have known that 7 and 8 won't be here after I search and rummage this place for them. I want to go out from this annoying place. I got chased by several mutts that are disgusting (Mock-Turtle with his nasty breath), annoying (Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum with their endless chattering), scary (Jabberwock with his fangs), and just plain... stupid (Humpty Dumpty with his tendency to trip at his own feet).

I look towards the camera and an idea strikes me.

"Lorraine Carrol!" I shout, but the entire Domain stayed silent instead of shooting mutts at me, she must be listening to me right now. "Evening, Lorraine. The Hunger Games is moving fast this year, isn't it? Good job..." I know that I should be speaking to Louise Carrol, but I have a feeling that if I speak to her daughter, the head Gamemaker would surely listen to my plea. "Why don't I make things interesting for you? Come on, you know what I mean, right?" Still silent... I need to be more convincing.

I don't want to go out of this place empty-handed, not after I've been chased by those stupid mutts!

I look at my own coat and smiles slyly. "Don't you want to see your Knave of Hearts battling it out, Lorraine? No, everyone! Do you want to see the brave Lady Knave of Hearts in battle?!" I can feel that the Capitol is probably listening to me right now, feeling very excited and pumped. Last year, this technique (talking to the audience to get what he wants) is applied by the last year's Victor from 2, Aro Alistair. He worked, so why not me?

Suddenly, I can hear a very familiar _huge _and _annoying _footsteps coming from two directions. The giant twins are already here. What's the point of trapping me in the middle of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum? I can escape so easily, Lorraine knows this.

But then I hear a shout from upstairs and a trapdoor on the ceiling fell open, revealing a girl with diamond suits jacket before she falls to the ground.

I chuckle as she looks at me with blue eyes wide with anger, fear, and resent all in the same stare.

"December... Halley..." She seethes my name, spitting each and every syllable of my name with anger. Magnificent. Who's this girl's name again...? What did the boy utter before his death? Norma? Nola? Norra?

Oh yeah, Norra.

I put on my best smile as I take out my axes.

"Good evening, Norra."

* * *

_District 4- Issac, 16_

_Location: Courtroom_

I step slowly, but surely as I touch the wall of the labyrinth with my left hand and my trident with my right. I can't get lost. Not again. Not for the umpteenth time since I enter this shitty labyrinth.

I'm going to find him and skewer him like how his sister skewered Kia.

For that, I'm willing to put my scheme to avenge Neptune on hold. I'm going after this kid first. If it weren't for his sister, I would still have a District partner. I would still have someone I, along with the entire District, admire.

I can still remember it like it was just yesterday. She was shouting, unlike her usual lovely murmurs of words. She shouts _my _name in desperation. She was begging me to save her.

_"ISSAC! ISSAC!" _

I shake my head, trying to return to the reality. I can't fail her. I will avenge her, and then Neptune, and then I will win this thing and make my family proud...

Also in her behalf.

I grit my teeth as I remember the last words the girl from 3 spits to my face as I wrestle with her. She sounded so cocky, confident, and unregretful.

_"My brother... is strong... Stronger than any of you! Stronger that pathetic girl who __**dared **__to throw a trident down his way!" _

Oh yeah, Sharon Fortran? _I will prove you wrong by skewering your brother from head to toe._

I can see the night sky over the Courtroom's transparent ceiling and I feel more confident than ever. I will find him tonight. I will find him... and then kill him.

Suddenly, I can hear a girl's shout from the room across this place. I immediately run to it and kick the door open.

"The Career!" The boy from 10 (since when is he here?) exclaims as he gasps nervously. I let out a horrifying chuckle and face the boy from 3, who doesn't look surprised. He only fastens his backpack before rolling his eyes.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Vincent, Night, Tobias."

I don't get what he means, but I don't care anymore. I laugh at him, wanting to drag his death longer.

"You have 10 seconds before I skewer you to death."

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

_Because it's much more fun that way._

* * *

_The Alliances:_

_**01- Careers:**_

_December, D2_

_Issac, D4_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**02- The Inner-Workings:**_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**03- The Older-siblings:**_

_Kalina, D7_

_Scorpii, D12_

_**04- The Unreal:**_

_Jay, D3_

_Tobias, D10_

_**Loner:**_

_Slate, D8_

_Norra, D9_

* * *

_**Whereabouts:**_

_The Careers-_

_December - The Hatter's Domain_

_Issac - Courtroom_

_Jinx and Aster - The Vale of Tears_

_Norra - The Hatter's Domain_

_The Unreal - Courtroom_

_Slate - The Vale of Tears_

_The Older-siblings - The Vale of Tears_

* * *

_If you guys already notice, I didn't make a mistake when I put Fifth Day instead of Fourth Day in the last chapter, I did it on purpose. That means nothing happens in the Fourth Day._

_This Chapter ends in Cliffhanger... and please don't get mad if the chapters are shorter from now, because I don't have as many tributes to write for as I used to._

* * *

_The Afterlife_

_~Who stole Sharon's Cookies?~_

"Your brother is heartless, Sharon." Jarrod says to Sharon, who's currently standing next to the refrigerator to take some Diet Coke. The brown-haired girl rolls her eyes. "Don't judge him like that, kid. My brother's never been interested in sob stories and wallowing in regret. You don't see him angsting over my death, yeah?"

Jarrod was about to retort, but he's unable to find an answer. Lynn and Alice laughs out loud at their argument. "One-Zero Sharon!" Lynn exclaims happily.

Kenna and Indigo finally got bored of their trading card game (which Sharon remembers trying to play it on their first day here, she managed to get herself brutally beaten by the two geniuses) and fell asleep, Angel takes a blanket from the nearby drawer and put them over the two before returning to Jerry's lap and snuggles there. Katherine giggles at how cute they are while Cly takes their trading card and try playing it with Nate.

Kaiden joins Kia in her sleep, saying that he wanted to rest for a bit. But Alice and Lynn seems to be thinking a prank on how to wake him up.

Sharon returns to her place just beside Ella and takes her cookies...

"Who stole my cookies?" Ella shakes her head while showing Sharon her own bowl of cookies. Cly and Nate shake their heads. "We eat chips, not cookies." The duo-prankster even shakes their heads.

But then Sharon directs her eyes to Jarrod, who then gulps nervously.

"Where are my cookies, Jarrod?" She asks with the famous Ice-Queen look from District 3.

But then, Jarrod takes out a bowl of cookies from behind his pillow and give it to Sharon with a pout.

"That's because your brother won't help my Norra!"

Sharon rolls her eyes.

"Idiot. Try stealing cookies from Jay himself, I think he will chop your hands off."

* * *

_Please review :D_


	29. Chapter 29: The Midnight in Wonderland

**Chapter 29: The Midnight in Wonderland.**

**~Battles! Battles! Battles!**

_District 8- Slate, 17_

_Location: The Vale of Tears_

When I see Kaiden's face on the sky two days ago, I feel like I'm some sort of unlucky charm.

I mean, seriously? I've been allied in two different alliances now. Me and my best boy and girl, Jerry and Angel, and then the cool and mysterious kid from 7, Kaiden. And all of them died after they allied with me. And I get attached to people so easily.

Damn.

I've been walking around this place for days now, and I finally reach a place that's now covered in snow.

But when I'm about to groan, I see the boy from 11, cradling someone so familiar in his arms. He chuckles to himself as he hugs the girl's waist. When I realize that he's holding a sleeping girl with black-hair and red highlights, I almost fall to my knees.

The sleeping girl is Jinx.

He's holding her protectively in a way that she won't touch the snow. And I must say that they look adorable. "Hey Jinx..." Aster says with a slight laugh. "Let's not go back to the Careers, all that's left is December and Issac. The dangerous and the crazy..." I can hear Jinx groans, either in agreement or disagreement I don't know.

The boy from 11 then chuckles. "You think so too, huh? Awesome. Then we'll go back to the Cornucopia and take some supplies, okay?" Jinx then groans again before putting her face on top of the boy's shoulder and I can hear a light snore coming out from her.

Whoa, they're sweethearts now? Doesn't seem like an angle Jinx needs to play to get what she wants. So it's not an angle then...

And daamn, they're so cute.

I was about to turn and leave before I hear the boy from 11 sighs and lay himself on top of the snow with Jinx directly above him, still not touching any of the snow.

"If I were to tell you 'I love you' now... I wonder what you'd say..."

My eyes widen, but then I turn away and try to be as quiet as possible.

I don't want to ruin their moments by being some tribute they need to kill. I'm just going to slip away from here and go back to the Hatter's Domain. Because even when that place is horridly cold and annoying, I've gotten used to them and I should return back.

I take out my water bottle and sip a drink. Even when my water is still considerably full, I still refill them so I won't have to come back here for more later.

I thought things are running smoothly until I hear two people talking with each other. My eyes immediately went to the snowy part of the Vale and realize that Jinx and the boy from 11 is still there, sleeping. Crap. They need to be quiet or the Hell Angel will take them to hell...

I run as soundlessly as I could (and I'm not as good in it as Kaiden) and intercept them along the way.

"You know, you shouldn't be too noisy if you don't want to die." I say with a smile on my face even before I see who I'm warning. Aside for the fact that it's good manners, I want them to know that I'm not intending to kill them whatsoever.

"Slate!" When I open my eyes, I see the tree-fairy of District 7's surprised face right in front of me. The boy from 12 is also with her, although he looked menacing instead of surprised.

"Why? Did we disturb your sleep and you're going to kill us?" He asks, seething.

I laugh and shake my head. "No, but the... _Careers _are over there, by the end of the Vale. You might wake them up if you continue to stomp like Hercules." Kalina rolls her eyes while the boy from 12 only looks confused. "Who's Hercules?" He asks, and I look at him like he's crazy.

But then Kalina stands between us. "We'll discuss Hercules later. So, Slate, what are you doing here and why did you warn us instead of letting us die and flee?" She asks so bluntly that I had to resist my urge to laugh.

"I was allied with your District partner, Kalina," My smile turn into a sad one. "He went off to kill the leader of the Careers and ask me to restock our supplies. We promised each other that we'll meet here when we finished, but..." I sigh, and I can see Kalina frowning. "He never comes?" The boy from 12 was the one who asked.

I nod.

"Ah! So you have fully stocked supplies then?" Kalina asks as her eyes darts to my bag. I nod and show them my and Kaid's backpacks, full of water, berries, and almost everything needed to survive.

"Awesome! Would you like to be in an alliance with us?" Kalina asks excitedly.

"Kalina!" The boy from 12 says incredulously. Kalina shrugs. "C'mon, Scorpii, he's not a danger. He hasn't killed us yet and he warned us about the Careers. And he has bags full of supplies. Why not?" The boy from 12, Scorpii, looks at me skeptically. I grin at him with peace signs. "Yeah, why not?" I echo Kalina's question.

When he can't detect malice in my eyes, he then rolls his eyes. "Fine then." Kalina and I high-fives with each other.

"Pleased to make you an alliance!"

* * *

_District 9- Norra, 16_

_Location: Hatter's Domain._

She hasn't moved an inch ever since I first thrust my knife on her.

"Awww, that is sweet. Pure white blade? You're going to kill me and soil that beautiful white blade with my blood? Might as well present it as tribute for your... boyfriend." I hate the fact that she looks right at home. I hate the fact that she doesn't show any inch of remorse. And I _really_ hate the fact that she's just dragging this out for a good show.

She's treating Jarrod's death like it was just some sort of a television show and it's sickening!

My body begins to tremble, from both the cold and sheer anger. I look at Jarrod's murderer with full blown resentment on my eyes. I take notice of the fact that she's not cold. She's wearing that red jacket that reminds me of the Chariot Rides, where Jarrod looks utterly handsome with that chocolate cereal suit.

I shake my head and try to focus. I must avenge Jarrod.

"Done already, Norra? Don't tell me that's all you got to avenge... what was his name again? _Jarrod?_" She intentionally presses the tone of his name and I shouldn't have let it anger me. But it did, it angers me so much.

"Don't speak his name!" I shout with shrill voice, discarding my low self esteem. "Don't call me like how he called me!" December laughs. "That's sweet..." She says as she avoids my knife so easily. "That must've been how life has been for you, hasn't it? Sweet..." December then lounges at me and brings me so easily to the ground. I struggle and roll around the floor, trying to get our weapons on each other's neck. But her experience in hand-to-hand combat far surpasses mine.

"Hey... why do you hate me so much...?" December asks as she holds my wrists with her hands. I hate the fact that her face looks curious, like she doesn't really know why I hate her. I cough to her face. "You... killed Jarrod!" I shout.

December's eyes widen and she looks rather amused. She breaks into laughter, still with pinning me down to the ground with her entire body. "So...? This is the Hunger Games, right? Of course I'll kill him..." She says with a whisper. "I also behead that boy from 5. Don't you hate me for that?" Strangely, I don't. I hate her because she killed Jarrod and that's it.

I hate her because she stole my most precious person from me. Because she killed Jarrod right in front of me.

But... I realize something. She's _not _the one who stole Jarrod. From the very beginning, ever since we were reaped, we have been stolen by the Capitol. This girl volunteers, but I hear that she volunteers for her sister...

Who knows that in alternate reality, Jarrod would have been the one who killed her sister? We may never know.

But I still seethe at her and try my best to just... _graze _her. _Hurt _her. Make _her _bleed like how she made a pool of blood on Jarrod's chest.

"This was a fine battle, Norra. But my patience is wearing thin." She says with a smile on her face. She takes her hand away from mine and went to her axe, even when she still has hold over my body, I summon up all the courage I have and bring my knife to her face, giving her a thin but deep scar.

Blood trickles down from her face and to my knife, marring its beautiful white purity with crimson. I couldn't do it. I can't even stand seeing her blood trickle, how am I supposed to kill her?

Tears start to make their way to my eyes...

"Goodbye, Norra. Revenge isn't always sweet, is it?" December then brings her axe to my stomach before jumping away from the window, avoiding the mutts that are starting to close in on us.

My consciousness start to fade, but I wonder if she was being merciful. If she lets me cause that graze on her face...

But I don't care about that anymore. Why? Because I see Jarrod smiling at me while offering his hand.

I hear a cannon, but I feel happy.

* * *

_District 3- Jay, 17_

_Location: Courtroom_

Despite being nonchalant about the entire situation, I run away from the rampaging man behind me.

He was wild with that trident, that much I can say. Why? Because every time he loses me in a labyrinth turn, he smashes the wall until it crumbles and manages to find me anyways.

When Tobias and I part ways, he doesn't hesitate. He went after me. Because from the very beginning, I know that he's been after me. He's killing for revenge, not for all the glory that the Hunger Games had to offer.

"Where are you going, _Three_?" I can feel all my senses heightened as he spoke those words. "Let's have some fun. Don't leave the party so soon..." I stop dead in my tracks and Vincent practically screams at me.

_"What are you doing?! He's coming!" _I can feel myself shivering in fear as I remember what happened the last time I hear those words...

That's the words Aro Alistair spoke before brutally mauling Vincent to death.

_"Jay... it's different! I died in bloodbath, you're well on your way to the top 8! You can do this!" _But I still wasn't convinced. My feet freezes on the ground as the footsteps of the Career gets closer and closer. Vincent put his transparent hands on my shoulder and looks at me with hardened stare.

_"Sharon died for you." _He says frontally to my face. I'm quite shocked. Vincent is usually very withdrawn concerning things like this. _"You're not going to fail her, right?" _He says as he points to a very particular dent on the wall. It's the first dent I've ever discovered ever since I enter this place...

I take a deep breath and kneels beside that dent with the White King card plastered on it. "JAAAY! YOU CAN DO IIT!" I can hear Tobias' voice from faraway. I smile and look at Vincent, who smiles back.

_"C'mon. Let's do this." _

I push the White King card and it pushes the trident Sharon uses to kill the girl from District 4 out to my hands.

I take a deep breath and look towards the clear night sky.

"Sharon. Watch over me."

* * *

_The Alliances:_

_**01- Careers:**_

_December, D2_

_Issac, D4_

_**02- The Inner-Workings:**_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**03- The (improved) Older-siblings:**_

_Kalina, D7_

_Slate, D8_

_Scorpii, D12_

_**04- The Unreal:**_

_Jay, D3_

_Tobias, D10_

_**Loner:**_

_Norra, D9 __**(Dead, killed by December Halley)**_

* * *

_**Whereabouts:**_

_December - The Hatter's Domain_

_Issac - Courtroom_

_Jinx and Aster - The Vale of Tears_

_The Unreal - Courtroom_

_The (improved) Older-siblings - The Vale of Tears_

* * *

_Please review :)_


	30. Chapter 30: Seventh Day in Wonderland

**Chapter 30: Seventh Day in Wonderland.**

**~An Eye for an Eye, a Tooth for a Tooth~**

_District 4- Issac, 16_

_Location: Courtroom_

"STOP RUNNING!" I roar at the labyrinth, barely concealing the anger I felt. I don't care. I want him dead. I smash another wall that might separate me from mauling him to his death. This has been my entire life. Me, myself, and I. My pride, my district, my... love?

No. Love is ill-suited. I'm never in love with Kia, I just admire her with all my strength.

There is one-time during my stay in the Capitol that I feel that I shouldn't have volunteered. That I should have just let Kia go in this year's Games, won it, and we can be mentors together. She loves her boyfriend though, but it's fine. As long as I can be near her, I'm all for it.

But after seeing this year's Games, I felt glad that I went. I feel glad that _I _am here to avenge her death instead of gaping my mouth open like all those guys from home. I've killed Sharon Fortran, the electrifying girl from 3. Now it's time to kill her brother.

Surprisingly, after I smash another wall, I see him, standing upright and looking absolutely cold like he was made out of stone. I lick my lips excitedly. "Ready to die, _Three?_" Even I myself can hear how scathing my voice is. I like it that way. I want to kill him when he resents me so much. I want to see the light leaves his eyes just like how _that girl's _eyes went and die.

"I'm not. But I'm ready to stop running." He answers with a brutally honest answer. He looks like a machine, actually. But that's fine. None of that matters because I will kill him soon.

The boy from 3 raises a trident- what?!

Trident...? _Trident?! _There are only two tridents back in the Cornucopia, mine and Kia's. But if he had that trident... "That was Kia's trident..." I seethe to him begrudgingly. He nods, not showing any ounce of fear. Peculiar siblings. Sharon Fortran had the same defiant look on her eyes before dying.

Well, it ended badly for his sister, so it should be the same with this guy.

"How dare you use the weapon she used..." I tremble in anger. Tridents are District 4's weapons! It's our pride and joy because almost every mentor of ours had won their Games with tridents. I can't let some technology-obsessed freak soil that pride!

There's a sudden breeze blowing softly from the boy's direction and his cold demeanor turned slightly upbeat. He seethes at me scathingly. "It seems like a good weapon to use to the one who killed Sharon! Here, have a taste of your own _pride_!" The boy didn't move, and his cold demeanor returns as I charge relentlessly to him.

When his trident collided with mine, I can feel nostalgia all over my body. It feels like in the Careers school all over again. I hate and love it at the same time. Hate because this guy is so... _bizarre _and unfeeling, and love because I get to experience the thrill of this thing again.

I try aiming my trident elsewhere, maybe I should impale his feet before killing him. That way, I can take my time with killing him.

Although he's pale and thin, he's still very exertive with his powers. "This is how she did it, right?" He asks to me coolly before grabbing my own trident and kick me on my hips. I growl in pain. "That girl from 2. That's how she did it, right?" I don't bother listening to him as I begin more of my relentless stabs, but he moved around so fast... almost like how Katherine moved around with her knife.

"You copycat bastard!" I roar as I stab like how I should stab fishes in the sea back home. I manage to stab his shoulder. But then he jumps and swings the trident instead of stabbing like how we've been told back home. When the golden trident hits my head, I fell to the ground, but I'm still conscious. He immediately steps on my neck with his combat boots.

I feel pain, but I can't resist my urge to laugh. "That's not the way to handle a trident!" I say in my laughter.

I couldn't see his face, but I bet that he's rolling his eyes and answer me with a lazy drawl. "Of course it's not. It's the way to handle a machete, as demonstrated by Scorpii Aquarius." He then stabs me on my stomach.

I scream, feeling really dizzy. But then I bite my own lips and take the moment of the boy's hesitation to finish me off stand up.

It all hurts. But... I can't die here. And if I continue the battle with this boy, I would die. I still have something else to do. So I can't die here...

"Let's... save it for next time... _Three_." I limp away, feeling my entire body weak because of the trident on my stomach.

Even when I've turned my back on him, the boy from 3 didn't take the other trident and skewer me (most probably because he's already horrified by the sight of his trident stuck on my stomach), I walk slowly but surely...

Even if I can't avenge Kia and win this Games on her behalf... I can still avenge _him_. I can still avenge Neptune...

"Wait for me... _Jinx_." I laugh as I cough some blood out.

* * *

_District 11- Aster, 18_

_Location: Cornucopia_

As soon as Jinx wakes up (she slaps me though, but I find it cute because she's blushing so hard when she wakes up with her head on my shoulder, barely kissing my neck), we run to the Cornucopia. We saw some footprints, but decide that it's rather too late for us to track them because they've ran away.

The Cornucopia is empty, which rather shocked us because we thought December would be hounding this place like hell after she saw Nate's face a few days ago. But we saw the girl from 9's face last night, so we assume that December must've gone on a hunt and killed her.

We take some supplies as if it were ours, even when we're not with the Careers anymore. Technically, the Careers are just an alliance of two people, and one of them is a lunatic, so it's not really a head-on alliance like how it was before. December and Jinx are right. Nate _is _the one who connects all of us.

I catch Jinx childishly admiring a set of knives and I smile. I wish... I wish I didn't meet her here. I wish I had met her during my Victory Tour and I'm visiting District 8. She'd catch my eyes and I will be courting her properly, not like this.

I've spent all my life trying to please my father. I talked to Jinx about this too. When she tells me all sorts of crazy adventures of her and her Hellfire, I felt... somehow empty.

Like I said earlier, I've spent, no, I've been spending _all _my life trying to please my father. My haircut, my scores, my capabilities, my nature, all of them are my father's direction. But now, here, in this Games I've been training my whole life for... I'm actually willing to throw it all away. All just to get this girl to notice me.

I bite back my thoughts with a laughter, but then she looks at me with her usual fiery and sarcastic demeanor.

"What?" She demands.

But before I could answer, a maniacal laughter interrupts us from our behind.

"_Traaaaitors!_ I should have known that you _outer _districts aren't supposed to be in Careers!" Issac says as he spouts some blood out.

The sight was horrifying. His eyes are wide, red, and bloodshot. He looks disheveled, but the most horrifying of all is the fact that a trident is stuck on his stomach...

"Hi there, friend of the one who killed my brother..." He greets her scathingly, but it also sounds... insanely cheerful. Had Issac lost it?

Jinx's features tremble in anger, but then she takes a deep breath and open her eyes. "Hello, Issac." She says as she readies her knives.

I'm about to join the battle, but then she stretches her hand and shakes her head. "I don't need your help with this one, Aster." At first, I'm wary. But when she grins at me, I smile in relief and leans on the Cornucopia's steely wall.

"This is for NEPTUUUNE!" Issac says as he gorges out the trident from his stomach (and effectively making blood rush from his stomach) and lounges carelessly at Jinx.

"Daemon..." Jinx breathes as she steps closer to the crazy Issac, who's laughing while coughing while trying to kill her all at the same time. At the last minute, she discards her knives and take a huge sword from the wall just next to me. She drives it to Issac's heart just as Issac discards his trident and stab Jinx's chest with his Shuriken.

Panic instantly rose to my head and I take my own sword, beheading the boy from District 4. He was laughing until the end. It was all creepy. But my mind is too hazy to remember anything, I can't even hear it clearly when the cannon sounds. I immediately takes Jinx to my arms, examining her.

Her diamond-suit jacket is torn and her chest is bleeding. The Shuriken made a scar just right beside her Hellfire tattoo. I tremble.

"A-are you okay?" I _stammer_. Jinx looks at me with bemused expression. Her face is slightly paler, but she still has that spunky, hell-angel look. "I'm fine... I've been worse." I instantly lay her down on the grass and rummage my backpack for a first aid kit.

I did everything I could, and when Jinx actually looks better, I sigh and smile.

But she didn't smile back to me. She looks at my behind with widened eyes and shocked expression.

It was December, dressed like how she was in the Chariot Rides (although it's somehow tattered and bloodied now), with her axes on the ready. Her eyes flit to Issac's severed head and she smiles slyly at both of us.

"Now, look at what we have here... _traitors_?"

Both Jinx and I held hands and we're both shaking.

It's do or die.

* * *

_The Alliances:_

_**01- Careers:**_

_December, D2_

_Issac, D4 __**(Dead, stabbed by Jinx Ramirez, but beheaded by Aster Marino)**_

_**02- The Inner-Workings:**_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**03- The (improved) Older-siblings:**_

_Kalina, D7_

_Slate, D8_

_Scorpii, D12_

_**04- The Unreal:**_

_Jay, D3_

_Tobias, D10_

* * *

_**Whereabouts:**_

_December - Cornucopia_

_Jinx and Aster - Cornucopia_

_The Unreal - Courtroom_

_The (improved) Older-siblings - The Borders of Hatter's Domain and Castle of Hearts_

* * *

_Yoohoo it's the final 8, and the poll is once again open in my profile! Next Chapter would be Lorraine's interview. _

_I'm sorry but I'm so sleepy so I won't make the Afterlife corner._

_But... please review anyway :)_


	31. Chapter 31: The Capitol TV

**Chapter 31: The Capitol TV**

**~The Hunger Games Playhouse~**

"Hello, hello? Is this mic on?" Louise is torn between rolling her eyes and fighting the urge to just scoop her lovely girl to her arms in a bone crushing hug.

"Lorraine! You're already live!" She can faintly hears Allen's voice. A giddy smile made its way to her lips as she munch on a chocolate wafer.

"Oops, sorry! Hello to all Capitol viewers back home! Welcome to the Hunger Games Playhouse! Where we give you all an exclusive interview with the final 8's tributes! I'm Lorraine Carrol and I'll be your host as we ride on a train to tour the entire Panem!" Louise feels instantly jealous at everyone who's going at the filming crew for the interviews. Allen had, of course, been the first person to sign himself up.

Louise herself had wanted to come along, but she was the Head Gamemaker and she had to ensure that everything still works even on the interviews. Allen kissed her lips and told her not to worry because Allen will definitely take care of Lorraine while she's going around Panem...

Since there are tributes who came from the outlining Districts such as 11 and 12, it's going to be a long trip for her, and Louise is really worried...

But... Lorraine looks really, really cute! She's wearing her own twist of Alice in Wonderland's Humpty Dumpty. She wears a black shorts with suspenders and a grey t-shirt with a black bow tie. She also fashions a high boots with a cracked-Humpty Dumpty on it, her hair (still in the same pigtails) was also tied with the same character.

"We are now in District 2, home of our dearest Lady Knave of Hearts, December Halley!" The camera then shoots across the usual lively and busy District 2. And then it zoomed back to Lorraine who's now smiling at the camera.

"We're going to the Justice Building now! The Families of our Knave of Hearts are waiting! C'mon, let's go!"

The camera follows Lorraine as she chatters about the Justice building and District 2. Some of them are made up and inaccurate, but the staff only laughs at her instead of correcting her.

"This is where they've been waiting! I'm sure everyone still remembers about Alli Halley, right? The sister December volunteers for, she's also here!" Louise, along with the entire Capitol, gasps in interest. As Lorraine enters the small waiting room where the tributes once waited, they all sigh at the sight of a miniature December sitting on the sofa, clutching her father's sleeve.

"Everyone, these are family members of December Halley; Andrew Halley and Alli Halley!" The camera shifts to the Halleys, who show an awkward smile. "Hello..." Andrew Halley greets calmly as Alli smiles awkwardly to the camera.

Lorraine takes a seat in the comfiest-looking armchair and smiles at the two. "I'm Lorraine Carrol, and I'll be interviewing you guys today! Let's just cut to the chase, okay? How do you think December? Do you expect her to make it this far?" Louise wants to laugh. Trust Lorraine to make things so easy.

Alli looks at her father, who then nods. "I... am proud of her. And yes, of course I expect her to make it this far. She's... the strongest person I've ever known." Lorraine hummed and then smiles at Andrew, expecting him to throw his two cents as well.

"December... has always been a rebellious and spunky, but yes. Yes I expect her to make it this far. No other tributes are as stubborn and spunky as she is.

Lorraine hums again, a signal that she understands. Unlike Caesar Flickerman's interviews, in which he can interact with the audience directly, Lorraine can't do that. So she just continues about mundane topics until 10 minutes and smiles at the Camera.

"Okay everyone, that's from the Halleys! I'm sure that you'd like to say your last words to the Capitol?"

Alli smiles and shows them a very sweet smile that December never shows.

"We, everyone in District 2, is rooting for Deci to win... I hope all of you think the same way."

When both Lorraine and Alli waves a goodbye, it cuts to the commercial.

* * *

The background has changed from the lively and busy town of District 2 to the gloomy and smoggy air of District 3.

The town isn't lively, because almost all people within District 3 stay indoors. But Lorraine's endless chatters are what makes the Capitol people stay happy and entertained.

"The unique thing about this visit is we can actually visit two tributes' family at the same time! We get to do that again in 12, but let's just enjoy District 3 right now!" Lorraine beams at the camera as she opens the door to the Justice building. "Here is the beloved home of our Electrifying Sharon and Jay the Silent Spark! I can see why they're so smart now, this place is crammed with books!" The camera then shows how books are littered all around the building.

Suddenly, a girl with emerald eyes and blond hair stumbles out of a room with lots of books on her hold. Lorraine stops and apparently helps the girl, making the entire Capitol coo with Louise. "T-Thank you," the girl says and she gasps when she notices the camera. But Lorraine only giggles and tell her to ignore it. "S-sorry for the mess... Our librarian is currently in the Hunger Games, so..."

Lorraine gasps, along with Louise and the entire Capitol. "Who's the librarian?" Lorraine practically beams at blond girl. "The Head Librarian would be Sharon Fortran... but the one who's responsible for record-archive of the library is Jay Fortran..."

"Everyone do you hear that?" Lorraine asks to the camera enthusiastically. "It's him! Our Silent Spark! Tell me more about him, um-"

"I-I'm Echo... Echo Tesla..."

"Hmm, why am I so familiar with your name...?"

There was a silent before Lorraine's eyes flit to the camera and gasps. "You're the younger sister of last year's tribute, Vincent Tesla, right?!" When she nods meekly, Lorraine then asks her lots of questions. Like 'how do you know the Fortrans?' (which she answers with a meek 'I know them from my brother, who's Jay's best friend') and stuffs like that.

Lorraine then waves a cheerful goodbye, along with a sad-looking girl who smiles sadly to the camera. But nobody notice that she uses a sign language to say "I hope Jay is safe". To those who notice, it was such an endearing gesture.

* * *

"Here we are in the woody land of District 7!" Lorraine smiles as she walks around the trees. "For some reason, Kalina's family refuses to go the Justice Building. But that's alright! Walking around trees like this is really fun!" She smiles at the entire camera crew. Louise swears that she could hear some of them sighs at how cute Lorraine was.

Suddenly, a 12 years old boy gasps at Lorraine before grabbing her hand. The entire camera crew gasps, but then Lorraine herself made a peace sign to say that she's okay.

The boy then brings Lorraine (the camera crew and by proxy, the entire Capitol) to a graveyard, panting after running for so long.

"You shouldn't talk to Dad now. He's kind of... _off _right now." The boy is smiling. Lorraine smiles at him.

"Since you come from the house we're supposed to be entering, I assume that you're Kalina's family?" The boy nods. "Yeah. I'm Ky Ashdon. I'm 12."

"Whoa, everyone, what's up with this year's tributes being so unique? We've never conducted an interview in a graveyard before!" Louise laughs at her daughter's humor. Ky Ashdon smiles shyly, trying to hide the scars and bruises all over his body.

Lorraine seems to shrug it off because she doesn't comment about it and keep on prattling about Kalina. Both Ky and Lorraine are attracting the Capitol's attention right now for their cuteness. After long minutes of interviewing, Lorraine finally ends it with a question. "Hey, Ky, your sister is in the arena right now. Is there anything you want to say to her?"

Ky takes a deep breath and rubs his the tears that dared to form on his eyes.

"WIN! KALINAAAAA!"

It was such a beautiful moment. Even Louise thinks of replaying that record in the arena, just to boost things up a bit.

* * *

"Whoaaaa District 8 is the home of our clothes. It's really pretty..." Lorraine then shows the camera how the afternoon sun glows beautifully over colored roofs. Even when the people in District 8 actually wore only traditional factory-worker clothes, they actually still manage to find how to wear them stylishly.

Somehow, the people in the Capitol felt jealous. In the town, it's easy to be deemed fashionable because everyone has their own styles and they're free to express it. But in District 8, where everyone has to wear the same clothes, they can _really _show that they're fashionable.

Lorraine notes this too all the while she leads the Capitol to the Justice building.

"We have two tributes originating from District 8, so we're going with the traditional ladies first!" She says as she opens the door to one particular room that leads to members of Jinx's family...

But they were met with four different guys and Lorraine practically gasps at one of them. The man she gasps at smiles and chuckles. "You've gotten so big, Lorri."

"Daemon!" Lorraine gasps and turns to hug Daemon, whom Louise recalls as the victor of the 14th Hunger Games. "Whoa, Daemon, you know just about everyone!" A handsome boy with fiery demeanor that oddly matches Jinx's own says with a charming smile.

Daemon laughs but then he allows Lorraine to hug him while prattling about her encounters with him. "Everyone remembers Daemon from the 14th Hunger Games, right? I met him in the ball in the President's mansion! I was... 4, I guess, right dad?" Lorraine cocks her head to the camera. "Yeah!" Allen exclaims in agreement.

And they talk about the usual stuff like how they're Jinx's family ('you kidding me? That girl's been with us ever since before she can curse with Spanish' Taejo answers with a laugh), how do they think about Jinx and Aster ('romance is never our forte, so yeah. Whatever.' Cass laughs), and so on. The last question was 'is there anything you want to say to her?' which Daemon answered with a kind smile.

He also opened up his shirt and show a tattoo that Jinx has.

"We're proud of you, hell angel."

And then it cuts to the commercial and then resumes with Lorraine leading the entire Capitol to Slate's only family, his mother.

They talk about the usual stuff, even though there's something about this woman that made Louise thinks that she's hiding something, particularly about her husband's death, but she shrugs him off.

"Is there anything you'd want to say to Slate right now?"

"I'm proud of you, son. Please don't let the Games change you..."

* * *

"Here we are in the lovely ranches of District 10!" Lorraine beams as another cow moos. "I like this place so much! It's so calm and serene and it's beautiful!" She then chatters again about District 10. Louise didn't know where her daughter got all the things she'd been saying, but she smiles at it nonetheless.

"And this is the home of Tobias Milit, our very own mystery! Let's see who we have here, shall we?"

She pushes open the door to the waiting room, only to reveal two completely different families arguing with each other. "Tobias is our son!" A lady that somehow looks like Tobias screams to a lady that doesn't look like him. "Oh yes? How do you explain him being in our house for almost 24 hours a day, yes?"

The men in the room are staring it down. A meek-looking child is staring bravely at the huge and bulky man that somehow looks like Tobias, maybe his brother?

"Whoa! Whoa! What a heated argument!" Lorraine says to the camera worriedly.

But when she made her presence known in the room, everyone instantly turns to her. "Ah," The meek boy says. He breaks his fight and turns to Lorraine. "I'm Liam Lunette, Tobias' best friend." He says with a kind smile.

Lorraine, feeling a little bit better, smiles back at him. "Um, hello Liam! I'm Lorraine Carrol." She says with a smile.

Before the argument behind her can start again, Lorraine takes a deep breath and asks.

"What's going on, Liam?" The two families behind her was about to argue again, but then Liam takes control of the situation.

"Oh, it's nothing," he says convincingly. "It's just that my family has been taking care of Tobias, who's been neglected and shunned by his own glory-hungry family."

"WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE-"

"But don't mind them, Toby, I believe in you. Please... try your best and make it back..."

* * *

"Everyone, welcome to the biggest District of the entire Panem, only beaten by our beloved Capitol! This is the green area of District 11!" District 11 is busy, but the camera crew is doing their best to film the justice. The place is beautiful, Louise had to say, but it's not comparable to the Capitol.

When Louise snaps back to reality, Lorraine has already chatter while walking towards the Justice building.

"We've done some background research on Aster, and it seems that he's the eldest son of the Marino Family. If you have a herbal food at home, there's _no _way you won't know about the Marino company!" Lorraine then enters the waiting room, which had a man with his family sitting down in a very graceful manner. Usually, family interviews with the families of the outer District will showcase just how suffering the people from the outer are. But... the Marino family doesn't reflect that.

"Pleasure to meet you, um, Jaxton Marino? I'm Lorraine Carrol!" Lorraine greets as she offers her hand to the eldest Marino.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Lorraine." Jaxton Marino accepts her hand and shakes them firmly. Lorraine smiles.

The entire family made no move to speak, so it's clear to Louise that only Jaxton will talk.

And during the entire interview, Louise can only narrows her eyes as she thinks of how weird that District 11, basically the poorest district in the entire Panem, has this kind of family; a Career-driving family. Is it because of the fact that the only person that could be richer than the Marino Family in District 11... is a Victor?

"Now then, Mr. Jaxon, is there anything you want to say to Aster?" Lorraine asks.

Jaxton Marino do not smile. He only looks straight to the camera.

"Just a little more, Aster, make your family proud."

* * *

Unlike the other districts, even Lorraine's happy chatter couldn't make the infamous gloomy District 12 to be brighter.

Citizen of District 12 silently pass by as she prattles to the camera about how excited she is for being able to visit two tributes' family at once. They all give her a glance, some malicious, some confused, and some just... plain envious.

When Lorraine and the entire Capitol arrives in the grimy-looking Justice building of District 12, they didn't expect to meet only two members of the family.

"I'm sorry, Dad doesn't have a leg and Mom... has to stay behind and take care of him. Capri and Leo, our older siblings have their works so... Agga, I mean, Saggitari and I are the only ones here..." A girl that looks like Scorpii, only smaller in stature says with a cool and detached smile while the boy that looks like Percella hides fearfully behind the sofa.

"I'm Canceer, by the way." The girl, identified as Canceer now, offers Lorraine a hand. Lorraine takes it cheerfully. "I'm Lorraine Carrol!"

"I know, I watch." Canceer replies quietly. And when Lorraine moves to shake hands with Agga, the boy recoils. "I'm sorry, he's just shy." Canceer explains as she pats Agga's head.

Lorraine then shrugs it off and smiles. "Hey, Agga, tell me what you think about Scorpii! Is there anything you want to say to him?" Agga recoils violently. He gasps and immediately hugs Canceer's neck.

"What Agga meant to say is... he fears Scorpii, but-"

"But Ella entrusted him a message that he should say to me. And... I love Ella... so..."

It was all too endearing. It seems that all 8 of the remaining tributes are so endearing that the Capitol might just not know who to choose.

* * *

_I. hate. writing. Interviews._

_Seriously, if I ever do another SYOT, I won't write the interviews. It'll be sayonara to the interviews because they're so hard to write._

_And now, December isn't the only one who has the Carrols in favor now, because Jinx also won that favor through Daemon, who knows Lorraine from the party at the president's mansion after his victory._

_Next chapter is the big conclusion of the sole Career vs the Inner-Workings!_

_**Edit on 12-8-12: What a stupid and horrible mistake! I can't believe I forgot to include Tobias' interview. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. Thank you for **geekysmartnerd **for reminding me.**  
_


	32. Chapter 32: What We Missed

**Chapter 32: What We Missed While the TV is On**

**~A Turnaround Point~**

_District 8- Jinx, 17_

_Location: Cornucopia_

I hold Aster's hand, still feeling a little bit weak after my bleeding chest and confrontation with Issac. I'm still so tired, and if I can, I would want to pass out and sleep a little. But no. Not because of this girl in front of me, a girl I once consider comrade because we stand on the same side regarding Kit's uselessness.

December is looking at us with resent and betrayal on her eyes, but she's also strangely happy about it... I sigh. What's with crazy/snapped people coming to give me and Aster a visit today?

But well, at least she didn't come with a trident stuck on her stomach. It makes things a little less creepier.

The first thing that appears in my head is of course, _run, Jinx, run_. But I can't do that. I know that as soon as any of us make a move, our weapons will be thrown as well. We can't avoid confrontation with this one.

The three of us are silent, knowing that our skills are on par with each other. But... we, I don't know about Aster, but _I _know that the Gamemaker's daughter is fond to December. That must've count as something...

Will that factor lead me to my death, or not?

Aster tightens his hand around mine, and I smile a little. A tiny, rare, and unused smile.

"Gamemakers' favorite, huh?" I say confidently as I stand up. December immediately points my neck with her axe, but the slight lateness of her moves made me enough time to point my own knives.

"How many tributes have you killed just because you have that premise, _Two_?" I say, referring her as her District number to emphasize that we no longer stand at the same side. Her eyes widens and she swings her axe angrily. "Shut up, _Eight!_" She spats my District number like it was a curse.

I can see Aster making a move from below, but I gasp and shake my head, _it's not the time yet! _But December notices that and kicks him straight on his chest. "Aster!" The bulky boy stumbles down on the ground. But December takes her other axe and slashes Aster's chest.

I scream as I see him scream his pain. It's like seeing Daemon dying. I don't want that. I don't want that! _"NO!" _I take all my knives and fit them all to the gaps of my fingers and throw all of them.

I've done this lots of times and she's only done it in school before. I take a deep breath, hoping that my knives reaches her like how it reaches many people trying to extinguish the Hellfire.

When I hear a screech, I know that it's my victory. One of the knives stabbed December on chest and shoulder. She screams, but when I'm about to end it all for her, she seethes and scream some obscene words before fleeing away to the Courtroom's direction.

I feel somehow smug about it, it's just like completing a mission back home.

"That was... _brilliant... _Jinx..."

Panic instantly rose in my head.

Aster.

He's... he's going to die!

I fall to my knees and tremble. "_Carajo... _Aster don't you dare die on me!" Aster laughs. "Y-yeah...? That's _scary_..." He says as he gets paler and paler by the minute. I can still do this. I can do this. I'm in the Cornucopia. We have plenty of supplies. Plenty of first aid kit. I can still save him.

But... I don't have any idea on _how _to use all those kits.

I instantly pale and tremble, a habit that Seth always says that I do whenever I feel hopeless and pressured. What should I do? What should I do to save this dying boy in front of me?!

Suddenly, there was a sound of footsteps from my behind and I instantly turn my head to it.

"Oh god, there're people here?! I thought it's still empty!" A boy with handsome feature and slate gray eyes exclaims. I look at him with sudden relief.

_"What are your skills?" Our mentor, some random dude from the 16th Hunger Games asked us. "It's none of your business." I answer scathingly. But the boy besides me smiles like Seth never does. "I happen to be really awesome with first aids. Mom is... Mom sometimes help people who got injured, after all."_

I can feel tears leaking from my eyes. And when he's about to leave, I call out to him.

"SETH! _Ayúdame!_ _Por favor!" _I scream at the top of my lungs. I've never been so desperate for help in my entire life.

And I feel my entire world is going to be okay when the black-haired boy turns to my direction.

"Jinx? Hey, are you okay? I thought you're that girl from 2! What's... _ah."_

* * *

_District 10- Tobias, 17_

_Location: Courtroom_

"JAAAAY!" I shout, trying to get my ally's attention (which proved really difficult because he has the shortest attention span ever). I run around the labyrinth, but I know that I'm useless at this, so I try not to stray too far from the entrance because I might get lost.

_"I say he passed out or something. You saw how that boy from 4 walks out, right? Maybe he managed to stab Jay... I wish I could've been there and see the blood." _Night licks his lips with a grin on his face. "Not now, Night... I'm actually worried..." I haven't been worried for other people ever since forever... But now, Jay is making me really worried.

Suddenly, there's soft breeze. "V... Vincent?" I brave myself to communicate with Jay's best friend.

There's another breeze, and it's actually tugging me, urging me to follow. "Will he lead me to Jay?" I turn to Night. My dark-skinned other self rolls his eyes and nod. _"I think so. I'm you, Toby. I don't know what you don't know." _I feel like he's been saying that again and again ever since we're in the Hunger Games.

But I take out the knife I got from the girl from 2 and keep it on my hand just to be cautious. Night snickers, liking my new caution to things. But then, there's a sudden laughter that turns me and Night around.

"It's the boy from 10!" My eyes widen. Oh god. Not _her_. _"Oh yessss!" _Night literally hisses in bliss. _"Toby, let me take over! She tried to kill you! And look at those knives and axes. She's here to do it again! Let me takeover, Toby! Let me!" _Night says enthusiastically.

The more he persuades me, the more my head starts to pound. My mind wanders back to the first day, where I ran with a White Rabbit that leads me to this place.

My body starts to tremble and I can feel my grip over my knife disappearing and I retreat to my mind, watching everything. "Don't get too bloody, Night."

_"Impossssible! AHAHAHA!"_

Night then moves like a predator instead of prey. Instead of being chased, we're the one chasing now. The girl confronts us, but we do it better. Night kicks her on her stomach as she punches us on our jaw. It hurts, but we didn't tumble. On the contrary, Night even cackles.

_"OOOOH! AAAWESOME!" _He screams with my voice. He then judo-flip the girl, making her shoulder and chest bleed. Maybe it's been wounded, but it only serves as an incentive for Night to cackle more.

"Night..." I urge, but Night doesn't listen. He takes our knife and drive it to the girl's heart.

"ARRRRGH!" She screams as the light leaves her eyes. But as if it wasn't enough, Night did it again and again, still laughing. _"DIE! DIE! DIE!" _He exclaims happily as a cannon was sound.

Suddenly, there's a familiar breeze and Jay is standing just a few feet away from us, looking strangely surprised.

"Tobias...?"

I assume control almost immediately.

I look at my own body, bloodied by the girl's blood. And then I look to Jay again, panicked.

I look around for Night, but I don't see him. I immediately start to splutter.

"Oh, Jay... I, um, it's not what it looks like...! She tried to kill me first, s-so, Night, um-" I then gasp. "Vincent! Vincent, you're here, right? You must've seen it, right?! Tell him-"

"Are you afraid that I will leave you if it's _you _who did it?" _Yes_. That's precisely what I'm afraid of.

Jay is the only friend I have aside from Liam. And I don't want to lose him unless it's really necessary...

Oh... yeah... if he leaves, I just need to kill him... So I won't feel betrayed... yeah...

But then he kneels down in front of me and flicks my forehead. "Ouch!" I say in reflex.

The copper-haired boy tilts his head. "Why would I leave? You're my comrade and you killed our enemy. I should be grateful instead of leaving, right?" He says with a completely straight face.

A... comrade. He's my comrade...

I can't believe it, but I feel so happy that I've been reaped in the Hunger Games.

* * *

_District 8- Slate, 17_

_Location: Cornucopia_

I never thought that the trip I took because Kalina says that we should try getting some weapon in the Cornucopia because there are no people there will lead me to this situation.

The boy from 11 is bloodied... and he has the same wound as my father when he died protecting me all those years ago...

When I was 7, I had watched my father's death. In fact, it's because of me. My father, Ian Arthur, was showing me around the textiles industries he worked at. It was the first time I've been there, so in the excitement, I accidentally got knocked into one of the machines by one of the workers. A giant blade swung down on me, but suddenly, I was enveloped in my dad's arms. Blood rained down on me as my father died right in front of me, and I _know_ there is no one to blame but myself.

It's the reason why blood upsets me so much. And I have to face it head on.

It crosses my mind to just leave him here to die, but seeing Jinx's crying face and desperate pleas for my help, I can't just leave her...

I take a deep breath and take the first aid kit Jinx had handed me and examine the wounds the boy from 11 has. I inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

I've done this thousands of time. My mother always help people around us if they ever got hurt. I'd bandaged the entire thing after Mom cleans the blood. I can do this.

I work quietly, but still trembling. Jinx puts her hand on my shoulder. _"Sí Tú puedes, Slate..." _She whispers to me.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath again, and nod. My mother's words echo to me.

_"You're kind, Slate. And you posses the ability to help people. Use it well, my dear son."_

I nod again and open my eyes, cleaning the gash on the boy from 11's body. Strangely, I don't feel upset anymore. I work as calmly and as swiftly as my mother would. When I actually finished bandaging the unconscious boy's wounds, a cannon was fired.

A flash of smugness and relief passed Jinx's face before turning back its usual spunky look.

"There, all done." I smile to her. "He just needs some rest before he can move around again. And tell him not to overexert himself or the wound might open again." Jinx nods.

I then stand up, thinking that I should leave. They are a couple, and I shouldn't stay here to be the black sheep.

"Slate!" Jinx calls. I turn and smile to her. "What's up, Jinx?" I ask.

She gives me a backpack full of supplies and some first aid kit, and she also gives me a machete. "Thanks for treating Aster. I don't suppose you can stay and be my ally...?" She asks. I laugh and shake my head. "I'm already in an alliance. And besides, I've seen you and him. I don't want to be the black sheep." Jinx's face explodes to a hue of red and I laugh again.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, Jinx." I say as I wave my hands and give her a goodbye.

But when I'm already well on my way to the Castle of Hearts (Scorpii and Kalina is still in borders, deciding on which place we should go), Jinx shouts at me.

"I promise you that neither of us will kill you, Slate!"

I don't know what to say to that, so I just scratch my cheek sheepishly.

"Uh, thanks?"

I can hear Jinx's laughter before entering the Castle of Hearts.

* * *

**Translation (Spanish - English)**

**Carajo - Dammit**

**Ayúdame! Por favor! - Help me! Please!**

**Sí Tú puedes, Slate... - You can do it, Slate...**

* * *

_The Alliances:_

_**01- Careers:**_

_December, D2 __**(Dead, killed by Tobias Milit)**_

_**02- The Inner-Workings:**_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**03- The (improved) Older-siblings:**_

_Kalina, D7_

_Slate, D8_

_Scorpii, D12_

_**04- The Unreal:**_

_Jay, D3_

_Tobias, D10_

* * *

_**Whereabouts:**_

_The Inner-Workings - Cornucopia_

_The Unreal - Courtroom_

_The (improved) Older-siblings - _

_Scorpii and Kalina - The Borders of Hatter's Domain and Castle of Hearts_

_Slate - Castle of Hearts_

* * *

_I feel really good about this chapter after that sucky chapter I gave to you guys yesterday._

_Do you feel the same?_


	33. Chapter 33: Tenth Day in Wonderland

**Chapter 33: Tenth Day in Wonderland**

**~Calm Before Storm~**

_District 3- Jay, 17_

_Location: Courtroom_

_"C'mon Jay, let's-"_

_"YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU KILL KIA?!"_

I wake up with a start.

Not again. Please. No. That boy is dead. I stabbed him on his stomach and he's already dead because of some unfortunate event. He's not going to take anyone precious to me again...

Unconsciously, my eyes flit to the boy who's sleeping across me.

Sweats start to form on my face and I begin to tremble. But when I hear a light snore across me, I try to take a calming breath because I really can't afford to let Tobias panic because of me. And I've seen what he's capable of when he's in panic.

I look up to the ceiling. It's night time, so I guess Tobias and I must've slept the entire day away. I furrow my eyebrows and frown.

"How bizarre." I say. And it's barely nothing than a whisper. But suddenly, a blond transparent apparition walks through the wall with a smile on his face_. "What's bizarre?"_He asks as he takes a seat next to me.

"The entire thing. It's approximately 4 days left until the finale of the 18th Hunger Games, but... There hasn't been any cannon fired since that girl from 2 died two days ago." Vincent nods, understanding.

"There are still seven of us, so I guess a death a day pattern is not used here... Hmmmm..." I mumble some things, trying to figure out the pattern the Gamemakers' pattern. Vincent frowns beside me.

_"You know? I don't think you should calculate deaths like that. It's like you're a machine or something."_ I look towards Vincent with narrowed eyes. "I'm not, Vincent. I just-"

_"You're worried about that kid, huh?" _Vincent says with a smile. He cocks his head to Tobias, who's still fast asleep. _"I never thought I'll see your worried face to anyone but your parents, Sharon, Echo, and me..." _My eyes widen. Yeah. That's always been how the entire District sees me.

The calm, cold, and silent genius of the library. Brother of the beautiful Sharon Fortran and very unapproachable. Works like a machine, friendless, and somehow, they say that I'm broken after Vincent left me for the arena. They whisper behind my back.

But if it's Sharon, I can always count on her to blurt things to my face (although, not anymore...). Echo thinks that I'm her brother, so of course I'm approachable. Vincent has been in my life ever since I recite every quotes of someone named Darth Vader that he really loves. And now, in the most unlikely scenario here in Panem, I feel like I've gained another best friend.

I exhale. _"Ah! I get it now!" _Vincent exclaims. _"Are you saying that there won't be a death a day but... it's going to be multiple deaths on the days nearing the finale?" _I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Vincent."

This time, there's a laughter coming from the boy across me.

I'm not alone anymore. Even when I've lost Vincent and Sharon, I still have Tobias.

I don't want to lose him, even when it's impossible because we're in the Hunger Games.

* * *

_District 11- Aster, 18_

_Location: Cornucopia_

I look towards the girl who's still struggling with a bandage on her hands. I smile to her, she was so endearing...

"Jinx, I'm all right."

"Shut up. "

I laugh again. Really, Jinx is so amusing to be around with. She's really great at all the combative stuff like knives and sorts, but she's a terrible healer. She says that it's because she's a front-liner, not a healer. So it's Hellfire of hers again, I only nod.

"But seriously, Jinx, I'm great. I can't sit around and rest." I can't. Four days left until the grand finale and there are still seven tributes remaining. I assume that it's because the interaction between me and Jinx is interesting for the Capitol people, but I can't always count on that forever.

Jinx seems to understand my point because she nods and put down the bandage. We're both sufficiently healed now, and we can go to hunt. But, the question is: where?

"What should we do next?" I ask, letting her take the reins. I know her type. She's the type that needs to be given the authority, if not, she'll feel insecure. She had to be in control of her situations.

And it doesn't hurt to see that full-blown cocky look on her face. It suited her spunky angelic look.

"I promised that I won't kill Slate, so we'll probably going to search for the boy from 3 and 10 before going on to find his allies. You notice too, right? We were the one who killed Issac, but he came with a trident stuck on the stomach... And I think that it's not his own trident. Either 3 or 10 did it, though I'm leaning more towards 3..."

"So, Courtroom then?" I ask, she nods.

But instead of moving quickly like she usually does, Jinx frowns at the ground. "What's up, Jinx?" I ask. It's rare seeing Jinx looking so hesitant.

"I wonder... if I made a wrong choice by promising Slate that I won't kill him...?"

I take a deep breath and smile. I understand her. This is the Hunger Games, and that means only one will win. Promising something like that could very well mean our deaths...

But I had no right to say that, after all, I fell so hard for the girl who's supposed to be my enemy in front of me.

"I don't really want to kill someone who saved my life too, Jinx. Now c'mon. Let's go to the Courtroom, okay?"

Before she can leave to pack our supplies I pull her wrist and give her a peck on her cheek. I was ready for a slap on my face, but then her face only explodes to a hue of red before stomping away.

God- no- for all demons in the hell, I really love this Hell Angel.

* * *

_District 12- Scorpii, 18_

_Location: The Borders of Hatter's Domain and Castle of Hearts_

I swing down the machete, training with it as Slate and Kalina watch me. They both have their very own signature weapons with Kalina being axe and Slate being sword, but for some reason, the girl from 8 gave Slate a machete.

"So, what do you think?" I say as I wipe my sweat from my eyebrow.

Here in the borders, the air is neutral, like the air in the Cornucopia. It's not as cold as the Hatter's Domain and it's not as hot as the Castle of Hearts (which I realize is actually very hot compared to the outside). We're now in a grassy field that departs from the Hatter Domain's barren soil and the Castle of Heart's red-colored grass. It's actually a great place to be if you don't mind being in an open field.

Kalina looks up from our berry supplies and looks at me with her usual stormy-looking green eyes.

Damn, she's really... pretty.

She's tall, sort of bulky, but she's still pretty nonetheless. She's not the usual pretty, slender, and weak-looking girl. She's completely... my type.

Oh god no. Love is always a foreign feeling for me because everyone fears me too much to actually love me, and I don't want to start feeling it here. In the Hunger Games. For this pretty girl who came from another District, my supposed enemy.

"What do we think about what?" Slate asks, snapping me back from my daydream.

I sigh as I throw my machete to Kalina's hands and sit down on the grass. "What should we do now? We know that Slate's District partner and the boy from 11 is in the Cornucopia, both are recuperating from injuries. And we don't know where the boy from 3 and 10 are. I reckon-"

"No." Slate and Kalina say before I could finish my sentence. I stare at both of them.

"Why not?" I ask, completely baffled at the fact that they don't use the fact that we're slightly advantageous now.

Slate looks at Kalina and shrugs. "It's just that... I don't really fancy the idea of killing someone I just healed." He says as he sheepishly scratches his cheek. "Well, that girl from 8 promised you that neither she or the boy from 11 will kill you, right? And you don't promise her that we won't kill her, right?"

"Scorpii! How can you think like that!" Kalina exclaims in surprise. Why? It's the most logical thing, right? Everything in this world is give or take. I take Tauro's life, and in turn, everyone gives me fear on their faces whenever I'm around. It's as simple as that.

"Why did you heal him in the first place?" I ask to Slate, who looks like he's been violated.

"He was right there in front of me, bleeding and dying. And there's this girl crying and pleading my help. I can't just... leave."

"And it's the reason why we have that machete in the first place, Scorpii. So stop antagonizing Slate about it." Kalina says as she takes a deep breath.

I hiss, feeling sorely defeated by them. But deep down, I know that they're right. Maybe the reason I killed Tauro and make all those terrible mistakes are because I don't actually listen.

I take a deep breath.

"For now, let's just go and find the boys from 3 and 10. They're not our sore spot ri..."

Suddenly, there are sounds of footsteps marching, along with cries of things that can never be human. Color drains from Slate's face as he instantly turn his head to the Hatter's Mansion.

"It's the Mad Hatter..." He says with pale face.

But then, I hear whispers. Whispers that instantly makes my hand pulls Kalina's hair and force her to my chest.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" She says angrily. But then I shush her.

_"Off with their heads..."_

My breath starts to speed up and Kalina immediately understands what I'm saying...

I notice that a girl with red hair and pink highlights are leading a really huge troop of card-soldiers, almost like our clothes now. She walks with a man the brown-haired man we caught stealing tarts from the kitchen. They're leading an army... to where?

But then I turn my head to the Hatter's Domain, where a huge green-skinned man-looking creature, with large nose and ears, tiny eyes, and rusted cog sticking out of his back is leading an entire army of mutts to our direction.

Kalina, Slate, and I look at each other in panic. They're starting a war! And we're right in their middle!

"RUN!" Slate hurriedly take one of the backpack and races towards the entrance of Castle of Hearts. Kalina and I immediately follow him, but the three of us don't know if we can still make it, because-

"WHO STOLE MY TAAAAARTS?! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

"IT'S TEA TIIIIME!

* * *

_The Alliances:_

_**01- The Inner-Workings:**_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**02- The (improved) Older-siblings:**_

_Kalina, D7_

_Slate, D8_

_Scorpii, D12_

_**03- The Unreal:**_

_Jay, D3_

_Tobias, D10_

* * *

_**Whereabouts:**_

_The Inner-Workings - Cornucopia_

_The Unreal - Courtroom_

_The (improved) Older-siblings - The Borders of Hatter's Domain and Castle of Hearts_

* * *

_I think I dropped all of the necessary things for you guys to see what'll happen in the next chapter..._

* * *

_And once again, you guys can see who won the favorite tribute poll now!  
_

_1st place with 7 votes is: Jay from District 3!  
_

_2nd place with 6 votes is: Tobias from District 10!  
_

_Tied in 3rd place with 5 votes are: Jinx and Slate from District 8!  
_

_4th place with 4 votes is: Kalina from District 7!  
_

_Tied in the 5th place with 2 votes are: Lynn from District 10, Scorpii from District 12, and Aster from District 11!  
_

_Tied in the 6th Place with 1 vote are: Kit from District 1, December from District 2, Issac from District 4, Kaiden from District 7, Norra from District 9, and Ella from District 12!  
_

_And in the last place is the others who haven't been mentioned! Thank you for 15 people who voted!_

_Please review :)_


	34. Chapter 34: A Prelude to the End

**Chapter 34: A Prelude to the End **

**~The Cannons Fired~**

_District 8- Slate, 17_

_Location: The Borders of Hatter's Domain and Castle of Hearts_

I run as fast I could.

Running away fast has always been my other virtue aside from my skills with first aids. There are always circumstances I need to run as fast as I could because of my slate gray eyes. The children's parents in the park are always one of my most prominent reasons. But this time...

This time I have to make it.

Maybe that's the reason I'm still alive in the first place.

During the bloodbath, I ran as fast as I could and left Jerry and Angel behind. Could something be done if I didn't run away?

Could they... be saved?

I look behind, noting the fact that both Scorpii and Kalina are still behind me. "HURRY UP!" I shout as the card soldiers and the mutts starts to run to our direction.

I increase my speed even more, not caring about the fact that we might run to Jinx and the boy from 11 if we continue down this road. The earth is shaking and I can feel intense fear creeping up from my spine.

I have to make it.

Suddenly, I can hear a scream from my behind, but I kept my pace because the soldiers and the mutts are getting closer to one another.

When they collided, I've already reached the soils of Cornucopia.

I turn behind and see Scorpii, also panting with all his might. Sweats are dripping madly from his entire body. But then I look around and notice that someone is missing. Where's Kali-

"SCORPII! KYAAAA!" I can hear a shout coming from the middle of the warzone. When I was about to shout her name, Scorpii's voice beats my own as he runs back to the place we desperately ran away from.

"KALINAAAA!" He shouts as he brings up his machete to the air and charges recklessly into the warzone.

No.

They can't do that.

Because if they did-

_**BOOM!**_

It's the first cannon. I fall to my knees, trembling hard. No. This can't be happening.

"NO! KALINAAAAA! I'LL DEFINITELY KILL ALL OF YOU BASTARDS FOR KILLING- URGH!"

He's been intercepted by something. No.

My entire body starts to shake. What should I do? What should I do? I can save him. I can go there, grab his collar, and then run back here. Even if I can't save Kalina... I can still save Scorpii.

But, what good will it bring? What if I don't make it?

But worse, what if I let Scorpii die when I have my chances on saving him? Will I repeat my mistakes with Jerry and Angel?

"GODDAMMIT!"

I run back to the warzone, discarding my backpack on the ground so I can run faster.

The battle zone is as dreadful as I expect them to be. I collide with some card soldiers and they manage to scratch me with their spears, but I keep on running, thinking that I won't make it if I don't.

I saw Scorpii massacring each and every mutt that dares to come near him. He looks so sad, angry, anguished, and mad all at the same time. He had Kalina's dead body slung over his shoulder as he madly slaughters everyone who dares to come close.

But I know that if he continues like this, he will definitely get killed.

"I HAVEN'T TOLD HER THAT I LOVE HER YET! I HAVEN'T TOLD HER YET BUT YOU GUYS ALREADY-!" He swings his machete like a crazy madman, but then I take a deep breath and make my stance to stop him.

But, I see a card soldier behind his back that was about to stab Scorpii on his back. I run towards it and shield Scorpii from the blow.

Scorpii notices me and immediately stops swinging his machete and turns to me. "SLATE! Slate... oh god..." He says as he falls to his knees. I show him a weak grin. "You... were pretty cool with that machete, you know that...?" I ask tiredly. I can feel my body losing its strength and blood as I pull out the spear stuck on my chest.

"Don't worry... I'll tell Kalina that you love-!"

_**BOOM!**_

I can see blood pool forming on Scorpii's chest.

He was also stabbed in the heart by some sort of a claw and he died instantly. He fell down to my stomach and I scream my despair as I lose myself to the darkness.

_At least I can see them again..._

And then I hear another cannon.

* * *

_District 8- Jinx,17_

_Location: Cornucopia_

Three cannons in a row.

I immediately turn my gaze to Aster, who looks as surprised as I am. "No way..." He whispers, clearly disbelieving the fact that it's down to four of us. Luckily, it's night time now so we can see the fallen tributes when the anthem sounds.

"Aster..." I whisper and my voice sounds so strained. My throat actually hurts. Not from anything I've eaten, but from the fact that if it's down to four... the next time we meet the boy from 3 and 10 and killed them, we would have to be enemies.

Aster has his obligation (and innocently twisted way of worshiping his father) to his family to come home and be a Victor. And I need to keep my promise to Daemon, Seth, Cass, and Tae...

As sweat forms on my palm, Aster calmly grasp my hand in his with a comforting smile that wasn't on his face before. I sigh as I look at him. How can he look that calm? Doesn't he notices the fact that we can't be together? And we'll try to kill each other if it's down to us in the final two?

But I notice that his hand is trembling. So he's also thinking about it... but he didn't want to worry me... I snicker. "Putting up a cool front is not going to work." I say with a smirk.

Aster didn't look offended by my dry and sarcastic remark. He only grins as we continue to walk to the Courtroom's direction. "Well, that means we just have to enjoy more of our remaining time, right?" His optimism (or sunny disposition) never fails to amuse me. How can someone with a weirdly placed innocence be a very efficient executioner? I've seen him beheading many tributes, but I can still see the innocence in his eyes.

I wonder how much his father corrupted the supposedly innocent boy besides me.

When the Capitol anthem sounds, we both look towards the starry night sky.

When it shows the girl from 7's face, I gasp in surprise. No... it can't be... because she's in an alliance with...

And then Slate's handsome face shows up on the sky and I instantly pale.

I didn't even recognize the boy from 12's face when it shows up. Aster puts his hand on my shoulder, also sad. I always feel a strange attachment to Slate because of how he reminds me of Seth. I can say that we are friends, which is an extremely rare thing to have in my line of work.

I can feel rage seething within my body and I slap Aster's hand away and walk towards the Courtroom, feeling the need to vent off my... sadness.

"Ah...!"

"See, Tobias? My calculation is correct. The three cannons must have mean the three from 7, 8, and 10 because they're the only possible alliance because it's the two of us and the two Careers left. And the Careers will target us because the girl from 8 has a strange friendship with her district partner. And now that her district partner is dead, she will charge at us at full-!"

I run as fast as I could from my place and places my hand on the boy from 3's neck, trying to strangle him to his death. How dare he talks about Slate's death with such a machine-like tone? Like he was just some sort of pawn to be killed in chess? I shout to Aster, asking him to not interfere.

The boy from 10 (so they really are an alliance) looks at me with wide eyes. From fear? Anger? I don't know. But then he mumbles something incoherent before tackling me to the ground and take out a knife from his pocket.

I take out my own knife in a split second and graze his face as he lightly scar my arm. _"D'aaaaw! I missed!" _He says with a very cruel sounding voice. The boy from 10 has always strike me as the creepy type, but I never imagine his normally soft and curious voice to turn so... malignant and cruel.

We stand face to face with one another. I hold my knifes in my hand as he twirls his only knife with his hand before licking its surface with his tongue. He looks at me with maddened gaze and a creepy lopsided grin.

_"As long as Jay don't die... anything's fine, right, Toby~?" _He says with a singsong voice before looking at me like I'm his prey. I grit my teeth, feeling extremely intimidated.

I hate it. I am the Hell Angel and _I'm _the intimidating one. I won't feel this way just because of some boy who wore a skimpy cow outfit.

As his grin reaches his ears, he licks his own knife again before tilting his head.

_"Let's play a game of death, Eight!"_

* * *

_The Alliances:_

_**01- The Inner-Workings:**_

_Jinx, D8_

_Aster, D11_

_**02- The (improved) Older-siblings:**_

_Kalina, D7 __**(Dead, killed by the Dodo)**_

_Slate, D8 __**(Dead, killed by the Spade Suit Soldier)**_

_Scorpii, D12 __**(Dead, killed by the Jabberwock)**_

_**03- The Unreal:**_

_Jay, D3_

_Tobias, D10_

* * *

_**Whereabouts:**_

_The Inner-Workings - __The Entrance of the Courtroom_  


_The Unreal - The Entrance of the Courtroom_

* * *

_I hate writing this chapter. Why? Because three of my favorite tributes have to die. Actually, the ones who made it to the final 8 are all my favorite. I feel so torn about it._

_Anyway, the reason I didn't update for a long period of time is because I had gone to the school trip to Bali. Every day is so tiring that I don't manage to update a chapter, but now I'm back and you can expect your daily chapters again._

_Now, something special for you guys for waiting patiently._

* * *

_The Afterlife_

_~A Sweet Reunion~_

_District 9- Norra, 16_

I couldn't believe that I'm sitting here, in what seems to be a soft and fluffy cloud with Jarrod whistling next to me.

I don't get it. We're dead. I saw him dying and I remember the details when that girl from 2 stabs me. I remember it so vividly. We're dead. So why are we here, holding hands while staring at the endless meadow made of white clouds?

"Um, Jar-"

"I'm glad that you didn't do it."

Jarrod smiles a sad smile to me. I frown as I understand the implication of his word. Why? Would he be proud of me when I've failed to avenge him. "Why?" I whisper out the question.

A serene smile broke out on his face as he looks towards the sky above us.

"If you had done it, then you wouldn't be the sweet, shy, and adorable Norra I know you to be." I can feel blood rushing to my face and ears and I pull my knees up to my face, trying to hide it. Jarrod looks at me and laughs merrily.

"I love you, Norra. Thanks for doing what you have done. Thanks for crying over my death. But we're together now. So please raise your head and smile at me, okay?" When I see his familiar smile, I can't help but think of how much I've been missing him. How much I've been wanting to see him. And how empty I became when he left me...

I broke down crying, but this time, Jarrod's warm hands wrap me tightly as I cry to his shoulder.

"It's lovely to see you again, Norra. It really is."

I broke down even harder after he whispers his words. But I know that I'm not crying because of sadness, I feel so happy and relieved that I get to see Jarrod again. Feel his warmth again. Feel his _love _again.

Somehow, although it seems impossible...

I think that even though I died in the Hunger Games, the odds are in my favor.

* * *

_Please review :)_


	35. Chapter 35: The Refrain of the End

**Chapter 35: The Refrain of the End.**

**~A Heartbreaking Showdown~**

_District 10- Tobias, 17_

_Location: The Entrance of the Courtroom_

Night is swift, but the girl from 8 always does it a tad bit better than him.

She's always one step ahead than him, but she doesn't know his next move, so it kind of balances the entire thing out. "Night," I call, hoping that the he'll listen. But Night cackles loudly, feeling extremely happy that he actually got to fight with someone who doesn't cower after hearing his laugh. _"Ooooh! Killing you would be an extreme honor, Eight!" _He says as he tackles her to the ground.

The girl from 8 curses at us with a foreign language. She spits to our face before kneeing or stomach. She's experienced, that's for sure.

My face and body are full of scratches here and there. I can see that she mainly throws her knife instead of using it to stab or slash her opponents. I can see that the number of knives in her belt are dwindling. Maybe that's the reason why she's so eager to end this fight.

_"You've got guts, bitch...!" _Night says excitedly as he slashes her chest, tearing the jacket she wears into shreds and reveals her black tank top. The boy from 11 seethes, but the girl from 8 then collides her head with mine, making my forehead swollen.

Jay doesn't move. He does that a lot whenever he gets too immersed in something. It could kill him, but as long as the boy from 11 or the girl from 8 doesn't shift their attention to him, I think that he will be fine.

For now, I just need to focus at the opponent before me.

For the first time in my life, _I _want someone to die. Not because she tried to kill me, but because she tried to kill my... best friend.

Yeah, Jay is my best friend. I tighten the grip around my knife as she takes out the last of her knives and discards her belt to the ground.

My body hurts all over and my entire body is bleeding. I pant, trying to catch my breath. The girl from 8 looks as tattered as me. We both exerted much stamina and are panting hard. This will be our final attack. The one who wins in this attack will win this fight...

I take a deep breath and let myself merge with Night, for the first time of my life, I accept him. I embrace the fact that he's also a part of me. Night seems surprised when my body moves in accordance to _our _will and not just mine or his. He smirks cruelly. _"Let's kill her, Tobias." _He whispers, still in his distortedly cruel voice.

I nod. Accepting the fact that I want the one who threatens my best friend to die.

The girl from 8 takes a deep breath and looks extremely focused. I run to her as fast as I can and she throws her knife towards me.

When I was so sure that the knife will hit me straight on my nose bridge and cracks my skull, Night moves our body and he catches the knife with his teeth while still running at full speed. He discards the knife and laughs. _"AHAHAHAHA! GOOOOODBYE, EEEEIGHT! GYAHAHAHAHA!" _And then he stabs her on her stomach.

Before it can get too deep, the boy from 11 runs to our direction and pulls the girl away from me. But I'm still sure that she will bleed to death. But what I, no, _we _don't expect is the fact that the boy from 11 had stabbed us on our stomach in the middle of all that confusion.

"JINX! NO! JINX!" He shouts as he retreats slowly. I can feel my vision blurring, along with Night's voice.

I can't see him anymore. I can't hear him anymore. Why? Why is it that when I'm dying... I can't see him anymore?

But then I realize the fact that I've already accepted him. I already think of him as a part of me. He exists because I'm weak and friendless. He exists because my asshole of a brother, the bully of my life. He exists because I need him to kill the other tributes...

But now, as I lie dying, I realize that I don't need him anymore. I have a friend I'm willing to sacrifice so much for. I have someone who won't bully me. I have someone who prioritize me over someone else...

I look towards Jay, who's still standing still a few meters away from me. The look of pure horror is plastered on his face. I smile as I cough out a laugh.

"Come... here, Jay..." I say with a smile. I'm sure that my teeth are red now. Jay's normally bored and calm expression is now replaced with wide eyes and trembling lips. He's really afraid to lose me.

How... endearing.

He robotically walks to my place and falls to his knees. I've never seen him looking this shaken. Jay is always so in-control of everything. He's a calculating machine who's actually childish. I smile at him. "No... not again... why...? Why the Careers again...? Why can't I do anything again...?" Jay mumbles to himself as he looks at my bleeding stomach.

My world starts to spin, but I take a deep breath and pull him into a hug, bloodying his white jacket.

"Thanks... for being my friend..." I whisper with a smile on my face.

I can hear a cannon and a broken sob before everything turns dark.

* * *

_District 11- Aster, 18_

_Location: The Soils of Cornucopia_

Her breathing is shallow and she's panting hard. The cut on her stomach is not deep, but blood is flowing like a river. I can feel myself crying. I've seen many deaths in my life and never feel anything about it. After all, father told me that people dying is normal. It's something to be expected. But now I'm panicking as I clumsily rummage the backpack for a first aid kit I don't know how to use.

I am a fighter, a front-liner, as my father says. I don't know anything about healing because my father always taught me to kill with the light speed and high efficiency so I won't injure myself. But as the girl I love lie dying in my arms, I can't do anything.

"A-Aster..." Jinx breathes out. I instantly drop whatever it is I'm holding and grab the hand she offers me. She looks at me with a tender-looking eyes, as if I was someone she knew her entire life. I smile to her. "You're going to be okay, J-Jinx..." But I can't stop the tears leaking from my eyes. No. No. Deep within my heart, I know that she's not going to be okay...

I'm useless. I can't save her. If only she's allied with her district partner, Slate, he might have been able to do something about the reason why she's dying instead of just sitting here crying.

But I can't do it. I can't use first aid kit. I don't know how to do it...

"Tell me a story..." She says as she lies her head on my shoulder, I can feel her getting weak as blood keeps on flowing from her stomach. "What... will we be if I'm not in the Hunger Games...?" I gulp before petting her head and put on the best smile I can.

"I'll win this year's Games and I'll do my Victory Tour," I say shakily. "And then in District 8, I will notice you in the crowd. You'll look like how you always are: Pretty, fiery, and angelic in a hellish way. I'll keep on thinking about you as I tour all over Panem..." Jinx scoffs. As expected of the Hell Angel, fiery even on her deathbed.

"After my Victory Tour is finished, I'll return home and live my life as a Victor. But your face will appear in my dream and I won't be able to stand it anymore. I'll go to District 8 in one of the train and I'll ask around about you. And then I find out about how you're the Hell Angel, but it intrigues me more and I eventually find you.

"But at first, all your family will be against me. But I'll be persistent and you'll be interested at my persistence. You'll eventually let me in and let me court you properly... And when you're 19 and I'm 20, we'll get married and we'll live in my District. But we still come back to District 8 to visit your irritated brothers all the time... And then we'll have children. They're be as cute as you and-"

"And... as kind as you..." She smiles as she weakly touches my face.

My tears flow harder. My father will definitely be embarrassed of me. But Jinx's face then turns to a very sad smile. "But that's never going to happen, right...?" She's as pale as a sheet now. I tighten my hug around her. "This is the Hunger Games... You and I... _We_'re not supposed to happen. But..." I caress her face with a forced smile. "But what?" I ask with a faked grin.

Jinx smirks. "But _te amo, idiota..._" I can see a light blush on Jinx's pale face.

I don't know what it means, but I think she's telling me that she loves me. I laugh and kiss her. She smiles, but then she doesn't move anymore.

"Jinx...?" I whisper her name. But her smiling face doesn't fade. As if it's going to be etched forever as she died. I let out a scream before falling down a hole under me.

* * *

**Translation (Spanish - English)**

**Te amo, idiota - I love you, idiot**

* * *

_The Alliances:_

_**01- The Inner-Workings:**_

_Jinx, D8 __**(Dead, killed by Tobias Milit)**_

_Aster, D11_

_**02- The Unreal:**_

_Jay, D3_

_Tobias, D10 __**(Dead, killed by Aster Marino)**_

* * *

_**Whereabouts:**_

_Jay - __Secret Pathway_

_Aster - Secret Pathway_

* * *

_Final Two. I guess you guys can guess what'll happen next chapter..._

_I'll write a super long Afterlife section next chapter. This, I vow!_

_Please review :)_


	36. Chapter 36: The Requiem of the End

**Chapter 36: A Requiem of the End**

**~The Silver Containers~**

_Capitol- Lorraine Carrol, 8_

_Location: Control Room of the 18th Hunger Games_

I dangle my feet as I look towards the screen. Two different people. My two new favorites.

Jay is cute, very much so. He's really weird and quirky, kind of like myself. He hasn't killed anyone yet, even when he's brutally stab the boy from 4. I smile as I remember the expression on his face when Tobias from 10 died. He looks so utterly broken that it's so adorable!

Aster is handsome, and he's so cheery and twisted. His romance with Jinx is soooo awesome. I wish I could have more hands in it, but mom says romance is always best when left untouched. I wish Jinx could have died by my mutt and have Aster cover for her, that'd be so dramatic!

But I take a deep breath to calm myself from the excitement and look at the sponsor screen. There are many sponsors for both Jay and Aster. Not a surprise, they both are favorites. Jay's sister got killed for him and then his friend got killed in the same fashion. He's also very cool! And Aster is also awesome. He kills many tributes, but then he rampages whenever people hurt Jinx. I laugh merrily, feeling excited for tonight's finale.

Suddenly, the room opens, revealing two vastly different people. The first one is an old man who still looks handsome. Micro is the winner of the 3rd Hunger Games, way before I was born. He's calm, cool, collected, and is indifferent about everything that doesn't concern his sister or District 3. The other one is Calico, fresh from his 17th Hunger Games.

I grin as Calico looks around the room in awe while Micro just looks at me with his usual piqued interest look. "Can I have your attention?" I ask to Calico, who nods jumpily. He's always a nervous wreck ever since his district partner tried to kill him when they're in the final 2.

They were pretending to be in love, but he fell hard for the girl. She betrayed him in the end though.

"Is there something you want, Lorraine?" Micro is the first to ask and Calico nods at him.

"Yes, Micro. There's something I want." I say as I twirl some of my hair. "Sponsors. Your tributes have them. I want you to send them the one weapon that they're best at." Calico looks at me nervously. "F-for the finale?" He says. The fact that he's stammering and being so nervous doesn't really suit the image of District 11's male.

I giggle and nod. He's sooo cute!

"I'm expecting the best from both of you _and _your tributes... okay?" Micro nods while looking distracted, no doubt already thinking of what to send. Calico stammers a very nervous yes. And they both leaves.

I lean back at my armchair and cross my legs. A smile spreads on my face as my father wakes up on the sofa.

He scratches his head and yawn. "What did you just do, Lorraine?" He asks while stifling another yawn. I look at my unsuspecting mother and smile my best smile.

"It's nothing, Daddy!"

* * *

_District 3- Jay, 17_

_Location: The Pale Realm_

The entire place is white, but I couldn't see where I am.

My knees are weak, and I can't stand. I stare listlessly to the pale sky above me. Where's Tobias? Ah, he's dead. Where am I? Why am I not with Tobias? Ah, he's dead. How is he dead?

I gasp as the entire thing comes and stab my mind brutally.

Each and every detail was burned into my head. The way he moves, the way that girl moves, the way that boy from 11 watch, the way wind breezed when Tobias died, the way _everything _happens...

And it keeps on replaying and comparing itself to Sharon's death. My entire body shivers. Why? Ah, it's snowing. Or... is it the fact that I didn't do anything in both their deaths?

I blink, and I can feel liquid falling from my eyes. I'm crying. Why? Ah, because Tobias is dead.

_"Jay..." _I can hear Vincent whispers. I don't look at him. I look at the pale sky above me. I fell from that sky, still in the same position I was when Tobias hugs me for the first and the last time.

_"Jay, you need to move." _

I don't need to.

_"Seriously, Jay, you __**do **__need to move." _A female voice said with a giggle.

My eyes widen and I instantly look towards Vincent. But it wasn't just Vincent there. Standing next to my blond best friend is a transparent copper-haired girl that still looks as stunning and sarcastic as I remember her to be.

Sharon is standing there, looking like how she was when she entered the arena. Fresh, pretty, snarky and confident. She's wearing a white pajama and a pair of white slippers. "S-Sharon?" I stammer, clearly not believing what I'm seeing. Am I going crazy?

_"First of all, you're not going crazy. Second, I don't have much time so I'll tell you," _She sits next to me and pets my hair with her transparent hand. _"I've seen Tobias. He's alright and he's sleeping now. But I'll wake him up after I'm finished with this visit." _I suddenly feel relieved. So Tobias is alright.

_"And last..." _She takes a deep breath as her body starts to fade. I instantly try to take her hand, afraid that she'll leave. But she smiles at me reassuringly. _"Please win, Jay. I want you to live. I want you to go back home and comfort Zero. I want you to hug mom and dad and say that I'm sorry... I love you, Jay. Please... win this for me!" _

Sharon plants a kiss on my cheek before disappearing, possibly forever. Something tells me that this is the last time I'll ever see her. So then I nod and try to stand up.

When I stand up, Vincent helps me and put his hand on my shoulder. _"Ready for the finale?" _He asks with a smile on his face.

I nod. "Yes, I'm ready." I say as I rub away the liquid on my face.

Suddenly, I can hear a beeping noise from the sky. I see a silver parachute coming down to me. But as I catch the silver container, I can see another person with the same silver container walking down to my direction.

"Three..." The boy across me says loudly. I instantly know who it was. The boy from 11. The one who killed Tobias.

Revenge is never my thing. Because I think that it's useless, but avenging Tobias done in the same package as Sharon's wish? There's no reason not to do it.

"Eleven." I say calmly. My mind starts to calculate all the different possibilities of this encounter. Approximately 1000 thousand possibilities pops out in my head, but I picked only one.

I will win this. For Sharon. For Tobias. For Vincent.

But most of all, I'll win this to prove my own calculation.

* * *

_**Whereabouts:**_

_Jay -__The Pale Realm  
_

_Aster - The Pale Realm_

* * *

_The finale of the Games is the next chapter... look forward to it._

_And to those who wants to know (though I doubt it), Micro is a character my friend submitted to SparrowCries' SYOT story titled Lost in the Darkness. His tale is pretty much the same as the one in that story, only he won the Games and it's not the 60th Hunger Games, it's the 3rd Hunger Games. A bit confusing, I know. But I love him so much so I decided to make him Jay and Sharon's mentor._

_And as promised...  
_

* * *

_The Afterlife_

_~A Gratitude~_

_District 7- Kalina, 18_

I sit down on the flower meadow just outside the bar. I assume that it looks like a flower meadow because I want it to be flower meadow. The girl from 9, Norra, says that it looks like a meadow made of white cloud. But I see it differently.

I sigh, still thinking about the circumstances of my death. It's my fault. If I didn't shout Scorpii's name when that Dodo bird clawed my stomach, he wouldn't have returned to the battlefield. And if he didn't return, Slate wouldn't have gone to save him. They both will still be alive...

It's all my fault. I brought doom to my alliance.

Suddenly, I can feel a tap on my shoulder. I instantly look at my behind and see a smiling gray-eyed boy.

"May I sit here?" He asks politely.

Saying no to Slate is like saying no to a very nice puppy. So I nod and he joins me with a warm smile.

"Slate, I'm sorry..." I say as I look downwards, not wanting to meet his kind-looking gray eyes. But Slate only hums and ruffles my hair. "It's not your fault, Kal." He says with a smile I couldn't see, but am sure is there. "And stop avoiding Scorpii. He's trying to tell you something..."

I haven't seen Scorpii at all. I haven't even watched him. I was too ashamed to face him.

I feel slightly comfortable with Slate, because I know that he'll definitely forgive me. But I can't bring myself to believe that Scorpii would forgive me. Maybe he'll hate me for killing him. And... I don't want to be hated by him.

Not when I love him this much.

I guess it all started at the time he saved my life from the Queen of Hearts. If it weren't for him, I might have come here much more earlier than I actually did. We spend times together. I tell him my stories, and he tells me his. I feel comfortable with him...

But I'm afraid to tell him. After all, it's the Hunger Games.

What if he's creeped out by my affection? What if he deems me unimportant? What if he doesn't feel the same for me?

I sigh, but then Slate presses his hand on my head and stand up. "Give him a chance, Kalina. Everyone deserves a chance." He smiles at me. "I'm not mad at you, you know?" He gives me a cheeky grin and I smile. "Thanks, Slate." I say with a smile as well.

He grins wider before running to the direction of the two from 6.

When I return to my silence, I can feel someone else sitting on Slate's place.

My face contorts into a smile when Scorpii sits silently next to me. We don't talk, because we both aren't Slate. We both are awkward and we both aren't talkers. But then after a few minutes of silence, Scorpii exhales deeply before taking my hand in his.

"You know that I killed Tauro, right?" He begins. I nod. Of course I know, he told me that story when we were eating some cakes in the Castle of Hearts. "I killed him just because I snapped at him, Kalina. Don't you think that I'm scary? That I might just kill you at any given time?" I instantly turn my head and shakes it.

"Of course not!" I say, a bit too loudly that Scorpii actually flinches. He then turns to look at my eyes.

My green meets with his murky dark eyes. I can feel blood rushing to my face and I shyly avert my gaze away from him. "You... never snapped _at _me, Scorpii..." I say breathily, like it was a mere whisper. "Do you remember when I tell you about how my father often snaps at me and my brother? That he'll hit us if we displease him?" I can feel his hand shaking in anger. But then I tighten my grasp and lay my head on his shoulder.

"That time, you snapped and killed some card soldiers, right? You... never snapped _at _me, Scorpii. But you snapped _for _me. There's a difference..." I take a deep breath and look at him in the eyes, a smile forming on my lips.

"And, there's no way that I'm afraid of you when I love you this much, Scorpii."

I can see Scorpii's eyes widen as I giggle merrily for the first time after Mom and Nalin's death. But then it's my turn to widen my eyes when he inserted his tongue to my mouth and kisses me.

"Brotheeeer! Your cookies are- Oh my...!"

I can see Percella, or Ella, as Scorpii called her, standing right behind us. But then Scorpii stopped his kiss and looks at Ella with a shocked expression.

When she bursts out into a laugh, both Scorpii and I did the same, and we're still holding hands.

Dying because a mutt clawed my stomach might have been a misfortune, but laughing while holding hands with Scorpii happily...?

I guess the odds are in my favor, after all.

* * *

_Please review :)_


	37. Chapter 37: Sonata of the End

**Chapter 37: Sonata of the End**

**~The Red in the Pale Realm~**

_District 11- Aster, 18_

_Location: The Pale Realm_

When I walk slowly to get a closer view of my opponent, I notice that he, the boy from 3, has it too. The silver container. I take a deep breath and calm myself. This is it. This is the moment I've been trained for my entire life.

But now, it's not just my father's order that makes me stand here. It's for _her _as well. I want to win this for Jinx, and I want to tell her family of how sorry I am. And I love her, probably for eternity...

I take deep breath and try to focus my mind. The boy from 3 has already discard his silver container. Damn! I missed seeing what it is!

Judging from the fact that it's gone, I'm sure that it's quite compact. I try to figure out his expression, but he looks as steely as a cold machine. I take a deep breath again and open my silver container...

And it's a sword. The hilt and guard are made of a very sturdy wooden material. Why? Won't it be convenient to just use a normal iron one? Maybe it's for a dramatic value. But then I fix my gaze at the last opponent I need to defeat.

The boy from 3 is standing still. Why? No idea. But he doesn't look like he's going to attack me first...

How clever and very in-control. I know that he must want revenge for the boy from 10, because during the split second that I took Jinx away, he looks so stricken and broken. But he doesn't elect to charge me in blind fury... Clever.

_"Do not disappoint me, Aster."_

I nod and clench my grip on my new sword. Once again, I look at the cold and steely face of the boy from 3 and charges him at full power.

My sword then collides with his knife. I notice that he's holding it weirdly. Like he's trying to hide his hand with his sleeve. But I don't care and keep on forcing him back.

"Just give up, Three." I say venomously, trying to provoke him into attacking me. But his brown eyes show no hint of his emotion. He only bores straight into my own eyes with a look of piqued interest and surprise. But then instead of giving up, he mumbles something along the lines of 'interesting...'

I lift my sword away and keeps on trying to stab and slash him. But he moves swiftly. His movement reminds me of Katherine's gracefulness and the boy from 10's wildness. No. It doesn't _remind_ me. _They're completely the same!_

So this is what almost killed Issac. This copycat ability...

Let's take it on.

* * *

_District 3- Jay, 17_

_Location: The Pale Realm_

The boy from 11, Aster Marino is different from Issac Blackfin.

I suppose it was to be expected since he wasn't attacking me in blind fury like the latter. But I must say that I assumed that he will also think of me as someone to set his grudges on since my friend killed his... lover, I guess?

But I was wrong._ I _was wrong. How... mesmerizing.

I continue to avoid his attacks, even when it's impossible to escape without any injury because his attacks are so swift and precise, I manage to make due with just scars.

My clothes are tattered, but that's not important. What's important now is to try and deplete as much stamina from him.

I can see the white snow below us get tainted with my blood... Yes. I haven't attacked him. I've only use my knife to block his sword attacks. But suddenly, the temperature starts to drop dramatically.

I can almost hear the impatience from the Capitol. As if it's urging us to hurry up and end it already. I take a deep breath and ready myself to do my plan...

My do or die plan.

I purposely slow down in my movements, trying to imply that I'm tired. Aster Marino immediately notices this and smiles. Just as according to plan.

"Shame..." He says as he drives his sword to my already injured one. I seethe as the wound Issac gave me begins to bleed again. But at the same time, I drive my knife to his arm.

"AAAAAAARGHHHHHH!" He screams in agony. Of course he will. It must have hurt to have 1 million volts coursing throughout his body.

The gift I got from Micro is a one million volts stun gun and some wires. I immediately did what both Sharon I did in our private session, only I hid my stun gun on my sleeve. That's why I didn't attack by throwing my knife, because it'd be meaningless.

We both knocked each other out, and so we both lie on the ground, waiting for death to take us. Aster is still convulsing while my vision starts to blur from the loss of blood.

My breath is ragged. I'm dying. And there's nothing I can do about it. But then I see Vincent and... Zero? hovering over me. Smiling.

_"Get up, Jay." _Vincent says and Zero nods at him. Why? Why is Zero here? Is he... is he dead...?

Ah. I see. The guy killed himself to be with Sharon. But he's waiting for me to win. I close my eyes, but then I can feel Vincent hugging me.

And then everything fades to black...

* * *

_Who won the Hunger Games?_

_Review and find out in the next chapter :)_


	38. Chapter 38: The End of the Games

**Chapter 38: The End of the Games.**

**~Game Over... Continue?~**

_Capitol- Lorraine, 8_

_Location: Control Room of the 18th Hunger Games_

Everything seems to be in a standstill.

I tremble, trying to get my fear and excitement under control. I cling harder to Daddy's arm as I wait for the Victor of this year's Games to rise.

But none of them rise. I look at my mother, who looks strangely calm even when her hands are shaking.

This was such a perfect finale... but what good does it have if it doesn't have a Victor?

"It's going to be all right, Lorraine..." Daddy says as he ruffles my hair. But I can see a tension on his normally calm face. How odd. Daddy has never taken so much attention to the Hunger Games. Unlike me and mom, he doesn't actually see it as something worth getting all agitated for. But right now, he's trembling like the rest of us.

Five minutes... and then 10 minutes... and when 15 minutes passed, I walk to my mother's place and slip my hand to hers.

"Mommy..."

She grasps my hand in return. No. Every Hunger Games must have a Victor. And if not... well, the Games would be considered a failure.

"Deploying White Queen for healing in 10 seconds..." Mom says with a trembling voice.

Suddenly, Daddy rises from his seat and circle his right hand around my mother's waist and put his left hand on top of my head. "Look, honey. It seems like we have our Victor, after all."

Both Mommy and I look towards the screen and see a copper-haired boy with a spade-suit jacket standing up shakily. His shadowy face was deathly pale and he walks slowly to the other boy's place with a knife on his hand.

Everyone of us in the room hold our breaths, as if afraid that the finale will stop if we let a single breath escape from us.

The boy from 3, Jay, then fall to his knees just beside the boy from 11, Aster. His shoulder is still bleeding like crazy, but there was no pain reflected on his face...

What's there is only sadness and sorrow.

"I'm really sorry..." He whispers with a tone that was unfamiliar to _everyone _who actually watches how Jay speaks the entire Games.

He was always so calm, cold, confident, calculating, and generally uncaring. He always sounds so machine-like. But right now, Jay speaks so sadly that it's hard to believe that it was him.

His normally cold eyes are now vibrant with sorrow, and his face just shows so much sadness. It was so foreign.

As he drives his knife to Aster's heart, he was crying hard.

"But... I-I... I can't let Jay die. Not now... not ever... I'm sorry, Aster Marino. I'm really sorry..."

_**BOOM!**_

As the last cannon sounds, Daddy takes the microphone from my still-shocked Mommy and announce with a calm and yet happy voice.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present; Jay Fortran from District 3... as the winner of the 18th Annual Hunger Games!"**

* * *

_District 3- Jay, 17_

_Location: Capitol_

When I wake up, well... I honestly don't believe that I'm waking up.

Why am I waking up? I'm supposed to be dead. I've seen both Zero and Vincent. I blacked out because of my blood loss. I'm already dead.

I look around in confusion. Every part of this room is white. And I can recognize that this place is a hospital from all the machines around me. I then look at my considerably thinner body. Everything... every scar I have gained from this entire ordeal is gone... even the big one that I got from being stabbed by Issac Blackfin and got re-stabbed by Aster Marino...

"Vincent...?" My mind instantly reminds me of Vincent. Where is he? Is he... is he the reason that I'm still alive in the first place? Because I myself surely don't remember ever doing anything that might kill Aster Marino aside from slashing him with a one-million volts knife.

Suddenly, Vincent is already beside me and he's frowning deeply. I look at him with an expectant look.

_"Jay, I'm so sor-"_

"So you're awake, Jay."

I instantly turn my gaze towards the door, where Micro arrives with his usual piqued-interest look. He walks to my bed and stand right beside it.

I want to ask about how I won this year's Games, but I cast one look to the guilt-ridden Vincent and decide that I will ask him about it later.

When I look at him, I instantly remembers what happens during his Games. He had friends he was in an alliance with. There were two of them, and Micro was so close to them. I can remember him visiting his friend's Districts during the Tour while looking so empty that I might have actually believed that he was a robot with the victory speech ingrained in his brain.

"How... how do you cope?" I ask as my mind drifts to Tobias and Sharon. "How do you cope when you lost your friends? The boy from 5 and 12?" I know that I'm not mistaken, so I don't ask for his confirmation.

"Oh, Oz and Aschen, you mean..." He suddenly looks sad. But then I keep my steely, blank face to him.

"Even though Screena helped me... I never actually cope, I guess." He says as he touches his right ear, where a microchip earring his sister gave him as a token rests. "They were my only friends, Jay. And I never coped. That's what the Hunger Games is. They turn you empty inside and out."

He then turns away and starts to leave, but at the door, he turns back to me. "You should be ready soon, your stylist will come and ready you for the interview." He says as he turns away. "Finally, I can rest from mentoring and be with Screena..." And then he leaves.

I then look back to Vincent, who sighs and looks at my bed the entire time he tells me the story.

So when he realized that I'm going to die if I don't get treated soon, he actually went and possess me. And using my body, he killed the already-dying Aster Marino and then made me the Victor...

I can't quite process it. I can't quite process the fact that I'm already a Victor and not a tribute. I can't process the thoughts of not having Sharon and Zero around when I get back home to 3. And I still can't process the fact that... that Tobias and I are enemies from the beginning.

I can still remember details perfectly. I remember seeing my stylist dressing me in this chromatic-colored suit. And I remember walking to the stage with a perfectly happy Caesar Flickerman welcoming me. I remember nodding and responding to his words... but I just feel so blank and empty.

"-watch, shall we?" I turn my face to Caesar, who then points to a big screen. It's a three hour recap of the entire Games.

My focus returns immediately as I saw all those tributes, Katherine McKinnon, Cly Bove, December Halley, Nate Brenner, _my sister_, Kia Leoni, Issac Blackfin, Kenna Sebastien, Indigo Flux, Angel Semifer, Jerry Sawyer, Kalina Ashdon, Kaiden Sooner, Jinx Ramirez, Slate Arthur, Norra Eris, Jarrod Hayes, Brooklynn Crystals, _Tobias_, Aster Marino, Alice di Angelo, Percella Aquarius and Scorpii Aquarius, all 23 of them are now dead. And now, I'm sitting here, alive and well and watching their deaths...

My body trembles, but then two hands put themselves on my shoulder and comfort me.

"Vincent... Tobias..." I whisper under my breath. They both smile at me comfortingly and I put my usual machine-face to look at Caesar Flickerman.

"So Jay, how does it feel to be a Victor?" He asks, and I can see the entire crowd fidgeting on their seats to know my answer. _"Just answer truthfully, Jay." _Tobias says with a smile on his face. My lips curl up, obviously amused at the fact that he's playing with Caesar's hair.

"It feels... heartbreaking. Last year, I lost my best friend, Vincent Tesla..." the entire crowd and Caesar seems to recognize the name of last year's tribute. "And now, I lost Sharon, my dearest sister and Tobias, my only living best friend. But... I will live." Only that. Nothing more. Nothing less.

I wonder what Micro felt when mentoring... because next year, I will have to mentor boys and girls my age like he did...

I wonder if he's like me? I wonder if he's empty and as unfeeling as me now...?

That's just how the Hunger Games works, isn't it? It turns me to a shell of a person I recognize as Jay Fortran. I don't even speak unless I'm spoken to. Everything has changed...

And if it weren't for the transparent Vincent and Tobias, I might not even know what my own name is.

* * *

_Do you want to see the Victory Tour? If you want it, I'll tell you that it will only feature some Districts that have some significance to Jay's Games like D4 (with Sharon killed Kia and Jay stabbed Issac), D8 (how Hellfire welcomes Jay), D10 (Tobias, obvious reasons), and D11 (Aster for the finale)._

_Please review and tell me if you want it._

_And a little snap for my next SYOT is in order:_

* * *

_**The Grimm Tales**_

_If you don't know Allen Carrol well, all you see is a handsome baby-faced man that's very in love with his wife and daughter, but if you know Allen Carrol well, you will know just how much of a twistedly genius man he is. Do people even know that he's really obsessed with the Grimm Brothers? Well, 19th Hunger Games is in for another huge surprise by the Carrols!_


	39. Final Chapter: A Machine Victor

**Final Chapter: A Machine Victor**

**~Emptiness~**

"Oh my, where could he be? I'm sure that I've sent him a letter that we'll be arriving today and pick him up for his Victory Tour!" Light Halzen checks his watch as he paces back and forth in a very library-like house. They are currently in the Victor Village of District 3. Since Jay is the first victor the District has since Micro, the village is very quiet and empty, just like a normal residential area in 3.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Fortran are out for work while they just can't find Jay. Light orders some Peacekeepers to find the newest Victor.

The Fortran residence is as quiet as the entire neighborhood. And it's actually set up to resemble a library. The living room, study, bedroom, and even the kitchen has bookshelves on them. If Micro's house are crammed with machines with some books here and there, Jay's house is his complete opposite, books with some machines here and there.

"I'll help you find him, Light." A girl with blond-with-blue-streaks side ponytail says with a smile.

Lorraine Carrol is now 9 years old. She's slightly more mature than she was before, probably because she's already registered as an official Gamemaker and not just 'daughter of Louise and Allen Carrol'. She decides to tag along in this year's Victory Tour because Jay interests her so much.

Lorraine looks around the disorganized house, but then she notices that a book of gardening is missing from one of the shelves. She then went to the garden, where a blond girl just slightly older than her is tending to a bed of black roses.

The 9 year old girl then takes a deep breath and approaches the girl. "Hello. Do you know where I can find Jay? Umm... Echo Tesla, right?" Lorraine faintly remembers this girl. After all, she interviewed her a few months ago. Echo Tesla has a longer hair now, but her sad emerald eyes has turned into a full-blown sorrowful ones.

Lorraine doesn't get it. She's currently registered as a member of Fortran family (despite the fact that her surname is still Tesla), right? She's part of a Victor's family. She should be happy instead of sorrowful!

"L-Lorraine Carrol... ah, you guys must be here for Jay, is that right?" She asks meekly. Lorraine nods simply. "Yes. And I can't seem to find him. Do you know where we can find him?" Echo nods, but then she frowns. "He's in the library..." After a few seconds, Lorraine was about to leave, but then Echo exhales. "He's not the same Jay anymore..." She sobs to her hands. "Give him back...! Give him back...!"

But Lorraine closed her ears and goes away to the gloomy Justice building of District 3.

She asks a Peacekeeper to guide her to library. From all Districts, District 3 is the only District to have a Justice building conjoins with a library. When she arrives to a huge and ancient library, she smiles to the Peacekeeper and ask him to wait on the door.

Lorraine walks around, mildly interested with the books around her. But then she spots a very tall fortress of books and smiles. So this is what Jay picks up after his victory...

When she reaches the fortress, she walks around it to find a very small and rarely used entrance.

In the middle of the fortress, sits the very boy she'd watched for the most exciting two weeks of her life. Jay Fortran still looks as handsome as he does during the Games. His hair is messy and his face is now really gaunt and pale. His eyes were bloodshot and empty while his body is thin and pale... so pale that it almost turn sickly gray. He looks so comfortable leaning on the bookshelf behind him and reading a book.

"Good evening, Jay!" Lorraine greets him with a beaming smile. They actually got closer after the party in the President's mansion. Jay, the main star of the party, was actually holed up on the sofa on the corner of the room with a book on his hand. He occasionally talks to thin air, referring to them as 'Tobias' and 'Vincent', it interest her, so she sits there and be his company.

Jay doesn't move. He keeps his gaze on his book. Lorraine could see that his lips are cracked and dry. Suddenly, there was a cold breeze and Lorraine gasps. They're indoors! How could that happen?

"I know, Tobias." Jay's voice still held the same machine-like quality to it, but it just sounds even more emptier, colder, and uncaring. It also sounds raspy and unused. When was the last time he talks?

"Thank you, Vincent." He says as he takes a bookmark from under his blanket and put it in the book he's reading. The copper-haired Victor then puts the book on the floor and looks at Lorraine with a completely dead brown eyes. "Victory Tour." If he had meant that as a question, then Lorraine didn't catch it at all, but she nodded anyways.

"You can't take Echo with you, Jay." She says as she follows the newest Victor. "But I can be your company as you tour the Panem." Jay doesn't look at her and keep on walking, but then she sees a slight nod from the pale man.

"Then let's meet with Light and Xiu, okay? They're itching to see you!" There was another nod, but when Lorraine slips her hand in Jay's the boy suddenly collapsed.

* * *

_Location: District 4's Justice Building_

"When was the last time you eat something?" Xiu says worriedly as he fits Jay to his suit. It was a simple and neat suit. Jay didn't answer, but then he looks at Vincent and Tobias, who looks at each other in confusion. Even _they _don't remember the last time Jay actually touched something other than books.

"I forgot." Jay answers truthfully.

Xiu then launches about the state of his body and how he would need to pad things here and there so he would look presentable. But it just buzzes out for him. Jay looks at his best friends, who are smiling to him. He knows that they're worried about him, but there's nothing he can do about it.

Jay hasn't eaten or slept at all ever since he won the 18th Hunger Games. He felt too afraid because of how vivid things could be in his sleep. Every moves, breathes, words, and moments are so burned to his mind that he actually thought that it was too overwhelming to sleep.

But right here, right now, he needs to go out there and talk in front of the whole crowd who hates him. He tunes out all of the voices around him and focused at the sounds of Tobias and Vincent's chatters because it calms him down.

_"We'll be with you the entire time, Jay." _Vincent reassures him. _"He's right, Jay. Just trust us." _Tobias says with a smile on his face.

Jay nods and goes out to the sunny area of District 4.

His body reacts violently to the striking sun, as if upset that Jay exposes himself to an environment so different from the library. He instantly feel headache, but then he takes a deep breath and adjust his line of sight.

The first few paragraphs are the typical Victor-speech, Jay actually looks distracted as he recites the entire thing. But when he was about to close his speech in this District, the entire male population then hiss at him, along with a very little girl who looks at him like he was a monster.

"As all of you know..." he says, out of protocol. Tobias and Vincent immediately put their hands on Jay's shoulder, trying to comfort him. But Jay doesn't smile to them, he only looks at the entire population with the same dead-eyes he uses to absolutely _everyone_. "My sister and fellow tribute from District 3, Sharon Fortran, killed your female tribute, Kia Leoni before getting killed by your male tribute, Issac Blackfin."

_But you don't sound like you're talking about your sister's death. It only sounds like you're talking about some stranger's death. _Tobias thought sadly.

"And then I stabbed Issac, who was trying to get revenge on me. I do not regret anything I did, nothing at all."

A cold feeling jolts up in Lorraine's spine. And the entire District probably feels the same thing. Jay looks so... deadly. It was like he's threatening everyone here to death by a simple establishment of his words. He doesn't regret anything, so come and get him if you dare...

But don't expect to let your revenge comes smoothly, because he's more than capable to kill you.

Lorraine understands why the President says that Jay Fortran doesn't need his personal visit. He's the type of person who will withdraw to himself and disappears within the darkness so he doesn't need the president to plunge him into the darkness...

* * *

_Location: District 8's Justice Building_

Lorraine doesn't understand why the Peacekeepers in District 8 is much more vigilant than the other Districts. The President briefed her and told her which Districts are to watch, but District 8 isn't in the list. So she wonders why the guarding is much more heightened here. It was as if there will be an attack launched in the middle of the speech.

She thinks of consulting Jay about it, but the young Victor doesn't look like he cares. He only reads his book as he waits for his time and give a speech. Lorraine kind of understands though. Judging from the way he says Vincent Tesla's name in the interview, he was already broken even before the Hunger Games. And now... watching his sister and best friend die in front of him, _for _him, must've broken him beyond repair.

Everything went up smoothly just until the end. When Jay was about to leave the podium and continue his journey to the other Districts, a sorrowful yell in a foreign language he identifies as 'Spanish' was heard in the middle of the crowd before a couple of knives made its way to his direction.

Vincent and Tobias shout to warn him, but Jay doesn't move as a knife graze his face.

Blood trickles down from the thin wound on his face, but Jay still looks as machine-like as ever.

"SHE DESERVES THIS BETTER THAN YOU! SHE COULD HAVE RETURNED! YOU... YOU FUCKING _PENDEJO!_" A boy with handsome features says as he spits to Jay's face. Peacekeepers tried to restrain him, but two people are working swiftly with blow darts and take them out one by one. One of them looks like a Japanese-descend and the other one looks very smart.

Jay looks at the boy with his cold and dead eyes. "Jinx Ramirez was in the Hunger Games. She tried to kill my best friend, who then killed her. And then her ally killed my best friend. That's all there it is to it." The boy then grab him by his collar and shouts to his face. "WHY DO TALK LIKE IT'S JUST ANOTHER STRANGER'S DEATH?! YOU SAY THAT THE ONE WHO KILLED JINX IS YOUR BEST FRIEND?! THEN WHY DON'T YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'VE _LOST _YOUR BEST FRIEND?!" Tears are leaking from the boy's eyes now.

Jay could feel liquids on his eyes too. But it's not tears, because he used up all of his tears...

He still looks so dead and unfeeling, but then right now, he's crying blood. His lips are clamped shut as he refuses to say anything. But when the handsome boy took out his knife, another man stop him from killing the copper-haired boy.

"That's enough, Seth." Daemon Lyre, the Victor of the 14th Hunger Games said as he restrains the boy, Seth's, arm. Jay looks at him with his machine-like expression. "This boy will live a life of nothingness. You see how dead he is, right? Death would be a salvation to him. Let him suffer, Seth. I'm sure that our Jinx is even happier up there." And then the man left...

Jay stands there blankly, but his mind is agreeing with the man who just left.

* * *

_Location: District 10's Justice Building_

Tobias is silent. And because his only talking-friend is silent, Vincent is silent too.

Seeing the place where Tobias grew up strikes Jay even harder than before. So he too, is silent. He doesn't talk _at all_, not even when he's spoken to. Light, Xiu, and Lorraine understands though. After all, this is the place his late best friend was raised and lived before he got reaped and died...

The Victor of the 18th Hunger Games gives his speech, a completely neutral speech of how honored he is to be here and so on. But the blank look on his face tells that his soul isn't completely there. He looks straight past the crowd. He couldn't hear Vincent or Tobias at all. He was completely alone as he takes in the air Tobias used to take before his life is stolen away from him.

Suddenly, the details of Tobias' death comes and strikes him on his face again. Unable to bear the strain, Jay then screams out his agony.

It was fortunate of him to lash out when he's already inside the building. He could faintly hear Tobias and Vincent shouting at him to calm down and get a grip. But it was just too hard. He could see it. He could see clearly as the boy from 11 stabs his sword at Tobias. He could see as he was stunned again, just like in Sharon's death. He couldn't do anything again. He could see as Tobias smiled, hugged him, and thanked him for being his friend. He could see _everything _like he was reliving it _again_.

"Make it stop! Please! Make it stop! SHARON! SHARON!"

Vincent knows why Jay is calling for Sharon now. It's because Sharon is the only one who understands what it feels like to _relive _the worst part of your life. Before, whenever Jay has to relive the moment he had to watch his bloodbath, Sharon would always be there for him, comforting him and hugging him.

Vincent wants to do the same, but when he tries and circle his arms around the still-convulsing Jay, his arm passes right through him.

Tobias did the same, but it was all useless...

* * *

_Location: District 11's Justice Building_

Jay completely shut himself down after the events in 10. No one, not even Tobias and Vincent could let pull him out of the darkness he's within right now.

But... there are still two Districts he needs to be before he could return home to the comfort of his library. Vincent really hopes that Jay would recover during the short span of time he will spend in 3 before having to mentor the next tributes...

During his broken state, Tobias and Vincent were there for him the entire time. But then he just doesn't respond. He'll nod or say few simple things like 'yes' or 'no' or 'fine' but that's about it.

When he was about to give his speech, a man with stern glare comes and visit him. But then Jay only look past the man as he rants about how Aster has been a disappointment for not being able to kill Jay.

Tobias was the one enraged by this man's action. How dare he talks about how disappointing Aster was just because he couldn't kill Jay... right to Jay's face?! In his anger, he takes over Jay's body and punch him straight on his face.

"Aster Marino... _killed me!_" Tobias seethes, although he's using Jay's voice. "You better be fucking proud of him! Don't ever show your filthy face in front of Jay again!" It sounds eerily similar to his other self, Night, and Jay actually questioned it before retreating to himself again.

But... it was all so fleeting. How sad.

* * *

_Location: Library of District 3_

"After all, this is the only place he could feel the most ease..." Xiu says as he lays the sleeping Jay on the very spot Lorraine had found him a few weeks ago. Lorraine frowns. She didn't expect to see _this _kind of Jay. She thought she'll met with the very same Jay she talked with during the party in President mansion. But she didn't...

"Look at him, Xiu. He couldn't even sleep without medicine..." Lorraine sighs. She loves Hunger Games, but... Jay was kind of special to her because he won in the year she becomes a Gamemaker. She gets attached to him easily because they're the same, weird and unusual from their peers.

"I know, Lorri. But... that was such an interesting Games he showed us, right?" Lorraine instantly smiles at the mention of this year's Games.

She likes Jay a lot, and she will definitely be able to piece him back together again. So right now, as she returns to the Capitol, she take out her sketchbook and began to draw a deformed version of a girl with an apple...

"I'll put you back together again, Jay. But right now... I'll just do what Daddy asked me to do..." Lorraine giggles wickedly as she looks towards the outside scenery from the train.

"I wonder what kind of arena Daddy will make next year?"

* * *

**Translation (Spanish - English) **

**Pendejo - Bastard  
**

* * *

_And that's a wrap._

_Xiu is Jay's stylist, if you haven't noticed...  
_

_Lorraine changes her hairstyle from her usual pigtails-with-green-streaks to a side-ponytail-with blue streaks as a sign that she had matured from the previous Games. And before, she wasn't an official Gamemaker, she's a Gamemaker because Louise pulled strings. But now, she's an official Gamemaker like her parents._

_This chapter is so depressing, isn't it?_

_Right now, I'm challenging everyone in this story to write the last afterlife scene. The theme is simple: the other tributes' reaction at seeing how Jay is now. It can be as long or as short as you want!_

_The winner's story will be featured here as a bonus chapter and he or she will automatically gets a spot in my next SYOT (and if the spot he/she wants is already reserved, his/her tribute **will **get the priority example: he/she wants D3 male but someone already reserved that spot, his/her tribute will get the spot and the one who reserved earlier would be nulled), and the tribute he or she submitted will definitely not bloodbathed and he/she will be Lorraine's favorite, which means salvation and longevity in the arena!_

_The deadline for the story would be on Monday 31st December 2012. I'm planning to post my Grimm Tales then, but it could be earlier... who knows?  
_

_Please review and I'm waiting for your story!_


	40. Bonus Chapter: The Last Afterlife Scene

_Whoaaa, after a few days of waiting, reading, and judging... it turns out that there are 3 stories that stands out the most! Well, that's all right. All three winners of my challenge will get the same prizes! Since all of them already submitted their tribute in __**The Grimm Tales**__, their tributes get the right of being Lorraine Carrol's (and Jill Halzen's) favorite!_

_The order of the winner isn't necessarily in the order I mentioned them. And for the writers, I will make some adjustments to your story (for things like misspelling, punctuation, and stuff like that)!_

_Once again, congratulations to the winners and thank you for the submitters!_

* * *

**#1 Afterlife**

The twenty-three dead tributes looked down through the clouds.

"He's completely shut down," Percella Aquarius said. Tobias nodded, saying, "Through all of the games, he never was like this. Now look at him." Scorpii and Kalina, who were usually romantic towards each other, both looked grave.

Scorpii looked at Tobias, asking, "If you're down there, how are you here?" Tobias looked around, "I split my soul. The space Night had... I gave it to Jay, but it is MY soul, not Night's. That way I could be here and there." Sharon was no longer looking. Instead she was huddled in a corner crying.

Slate was trying to comfort her to no avail. She was gasping through her sobs, "I-I-It's my fault. I shouldn't have teamed with him. He could've r-r-ran somewhere else and not have s-s-seen me die." Slate was cooing softly to her, "It's not your fault. He could've shut down at any time."

Aster piped up, "He was a good fighter. I'm glad he killed me instead of someone else." Sharon's sobs had lessened, but she still cried. Issac Blackfin said with a sneer, "Serves him right. I'm surprised he won." Kia spoke up too, "Pretty pathetic he's not happy. He has everything, and he's broken. P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C." Sharon turned on Kia. "I killed you once. I could do it again." Kia laughed.

"Come at me. I'll throw you through the clouds." Slate, the voice of reason, jumped between Kia and Sharon saying, "We're dead. We're in the same boat now. Quit fighting." It seemed the girls would fight anyway when a small sound stopped the fight. Kit's baby, Cole Jr., was sitting on her lap.

Everyone's faces softened. The baby had been born not long after the games. He was a reminder that there was good in the world. Slate took this opportunity to speak, "We need to be like him. We need to stop fighting and love each other." Everyone looked at each other and agreed. They sat down and watched the aftermath of the 18th annual Hunger Games.

_First congrats goes to __**Library 2.0**__! Your story is short, but still manages to convey details I had wished to see. It was truly beautiful._

* * *

**#2 After**

_District 6- Angel, 15_

I can't believe that it's finally over. The Hunger Games that we all- everyone except Jay, that is- died for.

Was any of it worth it? Was everyone killing each other for their own survival really worth it? When I look down at all the pain and agonizing suffering that Jay feels, hidden behind his stoic emptiness, I think not. What if we had refused to fight? What if we had all killed ourselves instead, leaving no sin of taking another's life to bloody our hands? Thankfully, neither me nor Jerry had had to sin that way. We had died too soon.

But what if I had won? If I had to see Jerry and Slate die, while I lived on, I would probably be in a much worse state than Jay is in, now. I'd be drowning in my own shameless guilt. Why should anybody in the Hunger Games live, when so many others have died? Just to amuse the citizens of the Capitol?

Maybe, someday, someone would free the country of Panem from its seemingly endless fate. Maybe the time of endless traumatizing pain, anger, malice, and indescribable sorrow may finally end. In another world where friends didn't have to watch each other die, lovers could love without the constant fear of knowing that one of you had to die, and enemies didn't have to kill each other to survive.

I looked up at Jerry, who was setting on the couch next to me. He looked down at me, and we both smiled as he leaned down to kiss me.

Here, in my own world, with Jerry and Slate by my side, Jay and the world of sorrow was meaningless. That wasn't my world now, and it would never be again. And even though I was dead, and would never be able to see my family and friends back in District 6, I was more than happy as I was. I had found the love of my life in the arena, and even though we had died, it was the only way we could have been together.

I had never felt so complete and happy as I did in this after life. I have no regrets.

_District 8- Jinx, 17_

I watched the final battle with bated breath, screaming on the inside from anticipation. "You can do it, Aster..." I whispered in determination. Aster would win, I was sure of it. I believed in him.

I watched as Aster, brave and strong and fast, berated Jay, attack after attack. With the force of the attacks that Aster used, it was no surprise to see that Jay was wearing down, his movements beginning to slow as he gasped. He was getting tired, and it was no competition of stamina and will power.

And just as soon as I was sure he was going to make the final blow, that my Aster would win and defeat Jay, something unexpected happened. Jay drove his knife in Asters arm in a usually only minor wound. But it was no minor wound, as Aster began to convulse, screaming at the top of his lungs in such agonizing pain that my heart stops. My body shuts down in terror as I watch the sparks fly from the electric wires, hear the buzzing mixed in with the screams of the boy I love.

Suddenly, all goes quiet as both Aster and Jay pass out. _Dammit! _I curse inside, desperately, searching for any sign of life from Aster. But I can't find any, in Aster or Jay. Neither seem to be able to finish the fight, and a winner hadn't been declared, so they both still had to be alive.

When I was sure that the Gamemakers would have to interfere somehow, I saw something strange. The faded appearance of a boy loomed over Jay, and I swear I could see right through him. _Was that the 'Vincent' Jay always claimed to be speaking to?_ That was the only explanation that made sense. Who else could be there in the arena?

The apparition of Vincent _faded _into Jay. I looked on in shock and horror as Vincent possessed Jay's body. My mind went numb, my mouth dry. I started shaking, could only vaguely feel the weight of a hand on my shoulder, and the soothing sound a voice trying to comfort me, but I couldn't hear the words. I couldn't recognize the voice, either. I couldn't form a single word in my mind.

Because for me, there was nothing but the color red, and the sickly sound of flesh being torn and blood squirting as Jay, or Vincent, drove the blade of his knife into Aster's heart.

Something inside me snapped, and I couldn't breathe. There was something wet on my face. Was it raining? But I didn't think it could rain here. I brought my hand to my face, and felt the trail of water that had leaked from my eyes. _I was crying? When did I..?_

But I didn't have time to think about when I had started crying, because someone turned me around and held me in a tight embrace. My first instinct was to push away from the bastard who was trying to hug me, even if it turned out to be Slate. I shoved and tried to get away, but when the person spoke, I instantly froze.

"It's okay now, Jinx." He whispered lovingly. "I'm here now, you don't have to cry." I lifted my head from his chest, and looked into the smiling face of the boy I loved. The boy who had just died right before my very eyes.

"Aster?" I whispered, filled with sorrow because he had to died. He gently wiped a tear from my cheek, looking at me with such warmth, happiness, and love. "It's alright." He said. "I'm happy as I am now. I'm free from the demands and expectations of my dad, Jinx. And I can be here-"

But I didn't listen to what he had to say. I pounded his chest with my fists, yelling, "Pendejo! You could have lived! You _should have lived!_ Jay cheated, it isn't fair!" Aster gently gripped my wrists and held me still.

"I can be here, Jinx." He continued. "With you, the only girl I'll ever love. If I would have won instead of Jay, I know now that I never would have really lived. I would have died every day I had to be without you. I love you, Jinx, I love you so much."

He looked at me with such longing, with a pleading look on his face. Silently begging me to calm down, to understand that he was more than happy to die, because that meant that we could be together. And a silent part of me was glad too, but I didn't want to admit it, because it felt like such a terrible thing. To be happy that the person I love died just so that I could be with him.

"Yeah." I said, smiling. "I love you too, Aster." And then he leaned down and we kissed, a flood of fireworks and sparks exploding on my lips. It was like magic, or a drop of water on a hot day. It was... _indescribable._

By the end, I could feel my face heat up. It was the first time I had ever kissed Aster, and it was a little embarrassing...

But not as embarrassing as when I noticed that all the tributes were in the room circling us, watching us and smiling as if we were the entertainment. My face exploded in a hue of red that seemed unnatural for any human to turn, dead or not. Even Slate was there, smiling happily at our public display of affection. _Traitor. _I vowed to get back at him later.

Everyone, at seeing the shade of red my face had become, started laughing at my expense, which only made my face redder, if that was possible. So I just buried my face in Asters chest, hiding my discomfort and embarrassment. I was the Hell Angel, after all! What was wrong with me?

That's when I realized that love is both a person's greatest asset, and a person's greatest weakness.

_District 3- Sharon, 18_

I watched as the battle played out. It was no surprise for me to see Jay started to slow down, he was only faking it. Trying to make Aster let down his guard so he'd think he had the upper hand. But then- Zap! Aster was down for the count!

But so was Jay, I realized in horror as both boys fell to the ground. Minutes passed by, and neither looked like they would be getting up any time soon. "Get up, Jay..." I pleaded in a whisper.

I wanted Jay to get up, but I wasn't expecting to see Vincent for a split second, before he faded into Jay and _took over his body. _The possessed Jay then walked over to Aster, and Vincent apologized as he rammed his knife into Aster heart. A boom resounded, and it was all over.

I yelled in delight. My baby brother had actually won! I couldn't imagine what I'd do if he had died. What is Jinx doing in the face of Asters death? I turned to look at her, and she looked so broken. I was surprised to see her, the Hell Angel, crying.

But then the boy who held her shoulder backed away, and instead, Aster kneeled behind her, turned her around, and hugged her. I watched as the two interacted and kissed, happy that the two were happy in the face of Asters death.

But I was not given such happiness. No, instead, I had to watch as my baby brother withered away, only the shell of who he used to be. He wouldn't eat or sleep. I watched him all the time. The only person who watched him more than I did was the boy who had held Jinx's shoulder. I believed his name was Slate, but I didn't know why he was always there, watching my brother with such a look of desperation.

One day, when the two of us were the only ones watching, I suddenly broke down. I couldn't help but cry at the look on Jays face when he was in Tobias's district. It was all too much for me to bear.

"It's okay, Sharon." Slate was suddenly beside me, wiping a tear from my face. "Jay's not happy now, but someday he'll be here with you and everyone else. He'll know that nothing was his fault, and that you love him. His pain now isn't something that you should be sad about. Eventually, time will heal his wounds, and he may be able to smile again. But feeling sorry for him won't ever help him."

He was right. I could feel sad and fall into despair, but that wouldn't help Jay. I needed to be strong for when he does come. He'd feel terrible if he knew that I had felt sad, and I knew that that's not what he wanted. I had to hold my head high and be strong for him, even if I couldn't help him. What kind of big sister would I be if I fell apart too?

"Thank you, Slate." I said, and I left him to continue watching my brother. I didn't need to watch as often as I did anymore, because even if I did, there would be nothing I could do.

And I was okay with that.

_District 8- Slate, 17_

I had put my hand on Jinx's shoulder, told her that everything was going to be okay, but I couldn't help her. I was hopeless, I couldn't do anything for her, or for anyone else for that matter. I could only step aside and watch as Aster brought her back from the depth of despair. I could only laugh with everyone else at the look on her face as she realized that everyone had watched her kiss Aster. I could only pretend not to feel useless.

And the feeling only increased as I watched Jay wither away. Most people couldn't stand to watch him for very long, but I couldn't look away. The more I sat and watched, the more helpless I felt, but I couldn't stop. I hated myself for being so powerless.

I'd take his place if I could. I'd die a thousand times for every tribute if I could. Why the hell couldn't I!? I can't look anyone in the eyes anymore. I can't find a reason to smile. I try to fake a smile, but it only comes out strained and hollow.

I tried to comfort Sharon, even though I'd never spoken to her before. I didn't think I'd be able to say anything great, but I somehow found the words. I was able to make her feel better, if only for a little bit.

But nothing could make me feel better. I couldn't heed my own advice, listen to my own words. I was only drowning in my own despair, and I wasn't fighting it. I was letting it drag me down.

But then there was Angel and Jerry, Aster and Jinx, Kalina and Scorpii. My friends during the arena... they were all coupled together, so I had stopped being around them. I was only the third wheel, anyways. But there was also Kaiden, my only alliance member who wasn't with another one of my alliance members. But he was normally with Lynn and Alice, so I tried not to bother him too much, and we weren't all that close anyways.

But now, all seven of them were standing before me with worried looks on their faces. "Are you okay, Slate?" Jinx asked. "We've been really worried about you..." Angel said, and Jerry nodded to confirm it. Why were they worried about me? I didn't think anyone had noticed.

"I'm fine." I replied instantly, but it was a lie, and I saw that no one believed it.

"We're your friends, Slate. Tell us what's wrong, please." Kalina pleaded, and I couldn't stand to look at any of them. I looked away and said nothing.

"You've been here for all of us!" Jinx exclaimed, surprising me. I looked back at the group of my friends, wide eyed, as she continued. "Even though you could have killed Aster, even though he was an enemy, you saved his life. You've shown us kindness that we never thought we'd see in the arena!"

"You made me feel like I was someone." Jerry said. "Not just a part of the background."

Scorpii spoke next, hesitantly. "Even though I died, you did save my life. It didn't matter who the person was, you've always cared. About everyone."

"You helped me with my revenge, and showed me kindness I'd never really seen before in my entire life." Kaiden added.

"What we mean, is that you've helped all of us." Jinx said, this time in a softer voice. "And we all really appreciate it. Which is why we're all sad that you've been acting, well... Well, a bit like Jay, actually. And we want to help you. That's what friends are for."

I looked around at everyone's faces, and saw that everyone felt that way. And, suddenly, I felt so stupid. I didn't need to be holding everything in on my own. I didn't need to feel so alone. Because I wasn't alone, I had all these great friends right in front of me the entire time. It's not something that I'm used to. I'm used to being alone...

"Okay..." I said, smiling up at the faces of all my friends, and then I told them how I felt, and I felt so much better with them near.

I knew that I'd never have to be alone again.

Everyone sat together as they watched Jay. There was no bickering of the districts, no fighting or laughing or joy. There was only despair as they watched on, helpless to end the suffering of the one tribute who had not died. There were no smiles, not even on the faces of the careers. No one liked to see suffering like this. Because the feeling of pain the careers so much loved to watch, was completely different than the hollow, dry, bitter pain that Jay had to face.

Katherine A. McKinnon, Cly Bove, December Halley, Nate Brenner, Sharon Fortran, Kai Leoni, Issac Blackfin, Kenna Sebastien, Indigo Flux, Angel Semifer, Jerry Sawyer, Kalina Ashdon, Kaiden Sooner, Jinx Ramirez, Slate Arthur, Norra Eris, Jarrod Hayes, Brooklynn Crystals, Tobias Milit, Alice de Angelo, Aster Marino, Percella Aquarius, and Scorpii Aquarius. Those were the names of all the tributes who had died in the eighteenth Hunger Games.

Some of them had killed each other, some of them died by mutts, but all of them were dead. It wasn't something debatable, it was a part of fate that each and every one of them had to accept. All they could do was watch the living, now. They were no longer a part of that world.

But with the bonds they had created during the Hunger Games, they weren't sad or lonely. And for those who didn't have any bonds- well, they certainly had enough time to form them. It was much easier to accept death when you were surrounded by your friends. And maybe a piece of the world was missing, but that piece would be filled one day, and Jay would be welcomed with open arms.

Jay had won. He had faced the demons of winning the Hunger Games, he had carried the weight of his sister and his best friend's death on his shoulder. He had killed and cried, and lived more than he ever had lived in the Hunger Games. And when the Hunger Games had ended, he had died more so than any of the other tributes. He had changed. And even though he had killed, no one really held it against him.

They couldn't blame him for trying to live. For living. That was the point of the Hunger Games, after all.

The person who won always suffered the most.

_Another congrats goes to __**Naomi Tachi**__! It was supremely beautiful. You capture everyone right, and gives a very satisfying conclusion for Sharon's sorrow._

* * *

**#3 The Hereafter**

Where ever you go just always remember…

You're never alone we're birds of a feather…

And we'll never change no matter the weather…

_This is my Oath to you…_

_District 6- Jerry, 16_

I can see tears glistening on the face of the District 3 girl, Sharon. She was the only one who would even watch any more. The rest of us learned a while ago that watching the living would only bring us pain. Even so I couldn't help but feel a strange sense of déjà vu. Had this happened before?

A tug on my shirt makes me aware that I'd been observing too closely again. Old habits die hard, as that old saying goes. I suppose I still haven't entirely gotten past the fact that I could no longer simply be a bystander, I have people who care for me and refuse to let me fall back in the crowd, I have my Angel. I look down to see her, my princess staring back up at me with pouted lips.

"What is wrong, princess?" I ask her worriedly.

A light tint of pink covers her face making her that much more beautiful. "I wish you wouldn't call me that," she sighs, turning her head from me so that I may not see her flustered face.

"But that is what you are after all, a princess," I reply simply. I can't see why she doesn't believe me. "Your knights back home, they must be so upset by your absence. Maybe I should've tried harder to save you instead of holding you back. Maybe I should've let you run ahead with Slate; he would've been able to keep you alive much longer than I had. Perhaps he would've even saved you, and could've gone home and lived a full like and… and… and…" I began to ramble and stutter something that was not common for me seeing as I've never had to be a talker, only a watcher. It was the sudden wave of guilt that made me that way. If it hadn't been for me my Angel might still be alive, but instead I got us both killed from not being able to keep up.

"What are you saying?!" My Angel stands up suddenly, anger and disbelief forming on her face. The entire lounge grew quiet, our outburst causing them all a disturbance. "You wanted me to end up like him!?" she screams pointing her finger at the screen, portraying a miserable Jay seeming almost dead as he flicks aimless through a large tome.

"You wanted me to be a lifeless zombie growing weaker and weaker each day, eating away at myself because I couldn't protect the ones I loved? Because I had to become a murderer to preserve my own life when I had nothing live for to begin with? New flash Jerry those two 'knights' that you talk so fondly of... were my only best friends from my orphanage! My parents passed a long time ago and I'd rather be here with you than down there alone in Victors' Village hardly talking to Emery and Lark anymore! Well at least I thought I did. If you didn't want to be with me you could've said it a long time ago!" With that she storms off in a huff of rage, no doubt looking for one far better than me to ease her sorrow.

I slump down in my seat at the bar. Now I truly look like someone unfit for a princess, nonetheless I am. Had I really come off as if I didn't want to be near her? That I no longer wished to share her company, finally having someone to pull me out the everyday routine of being a bystander to become something more? I had only meant that maybe she would've been better off with the living where she could get married to someone befitting of the queen she would undoubtedly grow into, have children of her quality, and grow old with the one she loved. I never meant to harm her in anyway, more than anything it had been an apology.

But now I see the error of my ways. For me wishing that she was the victor was as if I was saying that I wished she'd become like Jay. Spending her days wallowing in self torture, about the things she could've done differently. People all around would gather wondering what could make such a beautiful girl so solemn. Even her knights would be sick with worry, wondering why their princess would no longer eat or sleep. That is a horrible thing to wish upon anyone, especially one so fair. If anything I should've become victor. Then no one else would have to deal with the guilt, the guilt of winning while so many others had to die for that 'success', the guilt of worrying loved ones about why their Dearest were nothing more than a shell of their former self. Being nothing more than a bystander no one would worry themselves over me; I would once again become another lonely face in the crowd once the Hunger Games nonsense wore down. Perhaps my parents would worry for a while, but even they had accepted my death before I'd even left, what would be the difference.

A light touch on my shoulder startles me from my thoughts. I look over to see the mute green eyes of the District 7 boy, Kaiden. He was one of Slates allies, but he also allied with the two little girls, the ones from 11 and 10. The two stand behind him wide eyed, most likely wondering why their game was interrupted.

Kaiden turns around to face the young girls, "Go find Ella, I'm going to talk to Jerry here ok?"

"Ok," the dark skinned, Alice, squeaks. She wraps her hand around the younger girl's attempting to lead her over to the couch where Percella sits trying to comfort Sharon. Brooklynn holds fast, not budging an inch as she looks up and Kaiden with big enchanting eyes.

The older boy lets go of my shoulder before gracefully squatting down so that his is eye level with the stubborn twelve year old. "Please Lynn, it'll only take a second," Kaiden pleads making an amusing pouty face. Lynn giggles slightly before turning around pulling Alice towards the couch.

I chuckle softly at the small spectacle before me. They've managed to make a small but close knit family amidst all of the chaos of this afterlife. Yet here I am unable to keep my Angel satisfied. What a cruel hand fate plays.

"You know, I don't believe she's really mad at you. You shouldn't be so gloomy about being here; everyone else has accepted it and have realized coming here is much better than becoming victor- well for the most part. You're little comment probably caught her of guard. She just needs some time to blow off steam, maybe talk to someone else for a change," Kaiden takes a seat in the barstool next to me, motioning to a corner where Angel and Slate stand conversing. Angel leans against the wall her arms wrapped around her slender body, that same upset look on her face as when she stormed away from me. Slate on the other hand stands slightly to the side of her a small grin playing on his lips as he talks words of comfort to my damsel in distress.

My stomach clenches like I'm once again a school boy with a crush. Anger bubbles up within me, directing itself at Slate though he has done nothing wrong. What is this feeling? Why do I have a sudden urge to go over and break up their conversation, just so that Slate wouldn't have the honor of basking in her beauty. "Why do I feel this way, Kaiden?" I ask, not feeling the least bit ashamed that I am asking one younger than me about my feelings, though it seems that I should. "Why am I suddenly angered at Slate though he has done nothing but help me?"

"It's called jealousy, Jerry," He informs me.

"Jealousy?" I try the word out on my tongue, treating it like a bitter fruit. Jealousy, I don't like that word at all, or the feeling that it represents. I shouldn't feel anger towards a friend.

"But you shouldn't worry, I'm sure he's only trying to comfort her after you all's little argument. He wouldn't try to take her away from you. Slate's to nice for that. I'm not sure how but he is. He's just so kind to everyone, even me. He rescued me and he didn't even know me, then he helped me get revenge even though it wasn't something he agreed with." He speaks truthfully. And I know he is right, the anger towards the gray eyed boy dying down.

"It sounds like you really admire him," I say suddenly. He spoke of Slate with such admiration and amazement, like a little child talking about their father or favorite superhero. I can see why though, Slate is truly a great person.

"Wh-what?" Kaiden stutters, a red flustered look crossing his face. "N-no, I just…. I just think he's interesting. I didn't really know that many people who cared for me back home, so him, Lynn, and Alice are just umm… important to me."

I shrug at his unnecessary explanation, isn't that what I said? I stand up from my barstool, startling him somehow- he must've been lost in observation of something. "Thank you very much Snake," I thank him using his nickname.

_I'd seen him watching a girl in his District; she had made a little alter of candles, flowers, some food native to District 7, and a picture of Kaiden in a large tree. She gently kissed the picture once before setting it behind the offerings so that it would lean against the trunk of the tree. _

_"I'm so sorry Snake; I wish I could've gone with you... You know that if I could've gone to your real funeral I would've, but I suppose you'll like it better this way huh? You never really did like being known as Kaiden," she choked, on a sob trying desperately to keep her composure. "That's why you'll forever be known as Snake- to me at least. Your final resting place isn't there in that cemetery plot, your parents hardly visit anymore, but here in our tree, on our favorite branch, where no one will ever be able to find us. Just like you said." _

_She futilely wiped away at the tears staining her face, just for more to replace them. She then reached into her cloak pulling out something with shaking hands. A snake mask. She inspected it like it was a jewel until she found the side where a scale was missing. The girl turned it to side where no scales where missing and gently placed it in the center of the all the other offerings, as if it would break if she weren't careful. Stepping back to a narrower part of the branch to inspect her work, she pulled down a bird mask over her sobbing red face before looking up to the sky and making a bunch of random, yet graceful hand movements. _

_With that she was gone, hopping off to another tree leaving behind the beautifully crafted shrine. He started crying even harder than he had been at her departure. I wanted to comfort him, but it was not my place, I was merely a bystander while he was a heartbroken ninja, needing the comfort of his family not a watcher. Alice and Brooklynn comforted him, until Percella came running back dragging a worried Slate behind her._

Kaiden looks at me confused on how I knew his old nickname. I simply smile a knowing smile before parting ways with him. I know exactly how to make my Angel feel better.

_District 12- Ella, 12_

I hesitantly crawl on to the couch next to Sharon. What Angel said was true, but she didn't have to be so blunt and yell it out. "You know… I'm sure she didn't really mean that," I lie, I don't have any other choice though. I'm trying to make her feel better but there honestly isn't much that can be done.

No matter how much I try to comfort her, she'll be dead, Jay will be alive, and he'll still be an empty shelled victor. We'd gotten pretty close after we both died in the blood bath and woke up here, both routing for our brothers in the games. That doesn't change the fact that my brother is here, with me, happy, and that her brother is down there, lonely, tortured, and hollow. I'm starting to think that their bond was stronger than either of them knew... because every passing day since Jay won, Sharon's been getting worse and worse. She won't eat or sleep- not that we have to anymore but everyone else does out of habit- and she hasn't left that couch in weeks, maybe months… I tend to lose track of time up here. She's becoming a shell of herself, maybe not to the extent of Jay but she is. She hardly talks to anyone either, maybe it's because she doesn't know anyone since she was allied with her brother and died the first day, but everyone else is getting to know each other. I'm worried about her.

Sharon turns her head to look at me with big dead brown eyes, her voice comes out as crisp as usual even though she hasn't talked in several days. Just one of the perks of this place, no one gets sick, no one gets older, no one changes, except for Kit- but she's a special case, according to Kenna.

"We all know that's exactly what she meant. He is just a lifeless zombie now, huh? But he's still my brother, so if you came over here to try and get me to get off of this sofa you should just give up now. I need to watch him just encase he tries to do something stupid again." She's talking about his suicide attempt a few weeks... months?... ago. That was the last time she had gotten off the sofa, to go and help Vincent and Toby stop him. I know that she says that she's not going to leave this couch but there has to be some way to get her up. Sigh, sometimes I wish she was as easy to cheer up as Agga.

"Hey Ella whatcha doing?" Brookie's voice startles me. I look over to the little District 10 girl. Even though we're the same age I often think of her as younger because of the way she acts.

"Trying to figure a way to get Sharon off of the sofa," I pout, looking over at Alice who's staring sadly at Sharon- though I could feel Sharon's glares at the back of my head.

"Hmmm," Brookie pondered, tapping her cheek lightly. "Oh I know! Whenever I was upset when I was little, Mommy and Daddy would always give me cookies and milk and that would cheer me right up."

Alice rolled her eyes saying something along the lines of 'that's stupid', but for once Alice was wrong- that just seems so weird to say seeing as she's the second oldest in our group and somewhat of a caretaker. Sharon loves cookies, I remember the first couple of days when she choose cookies over all the other things that had been stocked in the kitchen, then how she'd reacted when Jarrod decided to steal her bowl. Good times.

"That's a great idea!" I exclaim hoping up from my seat, just as Brookie dashed off to the kitchen returning seconds later with Sharon's favorite bowl filled to the brim with cookies.

"Want some cookies Big Sister?" Brookie asks sweetly, leaning on Sharon's lap with the big bowl between them.

"No thanks Lynn," Sharon says softly, patting the top of Brookie's head. "I'm not all that hungry." LIES! I've heard it before, but she won't eat for anything. Even though we don't have to eat I know I for one still get the urge to have something in my mouth or stomach from time to time.

Brookie slides off of Sharon's lap in a slow defeated manor, before turning around to face us with a pout, "It didn't work... oh wait… I forgot the milk." Her pout grows deeper as she realizes the flaw in her plan, I just giggle. I wish that was the reason it didn't work though.

"Told you," Alice rolls her eyes. She doesn't have to be such a meanie about it. "Now come here so I can tell you my idea," She says with an evil smirk, eyes flickering over to Sharon knowing she'll want to know.

Brookie and I obey, scooting over closer to the older girl to see what this idea was. It was actually a great plan, although she couldn't remember everything since she learned it a long time ago from an older girl in her orphanage. I'd never done anything like it so I was excited to try since it seemed like a lot of fun the way she described it. We quickly dispersed after Alice was sure we knew what to do. Any couches that hadn't already been moved were pushed out of the way of the floor, gaining the attention of everyone in the lounge. However, the only person I was worried about noticing was Sharon, my request was fulfilled when I felt her eyes on us the entire time.

Alice, Lynn, and I meet up in the center once we'd finished, all sharing a look before we began.

I snapped along with the other two in the beat of '1 2… 1 2 3 GO!' "TWO TIMES I BEEN AROUND THAT TRACK, SO IT'S NOT JUST GONNA HAPPEN LIKE THAT, CAUSE I ANIT NO HOLLA BACK GIIRRRLLL I ANIT NO HOLLA BACK GIRL!" We scream/sing at the top of our lungs, Brookie and I trying to keep up with Alice's movements. Three hands land on our hips, as the other arms point up at nothing in particular before making circular motions above our heads like we had a lasso, for the first line. One the second line we swing our heads side to side with the beat bringing our arms down to our sides in order to swing in time with our heads, snapping on each turn. For the last line we moved our body's side to side in a snake motion snapping each time our body stopped one side or the other.

I start laughing on the inside because of how ridiculous I know we look, the only one who probably looks ok was Alice since she did make up this thing. I try not to giggle out loud, as we start the process all over again swing our hair all over the place.

"OOOHHHOOOHH KISS MY… SSHH, KISS MY… SSHH, OOOHHHOOOHH KISS MY… SSHH, KISS MY… SSHH!" This time we circle our upper body's around for the 'OOOHHHOOOHH' parts before leaning to the right on the 'KISS MY' part and covering our lips with one finger for the 'SSHH' and repeating it on the left. In between the first 'SSHH' and second 'OOOHHHOOOHH' we do this little thing where we have to pop our chests and snap twice. I think we look absolutely ridiculous, but this is really fun so I don't care.

Next we start skipping around the room in different directions, clapping our hands over our heads screaming, "IT'S BANANAS! B-A-N-A-N-A-S! THIS SHH! IS BANANAS B-A-N-A-N-A-S!" This is the fun part, according to Alice now we're supposed to pull people up to join us. I head for an easy target first, my brother and his girlfriend.

I hop up to them, no longer singing since Alice was in the background scream/singing a part that she didn't teach me and Brookie. "No!" is the first thing Scropii when I begin to pull on his hand.

"Please? Please big brother?!" I whine, trying to play up the little sister card.

Unfortunately it looks like it isn't going to work; he opens his mouth about to decline the offer once again- "I think it sounds like a wonderful idea," Kalina smiles from Scropii's lap. "But-" my brother tries to interrupt but is cut off once again by his girlfriend, who I'm starting to love more and more by the second. "You need to loosen up some you know that Scropii? Plus it looks like fun," She motions over to the little group forming in the center.

"As soon as you can get another guy up there…" Scropii pauses mid-sentence, as Nate, Kaiden, and Slate join Norra, and Deci in learning the moves Alice is executing. Dang, Brookie works fast. "Damn traitors," He grumbles, standing up with his arms still around Kali as she leads him up to the front.

I prance over to the District 5 pair, Digo holding on to Kenna for dear life. Kenna just smiles, rolling her eyes, before telling Digo to go have fun. When he refuses still, she pushes him into my arms and winks at me. "You sure you don't want to come?" I ask her, beginning the struggle of dragging the red headed boy to the front. Why do boys have to be so difficult?

"No thanks, I'm not one for dancing," is her answer, before she helps me push Indigo the rest of the way.

I laugh as Digo quickly falls into the beat of Alice and Brookie's chanting. Sucker. Leaving the group once more I set my sights on my last target, Kit. She's sitting on a couch fairly close to everyone else, just looking on with an amused smile. She's gotten considerably larger from when she first arrived; I don't exactly understand how since no one else has changed at all, but Kenna says it most likely has something to do with the fact that her baby wasn't born when she died or something like that. She explained it in more detail but I didn't really understand… any of it.

"Kit-Kat do you wanna come join us?" I ask wide eyed. Alice, Lynn, and I came up with that name, since she likes to be called Kit and her name is KATherine we combine them. See the logic?

"I'd love to," She smiles a sweet smile. I think she'd be a great mom if she ever did have any kids. Kenna isn't sure about the likely-hood of the baby actually making it, so we'll see in another month wont we? "But I don't think it's the best idea. I don't want to jostle the baby around too much, and I'd really like to rest some more, being pregnant isn't all it's cracked up to be."

I smile at her, what I'm guessing was an attempt at a joke, before running off not wanting to miss any more fun. When I reach the front, the room was split exactly half and half since Kit, Cly, Kia, Issac, Sharon, Jerry, Angel, Kenna, Jinx, and Aster refused to participate for their various reasons. That quickly changes when Slate pulls the giggling Sharon up from her spot on the couch, forcing her to join us.

Sharon looked like she was enjoying herself, after all she was now leading even one else since she remembered exactly what to do from the first time we preformed it. But I still noticed how she kept glancing at the screen, trying to ensure that her brother was safe. At least she was off the couch though, right?

_District 8- Jinx, 17_

I watch as they dance around up there like idiots singing that song with no meaning to it. I refuse to join them, one because I don't dance, two because they were doing this for Sharon Fortran, and Sharon Fortran's brother killed my Aster.

_I smirked watching the final battle, Aster will win I know it. My Aster is stronger than the District 3 boy, I believe in him. "Vamos Aster, usted puede hacerlo," I mumbled under my breath, soothing that stupid part of me that even had a doubt._

_Aster attacked Jay mercilessly, hardly missing the smaller boy with deadly precision. Jay was quick I'll give him that, but his speed was swiftly diminishing. I wasn't surprised though, with the ferocity Aster was coming at younger boy with even an evenly matched competitor would tire. I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up as I watched the District 3 tribute's moves become more sluggish, his breathing becoming heavier. My Aster was going to win._

_I snuck a glance over at Sharon. Tears gave away any composure she was trying to keep as she watched her brother become a victim of Aster's power. She gasped, suddenly repeating the word 'no' over and over, trying to make the situation less real. A grin worked its way across my face; I turned back to the screen to see what her little outburst was about._

"_Shame…" Aster smiles before driving the sword towards Jay's heart. Time seems to slow down, Sharon leaps from her seat on the couch next to mine, a desperate 'NO!' escaping from her lips. I sit on the edge of my seat, biting my nails anxious to see the sword gorge through Jay's body and my Aster become victor. He's gonna win. But it didn't happen; the sword does pierce through the District 3 boy's body._

_Jay side stepped the blow at the last second, diverting it to his shoulder, before driving his knife into Aster's arm. I smirk, that's a minor wound, my Aster can still- A blood curdling scream is heard throughout the arena and right through the screen to the lounge. Aster's body begins to convulse violently, his agonizing shrieks make my blood run cold. No. Aster falls to the ground, his body still spasming after his eyes close. No. Jay falls with him, a little pack falling from his sleeves, electricity still bouncing through the wires making itself known through rhythmic sparks. No. Both boys lay there unconscious, unmoving other than Aster's convulsing. No…_

_No victor has been declared so that must mean they're both alive, right? Or both dead… No, there were no cannons; they have to still be alive._

_Aster get up. Jay's eyes flicker open looking slightly hazy for a second. "Aster… get up," I order in a weak voice, my body numb. Jay stands shakily, slowly making his way to where my Aster still lay. My breath hitched, "Aster get up." Despite my apprehension I notice Sharon saying something too, I barely hear her last word "…Vincent."_

_My world came tumbling down on me. Vincent? Isn't that the name of the 'person' Jay is always talking to? But he's not real, he's a figment of that crazy boy's imagination! Jay falls to his knees next to Aster, his shoulder still bleeding profusely. There's defiantly something different about his demeanor, he seems to be shaking, on the verge of tears, much different from his normal machine like persona. Those weren't his eyes either, I don't just mean the sorrow evident in the normally steely globes, they literally weren't his eyes! The normal muddy brown was now hazed over with a vibrant green. Vincent._

_"I'm really sorry..." he whispers in a foreign voice. How can those living idiots not see the obvious?! THAT'S NOT JAY!_

"_GET UP. GET UP. GET UP. GET THE FUCK UP ASTER!" I howl in rage, hopping up desperately trying to get Aster to hear me. I'm vaguely aware of someone touching my arm trying to calm me down, but their words of comfort are lost on me dying before they even reached me._

_The disturbing sound of ripping flesh berated my ears as the now sobbing boy plunges the blade of the knife through Aster's heart, his blood staining his once white clothing and Jay Fortran's hands._

_I let out a maniacal scream, deafening even my own ears to whatever the hell the boy posing as Fortran was saying. He cheated. Vincent won the games for Jay, Vincent killed my Aster, but Jay let him._

_Tears and fury blinded my sight as I locked my eyes on my target. Fortran will die. In a spat of pure unadulterated hate I lunged myself at the District 3 girl, successfully pinning her to the ground before I began throwing wild punches wherever they would land on her body. Fortran will die. I had no weapon but that didn't matter to me. My long fingers snaked around her neck. Fortran must DIE._

_I was ripped off her body, my nails scratching her throat as I was pulled away. I threw every profanity I knew in English, Spanish, and Japanese her way as I thrashed around desperately trying to break free of my captor's hold, but they were strong. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOUR BROTHER SHOULD'VE DIED HE CHEATED! HE DIDN'T WIN, HE HAD THAT BASTARD VINCENT WIN FOR HIM! __**HE SHOULD BE DEAD!**__" I screamed my final effort before slumping down in my captor's hold, violent sobs wracking my body._

_Why am I acting this way? I shouldn't be freaking out like this, I am the Hell Angel. I don't cry. But yet here I am, sobbing my eyes out like a stupid teenage girl who'd just broken up with her boyfriend. Why?... Be-because… I-I love him._

"_I love you too," a husky voice said behind me._

_I jumped, startled, but the arms around me held on. "Huh?"_

"_I said I love you too," the same voice repeated, I wasn't imagining things._

"_ASTER!" I cried in joy, turning around to wrap my arms around him. He's really here. Wait… if he's here that means he's dead… "No! Aster! I'm sorry! You could've lived… you SHOULD'VE lived. Maybe I should've tried harder to help you. But it's not fair, Jay cheated, his friend Vincent he was the one who killed you! If I had tried I probably would've been able to stop him and-" I was cut off from my rambling with a hand over my mouth._

"_Jinx, Jinx, calm down it wasn't your fault. Nothing was your fault. Maybe I would've won if he hadn't had those wires, but those things had me down immediately. The only thing he did after that was put me out of my misery. Besides, I don't think I'd want to win. Sure Victor's Village would be nice and my family would be proud of me but I'd spend every day thinking about how I couldn't save you, how I most likely could've if I wasn't so damn stupid and didn't know how to use a first aid kit. And I don't think I'd be able to live with that guilt, scratch that, I KNOW I couldn't live with that guilt. So I think I'm luckier for dying than I'd ever be if 'The odds were in my favor.'"_

_I smile at this, more tears streaming down my face only now they are tears of joy, joy that he really thinks of me that way. "And your father?" I ask with a sniff, not caring if it makes me 'unattractive' or not._

"_He can go fuck himself for all I care. All that matters is me and you. He'll get over me eventually, and by that time he'll be hounding my brother to win the 22nd Hunger Games," He says strongly, faltering only a little when he realizes that his brother is going to be put through the hell of the games as he had, as we had. His declaration makes me that much happier, he's choosing me over his father who raised him from birth to please him. I engulf him in another hug, wetting his shirt with my tears._

_I break the moment for a passing thought, "Why did you say 'too'?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You said 'I love you, too' why did you say 'too?' When did I say it first?" I leaned back to look at his face again_

"_Oh umm," His face flushed pink at my sudden interrogation. "Well I just kind of guessed that's what you said out there on the field before… you… you know."_

_I remember the words I said clear as day, '…te amo, idiota...' I never would've guessed he'd be able to what it meant; I guess he isn't that big of an idiot after all. "Oh, well that's good; I thought I'd been thinking out loud…" I mumble the last part, not wanting him to know I was thinking about how much I love him._

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing…" I trail off, trying to get him off of my case. "Well what would you say if I told you that's not what I said?"_

_His eyes widen in shock, thinking that I meant what I just said. "Well um… I'd be very embarrassed…. And I'd have to say that you were thinking out loud," he smirked, telling me that he'd heard what I mumbled and knew that I really did say 'I love you' first._

_I laughed at his cockiness. "Bésame idiota!" He looked at me confused for a moment, before I kissed him hard yet passionately. We stayed that way for several minutes relishing in each other's touch, until the sound of someone clearing their throat broke us apart. I looked up red faced, realizing that everyone had just seen ALL of that. Slate stood next to the boy from 7, his hand covering the eyes of little Alice from Aster's district- even though I could see her brown eyes peeking through his fingers. A small grin played on his, he's the only one that would dare to do that knowing that I less likely to kill him than anyone else. That bastard._

_A final realization crossed my mind, as I rested my head on Aster's chest uncomfortable from everyone's 'awns' and input on 'how cute we are'. They've all seen me, not only become a sap at the hands of Aster, but also cry and over react to Aster's death… '_

_This changes nothing._

I look over at my sleeping Aster, I know I should be thankful to Jay for giving me my Aster back, but at the same I couldn't.

I just couldn't fully bring myself to be thankful for what he'd done.

He still killed him.

He still killed my Aster just so that he could live and now he's not even happy- he's not anything for that matter. I know that's the point of the Hunger Games but seeing someone you love killed, that's the hardest thing to deal with ever. I also know that it was Vincent who threw the final blow but even though I KNOW that, my mind won't register it. All that comprehends is that it was Jay's hands that plunged the knife threw Aster's heart and it was Jay's hands that were stained with Aster's blood. That's what I know. But my confusion towards the boy remains still, growing even more after the Victory Tour.

_Knives flew, threatening the life of the 18th Hunger Games Victor who didn't move even as one of the knives sliced his cheek. I knew who the owner of those knives was, Seth. That crazy Bastard was actually trying to avenge me. I knew he was in Hellfire for a reason._

"_DO SOMETHING!" Sharon shrieked in my ear. Crazy bitch, why should I do something for her?_

"_Like what?" I sneered back at her. Shouldn't she be happy, or something, that her brother's about to die? If I were in her place I'd be happy that my brother would be out of that ignorant Land of the living. But no, she's being selfish because her precious boyfriend Zero didn't come here after the idiot killed him self- my family's mourning my death too, but do they kill themselves? No they kill other people._

"_TELL HIM TO STOP!" She cried exasperatedly. Even if it hadn't been for that spat between us at the end of the games I still don't think me and Fortran would get along. She's too whiny for my tastes, not to mention bossy/bitchy. I don't do bitchy, why do you think I made no attempt to hang out with girls? They're too high maintenance._

"_Even if I wanted to how do you expect me to do that?! I'm just as useless as you are Queeny," I spat the nick name I gave her in her face, I don't some know it all bitch telling me what to do._

"_Not true, you can go down there and tell him to lay off," She glared, obviously not liking her new nickname._

"_If it's that simple why don't you do it?"_

"_Because it can only be done by someone close the person and it's pretty obvious you're close to him."_

"_Give me one reason why I should. If you're going to say Jay again don't even waste your breath, I honestly don't care. In fact maybe I'll go down there just to tell Seth to make sure he's only severely injured or paralyzed so he can suffer," I threaten, but as I said it the words formed into a thought, maybe I should to that. An eye for an eye right? But since everyone he knows is already dead I'd just have to make him suffer._

_She paused contemplating what she would say next. I knew I had her then, she and I both knew nothing she said would get me to change my mind. _

_"Seth." _

_Excuse me?! _

_"Seth, the boy that is attacking Jay, if he kills him or even injures him he'll be captured and whipped or possibly killed." I opened my mouth to defend him. Seth isn't that stupid, he can easily out run those Peace Keepers; kill them if he has to. But she beats me to it, "You can say he'd be able to escape them, but can he really? Your District is swarming with Peacekeepers prepared to capture any threats, that'll be double since Lorraine is there. Even if your other two friends are able hold the Peacekeepers off for a little while, Seth is blinded by rage and vengeance, he won't be able to hold off any sneak shots the Peacekeepers have. No matter how good your other friends are." My blood ran cold, I knew she was right. _

_I couldn't let Seth die, not right after I had. Hellfire wouldn't be able to take the loss of another member; Daemon wouldn't be able to take it._

"_Fine, what do I have to do?"_

"_Ok, so all you have to do is think of where you want to go. Focus ALL of your energy on that person, don't think of the place because you might be thrown to that place but not exactly where you want to be. Thinking of the person cuts out the possibly of not ending up where you need to be, and we don't have any time to waste with this one." The District 5 girl ran out a list of commands. Sharon wasn't exactly sure on how to instruct me in how to transport/teleport whatever, to District 8 so we enlisted the help of the genius of the group, Kenna. _

_Somehow the girl knew how all this after life shit works, she said something about a girl at her orphanage who always talked death and after life and things like that. Kenna originally thought the girl was crazy, talking about how her brother's spirit was haunting her, but she listened on those nights when she couldn't get to sleep and had nothing better to do. _

_Apparently all those ghost stories were true because everything that Kenna could remember worked. "When you get there you're going to have to perform a procedure called 'Haunting' it's similar to Possessing but not quite. You aren't skilled enough yet to Possess someone yet." I snorted at that, unskilled my ass. _

_"What you do is touch the person you are trying to Haunt and absorb yourself into their body. From there you will be able to talk to them but only in their mind so make sure that they know this so they don't try communicating out loud because you won't be able to hear them. Don't worry about change of eye color you saw with Vincent and Jay, only the supernatural can see that difference. Next, these are big ones so please try and remember them. Whatever you do, don't try and control their body because that'll drain your energy faster and less energy you have the less time you have. You can try and alter their thoughts though; it'll take less energy but may be difficult the person is stubborn." Well there goes that idea, if anyone's stubborn, it's Seth. Once he puts his mind to something there is no stopping him. _

_"So your best bet would most likely be persuasion. Now getting home. When you start getting low on energy you will start to feel a tug- the more energy you exert the sooner this will be- let it take you willingly. If you fight against it it'll get stronger and stronger until it's literally ripped all of the energy from your body, then it'll throw you into the Hereafter but not to this realm. If you are thrown just randomly into the Hereafter you may never make it back."_

_I swallow. Well that's one way to kill my spirits, no pun intended. "Ok Focus, Haunt, Persuade, and come back when I'm called or else I never you all again… got it," I call out calmly, not wanting to show my worry. I'm the Hell Angel, I don't show fear._

"_Yea… that's about it," Kenna said awkwardly raking a hand through her short hair._

"_Ok well I guess I'm going now…" I braced myself, an image of Seth materializing in my head. Focus. A hand landed on my shoulder, making me jump and breaking my concentration. Not Focused._

_I turn around seeing the worry in Aster's deep green eyes. "Jinx, please don't go. What if you mess up? I don't think that I could stand loosing you… again."_

"_So what are you saying? That you don't think that I can do this?!"_

"_No! That's not what I-"_

"_Well I'm sorry that you don't believe in me but this is something I have to do. Seth is like family to me and he needs me right now." I hated being so cold to him but I hated mushy good byes, I'd had enough of them in one life time. "I'll be back," I say without looking at him, because I know if I did I wouldn't be able to say no to his face and he'd end up making me stay. I couldn't afford that._

_The image of Seth enters my mind once again… And suddenly I feel light as air, like bubbles flowing through the sky. My vision blackens and I'm being thrown at the speed of light, the world around me becoming nothing but blurs of colors and lines. Just as quickly as the feeling comes it vanishes and I'm dropped in the middle of chaos. People everywhere around me are shouting and yelling, Peace Keepers holding back crowds as they scream in fear and anger. "…YOU FUCKING PENDEJO!" One voice stands out above the others, Seth. He's standing face to face with the copper headed boy from 3._

"_Seth! Seth, don't do this!" I scream desperately trying to get the attention of my former Hellfire member. My cries go unanswered though he stands no more than two feet away from me, still awaiting an answer. But someone does hear me. The boy from 10 stops his screaming at Jay turning his head in my direction, his eyes widening in shock as he sees me, the girl he killed. "SEEEETTTTHH!" I ignore Tobias' shocked looked still trying to gain Seth's attention. Why the hell is he ignoring me?!_

"_He can't hear you," Tobias speaks, his voice sounding nothing like it did the night of our fight. "You have to go inside of him for him to hear you." I nod once showing him that I understand him, before reaching out to touch Seth's arm like Kenna had instructed. How had I forgotten?_

_The bubbly feeling returns as I merge bodies with Seth, I could now see everything that he saw though it was slightly hazed over with a blue tint. Cold, dead look back into mine and I'm taken back by the intensity of it all, is that really Jay? "Jinx Ramirez was in the Hunger Games. She tried to kill my best friend, who then killed her. And then her ally killed my best friend. That's all there it is to it." A shiver runs down my spine from hearing myself talked about in such a cold, rehearsed… forced tone. It was unreal._

_I felt Seth's hands wrap around Jay's collar yanking him even closer. 'This son of a bitch dies now.' Seth? That was definitely his voice but he wasn't talking… his thoughts? I am in his head and Kenna said something about talking to him in his mind so it makes since… I guess. 'Seth… Listen to me, you don't have to do this.'_

'_Jinx? No that's stupid I'm imagining things now. Stop talking to yourself…' He scolded himself before shouting in Jay's face. Just like Kenna said I couldn't hear a word of what he said, but for some reason I could feel exactly what he wanted to say though he didn't think it. His outburst was more of an impulse than anything._

'_No, Seth it's not stupid, I really am Jinx. I came back to stop you, you need to calm down.' I stream random images from our past through his head in the same instance, trying to convince him. 'You don't have to do this. You're better than this. I'm sorry that I ever told you to avenge me; I take it back now because there is nothing to avenge. I'm happy, I have friends, and I don't want you to have to suffer because of me. Go now Seth, before it's too late.'_

'_Jinx?' he thinks again. I could feel the tears falling down his face. I'm slightly confused on how he knows not to try and speak to me out loud, but I'm thankful and just go with it._

'_Yes, Seth it's me. Now that we've established that, you need to get out of here. This was a bad idea, you need to leave now.'_

'_No. Jinx, you could've won. He shouldn't have won, he doesn't deserve it. It should've been you, you should've come home.' His hand slipped down to his belt, reaching for where he always keeps his lucky knife. No, no he can't do this… I reached out, searching for control of his hand. I was surprised when in the back of my mind I could see a bright blue light trailing like water down the veins in his arm._

'_No Seth, that's not what was supposed to-' I stop mid-sentence when I see the light start flowing back up his arm. I focus all my energy there, pushing the light until it reached his hand closed tightly around the handle of his knife. Despite everything Kenna told me, warned me about, I pushed against Seth's will forcing his hand to stay down. I paused, not pushing down on Seth's arm but not letting him get any further either. _

_Standing next to his steely faced friend was a boy with messy blonde hair and striking emerald eyes. Vincent. Looking into the eyes of my Aster's killer I almost lost control right then. I almost took Seth's knife and threw it through that bastard's determined face. But the longer I stared at the boy- his gaze never leaving mine as if he knew what I was thinking- the more I realized how idiotic my plan was. If I did that, the knife would do nothing but pass through the blonde's evanescent body and crash worthlessly against the wall of the Justice Building. Not to mention it would leave Seth weaponless, and have one more count of 'attempted murder'. I couldn't do that to Seth. I tore my eyes away from him once again face to face with the cause of all of this._

'_I'm doing this for you Jinx,' Seth thinks determinedly. He pushed against my force, gaining some ground when I looked back at Jay. I jumped slightly, absolutely horrified by the blood pouring from his muddy brown eyes. I quickly turn my sight back to the blue light flowing through Seth's veins, focusing on not letting him get any further. But it was becoming harder._

'_I should stop him,' a foreign voice thought. I knew it wasn't Seth's because it sounded nothing like him, but it couldn't have been out loud because it didn't seem amplified, nor did I hear it twice- once through Seth's ears once through my own. It sounded almost like Daemon's voice, but how the hell would I be able to hear his thoughts?_

_Not questioning it anymore I took a random chance and used half of my energy to trace where the thought came from. My blue light flowed out of Seth's body and flashed around the twists and turns it took to reach the source of the thought. I was right; it had been Daemon's voice. Wasting no time I flashed into his body as well, giggling slightly at the bubbly feeling. I watch in amazement as my sight is filled with a white out line of Daemon's on a black ground, his veins and major organs a glowing green other than his brain which was filled with a flowing blue like my light. So much different than the vision I received from Seth's body._

_I don't know how the hell I was managing this since Kenna said I wouldn't even be able to Possess one person, let alone Possess one person and Haunt another at the same time. How's that for unskilled? I was stilling forcing Seth's arm in place while I was trying to alter Daemon's thought's to all be the same as the first one I heard, the second was proving quite hard since he kept changing his mind on what to do and I couldn't talk to him for some reason. Just when I thought I was getting through to Daemon, my light snapped._

_I was broken off from Daemon's mind and my right arm felt numb, no longer able to control Seth's- though I was still in his body._

'_THIS IS FOR YOU JINX!' Seth yelled in his mind, whipping the knife from his belt driving it towards the copper headed boy's throat._

_I didn't even have the strength to yell, or close my eyes; only lie in a numb heap as I watched the blade plummet towards the unflinching Jay._

_Just when I was sure it was the end, someone grabbed Seth's arm restraining him from continuing. "That's enough, Seth." Daemon's voice bombed in my ears. "This boy will live a life of nothingness. You see how dead he is, right? Death would be a salvation to him. Let him suffer, Seth. I'm sure that our Jinx is even happier up there."_

_Daemon's words echo in my mind, that couldn't be more true. All this time I've been staring into his eyes I haven't seen anything other than blood flow in them. Before, sure he seemed like a machine but… at least he seemed alive then, now I can't see one spark of life in his hollow eyes. He was truly suffering, everything that happened in that arena and before it crushing him like a weight, squeezing every ounce of being from his body. _

_A tear streamed down my face as a choked sob threatened to bubble over. That's more than enough revenge for pay for what he did to my Aster. He'll suffer in his meaningless existence, never truly living. No. No, this is what he saved my Aster from. The guilt, the pain, the sorrow, the tears, simply existing. This isn't what my Aster was meant to do, he might've been raised and trained to be a victor, but did they really know what is meant to be a victor? Thank you Jay Fortran. Thank you for saving my Aster, for giving him a second chance at happiness. If I never show gratitude in any other way or something happens to where I don't feel this way anymore, just know that now I want to say Thank you._

_I feel a tug on my body, the bubbles pulling me away, wanting to consume me once more. I let them, letting go of my hold to Seth's body so I could go back, so I could go home. 'Wait, Jinx.' I pause, angering the bubbles slightly, causing them to frizz and warm. 'Voy a echar de menos perra ... te amo hermanita.'_

_Another sob escapes my lips as I finally let the bubbles take me. I'm pulled out of Seth's body, seeing Daemon lead him into an alley way near the Justice Building. "Voy a extrañar demasiado cabrón ... te amo hermano más grande…"_

When I returned home the only person I told of my encounter was Kenna- though I left out some of the more personal parts. She agreed that it was very odd and she didn't quite understand how I managed that either. I then asked her how I was able to read Daemon's mind and even once I returned home I was able to hear little bits of things people weren't saying. She answer shocked me, based on some of the examples I gave her- like the Fortran girl wanting to hug me when I got back- she said that I wasn't reading people's minds, only their impulses.

Apparently I was only hearing what someone was going to do in that very next moment, not anything else that was personal or private only their very next action if they hadn't already planned it. Which was fine by me, I don't think I'd be able to handle all the nonsense the other twenty-one people here are able to think of if I had to listen to it all the time. The answer to how that was possible was strange to me. According to Kenna, when a spirit travels from the Hereafter to the land of the living they gain a power called 'Feels'. My Feels are the ability to read impulses and Sharon's Feels are the ability to see every possible outcome to particular events- which is how she knew that if I didn't convince Seth to stop something bad would happen.

At first I was confused as to why I had to keep it a secret but it all made sense once Kenna explained how everyone would want to travel to the Land of the Living if they knew they could get Feels.

My mind runs through the events of the Victory Tour encounter once more, paying extra attention to my Thank You to the Fortran boy. It was one of those parts that I had skipped over when I retold my story to Kenna. Because of this it had slipped my mind, I'd completely forgotten about it. Until now. I'd forgiven and thanked Jay after Daemon pointed out that he was dead, a shell, he'd saved my Aster from becoming like that. I was right then; I shouldn't hate Jay or even be conflicted. He saved Aster and gave us both a second change at happiness. And for that I'm grateful.

"What's wrong Jinx? Why are you crying?" The gentle voice of my Aster breaks me from my thoughts as he wipes my cheeks. I was crying?

"It's nothing… I was just thinking," I smile at him truthfully. I notice everyone else is finished dancing and are now all lying down in different places around the lounge. Trust my Aster to be the odd one and wake up just when things are quieting down. _'I'm going to cheer her up' _"Hey, Aster?" he 'hmm's in reply. "Tell me a story… What will we be now?"

He thinks about it for a moment, before sitting up smiling. "Well… We'll stay by each other's side growing to love each other more and each day- if it's even possible. Our love will be so strong we'll be the most envied couple in the lounge.

"Until one day I bring you up in front of everybody and ask you to be my wife. Of course you agree right away, overjoyed that I would pop the question," he throws a big cheesy grin my way earning him a punch in the arm. "OW! Okay, okay. At first you're embarrassed that I would ask in front of the entire lounge and refuse to answer, but finally agree after loads of hounding from everyone to know your response. Slate will walk you down the aisle right behind our three little flower girls, and Kenna weds us in front of everybody sealing our fate with a kiss.

"At first we're upset that we can't have any kids of our own. That's quickly thrown away when Kit lets us take care her baby sometimes, not to mention we treat Lynn, Ella, and Alice like our own. We never have to worry about losing each other or growing old. We'll just spend the rest of eternity happily together."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way."

_District 3- Sharon, 18_

Everyone else is sleeping or talking quietly in a corner of the lounge like they're the only people in the world. I was finally able sit down a few hours ago, once they had all figured that I was fine for the moment. But I'm not 'fine' I'm not even ok, they can't see it though because they're too wrapped up in their own lives to care. They don't know how hard it is to sit around and watch someone you love waste away into nothing, obviously they don't care. They've been trying to get me to eat, sleep, or get off the couch for weeks now, but if I do that how will I be able to keep an eye on Jay?

His first suicide attempt was a month ago; he tried to bleed himself to death. Apparently he'd already been cutting himself for who knows how long, but I missed it because I was off sleeping or something. I had to transport down there and help Vincent and Tobias stop him. But since none of could touch him without going right through him I had to go and lead Echo to the bathroom so she could drag him out of the tub and stop his bleeding, while the boys just stood there yelling at him to stop. Where were our so called parents in this? Off working overtime or just avoiding being home. I know they are mourning my death but he still needs them! They're supposed to be our parents, they're supposed to love us, but instead they are ignoring their son in his time of need. Thanks a lot mom and dad.

I know what you're thinking, why don't I just let him kill himself and let it be over with. Well how about this, if he dies then Toby and Vincent have nothing bonding them to the Land of the Living so Toby will come here and Vincent will go to where ever the other tributes from the 17th Hunger Games went. But Jay? Jay on the other hand he goes to some random place in the Hereafter surrounded by whatever the hell is out there-they don't have a cushy place for people who die outside of the Hunger Games. According to Kenna there are a lot of things out there, demons, monsters, psychos, things from Before. Even after death he won't have peace, at least this way I can keep an eye on him.

I watch as Jay walks silently into the bathroom discarding his clothes on the floor, exposing his thin sickly body to the world. He carefully slips his body into the bath tub already filled to the brim with water. When did that happen? He reaches back out of the tub, groping his pants until he finds what he wants, a small metal box encased in wires. What is that… No. I try and focus on transporting myself to him but my mind is too flustered and my body too weak. I have no energy left.

"I'll see you soon Sharon," he whispers in a hoarse voice, before dropping the box in the water.

I don't even get a chance to tell him he's wrong before my body starts convulsing. Sparks flow through my body like blood electrocuting my non-living body. I scream at the top of my lungs not caring that I'm waking everyone in the process. I fall off of the couch my body still spasming, volts still sparking through my body. Then it stops. The agonizing pain just ceases, a new pain rising up in my chest. He's gone.

Violent sobs rack my body, tears blurring my vision. He's gone. I can tell someone is wrapping their arms around me, whispering words in my ears as everyone in the room start to chatter. I can't feel or hear anything though. He's gone.

It stays that way for several minutes, my loud weeping drowning out the back ground noise. But suddenly it stops. I don't know why it stops, but there is no more back ground noise only the sound of my cries bouncing off the walls. I feel the stares slowly move off of me, refocusing themselves elsewhere. I quiet my cries to hiccupping sniffles in order to see what all this non commotion is about.

Following everyone's gazes my eyes fall on the double doors in the very front of the lounge. Slowly the doors open, revealing the least likely people. A sobbing Vincent, a drained Tobias, and in his arms a sleeping Jay. The two make their way over to us, being met half way by Nate to catch Tobias when a he stumbled and take Jay from his arms. There's one more person though. I peered around the gathered bodies to see who the straggler is.

I gasp leaping up from my seat, then racing towards the last person. "ZERO!" I exclaim jumping into his arms. He twirls me around like I'm a little kid before setting me down with a peck on the lips. "You're here! Not that I'm not absolutely thrilled that you all are here… but… How?" I question, very confused on why all four of them are here rather than just Tobias.

"Tobias. He pulled us all through with him after Jay… You know…" he explains, walking us back over to the group, half of them had been watching our little encounter with smiles on their faces while the other half stared at Jay with worried expressions.

"Why is he sleeping?" I ask worriedly, no one else was sleeping when they came. They simply… walked right in.

"It's something the spirit must do after it reaches the Hereafter to heal any wounds that they may have received before death," Kenna explains. "He'll wake up once the process is complete."

I smile; everything is just as it should be.

_District 4- Kia, 18_

I don't like her plain and simple. Why? Because that bitch killed me. Had it not been for her I'd be back in my district by now, celebrating my victory and engagement with my knight in shining armor, Ransom. But instead I am stuck here with all these people I can't stand. Issac has made it somewhat bearable knowing that someone was still on my side, Jinx had to knowing that there was someone else who couldn't stand the Fortran girl but now even she is up there worrying about the still sleeping brother.

It should've been me who won. I wouldn't have been miserable, I wouldn't have felt guilty. I would've been overjoyed that I returned home thinking nothing of those I had to kill to get there. I wouldn't be stupid and throw my life away like the boy did, only four months before the next Games.

It's been three days and still no sign of life from the Fortran boy. Everyone has been pacing around here worried sick as to whether or not he was going to wake up. Those four were the worse though, Fortran, her boyfriend, Tobias, and Vincent- he finally stopped crying, about how he couldn't save Jay, about two days ago.

I'm absolutely fed up with all these sad faces. Now even Issac was looking all sad. I'm confident not heartless. So I guess that's why I'm up here at the front of the room shaking the youngest Fortran sibling awake. "Jay, it's time to get up…"

_District 10- Tobias, 17_

She doesn't deserve to touch him, she shouldn't be touching him.

I got the weirdest Feels ever in my perspective. It's to tell how much someone cares for another and Kia… Kia doesn't care shit for Jay.

That's why I decide to lunge at her. "GET YOUR FLITHY HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU SHEDEVIL!" I tackle her to the ground so that she can't touch Jay anymore. Next thing I know the wind is knocked out of me and I'm being pinned to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KIA IS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!" Issac, the boy who was chasing me and Jay in the arena for days because of that bitch, yells in my face.

"SAYS YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU ALL HURT JAY!" I kick Issac off of me, hearing him land on the ground with a satisfying thud. I pounce on the younger boy swinging my fists to hit him rapidly in the face. It feels slightly odd not having Night here to fight with me, but it still comes easily, naturally.

"BOYS STOP IT STOP IT! LOOK!" a female voice shrieks at us just as Issac digs his nails into one of my arms. I punch him on more time in the face, successfully detaching his hand from my bicep before looking over to see what the girl was talking about.

I jump up, discarding my opponent when I see a movement on Jay's couch. I rush over to his side, just as his eyes are fluttering open. "Vincent… Tobias… Where are we?" He asks groggily, his voice no longer hoarse and his body no longer ill. Jay was back.

"Home!" I cry engulfing him in a hug. "We're home."

_(17th Hunger Games)__ District 3- Vincent, 16 _

I look around the room at all the different faces, all the different bonds. My Feels are to identify bonds and how strong they are. This room is chock full of them whether they know it or not. Large bonds, and small bonds some stronger than others, but there's one that binds them all together. The fact that they all were Tributes in the Hunger Games.

I smile at how they are all huddled together around Jay, taking turns to see if he is alright and to congratulate him personally on winning- no matter how stupid I think it is.

Kenna Sebastien, The Girl Genius of District 5. Norra Eris and Jarrod Hayes, The Love Birds of District 9. Cly Bove, The Killer of District 1. Kia Leoni, The Bewitching Mermaid of District 4. Issac Blackfin, The King of District 4. December Halley, The Rebel of District 2. Katherine A. McKinnon, The Damsel of District 1. Nate Brenner, The Child Lover of District 2. Jinx Ramirez, The Hell Angel of District 8. Aster Marino, The Outlandish Career of District 11. Brooklynn Crystals, The 'Young Lady' Joker of District 10. Alice di Angelo, The Angel of District 11. Kaiden Sooner, The Snake of District 7. Slate Arthur, The Misunderstood Knight of District 8. Angel Semifer, The Princess of District 6. Jerry Sawyer, The Watcher of District 6. Kalina Ashdon, The Lady Lumberjack of District 7. Percella and Scorpii Aquarius, The Star Siblings of District 12. Jay Fortran, The Supposed Victor of District 3. Tobias Milit, The Uncapped Darkness of District 11. Sharon Fortran, The Big Sister of District 3. And Indigo Flux, The Scientist of District 5.

These are the TRUE Victors of The 18th Annual Hunger Games.

END of The Hereafter… and Forever More

Translation (Spanish - English):

_Vamos Aster, usted puede hacerlo – _Come on Aster, You can do it

_te amo, idiota – I love you, idiot_

_Bésame idiota – Kiss me you idiot_

_PENDEJO – Bastard_

_Voy a echar de menos perra ... te amo hermanita - _I'm going to miss you bitch... love you little sister

_Voy a extrañar demasiado cabrón ... te amo hermano más grande - _I'm going to miss you too bastard... love you more big brother

_The last but not least congrats goes to __**Insanitywriter! **__Your story is downright awesome. It's beautiful, it captures everyone right, and its length... don't get me started on that... Also another thing that I like, despite its AU-ness (Jay doesn't commit suicide, for those who don't read __**The Grimm Tales**__), I love that you make a plot on your own. The Feels... very unique._

* * *

_Well, that is all! This chapter marks the end of the __**Twisted Wonderland**__! Thank you for all readers, submitters, and reviewers! See you in __**The Grimm Tales **__and may the odds be ever in your favor!_


End file.
